Until We Bleed
by Kristenalexis1040
Summary: Jack and Selena hit a hard stop in their fourteen year relationship, but they have children who will always keep them together. How can they manage to lead two separate lives when they're still involved with one another? (Fourth book in the Rare series.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back. Please review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack chucked his phone at the wall after Alana declined his call for the ninth time. His explosion frightened the baby causing her to cry her lungs out. His head falls back and looks up at the ceiling, inhaling then exhaling a breath, doing his best to keep his emotions under control. Jack walks over and takes a seat on the couch where the baby is still in the carseat on the floor. He then unwraps the blanket to see her name on the pink and blue soft fabric.

 _Vanessa_

Just like they had planned seven years ago when they thought they were actually having a child together.

Again, keeping himself from losing his anger, he took a quick second to himself before he took her out of the carseat and rocked her gently, shushing her.

He gazed down at the angel with a soft glow to her blue eyes. If Jack looked hard enough, he could find the similarities that they shared and maybe he could see Alana in her to, but he couldn't look that hard. He didn't want to believe it.

Jack could've sworn that Alana was just pulling some bullshit on him again like she did last time, but why after all these years would she do this now? She was a model just like she planned, so she couldn't want exposure.

He didn't even remember sleeping with her. And he was pretty damn sure that he didn't cheat on Selena for years.

Just when Vanessa transitioned from loud cries to small sniffles, the doorbell rang and the crying started again.

Groaning, Jack reached for her pacifier that was hidden under the other blankets and put it in her mouth, putting her crying to a stop. He set her back in the carseat and rushed over to answer the door.

Dylan and Naomi immediately ran into his arms and hugged him tight. "We missed you Daddy!" Naomi sang.

"I missed you guys too." He kissed Naomi's cheek and ruffled Dylan's hair as he stood up and met eyes with Selena who was almost glowing with loose waves hanging past her shoulders and wearing bell bottom overalls over a small cami.

She looked like an angel. It was still hard to believe that she was suffering from a disease and needed a kidney transplant.

"Hey, I meant to pick them up, but I ran into a bit of a situation." Jack explained as Dylan and Naomi ran past him and into the living room.

"What happened?" Selena asked, folding her arms over her chest, skeptically eying him.

"Dad, who's baby is this?" Dylan's voice came from the living room.

Jack turned around to see Dylan and Naomi leaning over Vanessa with furrowed brows and curious eyes as if they never seen a baby before. "Um, it's my neighbor's daughter, Vanessa. How about you two go and get unpacked in your new rooms."

They took another minute to suspiciously look over the baby before shrugging it off and walking up the stairs to check out their new rooms.

Selena pushed past Jack and sat on the couch before picking Vanessa up and taking the pacifier out of her mouth. "She's so precious." She smiled.

Jack sighed, having a positive prediction on how this would turn out.

He shut the door and joined her on the couch, watching her play with Vanessa, making her giggle.

Selena began bouncing her on her legs. "Is she really your neighbor's, Jack? Or did you just get one of your groupies knocked up?" Selena joked, but little did she know.

"Something like that."

Selena stopped bouncing Vanessa and fixed her eyes on Jack. "What does that mean?" She questioned, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"Ummm..." Jack clasped his hands in between his knees, his fingers weaving in and out of each other. "I was on my way to pick them up, but when I went outside, uh...she was on the doorstep and uh..."

Jack's eyes searched for the sticky note until he found the yellow piece of paper on the floor. He grabbed it and handed it out to Selena who refused to take it.

She inhaled a deep breath then shook her head. "No. Read it to me. Then tell me what happened." Her bitterness clear in her tone.

A shaky breath came out of Jack's bone dry mouth as he re-read the words on the sticky note in his head, hating that he had to say it out loud to the person he owed an explanation to the most.

"Okay...It says, Re...remember a year ago after one of your shows in the ho...hotel room...This is what happened. I took care of her for months." He takes in another long and deep breath. "It's your turn...A...Alana."

Selena tensed as Jack's eyes never left the yellow piece of paper. She never thought she'd have to hear that demon's name again. After all the suffering she once put them through, he slept with her _again_? It wasn't making any kind of sense.

Jack couldn't look at her. He just stared at the empty carseat. "I don't remember sleeping

wit-"

"Save it."

"Selena, I hones-"

"That means stop talking, Jack."

He finally met eyes with her. Her brown ones holding onto a rage that was coming from deep within. An anger that she didn't even know could exist in her body.

Selena put Vanessa back in her carseat then glared at Jack. "Alana? Out of every person in the damn world, it had to be Alana. You must've fucked every girl you ever laid eyes on and decided to put us through re-runs."

"Us? Did you forget that you divorced me? This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"It doesn't? We have to explain to our kids that they have a sister who isn't their mother's daughter. When they grow up, they're gonna know that you, their father, cheated on their mother and got someone else pregnant. And then, we're gonna have to tell them about the other thing Alana did to you, years ago. Not to mention that when people find out about this third child you have that isn't mine, I will be the one who suffers through humiliation. So yes, Jack, it has everything to do with me and somehow whenever you fuck up, I'm the one who goes through hell, because of it."

Jack then raised his voice up a level. " _I'm fucking sorry_." He snarled. "We don't even know if she's mine yet."

Vanessa let's out a howling cry, interrupting their argument. Selena picks her up and puts her head on her shoulder and gently bounces her.

No matter who's child this was, Selena's would never hold a grudge against someone who was innocent and had no idea what was going on. It wasn't her fault that she was the result of an affair.

Jack's back fell against the cushion of the couch and rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb, letting some of the anger leave his body. "That's her fourth time crying and she's only been here for twenty minutes."

"She's a crier. So was Nye." Selena said, her voice back to normal as well.

"I know."

Selena patted Vanessa's back, her crying coming to an end. "I hope you're getting a test."

"I will." Jack shrugged. "She's not mine. I didn't sleep with her."

"Whatever." Selena rolled her eyes. "She's one of the most disgusting people I have ever come to known. Who leaves a baby on the doorstep out of an act of revenge?" She then snorted. "Yeah, you sure know how to pick the good ones."

"I picked you, didn't I?"

Selena chuckled. "I picked you. I wasn't into you until the next day when I agreed to give you my number. This never would've happened if I never gave you my number."

Jack disagreed silently.

Dylan and Naomi came down the stairs and stopped in front of them. "Are you still taking us to the park?" Dylan asked Jack.

"I don't think I can right now. I have Vanessa and I don't have anything to put her in. I can't watch all three of y'all at the same time." He told them, making them frown.

Naomi looked over at her mother. "Mama, you can come, so Daddy doesn't watch us by his-self."

Selena shook her head. "I don't think so, babe."

"Please, mom?" Dylan begged.

Jack was praying that she would decline their invitation, but she didn't. "Okay, I guess I'll go. I think um..." She looked at Vanessa with curious eyes, forgetting her name.

"Vanessa." Jack reminded her.

"...Vanessa needs a stroller before we go anywhere."

* * *

The beaming sunlight glows on their skin as they walked along the path next to the lake. Jack pushed the stroller as Selena walked behind the kids and next to him.

"So uh, what was the good news you wanted to tell me." Jack asked Selena, then noticing that Naomi's shoe laces were loose. "Nye, let me tie your shoe."

Selena watched as Naomi skipped over to Jack and put her foot on his jeans. "Well, it's not as exciting anymore, but they found a match in my family."

Jack turned his head from Naomi's shoe as a smile slowly grew on his face. "Seriously?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah, seriously."

Once Naomi's foot hit the ground, Jack wrapped his arms around Selena and embraced her tightly. "That's amazing." He said, pulling away.

As they began walking again, Selena shrugged and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's not exactly positive yet. I don't know if she's going to do it though. We never really had a conversation since we were like seventeen."

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

They got to the playground where other small children played on the various color equipment. Jack and Selena sat down on a blue park bench as Dylan and Naomi ran off with the other children.

"It's my cousin, Francia." She revealed, looking over at the lake then seeing a few men with cameras across the water taking pictures of them. "Look, there's your friends." She gives a nod towards them.

Jack glanced over there for a split second then ignored it since it was the normal for him and continued on with the conversation. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know...Hopefully I could try to talk to her, but I hate doing this. I can't just take her kidney especially if we haven't talked in years."

"How bad is it?" Jack leaned forward to check if Vanessa was asleep in the stroller, which she was, before resting his back against the bench. "Your lupus, I mean."

"It's good on somedays. Terrible on others. It's like having the flu and it won't go away. I probably won't come out of the room, depending on how I'm feeling or looking."

"What does it do to you physically?"

Selena hummed before answering. "I gain and lose weight like it's nothing. My feet swell up. I get rashes, and honestly, I'm not even supposed to be in the sunlight a lot cause it can irritate my skin. And the arthritis is a bitch. I get that constantly."

Jack sat up. "If you can't be in the sunlight then maybe we should leave, don't you think?"

Selena shook her head and chuckled. "It won't kill me, Jack. It just causes flares on my skin. It's okay."

Jack nodded, looking over to see Dylan and Naomi playing tag with another group of kids on the playground.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Selena asked, pointing towards Vanessa who stirred in her sleep, a hint of a smile showing before quickly fading.

"Keep her." He answered, almost not believing that those words just left his mouth, but he knew it was the right thing. "If she's not mine then I'll give her back to Alana, maybe."

Selena's brows shot up. "What does maybe mean?" Wondering why he would want a third child especially with his schedule and the whores he would routinely bring in and out his house.

He wouldn't have time to be a full time parent. Naomi and Dylan were lucky enough to see him on weekends and that would only last for another few months before going back on tour, and then what would he do with Vanessa?

"I don't want to turn her in to CPS, but Alana can't have her unless she knows how to take care of her. Leaving a baby on a porch is pretty fucked up mothering. I seriously might just keep her."

"Yeah." Selena agreed after hearing him out. "I think she deserves someone who can treat her right." She smiled, leaning forward to run a finger over Vanessa's cheek. "You're a great dad. That's something you never had trouble with."

Jack smiled at her compliment as he watched her stand up from the bench and call for Dylan and Naomi. "You leaving?"

Selena nodded. "I have a doctors appointment and then I have other things to do between that and work."

Dylan and Naomi ran over to them and looked up at their mother with curiosity in their eyes. "Are you leaving?" Dylan asked, wiping sweat off of his brow.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I have work in a few hours."

"Okay." Dylan frowned before looking over at Jack who was texting on his phone. "Can we stay here?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you got twenty more minutes then we have to go pick some things up for Vanessa before it gets dark."

Dylan and Naomi hugged Selena goodbye. "Be good for daddy, okay?"

The both of them nodded furiously before getting a final goodbye from Selena letting them know they could run back to the playground and continue their game of tag.

Selena combed her fingers through her hair, ruffling her waves. "Bye, Jack." She dryly stated, before seeing Vanessa was awake and crouching down to her level. "Bye, Nessa." She grinned and said in the sweetest voice.

"Don't call her that." Jack hissed, not wanting anyone to become attached her, especially his ex-wife.

Selena rolled her eyes at how quick it was for him to get mad over something so small. "Goodbye, Jack." She rose up, snickering as she walked past him, ruffling his hair. _"Should've wrapped it up."_ She sang.

After he swatted her hand away, Selena continued down the path, still hearing the clicks of the paparazzi across the water. As long as they didn't invade her personal space, then she wouldn't have a problem.

Feeling her phone vibrate against her side, she pulled it out of the pocket to read a text from the screen.

 **Adam: Still up for that date?** _ **\- 5:45 p.m.**_

 **\- Not a date, but yeah...I'll be home in fifteen.** _ **\- 5:45 p.m**_ **.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for buying the dinner. Chinese food never fails to make me happy." Selena grinned with a full stomach as she flopped on Adam's couch next to him.

"Same here. What time do you have to be at the hospital?" He asked, resting his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

"Not until nine. Do you work tonight?"

"No, I worked this morning." Adam takes a look at the watch on his right wrist and smirks. "Nine is about three hours away. What do you suggest we do?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

Selena noticed and felt uncomfortable. She scanned around the room for a distraction as he leaned forward. "Oh, what are these?" She eagerly pointed out as she hopped up from the couch.

She walked over to the flat screen that hung up over a lit fireplace where picture frames sat on top of it. "Family photos? Baby pictures?"

Selena seen that all of the pictures were nearly the name, only him and a broad man in the photos. "Who's this?" She asked, holding up the picture.

Adam leaned forward and squinted his green eyes before he formed an "o" shape with his mouth. "That's my dad. The only person I really have in my life, ever since my mom passed away. I don't see him everyday, but we talk often. I'm supposed to see him soon, maybe you'd like to meet him?"

Giving a small shrug, she agreed. "Sure. It wouldn't hurt."

"Of course not." He smiled. "You see Jack today?"

"Yeah."

"How is it? Seeing him and all after the divorce? It's hasn't even been a week."

"Well, he's the same Jack as always." Selena set the picture back down and went back over to the couch, taking a seat closer to Adam. "I'm happy like this. Even though we just got a divorce, I'm happy. I think Jack and I went through all the suffering when we were together, and now it's just easier for me."

Adam brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'm happy that you're finally happy."

Selena gnaws on her bottom lip, suddenly guarded. "Adam, I told you before that I don't know about this. And I highly doubt that you can handle the baggage I have. I'm not the person you want."

Adam's eyes soften. "What does that mean? You're perfect."

Selena shook her head. "You just wouldn't understand...I've been through traumatizing things and I think that's one reason why I stayed with Jack...because he knew about all of those things and he continued to stay. He knew my flaws."

Adam gave Selena a familiar grin. "How about, you tell me what you think you are, and then I'll tell you what I see." Before Selena could protest, he spoke again. "Close your eyes, relax and tell me what you think you are."

Selena curious eyes held his certain ones for what seemed like a million years, until he gave her a nod, encouraging her to do it, so she did.

Closing her eyes and relaxing, she searched for who she was and how she could say it.

"Well...I'm an ex-wife who nags a lot, who has been a victim of rape, abuse, and now a lupus patient until I become a victim. I feel mentally weak in relationships. I'm a mother to two beautiful kids, but I feel like they deserve better than someone who's been cheated on, because I don't want them to think it's okay once they're older. I think I depend on men, more than I'm willing to admit. I'm confused...confused about why it's always me when it comes to being hurt and I never find the right solution until it's too late and I'm already broken and destroyed. I'm thirty and I still haven't found myself and to say that I feel alone in life is an understatement."

Selena exhaled a deep breath, almost fearing to open her eyes and realize that she has to face the reality she had just mentioned to someone who didn't need to know half of the things she just said.

"Now..." Feeling his soft hand touch hers, she slowly opened her eyes to see Adam smiling a warm smile. "Let me tell you what I see..."

Selena braced herself for the constructive criticism she was about to hear.

"I see a gorgeous and strong woman who has survived abuse and rape. I see an amazing mother of two of the luckiest kids there are. I see that you are independent and that you are still searching for yourself, because you know that you can't settle for less and you know what you want and you know what kind of person you want to become. You are developing and evolving. You have been with the same man for more than a decade, and now you know that you can't heal in the same environment you got sick, so you left and that's okay."

Selena couldn't put into words how much of a relief it was to hear from someone in her life that she's doing okay. No one ever asked if she was okay or how she was feeling. She thought no one cared, and now she knew that someone did.

All she wanted was someone who cared.

And at that moment, their lips encountered one another. She couldn't understand why she was so fast to kiss him, but she didn't stop. Within seconds, she melts into it, their lips molding for a second before Adam pulled away.

"I didn't tell you this just so we can fuck. I meant every word I said." Adam told her, his hand holding the side of her neck and gazing into her eyes.

Selena didn't realize she was straddling him, and she couldn't help but think about the first time her and Jack had sex and what he said to her, and how he meant every word as well.

But this wasn't Jack and it wasn't the same. It'd never be the same as her first love, but she was ready to move on, and she knew it was going to be with Adam.

"Yeah, I know." She responded, before continuing to kiss him.

They were both eager and their clothes were scattered across the room in under a minute. Lust rushed throughout their bodies as their skin touched and their noises created the only sound in the room.

* * *

Jack watched whatever cartoon Dylan and Naomi were watching as Vanessa slept peacefully on the couch under her blanket. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it, coming across the photos and headlines that he expected to see:

 _"Jack Mercer and ex-wife, Selena, put on an united front for kids and a mystery baby."_

Jack snorted in disbelief and found it almost humorous how disgusting and obsessive these people were over a life that had absolutely nothing to do with them. Even after all these years of living the famous life, it never got easy.

A sudden knock on the door caused everyone's head to turn towards the door. Naomi was the first one to stand up and skip towards the door, grabbing Jack's attention.

"Uh, where are you going?" Jack asked, making Naomi stop in her tracks.

"Seeing who it is." She innocently said as she pointed at the door.

Jack shook his head and rose from the couch. "I'm pretty sure you know better. Go sit down."

Naomi backed away from the door, but didn't go back to her spot on the couch next to Dylan who was too intrigued by the cartoon on tv to take his eyes off of the screen.

Jack answered the door to see Kiana standing there with a small smile. "Hey, sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"It's fine." Jack opened the door, letting her step inside.

After he shut the door, he seen Naomi's almost uninviting eyes. He set a hand on top of her curls and introduced Kiana to his kids.

"This is my daughter, Naomi..." Jack then shortly raised his hand over to the oldest who was now staring at them as well. "...and over there is my son, Dylan."

"Who are you?" Naomi asked, putting her hands on her hips, glaring up at Kiana who had a gentle smile on her lips.

"I'm Kiana. It's nice to meet you." She cooed, hoping to warm up to Naomi, but it was clear she didn't.

"Oh." She muttered, before dragging her feet across the floor and sitting on the couch with a frown as she blankly stared at the tv, just like Dylan was now doing.

Jack took a glance at his watch and seen that it was almost nine. He went over to the table and grabbed the remote, turning the tv off - shocked that neither one of them fussed about it.

"It's bed time. Go get in the bed." He said. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Once again surprising him, they didn't fight with him or try to convince him to let them stay up for another hour. They just did what they were told, and went upstairs quietly.

Jack turned towards Kiana who was rocking back and forth on her heels. "Do you want anything to drink? Water? Wine?"

Following him into the kitchen, she accepted. "Wine would be nice."

Jack grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured her a glass then slid it across the counter to her before he grabbed himself a beer.

They took a seat at the small and round dining table, sitting in silence for a minute before Kiana asked him a question he'll be hearing a lot.

"So, what's up with the whole 'mystery baby' thing? Is that real or?"

Jack cracked open the bottle of beer and gave a nod towards the living room. "She's on the couch."

Not expecting the baby to be there, Kiana's eyes opened wide as she looked over her shoulder then back at Jack with a soft smile. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah." Jack stood up from the chair and walked towards the living room with Kiana following behind him. "I have to put her in her crib anyways."

Jack picked Vanessa up off the couch and cradled her in her arms, allowing Kiana to get close to see her. "What's her name?"

"Vanessa."

"Is she yours?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. I'll find out soon though. I have to go to the doctors tomorrow and get the results."

"Did you cheat?" Kiana asked, in a hush tone.

"I'm a hundred percent positive that I didn't. Unless I was drunk as fuck and bumped my head on something...This is the same girl who tried to say that I had her baby the first time, but she lied then, so who knows now." He scoffed at the thought of him having a child with someone he despised. "Anyways I have to put her to sleep and make sure Dyl and Nye are in bed."

Jack went upstairs and put Vanessa in her crib that was in his room. He turned on the mobile that hung over her crib, beginning to play mellow music and spin around slowly.

"How come she gets to sleep in here with you?" A soft voice came from the doorway.

Jack turned his head to see Naomi peeking in the doorway. "I thought you were in bed, babe."

"Not yet."

"I see...Are you okay?"

Naomi shrugged and walked forward. "Can you read me a story?" She asked, looking up at him with soft brown eyes.

"I don't have any books here, babygirl. I'll have to buy some tomorrow."

"I have one."

Naomi pulled on Jack's hand and led him into her new room that didn't look new at all. It looked as if she'd been living there for months with Jack buying everything her and Dylan needed for a room, except for books.

She went into her bag and pulled out a book that read, _"Miss Nelson is Missing"_

Jack chuckled as she climbed into bed and noticed the book. "This is your favorite?" He asked, taking a seat on her bed.

Naomi nodded eagerly, making Jack laugh again and begin reading the story to her.

He thought the story was going to put her to sleep, but he was wrong when the story was near the end and she asked a question out of the blue that had nothing to do with the book.

"Do you still love Mommy?"

Jack's gaze averted from the words on the page and raised brows at her question. "What makes you ask that?"

Naomi shrugged.

"Are you even listening to the story?" Jack questioned, a sly smile forming on his lips because he already knew the answer.

"Um, I don't know...Will you be mad if I say no?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "No, I won't be mad...But I am wondering why you asked that question."

"Because you have another lady downstairs."

Jack sighed and closed the book, setting it on her nightstand then holding eye contact with her. "That's someone I work with...nothing more. I still love your mom and I always will. And we still love you and Dylan. You just have to trust us, babe. Alright?"

Naomi nodded.

"Alright, get some sleep." Jack leaned forward and pecked her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Jack walked out the room, shutting the door behind him and then checked on Dylan, seeing that he had already fallen asleep.

He then made his way downstairs and back into the kitchen where Kiana drummed her nails on the table. "Sorry." He apologized, sitting across from her. "But, you start next month. That's fine, right?"

"Yep. When are you opening it?"

"Whenever it gets done. All they have to do is put shit in there, I have to hire a dj, a bartender, dancers-"

Kiana giggled. "Strippers?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah. They're gonna be dancing on the poles, but they aren't stripping. If they start getting naked then I'm gonna have to kick them out."

"Why don't you get strippers? It'll bring more people in."

"No it won't. Do you know how many women hate strip clubs cause they think it objectifies women? Not to mention that half of them won't let their boyfriends go. I'll lose people. I can't just have strippers up on the balcony for everyone to see when they don't wanna see it."

"What if you have a small section in the back for lap dances? You can have a guard right there, and they'll take the money then send them into the back."

Jack took a gulp of his beer then sat it down on the table. "Yeah, maybe."

 **The Next Morning**.

Selena waited patiently outside of Jack's new mansion after she rang the doorbell. She had just gotten off of work after a long and exhausting night at Adam's.

But she most definitely couldn't complain, and she didn't want too. It was more than just sex and Selena felt like she finally found someone who understood her, someone who gave her the attention she deserved.

Jack opened the door where he had just finished pulling a white shirt over his damp head. He didn't bother greeting Selena or inviting her in, it looked as if he was rushing the way he was putting on his shoes.

Selena started to ask him a question, but the girl on the couch made her question leave her mind. And as soon as she started to ask Kiana something, the two of her kids ran towards Selena and wrapped their arms around her legs.

"Hey, you guys." She greeted, grinning down at them as Jack rushed up the stairs, clearly searching for something. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, but we're ready to come home." Dylan stated, Naomi agreeing with the nodding of her head.

"Okay, we will when Daddy gets back from the doctors. We still have to stay here and watch Vanessa for a while." She noticed the frowns on their faces and rubbed their shoulders. "Daddy won't take long. Promise."

Jack came back down with the keys jingling in his hands. "Come on, Key." He said, beginning to walk past Selena and out the door, but she grabbed his shirt and stopped him. "What?" He groused.

"I need to talk to you." Selena told him, her eyes observing Kiana who stood in the doorway waiting on him.

"I gotta go, Selena."

"Jack...Kitchen. _Now_. Let's go."

Jack huffed and followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and waiting for her to bitch like she always did.

"Why is she here?" Selena asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh no." Jack chuckled. "You don't get to tell me who I can have in and out my house. If you didn't want me around her then maybe you should've thought about that."

"I don't care if she's around you." She scoffed. "You did that anyways when we were married. What I don't want is her around my kids and I don't even want her in the house with them here. Did you two have sex?"

Jack smirked. "Not your business." Relaxing against the counter, he enjoyed seeing her wonder what he was doing with other women.

Selena bitterly laughed. "Keep playing with me, Jack." She warned, beginning to walk past him, but was stopped when his hand grabbed her wrist.

He locks eyes with hers, taking a second to ask his question. "Are you having sex?"

Selena simply didn't want to tell the truth, knowing how Jack would react, she lied. "No."

A smirk formed on his face again now that he knew she wasn't with another man. "You don't got dick in your life and that's why you're so pissed, huh?" He chuckled.

Selena rolled her eyes so hard, she could see her brain cells disappearing in her head. "No, Jack."

His hand slid down to her ass and squeezed it. "You want some?"

With a gasp, Selena swatted Jack's hand away, making him laugh. "What you need to do is learn how to keep your dick in your pants, before you end up getting someone else knocked up." She teased, walking back into the living room with Jack following behind.

"Let's go." Jack told Kiana as he walked past her and out the house

* * *

.

Selena was playing with Vanessa, angelic giggles coming out of her as her two kids slept on the couch after a good lunch.

The sound of the keys going into the lock with the door soon being pushed open made Selena look up from the baby and stare at Jack who slowly shut the door behind him.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and meeting eyes with him, she waited for the revelation. "Well?"

Jack tapped the paper against the palm of his hand and nodded. "Yeah...She's mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Disappointed, but not surprised.

How dumb would she sound if she said that she didn't see that coming? She would sound like she didn't know herself or Jack. This was expected and all she could do was leave before she lashed out.

Selena silently grabbed her purse off the floor and put the strap over shoulder, before raising up from the couch and waking Dylan and Naomi up. "C'mon, its time to go home."

They both slowly rose from the couch and rubbed their tired eyes then followed behind Selena to the door.

Before she could exit, Jack grabbed her wrist. "Selena, I swear I don't remember that night." His eyes fixed on her face that he couldn't read.

Selena looked over at the kids. "Go wait, outside. I'll be out there in just a second." She forced a thin smile as they did what they were told. Once she heard the screen door shut, she released her wrist from his grip and used that hand to slap his cheek. "Does your dick get hard knowing that you hurt me?"

His cheek stung, but he made no movements to show that it did. "No, Selena! I...I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you. I don't remember doing it, but it happened and I don't know what you want me to say. I did what I did and I can't take it back."

"Jesus, Jack. Do you even have a remorseful bone in your body? You've done this to me so many times that I don't think you do. And you know what, how could I be angry at you? I should be angry at myself for even thinking that your heart would change once we got married, but thanks for proving me wrong. This would've turned out way worse for you, if I found out about this while we were married."

Jack watched as Selena walked out of the house and pulled out of the driveway. He didn't remember what happened, he honestly didn't, and he knew he had to find some way to talk to Alana.

* * *

"Listen, I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with doing." Selena said, sitting on the opposite couch from where her cousin sat. "So, if you feel nervous or anything then we can get through this together."

Francia shook her head, her brown eyes capturing a glint of irritation in them. "I'm not nervous."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

Selena's brows pinched together as she let out a small and confused laugh. "I don't understand."

Francia rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together. "What is there not to understand? I don't know if I want to save your life yet. It's my kidney, so you can't get mad."

Selena cocked her head back and took a long second to register what Francia just said to make sure she didn't mishear anything.

Realizing that she didn't misinterpret anything, Selena stood up and nodded towards the hallway. "Follow me."

With Francia behind her, Selena walked down the hallway and went towards the front door then opened it wide, the sun from the Los Angeles sky beaming in.

She gave Francia a small smile. "I'm not playing any games with you. This is my life we're talking about, so if you don't wanna do it then leave. I won't beg you to do this." She hissed, waiting for Francia to walk out.

Francia folded her arms and twisted her neck to observe up the stairs. "So where is my room?" She asked.

Shutting the door, Selena took the lead and walked up the stairs, showing her the way to the guest room. "This is where you'll stay." She said as Francia walked in and set her suitcase on the bed.

"Thanks." She dryly spoke, beginning to unpack.

"I guess I'll leave you alone for now." Selena started to shut the door, but she had to know something, so she opened it again and curiously stared at her cousin. "Can I ask why you don't know if you wanna do it?"

Francia pulled her brown and blonde ombré hair into a ponytail. "No reason." She simply answered.

Selena shook her head as she decided not to waste her breath on questions that weren't going to be answered. This is her life on the line. How could someone be so stubborn?

* * *

Jack finally got Vanessa to eat rice after ten minutes of struggling. He was so caught up in getting her to eat, that he almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

He dropped his head and groaned. He was so tired of people showing up at his door. The only thing he wanted was to be alone with his daughter, trying to figure things out.

"Try not to make a mess." He told her as he stood up, getting a giggle out of her.

Jack left the kitchen and walked towards the door, opening it to see a familiar face that he thought he'd never see again. "Deshawn?"

Deshawn formed a growing grin, showing off his pearly whites. "What's up, man!" He dapped Jack up, pulling him into one of those half hugs.

More confused than happy, Jack scrunched his face up. "How did you find out where I live?" He asked, stepping aside to let him in.

"You're a celebrity. Not to mention that this isn't really that hard of a place to get into."

Jack noticed the bag in his hand. "You just got out? And this is the first place you come to?"

Deshawn rubbed a hand across his face, his lips almost forming into a small frown, but he did a good job at hiding it. "Nah...this is about the fourth. No one letting me stay with them and I got no where to go. Some don't want me staying with them since I can't get a good job and others don't want me staying cause they think I'm trouble."

"So, tell me what you're doing here."

"You said if I ever need anything then I should hit you up, which I did...unless you got a change of heart."

"When I say something, then I mean it and I meant it...but how long are you planning to stay?"

Shrugging, he clasped his hands together. "I don't know. Until I get on my feet and can get my own place."

Jack nodded. "You know how to mix drinks?"

"Yeah, I used to pour liquor and shit at the parties. So, yeah I guess I know a little something."

Jack nodded. "Good. You got a job. You start in a few weeks." He smiled, starting to walk back into the kitchen, but Deshawn's protest stopped him.

Deshawn held up his palms. "Woah, holdup. I don't wanna take just any job, man."

Jack raised his brows. "Is this really the time to be picky? You're a convict, not to mention your black, so finding a job for you isn't gonna be easy for you. And that's just being real. So, just take the job I'm giving you at my nightclub as a bartender. I'll pay you good, don't worry."

"But I'm not twenty-one until July."

"I'll pay you under the table then."

Deshawn nodded and followed Jack into the kitchen where Vanessa was sleeping silently, but drooling on her bib. "Who's that?"

Even though it was by the devil herself, Jack smiled proudly. "Vanessa, my daughter." He removed the table from her high chair and took off her bib. "She sleeps a lot." He chuckled.

"You and your girl had another one?"

"Nah. _I_ had another one." Jack answered, taking Vanessa into his arms. "And she isn't my girl anymore, we got a divorce."

Deshawn's eyes widened, but his tone didn't match the surprise of his face. "So, who's the baby mama?"

"You know the model, Alana Sinclair? She's like one of the only Victoria Secret models people remember."

Deshawn chuckled. "Yeah, she's fine as hell."

"She's a bitch too. She left her on my doorstep and can't return any of my calls. I don't even remember fucking her, but it doesn't matter. Even if Vanessa wasn't mine, I'd still keep her."


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's arm kept Selena trapped against the wall, not that she preferred to be anywhere else. "If you weren't doing anything today, I'd fuck the hell out of you, cause you're looking very sexy right about now." He smirked.

Selena snorted and looked down at the outfit she was currently wearing. "I look like one of the kids that's about to attend my daughter's birthday party." She was wearing a pink sweater crop top and matching sweatpants.

"Trust me, it's not the clothes that make you sexy. It's you." He complimented before kissing her deeply and sweetly.

"I'm ready." A small voice muttered, capturing their attention.

Once they heard the familiar voice of Naomi, they broke apart. Selena put a hand on Adam's chest, giving them a good amount of space as she frowned down at her daughter.

"You okay, babe? You sound really down for someone who's turning six."

"I'm okay." Naomi assured, the frown still present. "I'm just ready to go."

Selena leaned down and pecked her daughter's head of curls. "Go put your shoes on then we can head out." As Naomi left the living room, Selena stood up and turned back towards Adam. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

Adam shook his head and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "No, I'm fine. I don't wanna be a burden."

"If you were a burden I wouldn't ask you to come."

"I'm not for the drama, baby. Your ex is gonna be there and his brothers and I'm not trying to get involved in all of that."

Selena tsk'ed. "What is Jack gonna do?"

Adam shrugged. "Nothing. I wouldn't let him, but it's just not for me. I'd rather just stay home. I'll call you later though." He pecked her lips before saying his goodbye then walking out the door.

Frowning, Selena did a small finger wave before letting out a huff and grabbing her car keys off the table next to the couch. "C'mon, you two." She yelled up the stairs.

Instead of just the two of her children coming down, surprisingly, Francia was right behind them. "You do know where we're going don't you?" Selena chuckled, opening the front door whilst her eyes never left the stale face of her cousin.

"Duh. I just need something to do. For someone rich, it's pretty boring around here."

Rolling her eyes, Selena and everyone else flooded out of the door and into the car. "Who's supposed to be there?" Francia asked, flipping down the mirror and pulling out her lip gloss.

Selena looked over her shoulder as she pulled out the driveway. "Uh, their friends from school. Cousins. Uncles. My mom and dad. Everyone."

Francia groaned as she smoothed the pink gloss across her bottom lip. "Is it really gonna be just family there?"

"No. Jack's friends are gonna be there. And if you're looking for a man then I just might know someone for you." She took her eyes off the road from a split second to wink at Francia.

Rolling her eyes, she flipped the mirror back up and leaned back into her seat. "I'm not looking whatsoever."

"Ok...Just let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

Selena pulled up to the bounce house that was rented out for them by Jack. Once they walked into the place that was decorated with streamers, balloons, and children running around, she greeted her family who were already there. "Sorry, we're a bit late." She apologized.

"It's fine, sweetheart." Theresa said. "Where's the birthday girl?"

Selena gestures towards the bounce houses in the back as she took a seat at the blue table next to Brooke. "Her and Dylan ran off with their cousins somewhere."

Theresa tapped Brian's arm. "C'mon, let's go get a picture of her." She stood up, grabbing her camera.

Brian huffed. "Then I can get a pretzel? Those protein shakes don't do nothing for me. I'm tired of this diet." He complained as he followed her.

"Who's baby does Jack have? Chris asked, ignoring the giggling of his two sisters, tucking his phone into his back pocket.

Selena scanned around the room, searching for him, but she only saw the Mercer brothers who waved and nodded at her. She returned a smile before turning back towards her siblings. "Where is he?"

"Don't know. Somewhere around here, he's been here for like fifteen minutes." Brooke shrugged. "But do you know what baby we're talking about?"

Selena nodded, a lie instantly popping her head. "Yeah, he's just babysitting."

She feared how Chris would react. It would be like senior year all over again. Jack having a baby on Selena would give Chris the perfect reason to fight him, and Selena wanted to avoid just that.

* * *

"Where's my birthday girl?" Jack asked the kids who were jumping in the bounce house, but before they could answer he heard his daughter.

"Daddy!" She slid out of the opening of the bounce house with Dylan following behind her and the both of them hugging him.

When Naomi pulled away and seen the person with him, her smile dropped and her brows pinched together. "Why is she here?"

Jack glanced at his second daughter who he had in his arms. "Who? Vanessa?"

Naomi nodded.

"Nye, don't act like that on your birthday. Vanessa isn't a problem, is she?"

"Yes." She grumbled, crossing her arms and fixing her eyes on the floor.

Jack let out a hefty sigh. "Stay here, I'll be back in a second." Once he handed Vanessa over to his brothers, he went back over to the bounce house then pulled Naomi over to a bench and talked to her. "What's been going on with you lately?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, swinging her feet that hung off the bench.

"You're not jealous of Vanessa are you?"

"A little."

"Is that why you've been upset? Because I've been spending a lot of my time with Vanessa?"

"Some of it."

"Then tell me the rest." Jack held out his pinky to her. "I won't get mad."

Naomi hesitated, but eventually locked her pinky with his then proceeded to tell him her issues. "No one cares about me and Dylan anymore. You give her all the attention when we're with you and she gets to see you all the time and me and Dylan don't. And when we're at our house, Mommy is always with her new stupid boyfriend." She groused, reaching up to grab her birthday tiara then throw it to the ground.

Naomi's last few words caught Jack completely off guard and he swore up and down that she didn't just say what he thinks she did.

"Babe, wait a second, back it up." He chuckled as he grabbed her tiara off the ground. "Mommy has a boyfriend?" He asked, getting a nod in return. "Okay, tell me what a boyfriend is."

"A boy that you kiss."

"On the cheek?"

"No." She giggled. "On the lips like you and Mommy used too."

Jack clenched his jaw as his leg began to bounce. "Who's her boyfriend?"

"Adam and I'm pretty sure that he's the one who's been drinking the rest of my capri suns."

Jack felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his head and all he wanted to do was punch something, but he had to remember where he was at, so he stopped bouncing his leg and unclenched his fist then loosened his jaw.

"Nye, look at me..." He told her, getting her brown eyes to meet with his blue ones. "We love you and Dylan more than anything in this whole world. Vanessa is going to be around for awhile though and I need for you to get along with her. She likes you a lot. I know she does."

Naomi's face lit with a smile. "She does?

"Yeah, she does. Do you think you two could be friends? For me?"

"Yeah."

Jack pulled her into a tight hug, pecking her forehead before releasing her. He handed her the tiara back then stood up to find Selena.

* * *

Once Angel turned the lights off in the party room, Selena came out of the back with the birthday cake just in time to see Jack walk in with pure anger on his face, but he didn't say anything.

Shrugging it off, she began singing happy birthday to Naomi as the rest of the room - excluding Jack - joined in, joyfully singing.

The whole time during the song, she was focusing on her daughter, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of Jack's eyes nearly burning a hole through her skin right now.

Angel turned the lights back on once Sofi and Camille started to cut the cake and serve it to everyone. Selena did her best to avoid Jack's stare, but she slipped up and he seen her look at him.

He took that chance to give a nod towards the door, before walking out of the room. Selena followed him into the arcade that was empty and away from the party room.

"What's your problem?" She asked, leaning against the air hockey table, the game machines lighting up the room in different colors

Jack shut the door behind him and rested his body against the pin ball machine. "You sat up in my face in my fucking house and lied to me."

"About what? What did I lie about?"

"Adam."

Selena scoffed. "Bye, Jack." She started to walk out the room, but he moved in front of it, blocking her entrance.

"I'm not done talking to you."

"You asked me if I was having sex with your damn girlfriend there who had clearly stayed the night and had sex with you."

"Kiana isn't my girlfriend and we didn't sleep together. She stayed in the guest room cause she drank that night."

"Whatever. Am I just sex to you cause that's the only thing you asked me. You didn't ask if I was seeing anyone, you asked if I was having sex with anyone. So is that all I am? Just sex?"

"Don't change the subject. I'd like to know why in the fuck are you kissing him in front of our kids?"

"I'm not kissing him in front of them. Nye walked in and we pulled away. And Adam and I don't have sex unless they're out of the house."

"Oh, so you are fucking him?"

"Yeah, cause that's what couples do, Jack. They fuck each other instead of fucking someone else."

Jack stayed quite for a moment before pressing his lips into a thin line and apologizing for the hundredth time. "I'm fucking sorry Selena."

"You had a whole baby on me, Jack! An apology is not going to make up for what you did. I'm going to have to explain to my parents about the baby you keep carrying around every time they come around! Do you know how humiliating that is?"

Jack stayed silent.

"You have humiliated me. And there's no coming back from that...I'm finally happy with someone. And I want you to be happy too. I really do and I hope you can treat her better than you treated me...Because no one deserves to suffer like I have."

Jack let those words sink in before he had no choice other than to step aside and open the door for her. He couldn't argue with her, because everything she said was right.

He didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve to be put through hell.

* * *

Once it was time to leave, Jack gave Vanessa to Jerry as he walked over to Dylan and Naomi, crouching down to give them a hug. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

"Okay." They both said in unison.

Jack kissed Naomi's cheek. "Happy birthday, princess." He stood up and began to walk back towards his brothers when out of the blue, he was shoved onto the ground.

He heard a few kids, including Naomi scream when he hit the floor. Rolling over then looking up, he seen Chris coming towards him. "You cheated on my baby sister!?"

Before Jack could do anything, Chris was on top of him, colliding his fist into Jack's cheek bone.

Once the copper taste filled Jack's mouth, he knew that he had to get up. He reached out, punching Chris in his face, hard enough for him to fall onto the floor.

Jack got on top of Chris and kept punching him. He felt so guilty doing it in front of everyone, but he couldn't stop. All the anger he had built inside of him was just flooding out.

Selena finally took a look out of the party room to see the both of them fighting. She dropped one of the birthday bags and rushed out just in time to see Jack's brothers pulling him off.

Most of the kids were crying and screaming, including Naomi who was hysterical at the moment.

She went over to help Chris off the floor. "What in the hell is going on?" She asked, bitterness in her tone, taking a look at Jack's face where he had a bloody lip.

"You didn't tell me that was his fucking baby, Selena!" Chris shouted at her, leaving her and everyone else confused.

How could he have known that if she never told him?

"What do you mean that's his baby?" Theresa asked, the rest of the family following her out of the party room.

"Jack cheated on Selena. And now he's got a baby cause he's got some bitch pregnant."

"What?" Rage filled Brian's eyes as he charged towards Jack, but Selena stood in front of him. He locked eyes with Selena and screwed up his face. "He cheated on you and you want to protect him?"

"You can not be that stupid, Selena." Brooke added her two cent, shaking her head as she stood next to Francia who seemed to be enjoying this scene.

Having enough of this, Jack turned around and started to leave. Ignoring any questions from his brothers, he took Vanessa out of Jerry's arms then left.

"You better fucking leave, punk!" Chris shouted, wiping blood from underneath his nose.

Selena turned towards Bobby, Angel, and Jerry who seemed confused themselves. "Do y'all think you can take Dyl and Nye with you guys for awhile? I need to talk to my family."

"Of course." Angel said.

Dylan and Naomi silently walked out with their uncles, frightened by what they just witnessed.

"I'll talk you guys in a few." Selena groused, grabbing her keys out of clutch.

"Well, where are you going?" Brooke asked, standing next to Francia who was awfully quiet, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I'm going to check on Jack." She informed them, ignoring every word they had to say as she exited the building.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, hello? Who are you?" Selena wondered, curiously staring at the young black man standing in the doorway eating a bowl of cereal.

"Deshawn...Who are you?" He asked, wiping the milk off his mouth and chin.

"Jack's ex. I need to see him, so excuse me." She attempted to get past him, but Deshawn wouldn't let her and continued to block her way.

"Fuck no. He don't wanna see you. Especially after since you dropped that lil baby on the doorstep."

Selena scrunched her face up. "I'm not that ex. I had his two kids once we got married for your information, now move." She pushed past him forcefully then continued up the stairs as she mumbled, "Thinking you somebody bodyguard."

Ignoring whatever else Deshawn said under his breath, she made her way upstairs, looking for the master bedroom. As she peeked inside each room, she admired the house.

It was very different from what was once theirs. He let Selena decorate most of it, but now she seen what he would have done if she would've let him have a say in the decor.

The house for the most part was mature, but the rest of it, rock legends and jazz players - Jimi Hendrix, Kurt Cobain, Chuck Berry, and Duke Ellington - hung on the walls of the hallway. She even seen one room that looked like a mini theatre. It had the rockstar touch to it.

Seeing the small naked woman statue at the end of the hallway, she walked towards it to see the biggest room to the left of her. Figuring it was Jack's bedroom, she stepped inside and walked further into the room and seen the bathroom where he stood.

Shirtless with his palms lying on either side of the sink, staring down, Jack caught her out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Selena informed, strolling towards a closet to see towels and washcloths folded on shelves.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

Grabbing a washcloth then running it under cold water, she tsk'ed. "I can't even count on my fingers how many times I've done this."

Jack scoffed as Selena wrang out the cloth. "I never asked you too."

"Someone has too. Half the damn time it looks like no one is around to make sure you're okay...Where's those people who always ask for you to put them on? Where's the people you talk to at award shows and shit? Where's your girlfriends?" She gave him a second to answer, but he only looked away from her, so she answered for him. "Nowhere to be found, just like when you overdosed."

Jack sucked his teeth and locked eyes with her. "If all you're gonna do is bitch then just leave. I think I heard enough of that today."

Selena's hand held the side of Jack's chin as she brought the cloth to his lip, dabbing at the blood. "You're right, I'm sorry...But I need for you to get your shit together...for you, Dyl, Nye, and Vanessa."

"I'm rich. I can provide my shit is together."

Selena shook her head. "I'm not talking about money, Jack...I'm saying like you don't need to be drinking a lot, no more coke or whatever else shit you used to do-"

Jack yanked his face out her grip, clearly offended. "I've been clean for nearly a month."

"I know." Selena softly said, putting a hand on his face then continuing to clean his lip. "That's why I said used to. I just don't want you to get stressed out and feel like there's no other out than getting high or you know, the other way out...I don't want you feel like there's no one here for you, cause I am."

"Are you?"

"I just found out that you cheated on me and had a baby with another woman, not to mention that you just fought my brother in front of our kids _and_ other kids, scaring the hell out of them, and I'm here cleaning your face, so you tell me."

"Yeah." He mumbled. "He hit me first though."

"I believe you, but this is what I'm talking about...take responsibility for your own actions, Jack. You could've walked away."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm from Detroit. I wish I would walk away from a damn fight." He then gazed at her as she moved on to his eyebrow that had a small cut above it. "So we're done for good? For real this time?"

Selena took a second then threw the washcloth into the clothes hamper in the corner of the room. "Why can't you just understand that I'm happy where I am right now?"

"I can understand, Selena. I just don't want too. I don't think I can be without you and watch you fall in love with some other guy."

"And that's your problem, Jack. You're selfish. You said "I" four times in that sentence."

"Can you really imagine being with someone other than me?"

"I don't have to imagine...That's what I'm doing."

Jack huffed. "So this is it?"

Selena bounced her leg and shrugged. "I don't know...Get your shit together. I need for you to find God, find yourself, then find me and then if something happens then something happens. Let's not force it. Okay?"

"Okay."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his cheek then began walking away until Jack grabbed a hold of her wrist, causing her to turn around.

His eyes were stern and held hers. "Don't let him hurt you...And I mean physically, Selena. Cause if he lays a hand on you then I swear to God...I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what I'll do, but if it happens then I will do it in a heartbeat."

Selena just gave a small smile before continuing to walk out of the room and then out of the house.

He knew it must've hurt for him to bring up her past of being abused by her other boyfriend, or being raped, or even being choked by Leon, but she rarely told him things when it happened. Jack just couldn't let any man hurt her, but he knew he probably hurt her more than anyone physically could.

* * *

Slamming the door shut behind her, Selena stormed into the kitchen where her family was waiting on her. "What in the hell was that?" She raised her voice, her glare set on Chris.

"He fucking had a baby with another girl and you want to get mad at me!?" He then waved his hand in the air. "Fuck outta my face with all that."

"You fought your niece's and nephew's father in front of them! Not to mention the other kids who probably won't even want to go around them anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us, Selena?" Theresa asked, hurt grasping her face, probably because she loved Jack the most and knew he was perfect for Selena. "First the divorce, now this?"

"Mom, I just found out myself. But now, thanks to Chris, I have to explain to my kids that they have a little sister that doesn't belong to me." She shot him a glass cutting glare. "Speaking of...who told you anyways?"

"Francia told me." He said as if it was obvious. "She overheard you and Jack arguing outside the arcade."

Selena's glare shifted over to Francia who was leaning against the counter picking at her nails. "You told? Wow." She chuckled and shook her head. "You know what...if your name isn't Francia then I need for you to leave. Like right now."

"You're kicking us out?" Brooke asked, jutting her chin and squinting her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Because y'all obviously don't care about the way I have to run things around here. I have to see Jack nearly every other day and so does our kids. Do you know what this could do to them? Or do y'all just not care?"

No response.

"Please leave...and don't bother calling or anything. I'll talk to you guys when I'm ready."

Selena refused to look at them as they left, Chris muttering something as he walked out the door. Once she heard the door shut, she looked over at Francia who didn't seem like she cared whatsoever.

"Do you think you're funny or something? Because this isn't a joke. I wanted to tell my family on my own time."

"I didn't think Chris was gonna snap like that...but besides it was bound to happen anyways."

Selena shook her head. "You can go too. I can't keep doing this and I'm not about to let you do think that you can walk over me just cause I need something from you, so bye." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

The click of heels followed behind Selena, along with Francia's voice. "Do you really wanna know why I hate you so much?"

"At this point, I honestly don't care." Selena turned around and shrugged. "But you're probably going to tell me anyways, so go ahead."

"The reason I'm so bitter towards you is because you were my only friend. My cousin was my only friend. My best friend and you couldn't even call or text me when my dad passed away. I didn't get a word from you."

"What? That was years ago."

"It doesn't matter. I still hurts that you didn't care enough to check on me."

"Francia, I was going through my own shit at the time. It was the first time me and Jack had a real break up and I was heartbroken. I didn't think about anything else."

"Exactly. You didn't think about anyone but yourself. All I needed was someone to talk to you and you weren't there."

Selena nodded. "You're right. I fucked up and I'm truly sorry. When T died, I had someone to lean on and that wasn't even enough, so I can't imagine how you felt. I'm sorry. And if you continue to hate me for it, then I won't blame you."

"I don't hate you, Selena. I want to help. I just didn't think I could with all the hurt and resentment I was carrying, but I forgive you and I want to do this."

Water flooded Selena's eyes as she placed a hand over her heart. "Thank you so much." She smiled, walking over to her and embracing her tightly. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Explaining to the kids that Vanessa was their sister was easier than Selena thought it'd be. She didn't go deep into the affair Jack had, but she made sure that they knew that Vanessa wasn't Selena's.

She was almost positive that they understood, but when they start getting older, they're gonna be even more curious and they're going to know that their father cheated on their mother, and she wasn't prepared for that.

But she was happy.

Selena had someone who cared for her and only had eyes for her. Even better, she was getting her surgery in a few days and she was praying for the best.

Seeing that the sun was sinking lower into the orange sky, Selena grabbed her clutch off of the table then followed Adam outside of the restaurant, where cameras were pointed at their faces like they were guns and the lights nearly blinded her as they made their way to the car.

 _"Selena did you cheat on Jack?"_

 _"Who's the rebound?"_

 _"Are finally happy now that you're divorced?" Yes._

Once they were safe inside the car, Adam drove off with a small laugh. "Must suck having people follow you around all day."

Selena snorted. "Yeah, and I'm not even the famous one."

"Man, I gotta get me one of these. They ride so smooth." Adam smiled, running his hand across the steering wheel and admiring Selena's Rolls Royce he was driving. "Must've cost a fortune."

Shrugging, Selena pulled her phone out of her clutch. "I don't know. Jack bought it."

"Oh." Adam reached forward and turned the volume up on the radio. "I love this song!"

Selena chuckled, reading the title of the song, _"Always on Time - Ja Rule ft. Ashanti"_ She looked over at him as he rapped along to the song. "You're into rap and r&b music?"

"Some of it. You don't like it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What about this song?"

"A classic." She said, scrolling through her phone.

"Good, cause if you can't sing this then we'd be over." He teased as he came to a stop at a red light, making her giggle and shake her head. "Why are you laughing? Sing the chorus."

Selena laughed and threw her head back against the seat. "Stop, no. I can't sing this."

"Do it!" He encouraged with a laugh.

"Okay, okay." Selena waited a second until the chorus started then began singing, not the slightest bit of nervous in front of him. " _Baby, I'm not always there when you call, but I'm always on time. And I gave you my all, now baby be mine_."

As Selena went on to sing the chorus again, Adam cheered her on and gassed her up as if she was the best singer in the world. "Yes, baby!" He clapped then began rapping Ja Rule's part.

Adam's fingers drummed on the steering wheel then pressed his foot on the gas as he was rapping the words to the song, completely in his zone.

 _"... I got two or three hoes for every V and I keep 'em drugged up off that ecstasy. I'm a playground legend like Kirkland Pee-wee. Name a nigga in the league got more game than me. I play hard, there's so many women I fathered..."_

Selena's head snapped towards Adam as her fun came to an end. "What did you say?" She asked with a nervous laugh as she reached forward to turn the volume down.

"What?" He asked, turning into his neighborhood.

"You just said the 'n word'."

Adam shrugged hard. "So?"

"You're white..." She stated obviously.

Adam turned on his street and laughed. "Cause I'm white I can't say the words in a song?"

"You can, but not _that_ word. That's being racist." Selena pointed out, putting her phone back into her clutch.

"Oh, so now I'm a racist? Wow." Adam shook his head as he pulled up to the front of his house. "If they don't want white people to say it then don't put it in the song...It's a free country, I'm sure I can say what I want."

Selena threw her hands up and huffed. "Whatever, okay."

"Don't bother coming in. I'll just talk to you whenever you're done thinking I'm a racist." He muttered as he grabbed his wallet and stepped out the car.

Selena got out the car and walked over to the drivers side. "Fine." She ignored his frustration and got into the car then drove to Jack's house.

When Selena pulled into the driveway, she seen Deshawn leaning against one of Jack's cars, smoking a blunt.

She got out the car and started to walk towards the front door that was open, passing Deshawn on the way.

"Why every time I see you, you look mad?" He chuckled.

Selena only flicked him off and walked into the house. Seeing the living room was dark except for the evening sky shining in, turning the room orange. She proceeded into the kitchen where Jack was cleaning the counter and Dylan and Naomi were eating alongside Vanessa.

"Mommy!" Naomi squealed as Dylan eagerly waved at her with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, guys." She kissed the top of their heads and squeezed Vanessa's cheeks, getting a giggle out of her.

Jack looked over at her as she walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, wiping off the counter with a cloth. "I thought they were staying here, tonight."

"If you want them too."

"I thought you were at work. You damn sure don't look like you're coming from work." Squinting, Jack then noticed sparkles around her eyes. "Do you have glitter on your eyes?"

Letting out a sigh, she nodded. "Yeah."

"That's why you asked me to watch the kids? So you could go on a date?"

"Yeah...But I don't know about him anymore."

They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch and continuing their conversation.

"You know your jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped." He pointed out. "Or is that a part of _"The look"_ too?"

"It is."

"Anyways, why are you done with him? Just the other day you were head over heels for him."

Leaning forward, she whispered. "He's racist."

Jack's eyes widened in amusement then let his head fall back as he let out a bark of laughter before looking at her. "I doubt he's racist. You probably misinterpreted something he said."

"He straight up said the n-word in a song."

Jack poked his tongue against the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "That's not racist. That's just being ignorant."

"How is that not being racist?"

"Cause, it's not. He would have to hate a group of minorities. But him saying the word knowing black people hate it when white people say it, makes him ignorant as fuck."

"But, he made sense...if black people don't want white people to say it, then why put it in a song?"

"Cause they can say it...It's not that hard of a concept. Black people can say it. White people and every other race can't say it. And he can't have a say on who can say the word when the word doesn't apply to him in the first place. It's just about respect. Period."

Deshawn walked in, the screen door shutting behind him as he left the other door open. Jack glanced over at him, getting a pick of his mind for this. "D, if you were dating a white girl and she said the n-word in a song, how'd you feel?"

"First off, I wouldn't date a white girl...she doesn't know my struggles and can't relate to what I go through. Second, if I was to date a white girl then I'd let her know that I don't like white people saying it and if she continues to do it, then imma drop that bitch like a mixtape."

After saying what he had to say, Deshawn jogged upstairs, leaving Jack and Selena alone again.

"What should I do? Should I break up with him?"

Jack chuckled. "Don't ask me. Cause I'm gonna tell you yeah, no matter what the situation y'all got going on, so yes you should." He smiled.

Selena laughed and stroked her long and silky ponytail. "Okay, Jack...Did I tell you that Francia agreed to do it. I'll be getting the surgery sometime next week."

His smile turned into a graceful one. "That's amazing, Selena. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay." She nodded before standing up. "I guess I'll get going. If you want, I can take them."

Jack shook his head and waved her off. "Nah, it's good. I'll watch them."

Selena said her goodbyes to her kids and Jack before leaving and debating on what was going to happen between her and Adam.

* * *

Selena washed her hands once she got into the break room then tied her hair into a bun before grabbing her salad out of the fridge.

Eating her salad, she scrolled through social media on her phone, seeing Jack in every other post where he did a recent interview. She began to watch it just to see what it was about.

The sound of footsteps told her to look up, and when she did, she gave a nervous grin then exited out of the app. "Hey, babe." She greeted. "Can we talk for a sec?"

Adam poured himself a glass of lemonade then took a seat at the round table that Selena sat at. Not saying a word, he waited for Selena to start the conversation.

"I know you aren't racist, I know, but I just believe that there are certain words that certain people shouldn't be able to say and instead of being mad at you, I should just let you know that I'm not comfortable with you saying it."

"But why? It's not killing you."

"Because, that word carries a meaning that you or I wouldn't fully understand. And it's just about having respect, really. If you can not cuss around your mom or kids, then you can not say the n-word. It's not difficult."

Adam nodded. "You're right. I was being an idiot and I'm sorry. It's just that no one really said anything to me about it before, so I just thought it was okay."

Selena took her hand in his and smiled. "As long as you know now, it's cool." She released his hand and went back to eating her salad. "I'm getting my surgery on Friday. You're coming right?"

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't."

"A terrible one."

* * *

 _ **"Always on Time" belongs to Ja Rule & Ashanti**_


	7. Chapter 7

Monica and Tessa were finishing doing Selena's and Francia's braids as they were pigging out in the middle of Selena's living room floor as Nirvana's, _All Apologies,_ played lowly in the room.

Pizza, ice cream, brownies, chips, and wings surrounded them as they sat in a circle, doing their best to avoid the conversation about the big day tomorrow.

"So, Selena, what's Adam like in bed?"

Tessa questioned as she chewed on a fudge brownie, getting a chorus of _"Ooo's"_ from Monica and Francia.

Not only her cheeks, but Selena's whole face turned scarlet red as she giggled. "I'm not telling you guys."

"C'mon! It's just us four." Monica urged, securing the braid on Selena's head with a bobby pin then resting her back against the couch.

Selena huffed, but gave in. "He's good. He's like _really_ good. The only thing I hate is that he won't eat me out or anything. He's done it a few times, but most of the time the sex is rushed."

"Who's bigger?" Francia pressed, bending her knee then resting her chin on it, getting a raised brow from Selena.

"What do you mean who?" She chuckled as she could feel her ears beginning to turn red. "Are you talking about...Jack? Jack and Adam?"

"Duh."

Squeezing her eyes shut and grinning hard as if she knew she shouldn't be sharing the secrets of her sex life. "Jack." She spilled with a laugh, getting a gasp out of the other three. "Adam isn't small or anything, it's just that Jack is bigger...and better."

"How big?" Monica arched a single brow as she picked off the pineapples of her pepperoni pizza, tossing them to Grizzly who laid next to Selena, mouth drooling for the food.

Selena made clicking sounds with her tongue as she estimated the size of her ex-husband. "Nearly eight...That's above average."

Laughs and a small scream filled the room as Monica playfully pushed Selena. "Bitch, you better get back with him again."

Shaking her head as Francia and Tessa agreed, she scrunched up her face. "I wouldn't get back with him just for fucking. Adam is okay, I'll live with it. He's good like I said." She shrugged, picking at the velvet lace trimmings of her slip.

"Then what's the problem?" Tessa questioned, shoving another brownie in her mouth then washing it down with a cold beer.

"I don't know. Jack took his time. He had good stamina. Knew the balance between being rough and gentle. And out of fourteen years of sex, _never_ have I _ever_ faked an orgasm with him and _that_ is an accomplishment." A smirk slid over Selena's lips as she reminisced on her sex life with Jack.

Francia stifled a laugh with her hand before asking, "You faked one with Adam?"

"Not yet, but if he keeps skipping the foreplay then I just might." Selena chuckled as she brought the bottle of water to her lips and swallowed the liquid.

Laughter filled the room as Selena sat aside the bottle then checked her phone, seeing that the time was almost twelve, she frowned. "I guess it's about that time to go to bed."

Each one of them gathered the desserts and food taking them into the kitchen and putting everything away before dragging themselves upstairs, wanting this night to last and for tomorrow to never come.

Monica and Tessa shared the guest room whilst Francia and Selena shared her bed, neither one of them being able to fall asleep.

"Are you scared?" Francia asked, turning on her back then fixing her eyes on the ceiling fan.

"Yeah, but I prayed everyday and every night, so I know that we're going to be okay. We're in God's hands."

"I hope so."

 **In The Morning.**

Selena rolled over, her arm falling on Francia's face, completely forgetting she was there. She heard a small giggle, making Selena break out in one as well. "Sorry."

"You're good." Francia chuckled, rubbing her face then looking over at her cousin with a forced smile. "You ready?"

"I'm ready." She softly answered, deep down knowing she wasn't.

It hadn't sank in until last night. This could be it. She had faith and she believed in God, but sometimes, he calls people home in the most unexpected times and she was praying that he'd let her stay awhile longer.

Francia got out the bed with a large yawn. "I'm going to take a shower." She said, walking out of the bedroom to go to another bathroom in the house.

Selena started to get out of bed as well to take her shower, but she reached on the nightstand first and grabbed her phone, reading messages on her screen.

 **Mama: See you soon sweetheart. Good luck today. I love you. God is with you.**

 _ **\- 8:27 am**_

 **Babe: I'll see you after work, baby. Stay strong.** _ **\- 8:45 a.m**_.

 **Jack: Last night and this morning was the first time I prayed in a long time, but I did it for you. You're gonna be okay. We love you.**

 _ **\- 9:17 a.m.**_

 **Chris: Sorry for the other day. I love you baby sis, you and Francia are so strong. See you in a bit. -** _ **9:52 a.m.**_

Selena ignored the other messages expect for Jack's - only because of Dylan and Naomi - and wouldn't text the other's back until after her shower to avoid any phone calls people were planning to make.

 **\- Thank you. Love you guys too. -** _ **10:06 a.m.**_

She got out of the bed and took a quick shower. Once she got out, she put on sweats and a hoodie and got in the backseat of the car with Francia.

The drive to the hospital was silent, and Selena didn't want it to be, because all of her negative thoughts were attacking her.

This was life or death. And if something went wrong, she could lose her life and she wasn't ready to lose her life. She knew Francia was scared to the core as well. She didn't do a good job at hiding it like she thought she did.

Once they got to the hospital, Selena undressed out of her clothes and changed into a hospital gown. She laid in the hospital bed with cords going in her nose, arm, and other parts of her body.

Hearing footsteps and a knock on the door, Selena took her eyes off the city of Los Angeles and smiled at the man with dark hair and ocean eyes that pulled her in like a tide. "Hey, babe. I thought you work today?"

"I do. I just wanted to see you before you went in." Adam answered, walking over to the chair with a bouquet of roses in his hand and set them on the bedside. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried about what's going to happen."

Adam gave her a small smile. "You're gonna be okay, babe. And I'll be right back here with you tonight." He took Selena's hand in his and kissed it.

Their heads turned towards the door when the doctors rolled Francia in on a gurney with Monica and Tessa following behind her.

"I'm going in." Francia mumbled, a nervous grin on her face. "They just gave me the stuff, I should be going out any second now."

"Okay." Selena spoke just above a whisper. "You're gonna do great."

Dr. Morrison rolled Francia's bed next to Selena's then gave them a thin smile. "I'll let you all have a moment together. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

As soon as the doctor left, Selena heard hard sniffles and scanned everyone's faces to search for tears before her eyes landed on her purple haired friend who was covering her mouth and clearly trying to hide the fact she was crying.

Selena wanted to cry with her, but she couldn't let her fear show, so she smiled softly. "Awe, Mon, don't cry. I'm going to be okay."

"I know." Monica began fanning her face and took in deep breathes as Tessa began rubbing her back, doing her best to comfort her since she didn't really know how other than rubbing someone's back.

"Francia." Adam spoke, grabbing a hold of Selena's trembling hand and capturing Francia's attention. "Thank you for saving my girl." He shot her a grateful smile as he gave a gentle squeeze to Selena's hand.

Francia only nodded and took in a deep breath, shifting around in her bed. "I'm getting really tired."

Selena watched as her cousin had a difficult time keeping her eyes open. Letting out a laugh along with everyone she else, she said, "It's the anesthesia hitting you."

"Oh." Francia chuckled as her head fell back on the pillow. "Well, goodnight." She threw up a peace sign then finally her eyes closed and she was out like a light.

Hearing everyone's laugh, Dr. Morrison came back in with a grin. "Seems like she's all ready to go." He smiled, giving a small nod to Selena as he rolled Francia out of the room.

Once the doctor exited, Adam stood up then leaned down and pecked Selena's forehead. "I have to get to work. I'll see you later on tonight. Stay strong for me."

Selena watched him walk out the room. Monica and Tessa waited with her until the doctor came back in after an hour or so and let her know it was time.

* * *

As she rose from her heavy slumber, her eyes lazily scanned around the ICU, her focus finding the man in the seat next to her, flipping through a magazine.

"Jack?" She smiled a slow and tired one. "You came?"

Jack's eyes glanced up from the magazine before closing it then set it aside. "Of course. This is the time you need the people close to you, so I'm here...You doing good?"

"Yeah." She lied, licking her dry lips, her mouth feeling like the Sahara dessert.

There was also tenderness where the new kidney was, but she wouldn't dare to reach down her abdomen to touch it. She feared the reality of it and she didn't know how to handle the change of her body, so she ignored it.

"Where's Monica and Tessa?" She asked, seeing they were no where around.

"They're watching the kids while I'm here. Once I get back to the house, they'll be here. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Jack then stood up from his chair. "I'll get out of here now before your boy toy or your family gets here. God knows they don't wanna see me. I'll talk to you later."

Jack began to walk away, but Selena reached out and grabbed his hand then gazed up at him, not wanting to be left alone. "You're leaving already? You just got here."

Jack chuckled. "No, I didn't. I've been here for two hours waiting for you to wake up. I was supposed to be back at the house an hour ago, but I wanted to see you."

"Stay for a few more minutes, please?"

A small smile bloomed on his face. "Just for a few minutes."

Once again, Francia was rolled into the room where her and Selena exchanged smiles. She looked dehydrated and tired, Selena figured she looked the same way.

"How are you feeling?" Selena asked her.

"Good. Better than before. It's so weird that a part of me is literally inside of you now." She laughed.

"Ew, it sounds so weird. Don't say that." Selena squirmed, hearing both Francia and Jack laugh. She turned over towards Jack and asked, "Did Tess or Monica give you my phone?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Here." He reaches in his hoodie pocket and handed it out to her, but she shook her head and gave a gentle smile.

"Take a picture of us, please."

"Are you sure?" Francia questioned.

"Mhm." Selena looked at Jack who was standing in front of the two beds with the phone held up to capture this moment. "Don't post it though. I'm not sure if I want people to know yet."

Selena grabbed Francia's hand and smiled proudly at her, appreciating what she did for her. She was beyond grateful for her cousin and God who gave her a second chance at life. Without them, she wouldn't be here.

Francia was on the brink of crying, but she forced a smile as her lip quivered, holding Selena's hand tight.

Jack snapped a picture then went back over to his seat and handed it to Selena who sent it to Francia's phone. Just a second later, she thanked her cousin again before they took Francia back into her room, leaving Jack and Selena alone.

As she was admiring the photo, Jack leaned in to take another look at it. "You look beautiful."

"I look a mess."

"No, you don't." Jack brought a hand to her face then stroked a thumb over her cheek, giving her a soft smile that made her heart almost beat through her chest. "I think I better get going though. I have to cook for the kids then get them ready for school tomorrow."

Not wanting to be left alone, she frowned as he rose from his chair, but quickly forced a smile to hide it. "Well, thank you for coming. Let the kids know I love them."

"I will." Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek. "I'll talk you soon." He told her before giving her one last smile and walking out the room.

It'd only been an hour since the surgery, but the tenderness in her lower abdomen was still there and it hurt like hell. Being a doctor herself, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she thought that just maybe she couldn't tolerate the pain.

Grabbing and unlocking her phone, Selena texted Francia.

 **\- I'm scared I might die.** _ **\- 8:45 p.m.**_

 _ **-**_ **I'm really scared. -** _ **8:45 p.m.**_

 **Francia: What? You're gonna be just fine. The hard part is over now. We're gonna be okay. Just get some rest to calm down.**?

 **-** _ **8:46 p.m.**_

Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep away the pain and hopefully when she'd wake up, it'd be gone.

Only a few minutes after shutting her eyes, her heart started to pound erratically and the pain only grew worse and worse.

Her breathing became uneven and the only thing she could get out were a small crys out for help. The louder she tried to call out to the nurses, the more pain and pressure she felt.

Her hand held her lower abdomen as she began to cry. She did her best to reach for the button to call for the nurses without hurting herself.

Her fingers being able to bring the remote closer to her, her thumb finally pressed down on the button and seconds later, doctors came in and put her through surgery again.

Waking up for the second time - instead of seeing just Jack - Monica, Tessa, and Adam stood around her bed with anxious looks in their faces.

Tessa being the first one to notice Selena waking up, she exhaled a large sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Adam kissed her forehead and sympathetically gazed at her. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess...Did they tell you what happened?"

"They said that your kidney flipped or something cause you broke an artery." Monica informed. "You went into emergency surgery and they took a vein from your thigh to build a new artery to keep it in place."

Tessa rubbed Selena's pale hand and frowned. "You could've died, Selena."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do you want to go to Jack's grand opening so bad?" Selena asked, snuggled next to Adam as she flipped through tv channels.

Adam stroked her hair as he waited on her to pick a channel and stop surfing. "Cause I wanna go out."

Selena sat up and glowered at him. "I just got out of surgery. I'm not ready to go out yet...And why out of all places, you wanna go to the club that my ex-husband owns?"

"It's been almost two weeks since your surgery." He pointed out.

Selena shrugged hard. "Okay, and? I'm still not ready to go out." She threw the remote to the side, landing on the reality show that had Jack's cokehead fling, Bianca, in it. Letting out a groan, Selena grabbed the remote and began channel surfing agin.

"Okay." Adam gave up, his head falling back on the couch as he absent-mindly watched the television screen change at every two seconds.

Feeling bad for being aggressive towards him, Selena placed a hand on top of his after she turned the television screen off. "Tell me why you wanna go, and then we can."

"Really?"

"Yes, a valid reason though."

Adam shifted in his seat then sat up with a smile. "Okay, well it's a lot of celebrities that's gonna be there and I wanna see if I can get a side job that pays more than the hospital does."

Selena snorted a laugh making Adam's smile fall. "A celebrity isn't going to hire you to do anything for them. They have tons of people who do that already."

Adam shook his head. "That's not what I want to do...I just wanted to get a few tips from any directors or producers."

Raising her brows, a slow smile formed, surprised by her boyfriend's dream that she didn't know about. "You wanna be in the movie business?"

"Yeah. At least behind the camera."

Selena pecked his cheek. "Let me go get ready."

Not really wanting to go, she dragged her feet up the stairs as slow as she could. The only reason she was going was to support Adam and that was all. She wasn't confident in herself at all after the surgery.

Unlike Francia, she recovered quicker and was up and at it. Francia could barely move, but Selena hired a nurse that stayed in the guest house to help her out whenever she needed it.

The only problem Selena was having was her self esteem was at an all time low. With the bloated stomach after her transplant and repeatedly being cheated on, she felt like she wasn't good enough, but Adam was helping fix that.

Dressing down into her bra and panties, she stood in front of the mirror and ran her fingertips along the scar on her inner thigh before skimming them up and across the incision that stuck out on her lower abdomen.

Taking in a deep breath, she finally removed her gaze off her stomach and began to fix herself up.

She wore a dark navy blue dress that stopped just below her thighs and curled her hair before hiding her tired eyes behind eyeshadow and eyeliner.

She flicked off her light switch then made her way down the hall and into the guest room where Francia lied under the covers, her hand running over Grizzly's dark coat.

"Hey, I'm going out with Adam for an hour. Do you need anything?" She asked, hoping her cousin would say yes just so she could help out.

Francia shook her head. "No. Thanks though." She mumbled, her eyes staring at the romance movie on the flat screen that hung on the wall.

"Okay. I'll let Tanya know I'm leaving too." Selena could see the glint of sadness in her eyes from where she stood and she felt terrible.

She was beginning to feel like she stole the kidney from her cousin, even though that wasn't what happened, she couldn't help but think that Francia was starting to regret giving it to her in the first place.

* * *

Jack impatiently checked the time on his watch for the fourth time, seeing that it was almost time to go and hopefully he wouldn't be late to his own grand opening.

"Deshawn! Hurry up!" Jack shouted, his head falling back on the couch. "You're almost fired and you haven't even started yet!"

"That's nice that you hired him." Kiana admired, running her hands through her braids as she sat next to him.

"Yeah. Someone had too."

Kiana laid a hand on his shoulder and shot him a sly smile. "You deserve more credit than what people give you. And I'm not talking about fans. I'm talking about people close to you. You're not a dick like how some think you are."

Jack chuckled as his eyes flickered over to her, meeting her green ones. "Why even beat around the bush, Key? Just straight up say it. You like me and wanna be with me."

"I thought you already knew...Didn't think I'd have to say it."

Jack shook his head. "If you seen what I've done to Selena then why do you want me so bad?"

Kiana gazed at him for a long moment before answering. "I think there's a good side to you." Before Jack could say anything, Kiana realized what she said and backtracked. "Not that this side is bad or anything, but you don't seem happy or anything...Maybe she just wasn't the one for you."

"And you are?"

"You could never be to sure, right?"

Jack heaves an exasperated sign and realizes that he's getting tired of having to explain to her that they can't be together. He wasn't ready to start over with someone and let them know all about him. He had to much baggage for someone like her to carry.

"Kiana, you don't want to get involved with me like that. I have a past, I have issues. Shit that you can't handle."

Kiana snickered, rolling her eyes as she watched Jack grab his pack of cigarettes and pull one out. "What'd you do? Kill people?"

Sitting one in between his lips, he muttered, "Yeah." Then brought the lighter to the cigarette and lit it.

Laughing a melodic laugh, she playfully hit his chest, not taking him serious one bit. "But really, tell me what I can't handle."

He tilts his head back and blows out a cloud of smoke, before his eyes flicker over to lock with hers and says in the most calmest way, "I just did."

Seeing Deshawn come downstairs, Kiana laughed again as she rose from the couch and whipped her silk bomber jacket off of the cushion then pulled it over her short black dress.

"It's about time." Jack complained as he took a last look at the Rolex on his wrist. "We're already late."

* * *

It was more people than he had expected. There was a blend of famous faces, fans, and just locals who crowded and wrapped around the building, waiting impatiently to get in.

He was extremely proud of himself.

Inside, it was insane and absolutely packed. Majority of the people had drinks in their hands and they were pressed up against one another, barely making any room for people who stood on the sidelines. A few others were on the second floor waiting to get a lap dance in the private back room that was only noticed if you were looking for it. Jack did a pretty good job hiding that.

The only part of the club that was nearly empty was the glass-enclosed VIP room where he had only a certain amount of people on the list. The rest of the upstairs was free and opened to anyone.

Leaning against the counter of the long and lit up bar, Jack smiled at Deshawn who was working hard for the thirsty patrons that took up every seat of the bar. "How is it being a bartender!" He shouted over the booming music and drunk conversations.

"Difficult!" Deshawn shouted with a laugh as he served shots to two platinum blondes. "You want anything?" He asked, Jack who was staring out into the crowd, observing his work and the people entering.

"I'm not drinking tonight!" Jack declined, glancing over his shoulder then turning around just in time to see an unexpected visitor push her way through the crowd of sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

He then turned back around to Deshawn with a change of mind. "You know what, pour me a rum and coke." Before he could blink, a glass of dark liquid slid in front of him. "Thanks."

Jack picked up the glass and took a sip before turning back towards the floor, his face fixing on the girl in the navy blue dress.

Once she took notice of him staring at her by the bar, Selena bit back a small smile and walked over to him where he leaned down to speak into her ear.

"Saying that I'm surprised to see you here is an understatement." Jack said - his lips brushing against the top of her earlobe - getting a small laugh out of her.

"Yeah, it's really nice. I'm proud of you." She complimented, patting his shoulder.

Jack smiled. "Do you wanna go somewhere it's private and talk?"

Giggling, she nodded. "Yeah, that'd be better."

Selena followed Jack up the stairs, walking past the curtains that held the private dances behind them and to a balcony that was across from the VIP room and completely away from the music and people.

They both took a seat on a plush red sofa and grinned at one another, feeling the warm breeze hit their skin as they sat in front of a view of the Los Angeles mountains.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked, sitting his glass on the small table between them before he began twisting the watch on his wrist as his deep eyes held on to hers. "You recovering good?"

Selena nodded, crossing her legs and running her fingertips along her smooth and tan skin. "It's taking some time, but I'm healthy and good for another fifteen years."

"Why fifteen years?"

"That's the average time a kidney transplant last...You didn't think this was going to help me forever, did you?"

"Yes." He answered, a hint of frustration in his voice, knowing that she could still possibly die in the near future due to this situation. "I thought that was the point."

"The point was to keep me alive now, but that's not what I wanna talk about right now, just know that I'm going to be okay and I am okay."

"So, what are you doing out of the house anyways?" He wondered, picking up the glass of his rum and coke off the table.

Selena gave a one shoulder shrug. "Adam wanted to come and meet some people to help him get a career in directing or something."

Jack paused just before his glass could touch his lips, his now dark eyes swinging up sharply. "You brought Adam to _m_ y grand opening so that he can get a job in the industry I'm in? Are you crazy?"

Selena rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going. "You're not in the movie industry, Jack. It's really not that deep." She brushed off, tucking a brown lock behind her ear.

"Yes, it is, Selena. This is my night and you disrespect me by bringing him through here." Jack scoffed. "Next time, just don't come."

Swallowing her retort, Selena grabbed her clutch and stood from the couch. "I'm getting the kids back tomorrow. You've had enough time with them."

"Fine." Jack shrugged, pulling out a cigarette from his jacket pocket then lighting it.

He couldn't stand Selena right now. Jack didn't know why in the hell she would bring the guy she left him for and throw their relationship in his face at his own club.

Stubbing his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray, he stood up and decided to head back downstairs to make sure the place was still going the way he needed it to be.

As he walked back into the building, Jack bumped into someone. "Damn, my bad." He apologized once he seen that it was Liam.

"Jack, this place is fucking amazing, man. I'm proud of you, bro." Liam praised, slapping his back. "You know that girl I was telling you about the other day?"

Racking his brain for a minute, he then remembered the girl Liam mentioned. Jack threw his hands up and shook his head. "I'm not into blind dates, man."

Liam sucked his teeth as he put his palms on Jack's shoulders, pushing him towards the stairs. "It's not a blind date. I'm introducing you to her, that's all."

Jack huffed, not agreeing with this, but nonetheless, Liam was leading him through the crowd and towards the bar again where he was stopped in front of a woman at the end of the bar who sipped on her drink.

Black tube top, black jeans, black heels. Very Chanel. She had porcelain skin and short blonde waves that stopped just above her slender shoulders.

And very young looking. Dangerously young.

"Reyna!" Liam called out, grabbing the woman's attention, making her body jolt a bit. "This is the guy I was talking about!"

Out of habit, Jack's gaze dipped to her fingers to see if there was a ring on her hand. Of course there weren't. Liam wouldn't set him up with a married woman, but it never hurt to make sure.

Reyna's rare kind of green eyes grew wide once they focused on Jack. "Jack Mercer?" She gasped, putting a hand over her heart. "If I knew I was meeting you, I'd come more prepared and not to mention, I'm a little bit more nervous now."

Her cuban accent captured Jack's attention, it was nice to listen to and he wanted her to talk more for his own amusement.

"I'm nothing to be nervous around, trust me." Jack smiled, making her feel at ease.

Liam chuckled. "Why don't you two get out of here and go get some food. Get to know each other." He urged.

Jack put on a small smile for Reyna before he turned towards Liam and the smile disappeared. "I can't leave. This is the grand opening, I gotta watch over this place."

"Don't worry, I'll look over it." He told Jack in his ear before saying loudly, "Alright, have fun kids. Don't be out to long." He joked, grabbing Reyna's hand, pulling her off of her seat then pushing Jack forward.

Jack cursed at Liam as him and Reyna made their way through the floor and outside the club where the line was still halfway around the building.

He stopped to take pictures with a few fans and sign autographs before continuing to walk down the sidewalk with Reyna.


	9. Chapter 9

Each time he looked at her, the more young she looked. He couldn't get over it. Maybe, she was just one of those girls who had that innocent look to them.

But he figured since she was inside the club, she was old enough, so he didn't bother asking. Besides, it was a rude thing to ask anyways.

The walk to a close restaurant was silent, but not awkward. Weirdly, Jack felt easy around this girl. Did he know why? No.

Did he complain about it? No.

He just took it and went with it.

The two of them came to a stop in front of a local coffee shop when Reyna tapped his arm and gave a small nod towards the cafe. "You don't have to take me out to dinner, we're just having a small talk. You drink coffee, yes?"

Jack wasn't big on caffeine, but he'd settle for it if that's what she wanted and it wasn't that many people inside, and that's exactly what he needed. Somewhere private if he was with someone for the night.

Giving a small shrug, he took a few steps then reached for the door handle. "Yeah, it works." He pulled the door towards him and watched Reyna as she walked in.

"Thank you."

Walking into the dimly lit space, the scent of coffee beans hit his nose. Jazz music poured out of the speakers as they walked across the café. One girl sat in a large cushioned chair against the brick wall with her laptop on her lap. She caught Jack's attention with a squeal and a flash from her phone camera.

He smiled a genuine one and gave a small waved as he continued over to the small round table in the far back corner, doing his best to stay away from the windows to keep his privacy.

Jack took a seat across from Reyna in a comfortable oversized arm chair. "You come here a lot?" He asked.

"Sometimes after coming from the gym. You?"

Jack shook his head. "First time...They serve drinks other than coffee, don't they?"

Reyna arched a single brow and smirked. "I thought you liked coffee."

Jack nearly blushed at her accent, but he hid the grin with his teeth biting the inside of his cheek and glanced over at the barista who was writing something on the chalkboard that took up a whole wall. "I said it worked. I'd rather drink something else though."

Reyna hummed. "Well, have you heard of chai?"

"What the hell is chai?" Jack's brows pinched together as he locked eyes with her, just now getting a chance to really look at her now that they were facing each other and were no longer in the dark of the club.

She was breathtaking. She had the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. They were some kind of rare green, he thought, like there was a hint of yellow in them as well. And her smile was absolutely heart stopping.

"Chai is an Indian tea. It has milk and herbs and spices in it and it's warm. It's the cure for all kinds of pain." She softly spoke, giving him half-hearted smile.

Just as she finished her sentence, the barista strolled over to them. "The usual caramel macchiato?" She asked Reyna.

"Please."

"And for you?" The barista's gaze then switched over to Jack where she gasped loudly, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God." She whispered, knowing not to bring a lot of attention. "I love you and your music so much."

"Thank you." Jack chuckled as he watched her take slow breaths to calm herself down. "Do you need a minute?"

"No." She answered, shaking her head quickly. "What can I get for you?"

"Can I get a chai tea, please?"

"Of course." Quickly turning around, Jack heard her whisper again, "Oh my God." as she walked back towards the counter.

Reyna intertwined her fingers then sat her hands in her lap. "This happens a lot?"

"All the time."

"Must be fun to be famous like that. I wish I was as famous as you, but I'm just a struggling actress for the moment, but I'll get there."

Jack was almost surprised, but things like that always happened. There's more people struggling in the industry trying to become something than the actual celebrities. But with a face like hers in Los Angeles, she deserved to be on the big screens for everyone to admire. "How long have you been acting?"

Reyna shrugged as her macchiato was set in front of her, the both of them thanking the barista for their beverages. "Ever since I was in fourth grade. I never took it as serious as I do know though."

"How is it going? How come you're struggling with it?" He asked, cupping the mug in his hands and letting the tea fill his mouth.

"You like?" Reyna asked as she brought her own mug to her lips as he answered.

Jack chuckled. "Like Christmas and Halloween in a cup." Savoring, the taste of cinnamon and ginger, he repeated his question. "So, why is it that you're struggling?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's just that it's not going as I planned." She let out a small laugh. "I think the directors only pay attention to my accent and not me...They are intimidated by it for sure."

Jack chuckled. He couldn't help but think she was adorable. And it eventually lead on to him being completely interested in her and he heard every single word that left her lips.

He listened as she told him about being born in Cuba and then coming to America only two years ago. It surprised him when she told him that just a year ago, she didn't know any English words and how it took a lot of patience for her to learn it. And that she was the only child.

Throughout this hour conversation, Jack was totally falling for her.

The softness in her voice, the way her yellowish - green eyes would light up when she talked about something she loved, the words that tumbled slowly and cautiously out of her mouth, the gentle slope of her breast.

 _Hold on._

Jack was losing it. He couldn't fall for someone now. He couldn't. This was his time to work on himself and try to better things for him and his kids.

But, _this woman was a masterpiece_ , he thought. He'd be a complete idiot if he wasn't falling for her.

She was very attentive and perceptive. Everything Jack told her about, she would have a meaningful and genuine answer. This woman was making him feel like it was okay to be himself, _on the first date._

Yeah, a date. He realized he liked her enough to label it as a date.

After they finished their drinks, they didn't bother going back into the club. Reyna dragged Jack into a small bookstore where she searched the shelves for a particular book.

"Are you buying just any book? Or are you looking for a certain one?" Jack asked, skimming over the titles of each book on the shelves.

"Mmmm, nope. Just looking for this one book that I have to read for an audition." She informed him, bending over to grab a book from a lower shelf.

Jack couldn't help, but take the opportunity to stare. "Why do you have to read a book for a movie?" He questioned, teething his bottom lip.

"It's a movie based off a book and I want to be able to capture my character and become her." Reyna reached for a book then stood up and eyed it. "So, I study this."

Before leaving the bookstore, Jack grabbed a few children stories for Naomi before paying for everything and walking Reyna to her apartment.

"How old are your children?" She asked.

"Eight, six, and seven months old." Jack winced at the last one, not exactly sure how old Vanessa was. "You have any kids?"

Reyna giggled. "Not yet. Hopefully soon though. I would love to have someone around. I don't really know a lot of people out here, so I take whatever company I can get."

They came to a stop in front of an apartment complex that was to close to the street. Jack wouldn't have noticed how close it was to the street if it wasn't for him being a father, but it was always those kind of small things that mattered.

"I really enjoyed being with you tonight." Jack smiled. "I wasn't to fond of this at first, but you definitely changed my mind."

"I'm happy I did." Reyna pecked his jawline before turning around to walk into the building. "Goodnight."

Jack watched her tiny hips sway as she walked to the front doors. Then a smirk fell across his lips when her short blonde waves tumble when she snapped her neck around to grin at him.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" She asked, her voice as soft as her eyes.

Jack answered with a smile and a walk towards the door.

Once they got into the elevator, Jack leaned against the wall and watched her press a button with an eight on it.

The way up there, he silently prayed to God that she was at least twenty-one. He wasn't ready for police to bust the door down and take him back to prison.

"What year did you graduate?" Jack's question came out like vomit and he didn't mean to ask it like that, but her calm and non-defensive response made him feel better.

"Class of o'six." She stated proudly.

Jack did the math as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall to her room. She unlocked the door and he came to a final answer.

At least twenty-nine or thirty.

"Thank God." He sighed as they walked inside her hotel room.

Before either of them knew it, the both of them were on top of her bed, her legs shaking as he buried his face in between her thighs.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he tasted another woman's pussy that wasn't Selena's. He could've stayed down there forever - not that he ever complained when it came to Selena.

He never took his eyes off of Reyna. She was so fucking beautiful to look at and so sexy to hear.

So, he gave her multiple orgasms with just the work of his tongue.

And that's all that happened.

He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so they took it easy. This was a woman he didn't want to run away.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone. As he started to text Liam, he felt smooth palms come from behind him and slide down his chest.

"You can stay the night if you want too." She whispered in his ear.

Jack smiled as he grabbed the hand that was laying flat on his chest. He gave her hand a small peck before declining. "I have to go back home. My kids are still there and I don't think the babysitter would want to stay with them overnight."

"Oh, yes, I forgot." She remembered, flopping down on the bed. "Do you need a ride home? I can call a cab for you."

"No, my friend is gonna drive from the club and pick me up in a bit." Jack told her, his eye catching a painting that hung up on the wall across the room. "Did you do that?"

He observed the scene of the illuminated Eiffel Tower with a blue and purple sky above it, that was mixed with a few other colors. He thought it was good for someone who wasn't professional.

A small sigh came from her. "I always wanted to go. You ever been?"

"Yeah, twice. I just went about three or four weeks ago. Maybe I'll take you one day."

Reyna's cheeks became a tinted red as she did her best to stop herself from smiling so cheesily.

"Did you ever think about selling it?" Jack asked, walking over to the painting to get a closer look at it. "You could make a lot of money with something as nice as this."

"Yep. I sell a lot of them, just not this one... I love to share my creations with others."

Reyna went on to talk about when she started painting, who were her favorite painters, and her dream of opening an art gallery. And like before, Jack intently listened to her every word.

Her laugh put a hault to the rambling of her words. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you with this and talking to much. I'll just shut up now."

Jack shook his head. "Don't apologize for talking about something you love. If you wanna talk about it, then you have your first amendment right."

He could tell by the look on her face that she had probably been told to shut up about this before and he felt bad, because Jack thought no one should have to be quiet about something they're passionate about.

Jack's phone buzzed. He grabbed it off the bed and read a text from Deshawn. "I gotta go. I'll call you."

"You're not just saying that...are you?"

Jack chuckled. "I mean it." He assured her before giving her a small smile and leaving the room.

Once he got outside, he walked towards his black Escalade that sat in front of the curb then climbed into the passenger seat where he seen Deshawn wearing a large teethy grin.

"What?" Jack asked, his brows furrowing in confusion as to why his friend was grinning at him like that.

"You got some, didn't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack pulled his seatbelt over his body and wondered why Deshawn hadn't began driving yet. "C'mon. I gotta get back to the house."

"You got some!" Deshawn cackled loudly as he playfully hit Jack on his arm. "How was it?" He asked, finally driving off.

Leaning his head against the leather seat, Jack shut his eyes as he began to grow tired. "You don't need a play by play on my sex life. We're not having this conversation now or any other time."

"You probably didn't even get any." Deshawn laughed, navigating down West Sunset boulevard.

"You're right. I didn't get any. I only ate her out."

"Bro, stop playing with me." Deshawn snickered, glancing over at Jack to realize that he was serious. "Wait, you ate her out and she ain't give you nothing in return? What the hell?"

"I didn't ask for anything in return. She's cool. I wasn't gonna make her do something she wasn't ready to do." Jack said then slightly turned to look in the backseat. "Where's Kiana?"

"She took an Uber... I guess she's pissed off at you for leaving the club with a girl."

Jack huffed and shook his head. "Stupid." He muttered when Deshawn barked a laugh.

"Bro, you got so many bitches around you it's crazy." Holding out his fingers as he came to a stop in the heavy traffic, he began counting and listing. "You got your baby mama, baby mama number two, a girl who stays on your dick, and now, you got the one who'll let you suck but won't fuck. If they all end up in the same room, then I don't know what the hell gonna happen. It's either gonna be the nastiest cat fight or the biggest orgy."

Jack stifled a laugh. "Nothing would happen cause I only want one of them."

* * *

"I'm just gonna go straight to bed." Selena told Adam as they walked through the door of her home.

"Everything okay?" He asked, holding her gently as they walked upstairs and towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, my kidney just hurts a little bit. I'll be fine though."

"You want me stay with you?"

Selena hummed a "no"' when she walked into her bedroom. "I'll be fine, seriously." She reassured as she stripped from her dress.

"Okay." Adam walked over to her and pecked her cheek. "Call me if you need me."

"I will."

Once Adam left the room, she shut the door and finished putting on her pajamas before getting into bed, enjoying the time to herself.

She grabbed her phone then scrolled through her social media, seeing a video that everyone kept tagging her in. Usually she would ignore it, but it's all she saw, so she clicked on it.

A guy with dark brown eyes, a chubby face, and goatee began talking into the camera.

"Here's the thing Selena, I contacted all the paparazzi and starting tomorrow, they're gonna follow you every place you go. You're a fraud and a phony. You think you can break my heart? First with Jack and now with whoever that son of a bitch is? No. Not me. _And_ , you hacked into my phone and all of my accounts. Why? I thought you were real, Selena, but you're just like all the other celebrities now..."

Selena didn't understand one thing this man was talking about. How the hell could she hack into anyone's phone? She never seen him a day in her life and she was _beyond_ confused.

"No more hiding, no more running, no more lying. You think this is funny? It's not. You emotionally traumatized me, Selena. You deserve a lot a hate, not respect. You don't have a heart or any compassion. Most of all, you're acting like a slut and hoe. Good luck with the suffering I'm about to put you through, Selena. _Goodbye._ "

Worried for her own safety, she texted Adam, wanting him to come back and in within a few minutes, he was back on her doorstep.

* * *

 **That Selena stalker guy is real and it's an actual video to it. I took most of what he said and put it in here and yes, it's meant to be confusing cause when do celeb stalkers make any sense?**


	10. Chapter 10

Feeling disgusted with herself and her body, Selena stayed in bed for hours since she woke up. It was something about getting out the bed where she felt like she was literally carrying the extra weight around with her and she hated it.

She wanted her body back. Not too skinny, not too fat, not the stomach that was literally bloated with the gas her doctors filled her with. It was a pocket of gas in the right side of her lower abdomen - where her kidney was placed - and it made her look bloated, and there was no getting rid of it.

Remembering that the kids should be there any second, Selena finally managed to get out of her bed and take a shower.

Each time she got naked, she would have to avoid looking at herself in the mirror, because the intrusion on her stomach and whatever weight her body decided to be that day would make her want to vomit.

After getting out of the shower, Selena prayed that her clothes would fit today. She pulled a yellow long sleeve shirt onto her body and then stepped into a pair of black trousers.

Her pants felt a bit loose, so she figured she probably lost weight, and she was hoping it'd be that way.

Walking over to the scale, she pulled her hair back and brushed it into a sleek bun. Staring down at the scale, Selena took in deep breath before stepping on it. She waited for a moment until three numbers appeared, three numbers she never wanted to see on the scale.

A large gasp escaped her. _There was no way._

Selena then heard a muffled laugh from behind her, causing her to spin around to see Jack with his foot pressed down on the scale and who was now laughing out loud with one hand over his stomach and his other hand holding a backpack.

She then noticed something different about him. Well it was a lot of things different about him. He looked like he was glowing for some reason. His hair was darker than usual and he seemed to be growing some type of beard. He had a mustache and a barley noticeable thin beard that didn't seem to connect, and also a small patch of hair under his lip.

She didn't know what kind of facial hairstyle that was called, but Goddamn it worked. If they weren't divorced, she would've been on the bed with her legs opened for him, - letting him do whatever he wanted to her - but that wasn't the case, so she had to pretend that she didn't notice.

Shoving him, she stepped off the scale. "What in the hell? Move!" She barked before she folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing up here anyways?"

"I came here to get Dylan's and Nye's stuff."

"Why? They're supposed to be coming home today."

Jack snorted. "No, they aren't. Not with that crazy dickhead around." He said, walking out of the bathroom and down the hallway. "I got security around here too, just in case anything happens or anyone tries to get in."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah." The both of them walked into Naomi's room, Jack going over to her dresser and pulling out clothes. "How are you doing? With everything."

"You don't have to keep asking me that everytime you see me." Selena told him, leaning in the doorway as she watched Jack unzip the backpack.

"Yeah, and how are you doing?" He repeated his question, grabbing a handful of Naomi's clothes out of the drawers then bringing them over to the bed.

"I feel disgusting."

Jack looked up from the backpack where he was putting Naomi's stuff in and curiously stared at Selena. "Because of?"

"My body. This thing right here makes it look like I have an extra stomach." She muttered, motioning to her bloated area.

Jack's eyes landed on her stomach for the first time and seen the bulge that she was talking about. He then shrugged and went back to packing. "You look fine, Selena."

Letting out a small chuckle, he took one more quick glance and noticed that her bun wasn't very full of hair. "I haven't seen you without your extensions in a long time. You look good."

"Thanks." She mumbled, appreciating the fact that he was doing his best to make her feel okay about herself, but it was hard thing to do, especially when he was one of the many reasons she felt the way she did.

"What are you doing today?" He asked. "Nothing?"

"I'll eventually find something to do...Read I guess." She began picking at a hangnail on her thumb as she wondered to herself what was there to do since she didn't have to work for another four days.

"You wanna come with me to pick out some things for Vanessa?" He asked, leaving Naomi's room and walking into Dylan's, doing the same and packing his stuff.

Selena scoffed. "Really? She's not my daughter."

"You damn sure act like she is, but whatever." Jack groused, picking up both of the back packs and leaving the room. "They'll call you when I pick them up from ballet and boxing."

Debating on whether or not, she should go, she thought about being in a big house alone - besides Francia being there, but since she couldn't do anything, it was nearly the same thing - and then she remembered the famous editor, Giselle, she met in Paris.

"Let me go put my shoes on. I need you to take me somewhere." She told him, getting him to pause at the end of the stairs for a second before he started walking out the door again.

Once Selena put on her black heels on, she grabbed the card that Giselle had given her and left the house.

Selena yanked the door open to Jack's Escalade then slid into the cool leather seat of the passenger's side.

Jack checked his mirrors then took a quick glance at her before he looked over his shoulder and pulled out of the driveway. "I hope you're going the way I'm going."

Selena pulled the card out of her purse then showed him the address on the card, getting a nod from him.

"You're not gonna need me to pick you up, right?" He asked, facing forward then putting the car in drive. "I have a few things to do."

"Adam will once he gets off." Selena informed him, rolling her window down as she leaned her head against the seat.

"All I needed was a yes or a no."

Rolling her eyes, she sucked her teeth then turned her neck towards Jack and his new facial hair. "When did all this happen?"

"What? My beard?" Jack chuckled, turning a curve, driving out of the neighborhood and into the busy city.

"Is it a beard?"

Jack shot an amused look, humored by her curiosity. "I guess. I don't know what to call it."

"When did it happen? I didn't see last night or any other time."

"I've grown it the two weeks I didn't see you. And we were in the club last night, so that's probably why." The car came to a stop once the yellow light turned red and Jack looked at her with a smile. "You like it?"

Mirroring his smile, she gave a small shrug, attempting to not give away that she found it sexy and enticing. "It's cool."

His smile growing wider, he took his eyes off of her and fixed them back on the road once the light turned green. "How's Francia doing?" He asked, pressing down on the gas pedal.

Selena looked out the window, seeing rich privileged girls carrying more shopping bags than they could hold and seeing tourists snap pictures over the Hollywood walk of fame. "I think she regrets it."

"She doesn't regret it, Selena." He scoffed. "I'm sure she's grateful she was the one who saved your life. We're all grateful that you're still here. I don't think anyone who is given the opportunity to save your life would regret it."

Selena felt her heart skip a beat as those words sunk in. It made her feel appreciated and needed. Maybe Francia didn't regret it. Being a doctor herself, she knew that it took awhile for the donor to recover, but also being the patient, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She just knew that it'd be best to talk to her cousin once she gets back home.

Before she could stop herself, Selena brought up a conversation that probably would've been better if it wasn't mentioned. "So, I heard about a date you had last night."

Jack nodded. "Something like that. Liam set me up with someone. We just went to a coffee shop and talked then I went back home."

"Is that real story or just the rated-G story?

Turning on his signal then turning left and onto the street where the building was located, Jack chuckled. "I didn't sleep with her."

Selena could tell when he was telling the truth, she just didn't know when he was lying, and now, she knew what he was telling was the truth. "Damn, how long have you gone without sex? It's been a month since we left Paris."

"Who said I went without sex? I've might've slept with two or three girls, but I've been focusing on Vanessa and the kids a lot lately. I'm worn out by them half the time, I don't have enough energy for sex."

Selena found herself interested in who he slept with. She didn't know why, but she just wanted their names. "Who was it? Were they celebrities or what?"

"No one you should worry about."

"They were famous, huh?"

"Yeah, just one of them."

"Can I guess?"

"Go ahead."

Racking her brain, Selena thought of any celebrities in town who would have a one night stand, but not commit to a relationship. "The Kardashian's or Jenner's."

Selena seen a smile grow on his face as he shrugged. "Maybe."

Selena laughed. " I thought they only liked black guys...Give me a hint."

"Her name starts with a K."

Selena almost began sorting it out until she remembered they each have a K at the beginning of their names. Seeing that the building was almost in site, she took a wild guess. "Kendall?"

The grin grew wider, letting her know that she was right and that Jack slept with her. It bothered her, but she didn't want it to be known, so she pretended that she didn't care. "How was it?"

Pulling in front of the building, Jack eased his foot on the break and rested his arm on the steering wheel. "Definitely nothing for you to get jealous over. You're still my favorite." He unlocked the doors then waved his fingers at her. "Toodaloo."

"Yeah, thanks." She sarcastically mumbled, as she grabbed her purse and exited the car, shutting the door behind her then entering the tall business building.

* * *

After buying Vanessa clothes and other things to add to her nursery, Jack met up with Liam at the same small coffee shop he and Reyna went to the night before. He needed to discuss something that he needed to get off his chest.

Spotting Liam in a booth next to the window with a coffee mug in his hands, Jack strolled over to him then slid into the booth.

Giving Jack a smirk, Liam ripped open a sugar packet. "So, how was the date?" He asked, holding the packet over the mug, letting the sugar spill into the coffee. "You like her?"

"It was cool. She's cool." Jack stated simply, not wanting to share his business with anyone anytime soon. "But, I need to talk to you about something."

"Then talk." Liam urged calmly as he gave a nod to the barista from last night. "Can I get a spoon, please?"

She nearly gasped at the sight of Jack again, but kept her composure and gave Liam a nod, rushing behind the bar to grab a spoon.

"I wanna go solo." Jack revealed. "I _am_ going solo."

Liam genuinely seemed surprised as his eyes widened and he exhaled a deep breath, already feeling the drama, arguments, and tabloids coming out of this. "How come?"

Jack paused once the barista brought Liam his spoon, setting it on the table as she smiled hard and glanced down at Jack who sent her a small smile, causing her to turn red as a tomato. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." He told her, getting a single nod from her. He waited until she returned back to the far side of the bar to proceed cleaning before he started talking again. "I'm almost thirty one and still in a band."

Liam's face screwed up as he began to stir the coffee and sugar in his mug. "Um, nothing is wrong with that. Thirty-one isn't old. Do you know who else is in their thirties and is doing good?"

"Who?"

"Drake, Rihanna, Beyoncé, Ciara, Bruno Mars, Nicki Minaj...All of them are doing amazing and so are you."

Jack shook his head. "You just named every successful solo artist. That's what I want to do. I'm not trying to split my money four different ways anymore...Not to mention we have to pay you and the crew when on tour and shit. I have three kids now, plus I pay Selena alimony. I can't keep doing this."

Liam set his spoon down then tapped his fingers against the wooden table. "Is it just cause of the money or what?"

"It's that and things like, I don't wanna do anything with them anymore. Will just got caught doing a line of coke off of some girl's tits, I can't have my kids thinking I'm around that."

"Uh, you were around that, Jack. You _did_ that...Well not off a girl's tits, but the coke and LSD was all you too."

"No. I never got caught and my kids didn't know, but I stopped. Will didn't. He does it before every interview we have. And Mason doesn't do shit. None of them do. I'm tired of busting my ass in the studio and writing shit. They haven't written one song since we've been the band. I'm done with this shit. Either you're coming with me, or you can stay with them."

"Oh, so you're making me choose now?" Liam grimaced.

"I'm not making you do anything, Li. I don't need you cause I can do this on my own and get a new manger. But that's not what I wanna do. I want to bring you with me. You're like my best friend and the only one I trust in this industry. I don't wanna do this without you, but I will."

"Fuck." Liam groaned as he let his head fall back on the seat, obviously stressed out over this situation and hard decision. "I don't know, Jack. I got loyalty to them too."

"Yeah, and? What the fuck do they do? Without me, what are they?" Jack then realized how egotistic he was starting to sound, so he took in a breath and calmed down. "Listen, I'm leaving Liam and that's it. It's up to you what you wanna do."

The loud ding of cellphone told Jack that he had just gotten a text. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing that it was a text from Reyna.

 **Rey: Just finished. I'm ready.** ️

 _ **\- 8:54 p.m.**_

Jack then remembered that he told Reyna that he would pick her up from her audition. He stood up from the table and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Just let me know what you wanna do before next Sunday."

"What happens next Sunday?"

"It'll be my first day being a solo artist."

* * *

Jack smiled at Reyna as she climbed into the vehicle, setting her purse on the floor. "How'd it go?" He asked. "I don't have to go in there and kick anybody's ass, do I?"

"No, no." Reyna giggled. "They'll call in a few days, they said. I always wanted to be in a horror movie. Hopefully I'm not the slutty blonde that gets killed running helplessly through the woods."

Jack laughed as he pulled out his phone that was ringing and answered it. "Yeah?"

He rolled his eyes when he heard Selena's voice speak into the phone. "I need a ride. Adam hasn't gotten off yet."

"Alright." Jack told her, not wanting to pick her up with Reyna in the car with him. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Who was that?" Reyna asked, digging into her purse then opening a bag of trail mix as Jack began navigating down the street.

"Selena. I have to pick her up."

"Is she okay?" Jack glanced at Reyna to see genuine worry fulfill her eyes, making him wonder why she cared so much about his

ex-wife.

"Yeah, she's good. Her friend is borrowing her car, so she needs a ride." He informed her, running a hand through his hair, silently hoping Selena wouldn't start anything with Reyna in the car.

"Oh." Reyna began picking out the m&m's out of her trail mix and popping them in her mouth as she gazed out the window.

Jack turned on the street where the building was when Reyna had asked him a question. "Are you coming up to my room tonight?"

"Yeah." He told her, aligning with the sidewalk where Selena was standing. "I'll come up for an hour or so."

Selena noticed the blonde in the front seat, so she climbed into the back, instantly apologizing for making him drive to get her. "Sorry, Jack. He told me he'd be off around this time."

"It's cool."

Selena set her purse aside and leaned over to see the girl. "Hi." She spoke up, grabbing Reyna's attention who had a smile to match Selena's. "I'm Selena, Jack's ex-wife."

For a split second, as Jack drove off, she caught him eying her through the rearview mirror, almost like he was annoyed with the two of them talking to each other.

"I know who you are." Reyna laughed as she slightly turned in her seat to get a better look at Selena. "I'm Reyna. You're so much prettier in person."

"Thank you." Selena blushed, sitting back into her seat and bringing her seatbelt across her body.

"Sel..." Jack dryly called her, his eyes leaving the rearview mirror and now strictly focusing on the road.

"Huh?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"Oh, I talked to Giselle. I get to create a fashion line with her and she said I might be able to do a few photoshoots here and there."

Reyna turned around in her seat with a wide and white grin. "That's amazing!" She clapped as she laughed.

"Yeah, and guess what?"

"What?" Jack and Reyna answering at the same time, but in two completely different tones, one chirpy and the other sounding like he could care less.

"I was invited to the Met Gala in a few weeks. Are you going?" Selena asked.

Jack shrugged, not really into those kind of things and could've sworn that neither was Selena, but he figured maybe it was just different now since she wasn't Jack's guest or date anymore. She was her own celebrity.

"I might. I might not."

"Oh."

"Can I bring someone?" Jack questioned, glancing at Reyna who then smiled at him, taking the hint as he made a turn into Selena's neighborhood.

"Yeah, I think so." She muttered under her breath, knowing that he was talking about Reyna, but she didn't mind. She found herself liking his fling or girlfriend, whichever he would call it.

After another minute, the vehicle came to a stop in front of his old home where security surrounded the building, making sure no one could get in. He gave a wave to the guards in the front, getting one in return.

"Thanks for the ride. Bye Reyna." Selena sang as she opened the door and stepped onto the small stair that slid out.

"Bye, it was nice to meet you." Reyna waved as Selena shut the door and waved back as she continued to her house.

Once Selena got to the front door that had to guards standing on either side, she greeted them as she inserted her key into the locks. "Hey, guys. Are any of you hungry or need anything?"

The brown-skinned guard who went by Nemo, smiled at her hospitality. "No ma'am. We're doing just fine. Thank you though."

"Okay. If you guys need anything then just let me know." She told them before pushing the door open and walking in.

Completely exhausted with her body weak, Selena didn't bother to cook anything for herself and immediately went to bed.

Pulling the covers on top of her, she grabbed a book she was currently reading and hoped that it would put her to sleep.

Just when Selena began to doze off, she heard the floorboard creaking from upstairs in the attic and the house wasn't old, so she knew something was wrong.

Grabbing her phone and fearing for what would happen to her, Selena called one of the security guards that surrounded her house, instantly getting an answer. "Sean, I think someone's upstairs in the attic. Can you guys come check, please?"

"Be right up." Sean then hung up and after a few seconds, she heard them run upstairs and make their way into the attic.

Selena walked over to the door, and waited for someone to come back down and let her know everything was okay and no one was up there. After hearing a few things being moved around, Nemo and Sean climbed down then shook their heads.

"There's no one up there, ma'am. Would you like us to guard your door?" Nemo asked.

"Please, and get someone to guard Francia's door to, thanks."

The both of them nodded. "I'll go let the rest of them know." Sean said before jogging down the stairs and out the door, leaving Nemo by the door.

"Adam will be here later on tonight. You guys can just let him in, I'll be asleep. Thank you again...Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. Selena."

Selena gave him one last smile before shutting the door and returning back to bed. She could've sworn someone was up there. The floorboard never creaked, because it isn't an old house and everything was fine. Francia couldn't move, so there was no possibility for her to be in there.

Something wasn't right.


	11. Chapter 11

"Rey!" Jack shouted as he walked into her obvious cheap apartment, setting the brown box on the floor beside the blue velvet sofa that sat against the beige walls. "I got something for you!"

"What is it?" Her voice shouted back from the other side of her bedroom door.

"It's a surprise." Jack kept the secret to himself as he glanced over to the left where three ceiling to floor windows that took up the wall showed the city of Los Angeles and the tall buildings across the street.

"Okay, give me a minute." She said as Jack strolled over to the windows and waited, fixing his eyes on the city.

Shoppers were swarming the boutiques, exiting their luxurious vehicles and flooding into stores to flash their credit cards in exchange for designer clothing. The homeless hid in the shadows and around the corners, some begging for change, some still asleep even if it was two in the afternoon.

Others were just tourists on the tour bus - snapping pictures of the city - hopeful to catch celebrities, even though most of the time they were hiding out and trying to avoid exactly that. Little did they know, one of the biggest celebrities in the world right now, was staring at them down from his girlfriend's not so luxurious apartment.

Reyna came out of her bedroom with a grin as she finished putting her earrings in, her body wrapped in a purple towel.

Jack furrowed his brows, seeing that she was barely ready. "Babe, you gotta get ready. We gotta be at the airport in ten minutes and have to be at the Met by eight."

"I thought you own a private jet? They don't leave until you arrive, yes?"

"Yeah, but it takes about four hours to get to New York and the Met starts at eight."

"Do you always show up early to red carpets?" She asked, knowing the answer already, the smirk on her bow-shaped lips telling Jack that she was fishing for him to feed her some corny compliment that made girls feel special.

Of course she was special and he wanted her to feel special, but he hated being that corny guy, except tonight he knew he had to be if he wanted to keep her happy.

"No." Jack swallowed a lump then grinned. "Just excited to show you off."

The words made her blush as her fingers pushed the back onto her diamond earring. She dropped her hands from her ears and softly placed them on his face.

Reyna gazed into his blue eyes for a moment before she gave a small peck to his cheek. "I'll go put my dress on now." She said, starting to walk back into the room, but Jack's hand grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Holdup." He stopped her. Reyna then turned around with curious eyes as he then gave a nod to the box. "Open it."

Reyna skeptically arched a brow, but slowly kneeled down to the floor. "Nothing is going to bite me, is it?" She joked, a small laugh escaping her as her fingers grab the top of the box with holes poked on the side.

Jack chuckled with a shrug. "I hope not."

Reyna slowly removed the top of the box, revealing a white all American bulldog that was shaking and avoiding eye contact with her- also afraid to move or bark like most dogs.

Gasping, she gazed up at Jack who was smiling down at her, relived that she was happy with her present. "You got me a puppy?"

"Yeah. You said you don't get a lot of company, so I got you a dog." Jack crouched down and began gently petting the dog's white coat. "He's a little scared cause of the owner before him abused him, but he'll warm up to you."

"What's his name?"

"Coco."

"Coco." She repeated softly, easily running a hand over his back. "I really love him. Thank you." Standing up, she softly pressed her lips against his before returning into the room.

* * *

On their way to the Met Gala, Selena's hand was interlocked with Adam's as they sat in the backseat of the SUV. "I don't think I can stay in Los Angeles anymore, babe." Selena spoke, wanting to acknowledge an idea that had been in her head for the past two weeks.

"What do you mean?" He asked, worry filling his eyes.

"I mean I can't live in Los Angeles...I need to live somewhere else in California." She clarified, taking a quick glance out the window to see the crowded streets of New York. "Especially with this person stalking me. I have kids. It'd be different if it was just me, but I can't have my kids in danger." She shook her head and began toying with her small handbag. "I've been looking for houses in Irvine..."

Selena can see his brows pinch together out of the corner of her eye as she ran her fingers over the studded and inked _'love yourself first'_ — a nod to her tattoo on the right side of her back that translated to Arabic.

"To permanently live?" He questioned as he sat forward, waiting on the answer to be ' _no'._

Nodding, Selena continued. "Yeah...I have to protect my kids. And with all this paparazzi constantly in my life, it's bad for them and for my health. I can't stay in L.A. anymore."

Adam sat back in his seat, huffing as he ran his fingers through his curls, obviously upset and conflicted with the situation, but he gave a concluded nod.

"I understand." He pressed his lips together as he twisted in his seat then placed a hand on her cheek, stroking his thumb across her skin. " Are you changing hospitals or?"

"No. I'm quitting...I get to create my own fashion line and do some other things with Giselle, and I can't have time for a busy schedule. I think it'll open up different doors for me. Whenever I have to work, then I'll just travel back."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I really am, babe." Adam inched forward and gave her a soft peck on her plump and glossed lips. "Guess we're both out of the medical field and into bigger things."

"Yeah. I guess so..." Taking in a deep breath, she spoke her next words, after throughly debating with herself for weeks if this was the right thing or not, she came to a decision that it was. "...And I want you to come with me...To come live with us in Irvine."

Adam's lips parted, taken aback by her proposal, thinking they were rushing into things. "But we only been together for a month."

"But we've known each other for about two years. And if it doesn't work out, then we'll just live in different places and continue our relationship. It'll be okay. We can make this work."

Pulling up to the carpet of the Met Gala, Adam leaned over and kissed her lips once more before the driver exited then came around to open their door. "We'll finish talking about this later."

Selena stepped onto the carpet with a sleek brunette long bob that featured caramel

peek-a-boo highlights. Her eye lids were covered in bold hot pink eyeshadow and her lips were covered in gloss and nude lipstick, accessorizing with a geometric choker.

Due to her relationship with Giselle, Selena had access to luxury brands and Coach gifted her a dress specifically made for her.

She wore a ballet-pink, lace slip gown that featured delicate floral appliqués and sequined stars throughout. It had a plunging neckline and slit opening straight down the middle of her dress, showing off her long and lean legs before pooling onto the floor.

As they walked onto the carpet, Selena seen familiar faces that she had met through Jack. Everything was because of him. She knew where to look, where to stand, and what they would ask her. And for the first time without him, she thought she did a pretty good job.

 **Inside.**

It was unbelievably crowded. Most people would be ecstatic to be in a sea full of celebrities, but not Selena. After seven years of things like this, she hated being around them and their fake conversations, but if it wasn't for Giselle - who was the host - she wouldn't have attended.

Sitting at a table, conversing with big names in the fashion industry, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Twisting around in her seat, her gaze drifted up to see Jack with his arm wrapped around Reyna's small waist.

Putting on a full smile - half genuine and half forced - Selena stood up and hugged Reyna, not yet giving Jack a second look, but she could still feel his irritation. She knew he hated her befriending Reyna, but Selena didn't care, she actually liked her, there wasn't any reason not to.

"You look so beautiful." Selena complimented.

Taking a step back, Selena's eyes scanned across Reyna's dress and entire breathtaking look. She belonged on the cover of Vogue.

Her blonde waves were pinned up into a low bun with crystals lying within her strands, a few pieces of hair falling perfectly around her slim face that had little to no makeup on it, except for the dark red lipstick that stood out on her flawless light skin.

She wore a champagne colored dress that hugged her torso, but loosened towards the bottom. Selena knew if Reyna started walking, it would flow around her and give the impression that she was gliding weightlessly across the room.

Taking her eyes off Reyna and her stunning dress, Selena then turned towards Jack, who was in a light blue collared shirt under a navy blue blazer with his hair pushed back. "You look good too." She stated, forcing a smile.

"That couldn't had come out any drier." He said, poking his tongue against the side of his cheek, figuring that she was just handing out compliments to be nice. "I need to talk to you." Looking down at Adam, he raised his brows. "You don't mind if I borrow her for a second, do you, boyfriend?"

Adam rolled his eyes as he brought a champagne flute to his mouth. "Not at all." He shrugged, swallowing down a gulp of the drink.

"I'll be back." Jack told Reyna, before leading the way outside to the top of the millions of pink and purple stairs that lead to the front of the museum.

A blend of pink and purple lights casted over the whole area from the top of the steps to the bottom. Thousands of floral discs of red and pink roses hung around them as if they were standing between two walls.

Jack shoves his hands in his pockets, taking a long look at Selena, his eyes sweeping over her from head to toe. "You look nice." He complimented, finally locking eyes with her.

"I thought I looked like I just left a vintage prom, but thanks." Selena gave him a weak smile, her foot softly tapping against the carpet as she waited on what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we should do something with the kids." His hand comes out of his pocket to lazily motion between them. "Us, as a family."

"Family?" Selena scoffed as her brows jumped at how he had the audacity to even say that word in front of her. "Don't you think you threw that out the window when you had sex with Alana or when you left us?"

"I didn't leave them. I left you." He corrected her as if it was meant to come out casual, but it only made her heart sink into her stomach.

Feeling her cheeks flame, she tsk's then shakes her head as she turned to walk back inside, but Jack's grab on her wrist stopped her. "Let go of me." She protested through her gritted teeth.

"Selena..." He let go of her once he realized she wasn't going anywhere when she faced him again. "The divorce was mutual. Let's not pretend like it wasn't. We still owe Dyl and Nye their happiness and shit, don't you think? They don't deserve to grow up with their parents having a broken relationship."

Hearing her kid's happiness be mentioned, she forgot what he said and nodded. "You're right...So, what do you wanna do?"

"They been saying a trip to Australia, and I don't mind, so it's up to you."

Giving a shrug and a nod, ready to go back inside and enjoy her time instead of being outside with Jack. "Australia sounds perfect."

"Good." He nodded, hearing the unenthusiastic sound in her voice, but he didn't care. He just wanted to finish the rest of the night in peace without having an argument.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all. We're leaving Thursday, so you have three days to get everything together. I'll call you the night before."

"Okay."

* * *

After leaving the Met Gala early, on the couch, Jack hovered over Reyna, lingering kisses down her chest and neck, not missing an inch of her soft skin.

"We left one of the biggest events of the year for this?" She giggled, running her fingers through his hair. "I hope it's worth it."

"It is." He assured her, bringing his lips to hers as his left hand reached behind her.

Just when Jack's fingers began to find the zipper to her dress, Reyna's phone rang and vibrated on the coffee table.

"Don't answer it." He mumbled against her neck where he continued to pepper kisses as his fingers grabbed a hold of her zipper, beginning to undress her.

Reyna squirmed underneath Jack's body, reaching for the phone and flipping it over to check the caller. Seeing the number, she gasped and sat up immediately. "This could be for my audition!" She gushed as she pushed him off of her and ran into the bedroom.

Groaning, Jack sat up and pulled out his own phone and went through social media, coming across a video of Selena on his explore page. She was inside of a vehicle, but still somehow straddling Adam and staring at the camera as if she was trying to shove her relationship down Jack's throat. He then scrolled through a fe comments to see majority of people wanting him and Selena back together.

Exiting out of it, he tossed his phone to the side and immediately forgot about the video and the comments he seen. Jack could care less what Selena did with Adam and he was tired of people wanting them to be together after all they been through. It was exhausting and none of their business.

Resting his head on the couch, Jack patiently waited another minute until Reyna came back out with grin on her face that already told Jack what happened. "You got the part?" He guessed, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Yep."

"That's amazing, babe." He extolled, standing up and hugging her tight, beyond proud of how well she was beginning to succeed. "You're gonna do great."

"Yes..." Reyna sat down on the couch and pulled Jack down with her, setting a hand on his knee. "Except there is one thing."

"What?" He asked, his heart speeding up more than he'd like it to, sensing that something was wrong and he was praying that the job wouldn't keep him from seeing her on the daily basis.

Reyna says her next few words slowly, not sure how Jack would feel about it since they haven't had one argument or disagreement yet. "I'm gonna be naked in a few scenes."

He looks confused at first, and even worries his teeth into his bottom lip, processing what his girlfriend had just said. He didn't want to freak out on her, because she had yet to see that side of him and he didn't want to lose her, so he kept his composure while still disagreeing.

"No... _No_." Jack shook his head, his jaw clenching. "I'd be damned." He chuckled, lying back onto the couch, his teeth grinding together at the thought of billions of people seeing her in the most vulnerable way.

Reyna laughed, hoping he wasn't serious as he truly was. "It's not a big deal...It's just for a movie and I'm Cuban, we're very comfortable with our bodies. We aren't like you American's who shame bodies that people are born with. It's natural. It shouldn't cause problems."

"I don't care. What do they need you naked for if you aren't filming a sex scene? They're just trying to see what your body looks like without them actually having to do anything for you."

Reyna scoffed and shook her head, visibly growing frustrated with him. "This is what I want to do, Jack. You know this. It's taken me so long to get an actual good role. No one will take this away from me...Not even you."

Jack shrugged. "Fine." He muttered, standing up and snatching his keys off the table. "Let me know when you get a movie role without you having to show anything."

* * *

After the flight and ride back to the house in California, Selena climbed off of Adam's lap and got out of the suv and lead the way to the house, greeting the guards. "Hey, I won't be here Thursday. I'll be in Australia with Jack and the kids until Sunday, so you guys don't have to stand out here. Hopefully, when I get back, all of this will die down." She informed them as she unlocked the door.

Once they stepped into the house, Adam shut the door and let out a disgusted groan. "You're going to Australia with Jack?" He folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door.

"Uh, yes and the kids. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is. You're leaving with your ex-husband. Before you guys got married, you two were off and on for years, so what if you catch feelings for him again? I'm starting to suspect that you guys break up just so y'all can fall in love all over again and go back to the cupcake stage that you two never stay in for more than five minutes."

"Huh? We don't do this for the fun." Selena rubbed her forehead, sighing. "Adam, I'm not going too fall in love with him again. I just asked you to move to Irvine with me. Obviously you're the one I have feelings for. The only one I have feelings for."

Adam snorted a laugh. "Yeah, for right now." He began backing up towards the door. "When you get back on Sunday, we'll talk and hopefully, I'll be the only guy on your mind, but for right now, we need a break."

Letting out a bitter laugh, she threw her hands in the air. "Fine. If you can't trust me then maybe we should take a break." He ignored her and walked out of the house, pulling the door hard behind him. "Goodnight Adam."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we staying the night here?" Dylan asked, walking around the living room of the yacht that Jack had rented for the rest of the day.

"Just for tonight." Selena said, flopping down onto the light-orange couch next to Naomi. "And then for the next three days, we'll stay somewhere else."

"Does this mean you and Daddy are getting back together?" Naomi asked out of the blue as she placed her head in Selena's lap, hoping to get the answer that her and Dylan both wanted to hear.

Snorting, Selena ran her fingers through Naomi's dark curls, wondering where the question had come from. "Why would you ask that, babe?"

Dylan dug into his suitcase and pulled out his portable game system before hopping into the leather oversized arm chair that sat diagonally from the couch. "Cause why else would we all be here together?" Dylan answered with a question as he slouched into chair.

"Because we're still a family. You're father and I can still do things with you guys without being together."

Letting out a dissatisfied whine, Naomi sat up and faced Selena with the plump lips she got from her mother, using them to pout. "But we don't like Adam, mama. We like Daddy."

"How come? He's good to you guys and he likes y'all."

"Because he isn't dad." Dylan told her. "And he's always in our face trying to make us like him." He criticized, his thumbs jamming the buttons on the game. "He thinks we don't see it, but we do."

Despite them revealing their feelings and thoughts about Adam, Selena makes a sound of understanding and allows herself to relax against the couch. "What about Reyna?" She asked. "She's nice."

Selena felt the boat sailing come to an end and began feeling the waves slap against the yacht, rocking them slowly in the Sydney harbor.

"She's alright." Dylan said without hesitation, his mind already made up on whatever he thought about his dad's new girlfriend. "We only met her once, but she's nice, so I guess we approve."

"Met who once?" Jack asked, walking in from the hall and then scooping Naomi up from the couch and into his arms, getting a giggle out of her.

"Your girlfriend." Selena informed him on their conversation as he sat down on the couch next to her with Naomi in his lap, getting a whiff of the expensive cologne that he was wearing.

"Oh."

Naomi laid down on both of her parents. Her legs on Jack's lap and her head again, resting on Selena's lap, her curls sprawled out.

"How come you didn't bring, Vanessa?" Dylan wondered, his eyes not moving from the screen in front of him.

"Can't bring babies on a boat. She'll be with us the next time we go somewhere."

Naomi sat up with the quickness, looking past her parents and down into the hallway where Jack had exited earlier. "Daddy, who's driving the boat if you're right here?" She pointed out.

"The helmsman. You probably won't see him though. He stays up front. He has his own small room up there and things, so it's like he's not even here." Jack set Naomi aside and stood up. "I'm going swimming. Anyone is welcome to join."

Dylan and Naomi didn't hesitate to jump off the couch and zip open their suitcases, throwing all their other things out to find their bathing suits.

"You coming, Mom?" Dylan asked, swiping up his swim shorts and hazardously throwing all his other belongings back into the suitcase.

"Maybe later."

It didn't take long for her to realize that she didn't want to swim with them. Swimming meant getting in a bathing suit in front of them or getting asked questions such as, "Why are you wearing a shirt in the water?" And she didn't want to wear a shirt over her bikini in front of them, it just caused more embarrassment for her.

If she was going to be in a bikini, she was going to be in one alone and away from the embarrassment.

A few other boats were scattered across the harbor like leaves in the pond. It was a beautiful and warm day to be out and enjoying the atmosphere, but she couldn't shake the feeling that one of those boats were being used by paparazzi to hopefully catch a moment between Jack and Selena, and sell the pictures for a thousand dollars, but it wasn't going to happen.

Even if she did want something to happen between them - which she didn't - Selena would never give them the satisfaction or the photos to cause controversy.

* * *

Isolating herself from everyone, Selena was lying on her stomach on the deck as she finished the last few pages of the book she had been reading since the night after her surgery.

Turning the next page, the yacht bobbed along the waves and the sun was beating down on her skin. She could feel the back of her right shoulder beginning to itch where it usually does when she stayed out in the sun to long. It was one of her lupus symptoms and it didn't bother her as long as she didn't scratch or irritate it.

Selena's eyes averting from the words on the pages, the person she didn't want to see the most, appeared on the deck, walking over to her. "Haven't seen any of that in a while." Jack smirked, giving a nod to her body as he took a seat next to Selena.

She could say the same to him once she seen his bare torso. Each movement he made gave away his strength. His inked and toned body was so tempting to touch.

Especially the tattoos that were spread out on his arms that she always found herself tracing - her favorite being the only tattoo on his torso that sat below his right collarbone and on his chest - the Chinese symbol that stood for harmony.

Remembering that half of her body was on display, she grabbed a towel and threw it across her body. "Don't look!"

"Selena, your body is fine." He assured, snatching the towel off of her and tossing it to the side where she can't reach it. His sight then catches a dark purple rash on the back of her shoulder. "What is that?"

"What?"

"The purple thing on your back. It looks like a bruise." Realizing what it could be, Jack tensed up and his homicidal tendencies kicked in. "It better not be what I think it is."

"If you're thinking it's a bruise from Adam abusing me, it isn't. It's a rash I get from being out in the sunlight cause of my lupus." She informed him, flipping the last page to her book, reading and barely listening to him simultaneously.

"Don't you think you should be inside then?"

"No. This happens sometimes. It's okay." Finishing her book, she closes it and then tosses it to the side - absolutely hating the ending of it. "Where are Naomi and Dylan?"

"I made them lunch and tried to get them to take a nap, but who knows what they're doing."

Selena's gaze flickered over to the window where the living room was to see the two of them with their faces pressed to the glass, probably hoping that they'd catch that same moment between Jack and Selena that the men with cameras were trying to get.

Giving a nod towards them, Jack slightly turned around to see them and let out a sigh. He told them to come outside with the motion of his hand, their faces instantly ungluing from the window.

Once they came out and stood in front of him

\- blocking the sun - Jack looked up at them. "Instead of being nosey, why don't you two do something productive or nap?"

"We weren't being nosey cause if we were then we would've known what you guys we're talking about." Dylan defended him and Naomi with a smile he tried to hide by pursing his lips together.

"Not good enough." Jack countered. "Go get twenty dollars each out of my wallet on the table and sit down and watch a movie. If I see more than forty dollars missing then it's not gonna be pretty."

As Dylan and Naomi ran back inside, Jack lied down on his back and turned his head towards Selena - who's cheek was resting on her folded arms and her eye were closed, attempting to fall asleep, but Jack wasn't letting that happen.

"How was your boyfriend with you being with me?" Jack asked, watching her eyes flicker open and meet his.

"He's not my boyfriend right now, _because_ I'm here." She informed him. "How was Reyna?"

"Don't know. Didn't get the chance to tell her cause we aren't together right now either, but I don't wanna get into that." Jack's hand began playing with her bottom bikini string. "You know what that means?"

Feeling his fingers play with the strings, she mumbled, "The way you're messing with my bathing suit gives me an idea of what it means, but I don't agree and it isn't happening. I'm not single, Jack. I'm on a break, you're on a break."

"Exactly, so let's go to the bedroom."

Putting her full attention into the conversation, Selena lifted her head and rested it in her hand of her propped up elbow, curious to see if he understood the concept of a break.

"Do you know what a break means?" She squinted her eyes at him, knowing that his answer would be the complete opposite of right.

Jack gave a hard shrug as if it was obvious. "A breakup." He stated in a duh tone.

His answer was laughable, because this was such a Jack answer. She figured he didn't know what a break was. All the times they've been on "breaks", she would've hoped that he'd know, but all the girls he buried himself in while they were taking their breaks told her to know better.

"No. To _you,_ it's a breakup, but to me and Reyna and Adam, it's a break. I'm still Adam's and he's still mine, but we just aren't talking."

Jack erupts into laughter, shaking his head at the lack of knowledge she has on male logic. "He's a guy, Selena. He's doing the same thing with another girl that I'm trying to do with you."

"No, he isn't." She denied, refusing to believe it. "He's a good guy, Jack. He isn't like you."

"Why do you put him up on some high pedestal?" Jack questioned her, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees. "Adam would sell you out for the cool side of the pillow."

Selena rolled her eyes and scoffed, wondering where Jack had gotten the audacity to talk about this when he did nothing but hurt her repeatedly for fourteen years. He knew nothing about being loyal.

Not wanting to argue with him on a yacht with paparazzi lurking somewhere around the waters, she put the attention on something else. "I'm changing the subject since you wanna be a dick and act like you're any better, who's watching Van?"

Jack's eyes locked with hers. "I told you to stop giving her nicknames." He said, his eyes no longer holding hers and his voice losing the edge to it. "Deshawn is watching her."

"Oh." Selena stood up, covering the bottom part of her stomach, feeling his eye's on her, making her unbelievably uncomfortable. "I'm going to change."

Not waiting for Jack to respond, Selena went into the luxurious bedroom that belonged to her. She undressed herself and tossed her dry bikini back into the suitcase then grabbed a towel.

Stepping into the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it, not putting it past Jack that he may try to sneak in and seduce her when she didn't want to be.

Turning on the clawfoot tub, she sat the towel on the bathroom counter and waited for a moment before she then stuck her toes in the tub to test the water, it being hot and ready for her.

Finally being alone and completely naked and vulnerable, she slipped into the water and relaxed her head against the tub.

She thought about what was going to happen on this trip. Of course nothing would happen if she doesn't give in to Jack and his meaningless sweet nothings, but that's what always happened and she was done falling for it.

Adam was the only one on her mind and she liked the way he made her feel emotionally, but physically, it wasn't there.

The sex they had was amazing and good, but it wasn't what she was used to. When she was Jack, it was mind-blowing. Absolutely mind-blowing. It was an inherent bond that they shared and they were familiar with each other.

It's been awhile since she had the sex she was used to and it's gonna be awhile until Adam will please her the way Jack did. But until then, no one knew her pussy the way Jack or she did.

The water lapped against her chin and soaked her hair. Jack's movements and strokes ran a marathon through her mind. And it was then when she slipped her two urgent fingers between her legs.

* * *

An hour passing by, she walked out of the bedroom and changed into a black satin slip, knowing she probably wouldn't be awake for much longer after her self-pleasure and warm bath.

As Selena sat on the edge of the bed, the door slowly opened where Jack stood shirtless in pajama pants. "I put the kids to sleep finally...and I came in here to say goodnight."

Finding something off, Selena suspected that wasn't the only reason why he came in her room. "Is that really why you're here? Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Shutting the door behind him, he walked over and sat on the bed next to Selena. "I wanted to apologize for what I said about Adam not really giving a damn about you. I'm sure he does, I can't find a reason why he wouldn't."

Selena softly smiled. "And I'm sure Reyna feels the same about you and you to her."

Jack fidgeted with his fingers and chuckled. "Doubt it and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about her yet."

"I seen the way you look at her, Jack...It used to be the way you looked at me."

Shaking his head, Jack's eyes find hers. "I never stopped looking at you that way, Sel."

Before she could open her mouth, her lips were already occupied with the remarkable feeling of his own. Jack's hand found the back of her neck, holding her to the kiss as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, falling in perfect rhythm with her own.

Selena could feel the blood pumping in her veins and heat flood every inch of her couldn't think of anything to say to get him to stop. She was so caught up in the kissing that her mind went elsewhere.

Detaching his lips from hers, Jack's face dipped into the crook of her neck - taking in her scent of vanilla and peppermint - leaving sweet kisses along her collarbone, pausing to gently suck on her sweet and soft skin.

Selena moans quietly, giving Jack the green light for his hand to travel slowly along her leg and between her thighs, his fingers feeling the wetness that soaked through the lace fabric of her panties.

Fluttering her eyes shut as her spare hand found it's way to his soft dirty blonde hair. Catching her by surprise, Selena felt a single finger dip inside her velvet walls, causing her to tug on his hair and grind against her fingers. "Fuck." She mumbled. "Did you lock the door?"

His lips finally leaving her collarbone and her deep brown eyes opened to see his lustful blue ones, he nodded. "Yeah."

Watching her let her head fall back and open her legs an inch wider, Jack added another finger, her hips instantly bucking. "Please, Jack." She begged, her forehead falling on his shoulder.

His lips pressed against hers as he curled his fingers, hitting her spot causing her fingers to dig into his skin and her legs tremble against his hand. Panting softly once theirs lips departed, Selena approached her climax with her hips rocking against his fingers, her teeth sinking into her lips to hold back her moans.

Jack removed his fingers and began kissing her again, gently pushing her down onto the bed as his fingers grabbed the ties to her robe, undoing them to reveal the parts of her body that he missed and thought he'd never see again.

Under the pressure of his gaze to be perfect, Selena wraps her arms around the part of her bloated stomach, heat tinting her cheeks with shades of red. "I don't know about this."

Jack's eyes became sympathetic as he nodded. "If you don't want to then we won't, but either way just know that this- " His hand brushes hers aside, covering the right of lower abdomen. "-doesn't stop me from thinking you are extremely beautiful.

Selena gives him the green light with a small nod. Jack lowers and meets her lips with his, this time, her response was instant and unapologetic.

The first thing she felt was guilt until it soon faded into pleasure and she made herself believe that she deserved it. She deserved to be fucked good although she was settling for Adam. But she remembered what Jack had said, and maybe he was right. Maybe Adam was enjoying himself with another woman, so Selena thought she might as well do the same with Jack.

While Jack paid attention to her breast, soft moans escaped Selena's mouth as his fingers rubbed her clit. "I need you, Jack." She breathlessly let out.

Not protesting the hurry she was in, it was only a matter of seconds until their hips were pressed against one another's and they became one.

Jack grinned at his achievement. With the helpless moans that left Selena's mouth and the spasms her body encountered, he couldn't help but feel like he was the one who one. He knew no one could please Selena the way he did. And if sex was the way he got her back, then so be it.

They both thanked God that the children had their rooms on the opposite side of yacht, because the next half of hour doesn't belong to a silent night. Neither of them could attempt to be quiet, even if they tried.

After two rounds, they declared an end at midnight. Falling off of him and onto the bed, Selena comes to her senses and know that her past thoughts were wrong. _This_ was wrong.

Jack pulled her close to him, his arms trapping her as he pecked her forehead. "I knew you'd be back."

 _So did she. "_ Get out."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want the kids to see you leaving the room or them coming in here and think we're getting back together when we aren't."

"Oh, so I'm just a quick fuck now?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it was. I'm with someone, Jack. I owe loyalty to him even if we aren't together right now."

Jack winced and found himself almost laughing at what she had said. "Don't you think that went out the window when we went a second round and you started riding me? It's clear that you enjoyed it, Selena. Don't lie to yourself and try to erase whatever feeling of guilt you have."

"Just get out." Selena told him, reaching over then turning off the lamp. She shifted in her bed, ignoring whatever Jack muttered under his breath as he got out of the bed and left the room.

What she did was a mistake, but she didn't feel entirely bad, because Adam and her weren't together. It was something about Jack that always pulled her in. With her self-esteem at an all time low, she would've taken anyone who was willing to give her love, whether it was toxic or not. To her, it was still love.


	13. Chapter 13

Holding the coffee mug in her hands, Selena leans against the kitchen counter as she watches Dylan hop into the stool next to Naomi who was stuffing her face with the breakfast her mother had made.

"Good morning. You sleep good?" Selena asked, serving Dylan a plate full of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and a biscuit.

Dylan's eyes grew wide as he was handed a fork, not knowing where to start on his plate. "Yeah, I did, but Nye kept coming in my room and waking me up cause she was scared."

Naomi's head snapped towards Dylan's way. "I wasn't scared! I heard something in the closet and I just wanted you to see what it was. I wasn't scared."

Setting her coffee mug next to the stove, Selena grabbed the carton of orange juice once she noticed Dylan without a drink. "Why didn't you wake up Daddy? He would've let you sleep with him. Or you could've woken me up."

Naomi shrugged as Selena poured the juice into the glass. "Daddy wasn't in his room and your room was to far away and it was dark."

Remembering where Jack was instead of his room, Selena kept her lips sealed as she set the glass in front of Dylan and continued to drink the hazelnut coffee out of her mug.

As her lips wrapped around the rim of the cup, she heard a door shut down the hallway for only a few seconds later to see Jack stroll into the kitchen wearing a smirk on his face.

"Good morning." He chimed, walking behind Selena and his hand reaching out to cup her ass - a small and surprised gasp escaping her.

"Good morning." Naomi greeted back as Dylan did the same with his mouth full of pancakes.

Swallowing the rest of her coffee and her retort to his touchy hands, Selena set the mug in the sink and rinsed it out. "Hungry?" She asked, avoiding his stare as she grabbed another plate for Jack.

"Yeah." He edged closer to her, his face leaning an inch closer to hers. "Not for food though."

Seeing that he was toying with her - Selena's hand reached over to turn the sink off before flickering her eyes to meet his mischievous ones. "Let's talk outside."

Leading the way out onto the deck, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I told you before not to talk like they in front of them and second, the next time you touch me in a way I don't wanna be touched, I'm slapping you."

"Touch you in a way you don't wanna be touched?" Jack chuckled. "Now you're making it seem like I'm some sexual predator or some shit...We fucked last night, Selena. I think we're past all that, don't you think?"

"No, I don't." She said without any hesitation. "We're not getting back together, Jack, so whatever you're trying to do to make that happen, _stop_."

There was an agonizing long pause as he looks at her, his expression neutral, but calm and settling - the opposite of what she was expecting. "I wasn't necessarily trying to get back with you, but okay...I'll stop."

Selena found herself almost questioning why he gave up that easy, but those kind of questions made it seem like she cared when she didn't. "Thank you."

Turning on her heel, she began to lead the way back inside until Jack's phone rang and caused him to stop in his the green button, he pressed the phone against his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I think I'm gonna do it." Liam's voice came over the phone. "I'm _going to_ do it...I'll continue to manage you."

Euphoria and relief built up in his body, knowing that he could bring his best friend along with him to the next chapter in his life. Without him, he wouldn't have made it this far and he needed to keep going.

"Great. We'll tell the rest of the guys sometime when I get back to California."

* * *

The next few days went by fast and easy, it was crystal clear that Jack understood her message and he kept his distance. Selena was happy to be home, but once again alone since they dropped off Dylan and Naomi in Detroit to be with the family for a few days. It was the better choice especially when there was a psycho lurking around, who'd know what he would do to her kids.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Selena asked Adam who sat across the counter from her.

"Selena, I'm sorry for not trusting you...I do. I just don't trust him." Adam reached across the countertop and took her hands in his. "And listen, I think I might even love you and I want our relationship to continue...I really do."

"Okay, I accept your apology." She smiled, leaning across the counter to peck his lips, before standing up and grabbing him a beer and a water bottle for herself.

"But..." Adam popped the top off his bottle and took a sip, swallowing the brown liquor. "I'm gonna be spending a lot of time working on this directing career, so I won't be able to see you as much as I'd like to."

"Oh."

Selena didn't ask any questions. She had already been through it all with Jack. Not being with her boyfriend most of the time was normal for her, so it wouldn't make a lot of a difference if the same thing happened with him.

"Yeah, including now." He mentioned, exhaling a large breath. "I'm going to New York for a few days to talk to people who can help me with what I'm doing and my flight is soon. I won't be back until next week."

"What?" Selena's brows rose, seeing him step down from his barstool and whip his denim jacket from the back of his chair. "You're leaving already?"

"Yep." Adam fit his arms through his jacket. "I would've told you sooner, but you know...And I was actually supposed to be there twenty minutes ago, but I made time for you."

Whatever she wanted to say wouldn't stop him, so she didn't protest, even though she wanted some sort of company for the night.

Adam noticed the frown on her face and shot her a sympathetic look. "I'll talk to you later on, baby." He kissed her lips then grabbed the keys and rushed out the door.

Leaving Selena exactly where she didn't want to be, home alone.

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of MTV and knocks at the door. Realizing he fell asleep on the couch, he groaned then took a glance at his watch - his Rolex telling him it was a quarter past midnight.

Wondering who the hell could possibly want him at this time of night, he put his feet on the floor then took his time with answering the door.

He hoped whoever was on the other side would go away and if they didn't then it better be an emergency, but seeing Selena on the other side only surprised him and made him question her presence, slightly irritated by it.

Jack took in a deep breath to relax himself, but the humid air from outside did nothing to soothe his nerves. "What do you want?"

"Where's Deshawn?" She asked, her foot impatiently tapping the concrete as if she was in a hurry.

"Working at the club, why?"

Her eyes scan over his shoulders, unable to catch sight on Jack's daughter that she expected to be with him. "Where's Vanessa?"

"In her crib asleep." He said almost bitterly, growing frustrated with her out of the blue questions. He then scoffed. "Selena, why do you need to kno-"

Before he could finish, Selena's lips against his cut off his next few words as she pushed herself against him causing him to stumble into the house. She felt him stiffen at the sudden show of affection before he settled his hands on her waist then broke the kiss.

"What's going on with you?" He questioned.

There was no missing her irritated eye roll as if she didn't want to say what she wanted out loud, but Selena knew she wasn't going to get what she came for unless she told him. "I'm horny, that's what's going on, can you fuck me now, so we can get this over with?"

"Not if you don't tell me what's actually going."

Selena momentarily paused, debating on whether or not she should inform Jack of the lack of sex she will be getting from Adam. He'll probably shove it in her face repeatedly, but she knew he would also agree to her proposal.

"I just thought that since I'm not going to be getting the sexual attention I deserve from my boyfriend then I could get it from my ex who may or may not participate in giving me occasional orgasms. That sound okay to you?"

Jack didn't think about it. Sex with the person who knows exactly what he likes without any kind of commitment? It was what any guy would want. It was a hands down, yes.

He nodded his head, finding what she said perfectly worded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Straddling his lap once he sat on the couch, Selena's lips left a trail of kisses around his neck and down to his bare chest as he touched wherever he pleased.

* * *

Like a one nightstand, Jack woke up to a room where clothes were no longer spread around and the woman he slept with was nowhere in sight.

Not giving much thought to where Selena had gone, he went upstairs to check on Vanessa to see that she was still asleep, so he prepared for his day with a shower.

As he was in the shower, scenes of last night replayed in his head like a broken record, but he wasn't complaining. Jack didn't give a damn whether or not Selena had a boyfriend, he still wanted to fuck and so did she, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

He hated Adam, so why the hell did he care if Selena was basically screwing him over. That was their problem, not his. And not to mention that Jack didn't let the time Adam ate her out while he was still in prison slip his mind.

All they had agreed to was occasionally fucking each other, and that's all it would be and that's all it was.

Getting out the shower and getting dressed, Jack went downstairs to begin making breakfast, but the doorbell ringing made him backtrack out the kitchen. "God, why can't people leave me alone? He muttered.

Swinging the door open out of frustration, he laid eyes on the familiar face that he almost forgot about and his blood began to boil. "What in the _fuck_ are you doing here, Alana?"

"I want Vanessa back."


	14. Chapter 14

Like a mannequin, vacant and numb to the bone, Jack stood in the doorway with Alana standing on the other side with pleading eyes that he wouldn't give in to.

She had the fucking audacity to come on the same step that she left their daughter on with no kind of remorse or regret and it made him _livid._ "Are you fucking crazy?" He asked, in the most subtle voice he could get out.

"No...I just needed a break." Alana took a step forward, attempting to get inside, but Jack made sure she didn't.

"You're a parent. You don't get goddamn breaks. You have to raise a child every single day until their eighteen, and even after that, you're still a parent who will have to watch over them and make sure they're good. You have to take care of them until the day you die, Alana. This isn't a fucking game."

"I didn't say it was a damn game, Jack!" She shouted, her fist balling up down by her sides.

"Then stop acting like it is. You're not taking her with you, I swear to God you're not and I'm getting sole custody and I wish the fuck you would try to say otherwise."

Alan's face dropped to floor. "Don't you think you're being harsh?"

"Harsh? You left a baby on the doorstep with no knowledge if I was home or not and she could've been stolen or something. This could've ended different ways, but thank God I was just about to leave. I shouldn't even let you see her, but I will."

"Thank you." Alana forced a smile as Jack stepped aside and let her in. "Is she upstairs?" She brushed past Jack to get towards the steps, but he stuck an arm out to block her from wandering around his house.

Stepping in front of her with a slight glare, Jack turned around and slowly lead Alana upstairs. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do this and allow her to see the child she abandoned, but he knew it'd be the wrong and inhumane thing to do if he kept their daughter hidden away from her mother.

A smile slid onto her lips once they walked into the room and her eyes found the crib that was placed in the corner. "Hey, princess." Alana sang, strolling over to the crib, seeing her daughter for the first time in three weeks.

Jack then saw Alana reach for Vanessa and he never was the one to bite his tongue, now matter who they were. "Don't touch her." He snapped in a low tone, making her body jolt and her hands fall next to sides.

"Why? She's my daughter." She defended, folding her arms across her chest and shifting all of her weight onto her right foot.

"I don't trust you." Jack bluntly told her. With a quick glance, he seen Vanessa's blue eyes flutter open then scooped her out of her crib and held her close to his chest. "How the hell did you even have my child in the first place?"

"Sex." Alana stated, trying not to roll her eyes at the obvious question. "If there's any other way then please let me know."

Jack let out a humorless laugh as he took a seat on the edge of his bed, gently patting his daughter's back. "You need to clean out your fucking bong, I'd never fuck you sober again."

"You weren't sober." She propped her elbow on the crib railing and ran her fingers through her blonde beach waves, her ends fried due to the heat of a iron. "We were both drunk. I wasn't as drunk as you though." She mentioned with a hint of laughter.

Jack's face fell flat and more unamused than it was before. "You took advantage of me?"

Alana's stormy ocean eyes narrowed, irritation grasping her aura. "You nearly rearranged my guts that night. I didn't take advantage of you. Don't forget that a drunk mind speaks for sober thoughts."

"Yeah, and don't forget that pussy is pussy, so don't start thinking we're gonna be some big happy family or some shit. I had to be drunk to fuck you, you aren't special. Remember that."

Jack's phone rang on the nightstand behind him, pausing their argument. He reached for it and held it between his shoulder and ear as he gently shook Vanessa who was slowly falling back asleep. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jack." His heart skipped a beat when he heard the thick Cuban accent. "It's Reyna...I just wanted to talk to you and say sorry. Our fight the other night could've been prevented and sorted out. I'm sorry."

Jack didn't know whether or not he should accept the apology and pursue a relationship with her, especially with what was going on with Selena. Maybe there was a way for him to be able to be just friends with Reyna and maybe later on when he was completely over her being naked on tv, something could happen.

"Yeah...You're right. I'm sorry too." He told her, his eyes catching Alana tense up and her tongue poke against the inside of her cheek.

"Me and my friend were going out tonight, do you and Deshawn wanna come along?" Reyna asked. "I think we will just hang out at a bar or something."

"Yeah, just give me some time to find someone to look after Vanessa and we'll hang out."

"Okay, great." Jack could feel her smiling hard through the phone, causing a small smile to form across his lips. "I'll see you then, goodbye."

"Bye." Jack hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed before glancing at his daughter to see her eyes closed once again, sleeping softly.

"You and the fame-seeker still together?" Alana interrogated as Jack stood up to set Vanessa back in her crib, putting the blanket across her body.

"You mean Selena? The mother of my _two_ children?"

Alana wrinkled her nose, but chuckled nonetheless. "If that's what you want to label her as."

Jack scoffed as he faced her. "Where have you even been? Under a damn rock? Everyone knows we got a divorce and her name shouldn't even be in your mouth. She's none of your concern and neither am I or whoever I was talking to on the phone. The only girl you need to worry about is her." Jack gave a nod to Vanessa before walking over to the bedroom door. "You can see your way out now."

Rolling her eyes at him, she then brought her hand to her lips then to Vanessa's forehead. "Bye, princess."

As she walked out the room, Jack grabbed a hold of her arm. "How old is she?" He made sure he asked the question that never left his mind since he first picked her up.

Alana squinted at him, before inhaling deeply and answering him. "Eight months...Her birthday is September ninth."

"Okay."

"This isn't over by the way...I'm getting my baby back."

Jack snorted, wondering where she got the audacity from. "Good luck with that." He smirked, knowing she wasn't getting her back anytime soon.

* * *

The comforting scent of exotic spices greeted Jack as he walked into the house with Vanessa wrapped in his arms and cheek pressed against his beige Champion hoodie. Sauntering down the hallway and into the kitchen, he found his other two children at the table, enjoying their dinner.

"Hey Dad." Dylan chirped with Naomi's voice following behind his to say the exact same as she folded her knees onto the chair to reach her father as he leaned close to her to receive a peck on the cheek.

Jack set Vanessa in Naomi's old high chair then leaned down to peck the top of Dylan's head before ruffling his hair. "You guys have a good time with your uncles?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jerry took us swimming." Dylan informed him, scooping up his mashed potatos with a fork when Naomi added, "And then we went go cart racing and Uncle Bobby's cart wouldn't start." She giggled uncontrollably.

Jack softly laughed at the thought of Bobby getting pissed over something so small, but that was excepted from him. "Sounds fun, I'm glad you guys are happy."

Selena walked into the kitchen as she was tying her hair up, noticing Jack, she gave him a soft smile as he turned around to meet her gaze. "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago. I was wondering if you could watch Vanessa for awhile? I'm meeting someone tonight and I didn't have anyone to look after her."

"I will." Selena nodded, opening one of the cabinets above the counter. "Did she eat yet?"

"Not yet." Jack watched as Selena grabbed a plate and began fixing Vanessa's dinner, piling mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Guess who came by."

"Who?" Selena asked, walking over to the table where the kids sat. Setting the plate in front of her then pulling a chair up to next to Vanessa and facing Jack, she waited for him to answer.

Jack chuckled as he sat on the stool and leaned his back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. "Alana."

In the middle of spoon feeding Vanessa, she pauses and looks up at Jack with wide and still eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"Who's Alana?" Naomi asked, finishing the last of her food.

Selena turned around to see both of their plates empty. "Go get ready for bed." She ordered, watching them pout and leave the table. "Say goodnight to Daddy."

The both of them said their goodbyes to Jack as they walked past him, leaving the both of them to converse without any questioning by their children.

"What happened?" Selena continued to feed Vanessa, her attention still on Jack. "Did she want her back?"

"Yeah. I told her I was going to get sole custody. There isn't any way in hell I'm letting her get Vanessa alone any time soon. I might not ever see her again."

Shaking her head and scoffing, Selena wiped her fingers on a nearby napkin. "Someone needs to kick her ass."

Jack let out a soft laugh, running his hands through his hair. "You did that already...I choked her if that makes you feel any better."

"When? During sex?"

"No." He bit his lip as he shook his head. "It was when I thought she was the one who nearly killed you that one time. I almost snapped her neck." He chuckled.

Her brows drew together as she eyed Jack who wore a smirk. "If you weren't a serial killer I would laugh with you, but you're probably serious so I find that a bit creepy, so I won't."

"I'm not a serial killer. You have to kill at least three or more peopl-"

"You killed five and told Bobby to kill one, so you're basically at six."

"I didn't kill him, so I'm at five and you didn't even let me finish my sentence. You have to kill three or more people in a month to be considered one."

Selena let out a disbelieving chuckle as she shook her head. "You killed three in one day."

Jack laughed and stood up from the stool. "Talented, I guess." He shrugged.

There was no missing Selena's amusement, which was punctuated with a loud snort as she stood up along with him. "More like psycho."

"Maybe." Jack walked over to the high chair and kissed Vanessa's cheeks, getting a giggle from her. "Kissable cheeks just like yours." He smiled as he pinched Selena's right cheek.

Swatting his hand away, she pointed towards the door. "Time to go."

Jack walked over to the door with Selena following behind him, he stopped before leaving and turned to look at her. "So, am I just some kind of booty-call now?"

Selena snorted as she leaned on the wall. "I wasn't gonna put a name on it, but you said it, not me."

"Right." Jack laughed then took a second to look at her, a slow smile sliding across his lips.

Selena's cheeks tinted red, attempting to purse her lips together but they broke out into a smile instead as she giggled. "What?" She asked, wondering why he was staring at her so hard.

Slowly shaking his head, his smile grew wider at how coy she was beginning to act. "Nothing." He said softly, taking another second to himself to gaze at her before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight angel."

Unwanted butterflies erupted in her stomach, but she wanted to vomit it out instead of feeling the way she did. She despised still having some kind of feelings for him, whether they were romantic or not.

"Goodnight Jack."

* * *

 **The next chapter will include a issue in society that everyone should know about and it will remain as a topic throughout the book.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's what goes down:**

Jack and Deshawn stood outside the bar that the girls were supposed to meet them at. They were running late and Deshawn was growing impatient.

"Man, if they not here in twenty minutes, I'm leaving." He complained, leaning against the window of the bar and glancing up to see clouds rolling in the night sky. "It look like it's gonna rain any second."

Just in time, Reyna and her friend came from around the corner, the new girl beside Reyna catching Jack's eye as they walked towards them.

Bleach blonde hair hung past her shoulders and her obvious injected lips caught his stare for a split second. A satin bralette clung to her impressive chest that was almost revealing due to how small her piece of clothing was. She was pretty enough to capture Jack's attention, but not gorgeous enough to hold it.

"You set me up with a snowflake?" Deshawn whispered loudly, but not loud enough for the girls to hear.

"I didn't know she was white and I wasn't thinking about it. Besides she might be cool. Try to get to know her." Jack said through his smile just before the two girls had finally approached them.

Reyna grinned as she wrapped her arms around Jack's arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Deshawn, this is my friend, Kendra."

"Wassup." He gave her a small nod, it being obvious to everyone that Deshawn wasn't into her unless he was just playing nonchalant which he wasn't.

They went inside the bar where laughter and conversations overpowered the clinking of glasses and whatever music filled the

room. They all slid into a booth that sat in the corner and next to the window, one red leather seat wrapping around the wooden table.

As Kendra ordered a round for the table, Jack put an arm over the seat then leaned down to whisper into Reyna's ear, "I missed you."

Her cherry glossed lips involuntarily formed a wide smile. "I missed you too." Her accent rolling off her tongue as smooth and thick as butter.

Jack smiled then gave the top of her ear a quick peck before wrapping an arm around her, rubbing the side of her shoulder, averting his attention to Deshawn and Kendra.

"So, where are you from?" Before Deshawn could give her an answer, she threw out a guess. "You look like you're from Oakland or Inglewood."

Jack cringed at Kendra's voice that was surely higher than any of her SAT scores and at how offensive and clueless she sounded.

Deshawn gave her a serious and stern look. "I'm from Burbank..." He informed her, digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "I got someone perfect for you. You shouldn't waste your time on me, besides, I kinda already have a girlfriend." He lied.

"Who are you calling?" Jack asked with Reyna's head leaning on his shoulder, her eyes also on Deshawn. "You're not leaving are you?

"Yeah, she's not my type." He said to Jack and Reyna as Kendra went to the bar to get their beverages. "And she's hitting my last nerve. I'm just gonna call my cousin, Quincy, you met him before and so he can take my place cause I'm tired of this girl."

Deshawn called his cousin and under ten minutes, a tall darkskin dressed in a dark purple tee that matched his silk purple durag, walked over to the table with a beaming grin. He greeted everyone then slid into the booth next to Kendra.

"How you doing?" He asked, his eyes fixed on Kendra who was no longer paying attention to Deshawn, just how he wanted.

Deshawn nudged Jack. "I need to get out."

Reyna heard then began to scoot out the booth, but Jack held her close and shook his head at Deshawn. "No, you're staying. I don't know neither of them like that, he's your cousin not mine."

Deshawn sucked his teeth. "Take Reyna and go do something by y'all selves."

Reyna then cut in. "We can't, she was the one who brought me here."

Jack then raised his brows and smirked at Deshawn, getting his way with him staying. Deshawn let out a groan and let his head fall back on top of the booth, probably cursing at himself for agreeing with Jack to go in the first place.

Kendra sipped on her martini, the only one who didn't have a beer sitting in front of them. "What's Compton like?"

Quincy stroked his black goatee. "Dangerous." He dryly said. "It's a lot of bad shit that happens a lot on the daily, it's cool though if you know the place. It might not be your Beverly Hills, but it's still home."

Kendra softly smiled, a small laugh escaping past her lips. "You should take me there some time." She proposed, her fingers trailing towards the Cuban link around his neck before asking another one of her twenty-one questions. "Ever gotten in trouble over there or been to jail?"

As Quincy went on to tell the story of how he ended up in prison for selling drugs, Jack found something off with Kendra and pressed Reyna about it.

Leaning down to Reyna's ear, he asked, "What's her problem? Does she have some type of fetish for thugs or something? Cause that's where it seems like her questions are coming from."

Reyna gave a small shrug, innocently looking at Jack. "I think so. I think she likes the thrill. Ever since she watched certain movies and began listening to rap, she only likes black guys. I think she's just trying to rebel against her parents cause they push her to marry doctors and lawyers."

Jack rolled his eyes. "He's not a thug or whatever she thinks he is to feed this fetish."

"He said he's from Compton and went to jail for selling drugs, that fits her idea of a guy from the hood."

"I'm a hood guy. I'm from Highland Park in Detroit. He's street. Hood guys are guys from the hood, and most likely wanna get out and do better. Guys on the street don't give a fuck -they're in the game and they aren't trying to get out. But I promise you, neither one is for her."

Tuning back into the conversation, Jack heard something from Quincy that he immediately disagreed with. "We can go to Compton right now."

Kendra was the first one to say, " _Okay"_ without any kind of thinking or hesitation and it only pissed Jack off more. It was like she saw this as some kind of trip to an amusement park or zoo.

"Aigh, let's go." Quincy drummed his hands on the table then stood up, Kendra sliding out of the booth after him.

Jack, Reyna, and Deshawn didn't move. All of them knowing it wasn't a good idea, especially at this time of night. "We're good. We'll just stay here." Jack declined the invitation.

Kendra flipped her bleached hair over her shoulder as she turned around to look at Jack. "How are you gonna get home?"

"We'll just walk to Jack's house." Reyna said.

"In the rain?" Quincy laughed loudly, pointing outside where it had just started pouring down hard, the rain battering against the window. "Y'all trippin', let's go."

 _"Fuck."_ Deshawn muttered as they all realized that they didn't really have a choice but to get in the car with them.

About ten minutes into the ride, Jack spoke up and asked, "Why are we going to Compton anyways? There's nothing for us there."

"I wanna see what it looks like." Kendra shrugged, twirling her hair around her finger.

Jack was holding his comments and questions back for half an hour, but he couldn't do it anymore. This girl was irritating his soul and he was disgusted by the amusement she found in people's struggle.

"For what? This isn't a field trip to the zoo."

"Okay, Jack." Kendra twisted around in her seat and arched a brow at him, an angry glint in her hazel eyes. "And where are you from? Bel Air?"

"Detroit." He corrected. "And I know that whatever fetish you have, you need to fucking drop. Cause it's girls like you that promote a lifestyle you don't know anything about and guys like him who have no business portraying it."

Kendra snorted a laugh, almost as if she was mocking him. "But why does it matter to you? You're white."

Deshawn let out a loud huff. "Can you just shut the hell up? Him being white has nothing to do with where he's from. As long as he ain't saying " _nigga this"_ and _"nigga that"_ , he got his right to speak on the hood. You, on the other Caucasian hand, don't."

"Alright, how about all y'all shut the hell up. Y'all getting on my goddamn nerves." Quincy complained, pulling into a parking lot where a convenience store sat rusty and tired.

As everyone flooded out the car, Deshawn nudged Jack's arm. "You strapped?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Reyna held tight onto Jack's arm as they walked towards the store. She was probably the only one who was scared to the core, but Jack didn't blame her.

The bell on the door jingled, when they walked in, the cashier's head snapping up and his hand sitting on ready to grab whatever he had behind his counter, obviously on edge about his surroundings or just them.

Music played through tiny speakers as everyone spread out around the store, Jack and Reyna walked to the back where the freezer was, grabbing a pack of beer. "You want anything?" He asked. "Get whatever you want."

As Reyna scanned the candy aisle, Jack's attention went to the Asian cashier eyeing Deshawn's and Quincy's every move. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to cause a problem that might not end to well.

Nothing about this surprised him though. They used to do that to his brothers, Jerry and Angel all the time back home until they stopped owning the store.

After purchasing their things, Jack and Reyna stood by the doors as the other three stood at the counter, getting their things scanned quickly and then pushed towards them.

Obviously feeling offended and seeing how rude the clerk was being, Deshawn scrunched up his face at him. "Damn, can we get a bag at least?" He asked.

"Just hurry up and go." The cashier rushed, throwing a bag on the counter, his hand again retuning to what was behind the counter.

"Y'all annoying." Deshawn muttered, snatching the bag off the counter and shoving their chips and drinks into the bag.

As Deshawn began to walk away, Quincy gave the cashier a once-over before jumping at him. **"Boo!"** He shouted, almost making Jack's heart fall out his chest, knowing that there was a gun behind the counter.

Quincy barked a laugh at how gullible and shook he was. Kendra hysterically laughing along as she followed behind him to the Navigator.

Once they were back in the truck, Jack passed Reyna her skittles then leaned back into the seat. "Take us back to Los Angeles. I had enough for the night."

"We haven't even seen his neighborhood yet." Kendra groaned, opening a bag of potato chips. "You can walk home or call one of your limo drivers."

Deshawn sucked his teeth, tired of hearing Kendra's voice. "Bro, take us back to Los Angeles. If she wanna stay, that's on her, but take us back."

"Y'all some bitches." Quincy laughed, pulling out of the parking lot and driving onto an empty street. "Imma take y'all back to Hollywood, so y'all can stop crying."

The ride was almost quiet, besides Snoop Dogg saying _Murder was the case they gave me_.

"Is that Kanye?" Kendra questioned of course cause who else would?

"Nah, it's Snoop." Quincy corrected her, bobbing his head to the beat and mumbling along to the words.

Kendra reached down in her purse and pulled out a forty. She opened it and did her best to chug it, but failed when her face went sour and passed it to Quincy who shook his head, nodding to the cup holder where she placed the malt liquor.

Reyna sat forward, eying her friend. "Kendra, you stole that? It just came out of your purse."

Before Kendra could respond, a sudden blast of a _whoop-whoop_ sound, makes all of them jump. Then the red blue lights flash brightly in the rearview mirror.

Jack was calm, but the look on Deshawn's face was complete fear and it matched the same look on Quincy's, but they didn't move or make a sound.

Seeing the officer get out of his car, Jack told Kendra to turn Snoop Dogg off. A pale and bald man with cold blue eyes came to the window, knocking on it.

Jack heard Quincy take in a deep breath before letting the window down. "Good evening, Officer." Quincy greeted in the most polite tone he could manage.

Not greeting him back, the officer flashes a bright light in their faces and leans in the car to get a look at Jack, Reyna, and Deshawn in the back - each of them squinting their eyes once the light hit their faces. "License, registration, and proof of insurance."

"Yessir." Quincy replied, slowly going into his pocket to get his wallet.

"What for officer? Why'd you pull us over?" Kendra asked, a small bite to her voice that was nearly noticeable, the smell of alcohol coming off her breath.

"Is that alcohol I smell?" The officer questioned, sniffing the inside of the car, then taking notice of the forty that was inside the cup holder closest to Quincy. "Were you fucking drinking and driving? Are you that fucking stupid? Drinking and driving with a stolen bottle of alcohol. _That's_ why I pulled you over, cause you dirty motherfuckers stole now get out the goddamn car."

"We're not getting out the car." Kendra retorted, sitting still while everyone else slowly unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Just get out of the damn car." Jack gritted between his clenched teeth as he opened the door and his foot touched the pavement.

"I need all of y'all on this side of the truck and place your hands against it and don't turn around unless I say so."

They all did as they were told.

The warm and orange glow of a broken streetlight flickered in attempt to light up the street, but it provided them with enough light to give the officer a face.

His skin was pale and scarred from the middle of his cheek to the bottom of his lips that were as thin as paper cuts. The cicatrix was deep and had never been treated - Jack suspected it was a knife that had permanently damaged his face. His name tag having, _Greco,_ spelled across it.

Once everyone was on the left side of the car, they pressed their sweaty palms against the truck and planted their feet to the ground. Jack dropped his head, fixing his eyes on the asphalt beneath him.

He heard a tsk come from the man with the badge behind him. "I knew your punk asses were up to no good when I seen that durag on your head and your arm around this one." The officer then hissed into Kendra's ear. "Fucking traitor."

Jack heard a small yelp from her, but with his eyes on the ground, he didn't know what was going on next to him, but he was pretty sure that the officer had touched her in a way she didn't want to be touched.

"What in the fuck are you three doing with these two any ways? Are you fucking proud for betraying your own people?"

"Sir..." Reyna's Cuban accent thick in her words, but her voice as soft and gentle as cotton. "We just wanna go home."

"Shut up!"

Jack didn't realize how close Greco was to them until he felt flecks of spit hit the back of his neck. He wanted to wipe it off, but he didn't want to move. He was to afraid to piss him off more than he already was.

Jack heard Deshawn's words in soft murmurs and under the cracks of his voice. _"Keep your hands visible. Don't make any sudden moves. Only speak when spoken to."_

He kept repeating those exact same words, over and over again, his arms shaking against the truck just like his voice.

"Let's see what we'll find on you tonight." Officer Greco begins patting down the sides of Quincy. "Fucking despise gangsters like you."

Jack then remembers that him and Deshawn both had guns on them. He knew he'd probably get away with it, but by the looks of how this crooked cop was acting, he feared for Deshawn the most.

He can hear Greco pat down Quincy another time and then again, once more, and once he finds out that he has nothing on him, he hears him whisper, _"Nigger"_ in his ear.

Before Jack can even process what had happened, a growl comes from Quincy. "What the fuck you just call me?" His palms leave the vehicle and he turns around, "Fuck your badge and fuck you!"

 _Pow_

Jack's eyes finally leave the ground beneath him and his head snaps up just in time to see Officer Greco fire a second bullet into Quincy's body.

Jack flinches as he feels flecks of something that wasn't spit this time, land on his shirt and arms as Quincy's body hits the ground and lays lifeless, his mouth gaped open as he took one last breath.

Silence falls over them like a heavy curtain on stage.

Jack stares at Greco who stood there with the pistol still aimed at Quincy's body, his hands shaking and his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe he had just done that.

A bloodcurdling scream erupts from both Reyna and Kendra. Deshawn is repeating words again, but they aren't the same ones as before - he's saying a prayer to himself and begging God that he isn't next.

Jack stomach is twisting and it wasn't his first time seeing this. He was from Detroit and even seen his own brothers kill someone before and even he did the same, but this was different.

This was out of pure hatred. It wasn't justice or revenge. It was because Quincy's skin was a threat to the officer and every other racist person. It disgusted him.

"You seen it right?" Greco stuttered, his cold eyes meeting Jack's, as if they had some kind of understanding because they were both white. "You seen him try to hurt me, didn't you?"

But he didn't understand. And his blood went hot.

"He didn't do anything you racist piece of shit! I heard what you called him!"

 _"Fuck."_ He cursed under his breath. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck."_ He repeated as he ran a hand over his head, returning back to his car, calling for an ambulance and whatever else.

As the girls continued to sob and Deshawn continued to pray, Jack stood still, his eyes fixed on the body that was as still as a mannequin, his stomach twisting at how real and unnecessary this was.

They just wanted to go home.

 _Quincy_ just wanted to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

More clouds roll in the night sky as Jack walked out of the police station and down the stairs to see Selena in the parking lot, holding Reyna who was still shaken up over seeing her first murder.

The scene kept replaying in his head, over and over again. And each time it would end in Quincy's body hitting the ground, Jack would look at his skin and down on his shirt to see his blood to tell him that is was all real.

"Thanks for coming to pick us up." Jack said to Selena who nodded and pulled away from Reyna who wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked Jack as she proceeded to comfort Reyna, using her palm to rub her back.

"Yeah." Jack mumbled before raising his voice. "It was all her fucking fault." He snapped, turning towards the silent Kendra who was leaning against a cop cruiser, her eyes leaving the wet ground meeting his.

"How was it my fault?"

"Bitch, you stole that goddamn forty and got us pulled over and you didn't know how to shut the fuck up. If you weren't trying to act like something you aren't, we wouldn't be here right now!"

Selena stepped forward and set a hand on Jack's arm. "Alright, that's enough. It's not going to help anything or anyone if you guys keep blaming each other. If he was racist then that's on him. The only thing you guys can do is tell people what happened and hopefully he'll be convicted, but for right now, it's time to go home and get some rest. Come on, get inside, I'll take everyone home."

Before they could turn to go towards the car, the sound of the police department's door shutting gathered their attention. All eyes landed on Deshawn when he walked out then down the steps.

Selena was the first to check on him. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through." She walked over to him and embraced him, rubbing his back and holding him tight.

Selena felt his arms wrap around her as well, then he began mumbling into her shoulder. "He was my cousin, but he was like one of my best friends too bro. His mama used to let me stay at they crib when my pops would put me out."

Feeling her shoulder get wet with a drop of tear, Selena held him even more tighter as he silently cried on her shoulder. "I'll let go when you do." She whispered to him.

As Selena held Deshawn and continued to console him, Jack pulled on Reyna's hand, bringing her close to him. "Are you coming home with us?" He asked, bringing the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

Reyna sniffled and shook her head. "No, I'll catch a ride with Kendra. We called a Uber."

"Are you sure?" Selena asked once Deshawn pulled out of her embrace, turning away to hide that he was crying. "I can drop you guys off."

"Oh no, it's okay, the uber should be here in a few seconds."

"Okay, you guys ready?" Selena asked Jack and Deshawn, her finger swinging the keys around as she walked towards her car.

Jack nodded. "I'll call you later." He told Reyna, kissing her forehead then apologizing again. "I'm sorry for what you seen tonight."

Jack kissed her one last time before getting inside the car with Selena and Deshawn. "Can you take us back to your place instead?" Jack asked, leaning his head against the window.

"Yeah, of course."

On the drive to the house, everything was silent. Selena didn't want to ask questions, not yet. She understood that it wasn't easy. She wanted them to be ready to tell her, on their own time. Pulling into the driveway, Selena turned off the car and was the first one to get out. Deshawn was the last. As they approached the door, he kept his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets.

Opening the door, Selena and Jack went on their way upstairs, Deshawn speaking up for the first time since they left the police department made them pause. "Can I get a blanket?"

Jack and Selena turned around where she shook her head. "You're not sleeping on the couch, there's a guest room upstairs." She then sees Jack with a questioning look on his face, but she only puts a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon."

They both follow her upstairs. Selena showed Deshawn the guest room where Francia had just moved out and gave her condolences once more before entering the bedroom where Jack was undressing.

"I need a shower." He told her, examining the blood that was still on him - none of the dickhead cops bothering to offer him a napkin or tissue to clean the blood at least off his face. He was used to being covered in it, but it was the fact that they didn't offer that bothered him.

Selena nodded. "Okay." She softly spoke, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of shorts. Trading her jeans in for pajama shorts, she turned around to see the bathroom door shut gently and Jack disappear before hearing the shower turn on.

Sitting down on the bed with her back against the headboard, she turns on the flat screen and goes straight to the news, turning down the volume so Jack doesn't hear, but decent enough for her to hear.

Selena grabs her sketchbook from the nightstand and begins sketching ideas for the upcoming clothing line while listening to news.

"Another black man has been gunned down by a police officer in Compton, instantly sparking outrage in the neighborhood..."

Selena glances up from her sketchbook to take a quick look at the television, but the mugshot of Quincy, _the victim,_ held her gaze.

"Officer Greco said that he felt, "threatened" by him. Three others were present during the time, but the witnesses names and other information have yet to be releas-"

Selena quickly grabs the remote and turns the television off when she hears the shower cut off. She goes back to sketching her ideas on the paper, waiting patiently for him to come out.

After two minutes, Jack walks out in just basketball shorts with a damp mess on his head that he calls hair. He gets on the bed and grabs the sketchbook from her hands, setting it on the nightstand before he lays in between her legs with his head resting underneath her breast.

"Thank you for picking us up and letting us stay. It means a lot." He thanked her, running a hand along her smooth olive toned leg.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked, looking down at him, softly running her hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I am...Not the first time I seen a body hit the ground." He tsk'ed. "The only thing that gets me is that he didn't do anything wrong. The cop was racist as fuck. And what made it worse was how they treated his body afterwards."

Jack took a moment to continue, swallowing a hard lump in his throat before he began to speak again.

"...The worst part is that they left his body out like an exhibit. They didn't cover it up and by then, people had already came out their houses and stores and could see...It's like he was nothing. I'm okay, but I know it's fucking with D."

"The only thing you guys can do now is get justice for him, and I hope you do."

"Yeah...anyways, how's the clothing thing going?"

"It's going. I'm just sketching ideas to give Giselle and then if she likes them then we get to start making the actual clothes."

"That's cool." Jack's finger skimmed the light brown scar on her inner thigh where her missing vein was taken to hold her kidney.

Feeling his touch where it wasn't wanted, she gently moved his hand away. "Don't." She mumbled, not wanting him to pay attention to it since she had yet to grow comfortable with her body again.

"What happened there?"

"My kidney was rotating and I broke an artery, so they had to get a vein from my thigh and build a new one, so that it could stay in place. If I didn't do that, then I would've died."

"Well, you didn't, so stop hiding it from me. I'm not your dumbass boyfriend, I don't care what kind of scars you have or whatever else. I still think you're beautiful."

"Thanks, but he doesn't think I'm not." Selena smiled to herself, thinking of her boyfriend, completely forgetting that her sex toy was lying between her legs now. "He's good to me."

Ignoring the talk about her boyfriend, Jack pressed another conversation. "You should start sending me pictures, like you used to...and not the ones you post on your page. I want my own."

Selena's hands leave his hair and run down to shoulders to slowly slide down across his chest. "Naughty one's?"

Chuckling, he answered, "Preferably, but sometimes I'd like to know what you're up to since you're starting to lead a new life now, include me in it. I wanna see you sometimes."

Selena hummed in thought, then let out a giggle. "Suck my toes to seal the deal."

"Gross." Jack chuckled.

"My toes aren't gross."

"Putting them in my mouth is. I don't know what you and him do, but I don't do that...He can't make you cum, so he sucks your toes." He says with a laugh. "Pitiful."

"I thought it was very romantic."

Jack shook his head. "If isn't a tit or a clit, I'm not putting it in my mouth." He then shifted in between her legs. "Speaking of, I'm gonna eat you out, is that ok?"

"I don't think now is the time."

Sucking his teeth, he turned over on his stomach and grabbed the top of her shorts. "It's not my first dead body. I told you that I'm okay."

Selena gave in and let him do what he wanted. She felt his lips touch the scar on the inside of her thigh before feeling his breath against her heat. "You're so beautiful, don't forget that."

She then feels his lips and tongue against her in the most intimate way. It's not long until her fingers are gripping the sheets and his name is on her lips. His hands have her hips pinned down to the mattress and he makes sure he touches every inch of her before leading her to her climax.

Catching her breath, she pulled her shorts back up before Jack lays his head on her thigh. They both stayed quiet for a minute before Selena's hand caressed his face, her fingers running over his goatee. "You're so sexy with facial hair it's disgusting."

Only getting a chuckle out of him, Selena's phone begins to ring and vibrate next to her. Seeing who it is, she says, "Don't say anything", before accepting the call.

Answering the phone, she hears Adam's deep voice. "Hey baby, I thought you'd probably be asleep."

"Almost. How was your day? Did you see your dad?"

"Yeah, I did." He gives a small laugh. "He wants to meet you soon, I told him a lot of things about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Of course. I should be back home soon though and then we can talk about moving in together, sound good?"

Before answering, Selena's eyes fall on Jack, hoping he didn't hear anything Adam was saying, but he was to focused on the hockey game on the tv. "Great, can't wait."

"Me either, I'll call you tomorrow. Get some sleep, baby." It was a long pause before Adam spoke into the phone again. "I love you, Selena."

An unexpected and genuine smile spread across her face. "I love you too." She spoke softly, her ex husband registering what was said before leaving his spot between her legs and moving to the opposite side of the bed.

Saying her goodbyes with a zoo erupting in her stomach, she hung up her phone, but her smile stayed.

"I could've sworn it's only been two months." Jack added his input, pillowing his hands behind his head, his eyes staying on the game.

"I could've sworn it isn't your business."

"Why do you even fuck with him? He's barely around and he doesn't even fuck you, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Selena rolled her eyes at how clueless Jack was. "He is around and we do have sex for your information. I'm with him because he simply makes me feel good, Jack. Not everything is about sex."

"I made you feel good, and you aren't with me."

"No, you didn't... Even when I gave you my best you left me feeling like I wasn't good enough, so don't even try it."

Jack stood up from the bed, waving her off. "Whatever."

"I deserve someone who is willing to stay. I deserve someone who I know will still love me when he wakes up in the morning."

"I'm not jealous, but I am pissed. I don't want to be with you, I want what you want, sex. But, what I don't like is the fact that you're trying to downplay and devalue the fourteen years we spent together. We had problems like every other couple, and I was willing to stay. You left me. _You_ walked out of that room in Paris."

"You're the one who wanted the divorce in the first place!" Selena raised her voice, growing tired of how in denial he was about the ways he hurt her.

"Because you fucking cheated!"

Like a heavy blanket, silence fell over them as Jack opened his own Pandora's box.

Selena gives a smile devoid of humor. "Wow..." She shook her head. "You fuck up so many times and I stayed, I fuck up once and you _break_. You're weak, Jack."

Jack lifts his heavy eyes to hers, her last words catching him off guard. "I'm weak cause I left? Selena, you're weak cause you stayed. No one forced you to stay. You love the pain. You love the constant back and forth, it's thrilling to you. We always do the same bullshit and in a few months from now, we'll be doing the same cycle like it's fucking breakfast."

He seen a quick glint of hurt in her eyes, but he didn't care after what she just said, so he continued.

"You have a whole in your heart the size of my dick and you're trying to fill it with him and it isn't working, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You're not in love, you just want to be loved and trust me baby, desperate isn't a good look on you."

Seeing that Selena was stuck and had no words to retort back to him, Jack knew the argument was finished, so he walked out the room.

Not moving and reflecting on each word he said, she almost agreed with him, but she knew she loved Adam. She had too.


	17. Chapter 17

For once, Selena would like to eat a meal without feeling ashamed. She couldn't even walk outside and live her life without someone on social media calling her, _disgusting_ or _sloppy_ or her favorite, _pig_.

Selena watched as the rest of the leftover lasagna slid off the plate and into the garbage can. Setting the plate in the sink, she returned to the fridge and grabbed the necessities for a salad - the better choice.

Just when she began to unwrap the lettuce, Jack walked down the hallway, pausing before entering the kitchen. "We gotta go to the school and talk to Nye's teacher."

"How come?"

Jack shrugged, his face screwing up a tiny bit. "I don't know, something important. Get dressed." He told her before turning around and walking back into the den.

Selena felt like shit and she didn't want to leave the house. She heard her stomach growl when she placed the food back in the fridge, but she didn't have a problem with fasting for the next few hours or maybe days.

She walked into the bedroom and searched through her closet for something that didn't cling tight to her. She got out a pair of black jeans that she fit into. But the hard part was finding a shirt.

She'd been going through her closet and dresser for five minutes when her phone vibrated. Taking it off the bed, she read the message Jack had sent her. _**I'm waiting. Hurry up.**_

Throwing on a black shirt, she scrunched up her face as she looked in the mirror, hating how it made her look. Even though it wasn't hugging her body, she could see how it didn't help her figure at all and she hated how loose it was, almost as if she was trying to hide the fact that she gained weight.

Her phone vibrates again when she goes to remove the shirt. Without picking it back up, Selena takes a glance to see another text from Jack. _**What the fuck are you doing? Hurry up.**_

Selena told herself that she wasn't going to rush for him, but the beeping of a horn coming from outside caused her to pick up the pace.

Leaving the shirt on and tucking it in, she covered most of her body with a large and light brown cardigan before pulling on her black ankle boots.

She put her hair into a bun then rushed out of the room and into the guest bedroom where Deshawn was lying on the bed, watching an old midwestern show.

"Jack and I have to drive up to the school for Dylan and Naomi...Are you okay enough to watch Van?"

His dark brown eyes didn't move from the black and white screen when he mumbled, "Yeah."

"Okay, if you need anything then just call us. We'll be back soon." Giving him a weak smile that he didn't see, she then closed the door and rushed out of the house.

Selena got into the car where Jack had the engine running. He stopped pulling on the strings of his white hoodie that was underneath his black denim jacket. "It took you long enough."

Glaring at him up and down, she scoffed. "I was getting ready, Jesus."

"You're wearing a cardigan, a black shirt, and black jeans and hoops. Doesn't seem like a twelve minute outfit." Jack criticized as he put his arm on the back of Selena's seat as he turned around and pulled out the driveway. "Aren't you hot?"

Selena dug into her purse and pulled out a small tube of blistex and applied it across her plump lips. "I couldn't find anything that could fit me and if it did, it showed how much weight I gained, so I threw something together."

Jack stayed silent and put the windows down as he drove through the busy and loud streets of Los Angeles. As he came to a red light, he propped his elbow on the window and rested his head in his hand.

"How come they called you and not me?" Selena asked.

"You didn't answer."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent for the next few minutes. Once they got to the school, they noticed it was empty except for a few teachers who were getting ready to leave as well.

Jack and Selena walked into Naomi's classroom where they seen the both of their kids in the corner playing with the toys that were surrounding them.

They waved at them then took a seat in one of the smaller chairs. Selena prayed to God that it wouldn't snap from under her when she sat down, but luckily it only creaked.

Selena could feel her stomach begin to growl, but it was way to quiet for it to happen. She was so hungry and it was the medication she was taking that increased her appetite and her weight, so she wanted to keep the eating to a minimum.

Feeling the storm building up, she shifted in her seat a little to much, so that she could cover up the noise of her stomach rumbling, thankfully no one heard it.

Jack took notice in the movement and furrowed his brows at her. "Is something wrong with you?"

"I'm okay." She assured, just in time for a brown and slim young woman to walk in with a wide and white grin planted on her face.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for meeting me again, Selena..." The woman's hazel eyes met Jack's. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm ."

Jack shook her hand and gave her a polite smile as she sat down across the table from them. "Is everything okay with Naomi?" He asked.

"Well um she's very..." Ms. Winbush searched for a way to phrase her next sentence as Jack and Selena let worry take over. "...Gifted or advanced, in better words."

Jack and Selena both let out a large sigh of relief. The both of them thinking something was wrong with their daughter. "Thank God. I thought you were gonna tell us she was eating glue sticks." Selena laughed along with Jack.

let out a soft laugh at the both of them. "No, nothing at all like that. Naomi is a _very_ talented girl. She has a large vocabulary for her age, very creative, she has an excellent memory, and her math is insane for a six year old ; she's already getting into multipcation."

Jack and Selena exchanged looks with one another and then a smile, proud of how intelligent Naomi was.

"It would be an excellent idea for you two to enroll her into a program at Livingston. It's one of - if not the best - schools in California."

"Is it a private school?" Jack questioned, hoping she'd say no.

"Yes, it is and the tuition may be a bit expensive..." seen Selena shift in her seat and Jack grow tense, so she quickly tried to elaborate. "But, considering who you are, it may not be that bad for you and it really is an amazing school."

"Is there any way she could stay here and try to develop more? Cause a private school isn't really our thing." Jack said.

"Oh no...This school is _horrible._ "

Jack and Selena exchanged glances once again, this time with curious eyes and furrowed brows. "Horrible?" They repeated together.

leaned forward and whispered, her minty breath hitting them. "The teachers here have no business dealing with someone like Naomi or even Dylan, because they are underpaid and don't teach how they're supposed to. Dylan isn't my student, so I'm not sure, but I do know that there aren't good enough connections or resources for them or their kind of minds."

"Isn't there a cheaper way or a better way than private school for them to improve." Jack asked.

Ms. Winbush clasped her hands together as she straightened her back and put on a tight smile. "Other than keeping them in a warm and happy two parent home then no, not really."

Jack and Selena weren't sure if that was a personal jab at them or if that actually mattered, but it made them both uncomfortable and ready to leave.

"Uh..." Selena grabbed her purse off the floor and chuckled. "Thank you for having us and informing us, we really do appreciate it. Come on you two."

As Selena went over to Dylan and Naomi to help them clean up the toys and put them back in the box, approached Jack who stood in the doorway and began softly speaking once again.

"Listen, if they weren't bright children then I wouldn't have informed you about this private school." revealed. "Don't rob your kids of a two parent household _and_ a better education. Don't be cheap when you know you can afford it."

Jack almost cussed her out, but there was absolutely no reason to. She was right. His kids deserved the best especially when he had the money for them to have the right kind of education they deserved. He just wasn't sure if he wanted heavy amounts of pressure on them.

Exiting the school and approaching the car, Selena fiddled with her hoop earrings as she looked over at Jack. "So, she's saying the school system chooses who gets 'saved' and who doesn't?"

"Basically...Like I said, she wouldn't have told us about it if we didn't have the money and Naomi wasn't advanced. It's a lot of kids in there who are smart just like her, but they don't have the money like we do."

Selena unlocked the car, watching Dylan climb into the back before Jack picked Naomi up and put her in her car seat.

"We're enrolling them, aren't we?" Jack asked Selena as he buckled Naomi up.

Selena shrugged, not sure because of her plans to move to Irvine, which Jack was still unaware of. "I'm not sure yet, just give me some time to think."

"What is there to think about?"

Getting a bit frustrated with him pushing her to make an important decision so quickly, she snapped at him. "I don't know yet, okay? I'll let you know before you leave today."

Jack shut the door after he buckled in Naomi. "That's really soon." He told her, taking the keys out of her hand. "So, think fast."

As they drove, Selena broke the silence and turned around to see Dylan with headphones over his head watching a movie on Jack's phone and Naomi asleep in her car seat.

"I always knew they were going to be smart...And not smart like every parent believes their kids will be, but actually _gifted."_ She smiled.

Jack's gaze flickered up to the rearview mirror, seeing his two kids, also making him form a small smile. "What makes you think that?"

"You're really smart."

"Yeah, so are you. You scored in the ninety-nine percentile on your test to get into medical school."

"Yeah, but I studied and learned all of that. But with you, you never really had to study in high school and you never failed a class. You even hacked into a few computers. It doesn't get any smarter than that."

Once they got home, Selena set Naomi, who was still napping, on the couch as Dylan followed Jack upstairs to check on Deshawn and Vanessa.

Selena began preparing dinner for five people instead of six. She excluded herself from the meal and tried her hardest to remain focused on a salad instead of her famous southern goulash.

Jack walked through the kitchen and then into the living room to peck Naomi's curls. "We're leaving." He told Selena, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Selena looked up from the pot on the stove and at Jack. "I'm cooking, how are you getting home?"

"Uber."

"But, I'm making dinner for you guys."

"So?" Jack snorted, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Selena's eyes focused on the chain around his neck as her fingers made their way up and hooked themselves on it. "So stay." She softly whispered, seductively gazing into his eyes.

"You want me to?"

"Yeah, just one more night." Selena's tongue grazed her bottom lip.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah." Her lips met his, softly but passionately melting into each other. Pulling away with his bottom lip tucked under her teeth, she reached over to turn the stove off and grab his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Updated twice.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Updated twice tonight, so read the chapter I uploaded before this one if you didn't already.**

* * *

After satisfying herself with something that wasn't food, Selena went back downstairs to finish cooking dinner. It smelled so good and it was barely done. It was calling her name, but she couldn't give in.

Her distraction walked back into the kitchen shirtless with damp hair and grey sweatpants, his eyes glued to his phone.

"You look like a slut." Selena teased as she turned around to face him.

Jack's eyes left the phone screen as he sat down on a stool, across from where she was standing and chuckled. "Cause I'm comfortable?"

"Cause you're begging for a round two in those sweatpants."

Jack hid the smirk that was forming by poking his tongue on the inside of his cheek then standing up and moving her aside to cook.

"You don't know how to cook that, I only do." Selena took her seat on the stool, watching Jack stand over the stove as she pulled out her own phone and surfed internet.

"I seen you cook this for years, I think I know what I'm doing." He assured.

Selena pulled on her hoop earrings as she got information on something that she been curious about for the last few days. "You know you can change the color of your nipples if you get surgery for it?"

Jack snorted a laugh - finding what she said random - as he stirred the seasoning and hamburger in the pot. "No, I didn't know that. What are you gonna do? Change yours to pink?"

"No."

"So, why are you worried about it then?"

Selena set her phone on the counter and shrugged as she repeatedly swung and hit her foot against the bottom of the stool. "I was thinking of getting breast implants or something."

Jack stopped cooking. "Time out." He said, turning to see how serious she was. "Really?"

"Really."

"For what?"

"I just feel like my body could always be better, especially with this thing right here." She motioned to the inflation around her stomach. "And I'm gaining a lot of weight too, so I just want it to be better."

If anything, Jack thought it was a good thing she was gaining all of her weight back. She looked frail and weak the month her kidney started failing and when she found out about her lupus. And he liked it when she had meat on her bones. Either way, Jack just wanted her healthy.

Jack shook his head and scoffed. "If there was really something wrong with your body, I wouldn't be fucking the shit out of you."

Selena hummed and scrunched her face up as she shook her head, deciding to poke fun at him. "You don't really be doing all that, but okay."

"I was just blowing your back out upstairs and had you calling me Daddy, do you really wanna play this game?"

Selena's jaw dropped before her lips formed a smile on her face. She leaned over towards the living room to see that Naomi was thankfully still asleep. "You're lucky she isn't up."

"Listen, you just got a surgery done, you don't need to be going back into that. What's making you wanna do this? You never had problems with your body before, so why now?"

"I always had insecurities. Every woman does. But this disease I have adds on to it and I just want the closest thing to a near perfect body."

Jack grits his jaw, then relaxes. "Is it cause of people on social media and other shit?"

"It's part of it, but it's also just what I think of myself. It's my body and it's my decision."

He wanted to continue to talk her out of it, but he just heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay." He then turned around to finish cooking when Deshawn dragged himself into the kitchen with Vanessa in his arms.

He handed her to Jack who smiled at her. "Hey, babygirl." He glanced over at Selena. "Do you wanna hold her while I cook or do you wanna cook?"

A small voice then came from the living room. "Can I play with her?" Naomi asked, peeking from behind the couch.

Jack nodded with a smile. "Yeah, of course lil bit." He walked into the living room and set her on the floor next to Naomi. "Be gentle with her, okay?"

"Okay."

"Where's the dog at?" Jack asked Selena, making sure it was safe before he left her alone.

"Upstairs." Selena answered, before turning to look at Deshawn who barley came out of the guest room. "How are you doing?"

"Cool I guess...It was gonna happen eventually."

Selena didn't think it was the most positive response, but it was what he felt. "He was young though. I wouldn't think that he died that young."

Deshawn shook his head and snorted a laugh at how unaware she was being. "I'm talking about getting smoked by a cop."

Selena frowned, wanting to do something to heal him from the pain he was going through, but she couldn't. She just hoped they'd get justice, cause all they could do. "Do you know when you'll have to testify?"

"Not yet. The whole country is pissed off though. They marching and protesting. I guess they don't give a fuck anymore, and neither do I. I'm tired of this shit. Us being made out to be the bad guy cause the color of my skin. It's time we do something about it."

Jack walked back into the kitchen and changed the conversation. "What are we gonna do with Dylan and Nye?" He asked Selena who then paused momentarily, debating on whether or not she should tell him about her decision on moving to Irvine.

"Um, can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?"

Jack's brows pinched together, wondering what she had to say in private that she couldn't say out loud. He lifts and lowers a shoulder then made a sound of agreement and lead the way into the hallway.

He posted himself against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for her to speak.

Selena interlocked her fingers and rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet as she thought how to phrase it without making him mad, but knowing him, it was bound to happen either way.

"Dylan and Naomi can't go to the school, because we're moving...We're moving to Irvine and Adam is coming with us."

With the simple raise of his brows and nodding his head, Jack pushed himself off the wall and went upstairs with Selena following. "Where are you going?" She asked.

He entered the bedroom and grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his head. "Leave me the fuck alone or I swear to God." He casually said, attempting to hold his anger in, but it wasn't going to work.

Selena's head cocked to the side and the sound of the threat. "What?" She pressed. "You're gonna hit me? I dare you too. I been hit before I can get hit again."

Selena realized how low and fucked up she sounded, comparing Jack to how other men she's been with treated her, knowing he wouldn't hurt her, but he shouldn't have said anything if he didn't mean it.

Jack's hand roughly grabbed her jaw and that's when she seen the change in his eyes. They held anger, betrayal, and hate and it was all directed at her.

"Don't try me, Selena. If you think you're gonna play house with him then go ahead, but don't take my kids. If you take my kids then I promise you..." His grip on her face got tighter as he growled, "I _will_ fucking kill him."

"You wouldn't do that." She mumbled, trying to force her way out of his grip, but once again he only tightens his hold.

Her stomach rolled over on itself and a cold sweat breaks out across her brow. Ever since he got out of prison and overdosed, he was different at times. Like he came out a whole other person.

"Really?" Jack laughed a laugh that Selena swore it seethed into her bones, chilling them. "You must've forgot who I am and what I've done."

Selena digs her fingers into the skin on his wrist. "Jack, you're hurting me." She begged for him to let her go and he did, but with force causing her to stumble against the bed.

"You can go, but my kids stay." He groused as he grabbed his clothes from earlier off the floor. "I'm done playing games with you, so move to Irvine with them and he'll end up missing the next day. Don't make me do it."

Jack walked over to the doorway and stood against it as he stared at her with cold eyes. "Let's go. Those tears need to be gone before we walk back into the kitchen."

Selena brought her fingertips underneath her eyes and felt the warm tears she didn't know slipped out.

" _Let's go._ " Jack demanded, breaking down the words.

Selena rose up from the bed and did as he said. They stopped by Dylan's room to see him playing with his race track. "I'm going home, I'll come get you Friday, alright?"

"Okay."

"It's time for dinner anyways, come on." Selena forced a smile as she waved him over.

"Are you okay, mom? Your eyes are red. Were you crying?" Dylan asked once he approached them.

Selena's eyes remained on Dylan, avoiding the other set of eyes that she could feel glaring at her for not covering up the fact that she was crying like he asked her to. Before she could come up with an excuse, Jack did.

"Your mom just slammed her finger in the door, she's okay though, right?" Jack knew she wouldn't say anything other than what he wanted to hear.

"Right."

As they walked downstairs, Dylan rambled on about the one time he slammed his finger in the door, but Selena could only think about how bad she wanted Jack out the house.

"We're leaving." Jack told Deshawn as he went to grab Vanessa off the floor. "I'll see you Friday okay?" He said to Naomi who nodded.

He kissed her forehead then stood up. "I love you guys." Jack went over to Selena and gave a nod towards the front door. "I need her car seat."

Selena helped Jack with the car seat and once she did, Manny pulled up and drove the three of them away, leaving Selena clueless and unsure about the plan she and Adam had.

* * *

Selena scrolled through social media and seen once again how everyone kept tagging her in one specific post, but this time it wasn't a random person threatening her. It was Jack. And he did whole 180 in the last hour since she seen him.

 ** _A woman's body is more than just a baby's first home. It's more than just an opening men empty themselves into. It is a temple that deserves respect. A woman is more than just her body. The things you people say about a woman I will forever love is disgusting and vile. She has a heart like no other and deserves to be respected. I have seen every inch of her, on good days and on the bad, and each piece of her is perfect. Pointing out other people's flaws reflect your own. Yes, Selena has her flaws and insecurities, but she is perfect solely based on the fact that she was created by God. Instead of wishing that your stomach was smaller, your boobs were bigger, or your dick was longer, wish that your brain was the size of your heart, so that your love could be bigger than your thoughts. You are the longest relationship you'll be in for the rest of your life. It's time for you to fall in love with the person you lie in bed with every night._**


	19. Chapter 19

Jack had the perfect view of Reyna's small breast as she leaned back and moaned softly, riding out her high on her queen sized bed in her apartment.

He almost laughed when she had her orgasm. Her sounds were girlish and innocent and he almost thought it was fake until he seen how red she was in embarrassment of how hard she came.

The moment he had released himself, he was just a breath away from saying, " _I love you."_ But something wasn't letting him and it was hard to do so when Selena was the only other woman besides his mother he told that to.

If he said it to her anytime soon, she would use it against him to try to get marriage and children out of him, and he's had enough of that.

Reyna collapsed against him, her cheek lying on his chest as she gazed out of her apartment window, the raindrops battering the glass. The buildings and streetlights of Los Angeles giving just enough illumination for them to see each other.

Red neon poured on Reyna's skin as Jack fingertips lightly skimmed up and down her spine. "Have you been able to sleep?" She softly asked him, her eyes not leaving the city.

"No." He lied.

Jack slept like a baby. It wasn't his first dead body, but the girl he was dating didn't need to know that and she will never know. But it was the right thing to say.

"Me neither." She whispered, her face turning so that her chin was resting on his chest. Her fingers curling around the cross on his neck. "We could've done something, right?"

"I don't think so. Quincy was called something that the cop had no business calling him. And honestly, I didn't think he was gonna make it out alive anyways."

"How come you say that?"

"The cop was racist. Quincy was black. Something was bound to happen. And he provoked the shit. The cop called him that cause he knew Quincy was gonna get pissed and that's their excuse for feeling threatened."

"You Americans have bigger problems than who a celebrity is dating and what's the next Pizza Hut deal." Reyna mumbled against his chest.

Jack snorted a laugh. "Yeah, we know. We just choose not to do anything about it." He then backtracked and rephrased his words. "Well some people do and those are the kind of people that matter."

"If two of your brothers weren't black, would you think about this differently?"

"You have to be racist to think about this differently."

Reyna sat up and grabbed her silk robe that was lying on the side of the bed and slid it onto her body, not bothering to tie it. "So what do we do now?"

"We testify."

"I thought you guys from the hood don't snitch."

Jack watched as Reyna got out of bed and slid her panties on then disappear out of the room. He put on his boxers and found a pair of pajama pants that he left over from the previous night.

He left the room to see Coco asleep on the sofa and Reyna in the kitchen, running her hands under cold water. "It's not snitching, it's just doing the right thing. If it was someone from where I'm from or whatever and someone killed someone you care about, then they'd get street justice which is sort of the opposite of snitching."

Humming, she turned off the sink and wiped her hands on a dish towel. "And street justice is killing the person who killed one of your people?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded, sliding into the chair at the wooden table. "But we can't kill a cop like this when they know we're involved and he deserves to be locked up, so we testify. We're doing the right thing."

"Have you ever gotten street justice?" She laughed softly as she opened the fridge and searched for the necessities for late dinner she was about to prepare.

Jack shook his head and simply lied once again. "Nope."

The first time he ever did it was when Sean raped Selena and him and Angel stomped him out. They didn't kill him, so he thought it didn't count. The time that he did count was when they got the sons of bitches who killed his mother and then again when Selena was raped for the second time by Ethan.

And then so on with the next three bodies he caught - excluding his father since it wasn't really an act of revenge, Jack just despised him, so he had to go.

Selena says it was six in total, but Jack disagreed.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly, would you?" Reyna smiled, swinging one leg over him as she straddled his lap, her robe showing the outline of her breasts.

Jack's hand roamed down to her small butt, squeezing it roughly, getting a soft laugh from her. "Only you if you ask me too."

* * *

Selena opened the front door and rushed Tessa into the house as the rain soaked her friend and fell in crazy chaotic drops, the water running down Tessa's face as a thin layer.

Giggling, Selena shut the door and offered Tessa a towel that she had already prepared for her. "You look like a bitch who just got kicked out the house after you got fucked."

"Fuck you." Tessa retorted with a chuckle as she took the towel and wiped the rain off her face, following Selena into the living room.

Taking a seat on the couch next to Grizzly, Selena grabbed the remote to the speaker and turned Etta James off. "What was so important that you had to drive out in the rain and come over here?"

Finishing wringing her dark blonde hair out, Tessa huffs as she sets the towel on table and joins on the couch. "I don't want you to freak out or patronize me or anything, okay?"

Selena gave a nod, wondering what could be so bad that she would want to freak out about. "Okay, I won't patronize you." She promised.

Tessa shifted in her seat as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "The real reason Ashton and I broke up was cause I cheated on him with his sister, but I actually only told him that I cheated with a guy I met in a bar and I never really apologized for it cause what I told him wasn't true."

Selena was confused and unsure. She felt like a lot of stuff was just shoved at her all at once and she didn't know how to respond to any of it - especially the part that Tessa had skated by.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tessa smiled and fanned herself with her hand. "Whew, I'm glad that's finally off my chest."

Arching a brow, Selena looked for clarification. "Did you just come out to me?"

Nodding with a nervous smile as she rubbed the back of her neck, Tessa confirmed. "I did."

She would have never guessed. "I don't know what to say." She chuckled. "I'm proud." Selena grinned and leaned forward, pulling her into a tight hug as she rubbed Tessa's back. "I know it must've been killing you to keep it hidden. How long have you known?"

As Tessa went on to tell the story of her finding out that she was bi, Selena rose from the couch and strolled into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

"I've known since I first watched The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and not the Disney one - the one with Salma Hayek. God, she was so beautiful."

Selena remembered Salma Hayek in that film, and from what she could recall, Salma was meant to be _that_ seductive.

In the movie, she wore a thin white linen top and a burgundy dress with hues of an ocean blue along with the ethereal ray of the sun. Around her neck rested a metallic necklace with dark gems, and her ears adorned golden hoops which swayed when she would dance.

And when she danced, her hips would sway entrancingly and she would tease with sly reveal of a full leg, leaving the seduced audience drooling and wanting to playback the whole movie just to build the anticipation again.

Returning with the bottle of wine, Selena poured the red liquid into the glasses. "How old were you when you found out?"

Tessa relaxed against the couch and removed her leather jacket, revealing a black mini dress with two thin straps. "Since I was thirteen, but I already told you how my parents were..."

Everytime Tessa had a little to much to drink, she would revisit her traumatic past and spill out stories to Selena about reasons why she refused to speak to either one of her parents. By the end of the night, they would exchange the laughs and wine for tears and ice cream.

Then she would contradict herself with a quote. "There's no reason to look back, the past hasn't changed." She'd say, "Always look forward, the future is waiting to be fucked."

Her childhood was one of a certain religious aesthetic. Catholic school. Forced prayers. And nearly ten crosses nailed into just the four walls of her bedroom.

Completely different from Jack's and Selena's Catholic upbringing.

"And the blood, just wouldn't stop." Tessa wraps her fingers around the wine glass and brings the rim to her lips, swallowing the rich taste before continuing. "I thought God was punishing me and I thought my mom wanted me dead." She then laughed hysterically.

Selena stayed silent.

"I didn't want to die, so promised to God and myself that I would never think of another girl in a sexual manner." Tessa leaned forward and poured her third glass while Selena sipped on her first. "I cried myself to sleep for weeks until I just got over it and dated guys. I've been secretly bi my whole life and it killed me more than I thought it would, but I'm completely over it. And by that I mean, no more dick. Just pussy."

Tessa stayed the night and told Selena everything that she held in for years that she didn't want anyone to know about, especially about what God thought of her, and Selena listened with a sober mind. Tessa remembered nothing of the conversation in the morning, and Selena wouldn't dare to remind her of it.

* * *

Jack arrived at the police station with Reyna and Deshawn by his side. When they walked in, there was a handful of cops talking into phones, some on their computers behind a desk, and some are just standing around chatting while drinking coffee.

A cop escorted them past a wall full of photos of missing people in the Oak Hills - the town where the shooting went down. When they got to the door of the office, another cop wearing an American flag tie and slicked back hair comes out and shakes Reyna's hand before throwing Jack and Deshawn a smirk.

He told the both of them to take a seat. Reyna goes in first as Jack and Deshawn wait on blue chairs by the door that she entered.

"Why do they need for us again?" Deshawn asked, scanning around the station, every now again his eyes focusing on a gun in each cop's holster.

"To make sure we aren't lying, I guess." Jack shrugged, leaning his head against the wall behind him, listening to the the sound of papers flying everywhere and voices coming through on the walkie-talkies.

It's silent between them for the next ten minutes until Reyna comes out with a small smile that matched the one on the detective's face, his porn-like mustache tickling his thin lips. ""You're up." He gave Jack a nod then beaded back into the room.

Before he went in, Reyna grabbed his hand then pecked his jaw. "Don't be nervous. You know the truth." She whispered.

Jack nodded and then felt a weight off his shoulders that he didn't know was there in the first place. He walked into the room and sat at a metal table with the detective across the way.

"I'm Detective Foley." He pointed at his name tag. "You are Jack Mercer and everything you say from this point on until you leave this room is being recorded." He pulled out a recording device and set it on the table. "Standard procedure."

This made him nervous. He didn't know why, but it did. What if they thought he was lying and he couldn't get justice for Quincy? He wanted to help, but now it felt like it was difficult just to do that.

The sound of pen on paper was only sound in the room for a few seconds before Detective Foley cleated his throat and began the questions. "How long have you known Quincy Ingle?"

"Only for a few weeks. I met him a few times."

"Tell me what happened that night."

Jack exhaled, releasing some of the tension that had built up in his shoulders. "Um, my girlfriend, Reyna and I were with our friend, Deshawn, and Reyna had set him up on a date with her friend, Kendra. Deshawn wasn't into her, so he called Quincy because he was her type."

His heart begins to pound a bit faster when Detective Foley writes on his notepad. Jack didn't know whether to tell the truth about Kendra stealing the forty from the store, but to get justice for Quincy, he guessed he had to.

"And then Kendra wanted Quincy to show her where he was from and he did, so we got into his truck and drove to Compton. But we stopped by the store before going into the neighborhood and that's when Kendra stole a forty, but we didn't know until we were inside the car and she pulled it out of her purse..."

"Do you know if Quincy got her to steal it for him?"

Jack's face screwed up. "What? No. Kendra stole it because she wanted to be 'hood' herself. She was trying to impress Quincy."

"Why Quincy? Why did she have to attempt to be 'hood'? Did Quincy portray that kind of lifestyle? Like stealing, gang banging, or dope dealing?"

"No, what the fuck? He's from Compton and that's all she knew about him. She assumed he was like that cause he was black and _from Compton_."

Detective Foley wrote another string of words on the yellow paper then motioned for Jack to continue with the story.

"Then that's when the cop pulled us over...Officer Greco was his name..."

Jack couldn't believe he just named drop. It was something he never did and never planned on doing, but this was different. Wasn't it?

After hearing the name, Foley scribbles on the paper. "Keep going."

"Quincy pulled over and Kendra turned the radio down. When he got to the window, he asked for Quincy's license, proof of insurance, and his registration."

"And Quincy didn't refuse, yes? He complied?"

"Yeah, He was being polite, but Kendra kept asking why he pulled us over and when she did, I guess he smelled alcohol on her breath and then he blamed Quincy for drinking while driving when he wasn't. But then he said something about how he knew the forty was stolen and that's why he pulled us over, but I don't know how he would've known that. Kendra at first said that she wasn't getting out the car until I told her to cause she was only making it worse."

"Did Quincy refuse at this time?"

" _No_." Jack snarled, accidentally but not regretting it. "The only one who was refusing was Kendra."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Then Greco made us get on one side of the car and put our palms on it and he told us not to turn around until he said so."

Jack felt a lump in his throat, but he ignored it, growing incredibly nervous underneath enormous amounts of pressure. He then noticed the cup of water sitting in front of him, so he brought it to his lips and swallowed down a gulp of the liquid and ice.

"Then he said something like, 'I knew your punk asses were trouble when I seen that durag on your head and your arms around her.'

"Who was wearing a durag?"

"Quincy."

"Who was he talking about when he said, 'this one?"

"Kendra...And then I heard him call her a traitor in her ear and I think he grabbed her ass or something."

"You think? Did you see him touch her inappropriately?"

Jack shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck that sweat began to run down. "No, but I know he touched her. She let out a squeal or whatever and out of the corner of my eye, he was to close to her."

"Then what happened?"

"Then the officer asked us what we were doing with Quincy and Deshawn and then he said we were proud of betraying our own people, whatever the hell that means. Then my girlfriend told him we just wanna go home and that's all, then he yelled at her and told her to shut up. Then he patted Quincy down three times and called him a gangster."

"He patted him down three times?"

"Yeah. Then after that, he called him the n-word after he found nothing on him."

"Which n-word?"

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed. "Nigger."

"And that's when things escalated?"

"Yeah...Quincy was like, 'What did you just call me?' and he turned around and that's when the officer shot him. He shot him two times when he was already dead after the first one."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I'm done now?"

Detective Foley let out a sigh and flipped over his notepad, writing Deshawn's name at the top. "Yes. Thank you for your time and cooperation. We'll do our best to get to the bottom of this."

Jack stood up from his chair, all of a sudden his confidence had came back. "When you say that, I hope you mean, that son of a bitch gets what he deserves. But we all know how this will probably end anyways."

* * *

"Dylan and Naomi, please for the last time go get your stuff ready. I'm taking you over to your dad's in fifteen minutes." Selena ordered as she walked out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Wait until this episode goes off Mom, it's almost over with." Dylan responded, his and Naomi's eyes glued to the cartoon on the tv screen.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Adam leaned forward. "You heard your mother. _Go_." He pointed towards the hallway, but it didn't phase Dylan and Naomi one bit.

"You're not our Daddy." Naomi rolled her eyes at him before fixing them back on the screen as she laid on the carpet, unbothered by his orders.

"You can either do what we say or you can get a spanking." He leaned back into the cushions, knowing his warning would work. "Your pick."

Naomi shook her head, her curls bouncing as she let out a frustrated groan. "Oooh. Just wait until I tell my Daddy." She snatched her dolls off the floor then stomped out of the living room with Dylan beginning to follow behind.

"I hate you." Dylan muttered under his breath as he grabbed the remote and turned off the television. He then turned towards Adam with a glare. "You aren't our real Dad. Just cause you date my mom doesn't mean you can tell us what to do. You're gonna wish you didn't say that, just wait."

* * *

Dylan and Naomi ran into the house, nearly knocking Jack over as they ignored him and went upstairs to find their baby sister while Jack was left with Selena who stood in the doorway.

"Are you still moving to Irvine with him?" Jack asked, daring her to give him an answer that wasn't the one he was looking for.

Selena despised that he knew and took advantage of the fact that she had to give him what he wanted to avoid Adam getting hurt. "I guess not."

"I know." There was a devil in his smile, loving every bit of him having control over Adam's life. "That's all I ask of you, Selena. Don't take my kids away from me."

"Whatever."

Jack watched as Selena turned around, not saying another word to each other, he shut the door and jogged upstairs to the game room where all three of his kids sat on the floor.

"Did y'all eat?" He asked, leaning in the doorway, pulling out his cellphone from his back pocket."Do you want me to order pizza?"

"Yeah." Naomi accepted as she handed a building block to Vanessa. "Daddy, we have to tell you something."

Jack removed his attention from his cellphone and paused in the middle of dialing the number. "What do you have to tell me, baby?"

Naomi was never the one to hold back and like always, she blurted out what she believed needed to be said. "Mommy's boyfriend said he was gonna spank us if we don't do what Mommy said."

Dylan then stopped helping Vanessa build her tower as he added to Naomi's sentence, doing as much as he could to get Adam in trouble. "And we weren't doing anything wrong. We just wanted to finish watching Spongebob and he said 'if you don't do what we say' then he's giving us a spanking."

Dylan and Naomi weren't sure what was going to happen, but they knew that they could depend on their father and that he would somehow take care of it. All they wanted was Adam out of their lives and Jack wanted the same.


	20. Chapter 20

Selena picked up hers and Adam's dirty plates from the table and brought them over to the sink. "I changed my mind about moving out of L.A." She said, grabbing the sponge.

"What?" Adam stood up from the table and walked over to the sink. "I thought you wanted to get away from the paparazzi and fame and stalkers and shit."

She did. But she didn't want anyone to get hurt in the process of it. And knowing Jack, he was going to be a man of his word for once and kill him the second he found out about Adam and Selena moving to Irvine with the kids. Selena wasn't willing to risk that.

Setting the sponge aside, she shrugged then turned off the sink and made up an excuse. "I can't. I'm the ex-wife of one of the most famous people in the world right now and I'm starting to get into the fashion industry and you wanna be a director, so it's not gonna be any easier."

Adam wasn't convinced. "It would be. Sel, just take some time to think about it." Adam kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her back. "We'll be happy there."

Selena lied with a nod, knowing she wouldn't think about it. She wasn't going to put his life in danger over something that wouldn't really make a difference anyways.

Selena began to lean in for a kiss, but immediately pulled back when the front door flew open and Dylan and Naomi ran inside with Jack walking not to far behind them. "Hey, you guys. Did you hav-"

Selena couldn't even ask her kids if they enjoyed the time they spent st their father's before they sprinted upstairs. Her attention was soon averted from the children to Jack who stormed inside, his face wearing a look that almost put fear in Selena's heart, but she knew better.

It wasn't directed at her, but her boyfriend instead.

"If you ever lay a goddamn hand on my kids, I swear to God I will kill you!" He shouted, walking into the kitchen and stopping inches away from Adam, who had no choice but to be pressed against the counter.

Puzzled, Selena furrowed her brows at Jack who stood in a black hoodie with his eyes not leaving Adam for one second. "Jack, what in the hell are you talking about?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Adam was quicker to plead not guilty before Selena could understand the situation. "I didn't touch them!"

"I know you fucking didn't it, otherwise you would've been dead by now!"

Adam's face had settled with an utter calm, deciding to not let Jack intimidate him with his cold glare. "All I said was that they needed to listen and if they don't then I was gonna discipline them, it seems that's exactly what they're lacking."

In a swift movement, Jack grabbed Adam by his shirt and threw him against the counter. "I will snap your fucking neck if you touch them." He gritted through his teeth.

Selena didn't do anything, she just stared at Adam with wide eyes, completely shocked with the information she was getting out of this. "You said you were gonna hit them?"

Adam gave a careless shrug as if nothing was wrong with disciplining someone else's kids without the permission from the parents. "I said I was gonna spank them."

What he said was uncomfortable and triggering. Her cheeks flamed out of anger and embarrassment. In front of Jack, it seemed like she was allowing Adam to discipline them, which wasn't the case in any way. She would never let another person, who isn't Jack, lay a hand on them.

"What the hell were you thinking? Those aren't your kids, Adam." Selena then realized Jack still had his shirt clutched in his hands and placed a hand on his arm then said in a calm voice, "Jack, I can handle it."

Jack pushed him into the counter one last time before releasing him and then walking away. Selena looked over at Adam. "I'm gonna talk to him. I'll be back."

Selena went outside to see Jack leaning against his Chevy Impala and lighting a cigarette that sat between his lips. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to him. "What the hell has been going on with you lately?"

A little scoff escaped past his lips, not once putting it past her that she'd somehow find a way to blame him. "I said something to him about hitting our kids and I'm in the wrong?"

"You aren't in the wrong, but you didn't have to act like that. You've been really aggressive towards people, including me. I just wanna know what's going on."

"To much shit for me to handle all at once." He mumbled, brining the cigarette to his lips and taking in a long drag. "I had to talk to the cops the other day."

"How'd that go?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "We'll see."

"Okay, well I'm sending Dylan and Naomi to Texas tomorrow morning to be with my parents. I have a lot of things to do with Giselle and I know you're busy as well. They'll be back in about four days. They were dying to get out the house anyways."

Jack nodded.

Selena would be lying if she said she didn't care what was going on in Jack's life. She knew he was going through a lot and still having to manage his career that was a mess right now due to people knowing of his cheating, drug abuse, jail time, and soon, his departure from his band.

"I really do hope things work out, Jack...With everything." Before Jack could respond, a third voice then comes from behind Selena.

"Oh, so he comes in here and throws me around the kitchen and he gets a pat on the back?" Selena spun around to see Adam leaning against the front door, clearly listening to every word they were saying. "I should kick your ass for even touching me."

Selena then twisted her neck back to Jack to see him completely unphased by Adam's threat as he continued to smoke on his cigarette. "You knew he was there?"

"Yeah." Jack mumbled as he took one last drag then threw his cigarette on the ground as he blew out one last puff. "It's not like you said you were fucking me or anything though." He grinned, taunting her.

Selena scowled at him.

"She wouldn't dare fuck you again. You no good piece of shit."

Jack waved him off as he pushed himself off his car. "I'll call you tomorrow, babygirl." He winked at Selena, knowing he was pissing Adam off.

Adam flicked him off as Jack got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. Selena then turned toward Adam and shoved him, causing him to stumble back.

"Jesus, Adam, why in the hell would you even say something like that to my kids?"

"Someone had too. They weren't doing what they were told."

"And that's mine and Jack's job then. Not yours. We don't hit our children and we never will. If I have a problem with them then I will handle it."

"You're right, I fucked up, I'm sorry." Adam threw his hands up in surrender. "I love your kids, I do. I just don't want to see them get out of hand or you stress over it."

"I'm a mom. That's what I do." She placed a hand on his cheek and softly smiled. "But thank you for caring so much."

* * *

Selena had just walked into her bedroom from a day of a photo shoot, putting together a fashion line, and a win at bowling with Tessa, Francia, and two of her new friends that she met through Giselle.

Just as she sat down at her vanity and began to pick up a tissue to wipe her eyeshadow off, her phone buzzed. It was the person she least expected.

 **Jack: You home? -** _ **11:33 p.m.**_

Before typing, Selena checked over her shoulder to make sure that Adam hadn't walked in yet.

 **\- Yeah but Adam's here and I can't kick him out cause he stays while the kids are gone.**

 **Jack: I wanna see you.**

 **Jack: You know what, just come over, I want you on my face asap**

 **\- Aren't you having one of your celebrity parties there?**

 **Jack: I'll get a hotel room.**

The door opening caused Selena's body to jolt and her phone to fumble out of her hands and onto the floor. She could feel her ears turning red, but what was worse was the way her stomach dropped.

"Did I scare you, baby?" Adam chuckled, walking over to her.

Scooping up her phone as quickly as she could, she laughed and shook her head. "No, just caught me off guard that's all...Uh, how was work?"

"We hired a few crew members and they're gonna start casting tomorrow. What about you? Are you getting ready to go out?"

Selena turned around and watched as Adam sat on her bed and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. "Yeah, I am actually. I'm going bowling with Tessa, Francia, and a few other friends."

This was the best lie she could come up with. And it would be credible as long as Tessa or Francia didn't post any pictures on their social media for the next twenty minutes.

"Sounds fun, maybe I can join."

She cleared her throat, attempting to steady her voice. "It's girls night and it'd be an uneven number of us anyways. Maybe next time."

Adam looked disappointed, but nodded understandingly. "Maybe."

Selena's phone lit up and vibrated once again. "That's probably T." She turned her brightness down and read the message on the lock screen.

 **Jack: Montage, room 347**

Selena stood up and smoothed out her black dress and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back in a few hours." She leaned down and pecked his cheek. "See you soon."

"You're going bowling in that?" He asked, laying down on the bed and grabbing the remote to turn on the tv. "Doesn't seem like anything to bowl in."

"Uh, you know what...You're right. I'm gonna change."

Selena rushed into the bathroom and slipped out of her dress, changing into another set of clothes slower than she hoped due to the mix of emotions swirling in her chest.

She had actually just went bowling in that dress and didn't have any complications whatsoever, but she had to make this believable, so she changed into a cami, black leggings, and a button-down shirt.

She wiped off her eyeshadow with a wet napkin then tossed it in the bin and walked out of the bathroom, instantly saying her goodbyes, preventing him to ask anymore questions. "I look better now, I'm leaving, bye!"

Before Adam got a chance to say anything, she jogged out the house and got into her car where her phone buzzed in her hand once again.

 **Jack: Where are you?**

Selena rolled her eyes with a groan as she turned her phone off, ignoring the nagging that was starting to begin.

With him being so impatient, it only made her want to stay home, but Adam wasn't going to be the one who gave her the ache between her thighs that she desired and he wasn't going to be the one who made her feel wanted.

It was so fucked up.

She felt more wanted by the man who cheated and hurt her more than she could count instead of by the man who actually had feelings for her. It was just something missing with Adam that was always there when she was with Jack.

Selena was praying to God that there weren't any paparazzi hiding in bushes as she walked into the Montage. It wouldn't be hard to put two and two together even if Jack and Selena were entering the hotel separately.

Taking the elevator and stopping in front of 347, she knocked softly on the wood underneath the golden numbers. She was surprised when there wasn't any security outside, but this was a secret just between the two of them.

She plants a smile on her face when the door swings open and Jack stands there with a bitter glint in his eyes. "About damn time."

"Sorry." She apologized as she stepped into the room. "I had to change."

Jack kicked the door shut behind him as he snorted. "He made you change? I was actually hoping to see you in a dress."

Selena turned towards him with her brows drawn together. "He didn't make me do anything." She then strolled into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter. "Doesn't matter though, you're gonna tear them off me anyways."

"Valid point." Jack stated as he stood in front of her, leaning against the table with his palms gripping the edge.

He was wearing a cream crewneck with a small logo in the corner that stood for Champion, and jeans with a gold chain hanging around his neck.

"Why'd you leave the party?"

"There's always a Hollywood party going on, it wouldn't hurt to miss it."

"Where's Van?"

"Cherry has her."

"Oh."

"How was your day?"

Selena sucked her teeth. "Don't pretend like you care. We're here for one reason and it's not to talk."

Chuckling, Jack pushed himself off the table and edged towards her. "Usually I like to warm women up with a conversation, but this works too."

One hand went inside her button-down shirt and roughly grabbed her waist, pulling her close as his other held the back of her neck while he kissed her hard.

While his tongue was on the inside of her mouth meeting hers, what he said had only just registered in Selena's mind.

Putting a hand on Jack's solid chest and giving him a gentle push, Selena pulled away and broke the kiss. "Wait, a second, so I'm just one of your groupies now?"

Jack eyes her carefully, searching her face as if he's trying to figure out what he's in for tonight - sex or an interrogation. "What do you want me to say, Selena?"

"Nothing." She mutters under her breath, attempting to hop off the counter, but he places an arm on both sides of her.

"You're the one who wanted this, remember? I don't know what's the problem."

"Reyna is me and I'm a groupie." Selena let out a humorless laugh. "Just like how cheated on me with groupies, you're doing the same to her and now I'm the groupie or I'm Kylie or whoever else you slept with behind my back."

He smiles a smile that makes her bones aches. "You didn't have to come."

"Okay? That's not what I'm talking about though."

Jack drops his arms from the counter and rubs the back of his neck as he laughs. "I don't know what you're talking about then."

He walks over to the couch then flops down on it and goes through his phone before setting it aside. And for no reason at all, Selena follows him instead of leaving.

Selena took a seat on the arm of the couch and watched Jack pull out his lighter and play with it. "Do you love her?"

She didn't know why she asked, because she wasn't supposed to care, but she couldn't help it. She did.

Jack let's out a sigh and drops the lighter on his chest, running his hands through his hair and pausing for a moment, before he answered the million dollar question. "Don't know. I don't know how to love someone other than you. I honestly don't, Sel."

Selena's head turned towards him when she heard the old nickname that was constantly used by only Adam, but it just wasn't the same.

"If I love her then I'll let you know, so we can end this, but right now, I'm not sure. I forgot what love felt like without all the arguing and hurt. It's different with her." Jack flicked his lighter, his eyes gazing at the dancing flame. "Just know that I have her in my hand...I just haven't closed my fist yet."

What he had just said a second ago didn't seem all that romantic to Selena anymore. Jack had just basically said that their love wasn't real love and he didn't remember how to actually love a girl anymore due to the toxic fourteen years they spent together.

That's when Selena realized that Jack belonged to her and only her. If she couldn't have him as a husband or lover, then he was just going to have to be her occasional sex toy.

Jack Mercer _was_ going to have a role in her life even though he loved someone else and used her body just for masturbation.

It was better than not having him at all.


	21. Chapter 21

As Jack's nails dug into Selena's hips, the moans that she let out were almost loud enough to drown out the ringing of her cell phone.

"I don't care who it is. Don't answer it." Jack said from behind her, not planning on stopping his thrusts over a phone call after he nearly had to pull teeth just to fuck her.

Letting out ragged breaths, Selena reached for her phone that sat on the edge of the bed. "I have too, it could be Adam."

"More reason not to answer it."

Selena ignored him and took a look at her phone, seeing that it was Adam. Taking in a deep breath, she slid the green icon across the screen. "Hey, baby."

At that moment, she felt her hair get tugged on, making her release a yelp and grow even wetter in between her thighs. She didn't want it to be obvious that she was having sex with her ex, but Jack made it more difficult when his thrust started to get deeper and harder.

Jack could care less if Adam heard _their_ girl have an orgasm over the phone. And if he wasn't lying, Jack actually wanted Adam to find out that he was fucking his girlfriend. Not because he wanted Selena all to himself, but because he didn't want anyone else to have her. He didn't want Selena like he made her believe half the time, he wanted someone who can guarantee him a good orgasm while his girlfriend was away.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

If there was anytime she felt guilty about cheating on her boyfriend, now was the time. Especially since she actually didn't want Jack to stop fucking her.

"Yeah, I just tripped over something." She excused, holding a hand over the phone before releasing a quick moan.

"Oh. I just wanted to know what time you were coming home."

Jack hit a spot that made her want to cum then and there, but with Adam on the phone she had to hold it and she knew Jack wasn't trying to go easy on her in the first place. If she could cum quietly she would, but there was no such things as fake orgasms or quiet moans with him.

Selena put a hand behind her, her fingertips touching Jack's v-line, wanting him to slow down or stop. When he didn't, Selena attempted to push away, but Jack's grip on her hips grew stronger as he slammed her back against his hips - almost making her combust right there. "Stop running." He gritted through his teeth.

Almost lost in bliss that there was no getting away from, she tried to keep up a conversation with her boyfriend.

"Um, I'm gonna just stay over Tessa's for the night." Selena sank her teeth into her bottom lip, biting back a moan as she felt Jack's hand squeeze her ass. "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah of course. Have fun, and I'll just call you tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Mhm." Selena couldn't hold back any longer and she was just hoping that this was the end of the conversation.

"I love you."

"Yeah, love you too, bye."

Ending the call and tossing the phone to the side, Selena let out a loud moan as she came that she was almost positive the whole floor could hear. It took only few more pumps from Jack for him to come to his climax.

After staying like that for only a short moment, Jack slid out of her and tossed Selena her cami and thong that were lying on the floor. As she put them back on, Jack put his boxers on and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the window.

"Are you leaving?" He asked as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Do you want me to?" _Please say no._

"Don't care." He muttered as he brought the phone to his ear.

With his back to her, he couldn't see the frown that made it's way to her face and she couldn't see the smile that graced his when whoever he called picked up.

"Hey, baby. You weren't sleep were you?"

Selena's heart cracked inside her body when she figured who it was and she proceeded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Wanting to get away from the conversation only failed when she could still hear almost every word Jack was saying to his new girlfriend.

He was laughing and telling her how much he missed her - letting Selena know that Reyna was probably out of town and for tonight, she's just a fill in.

Leaning against the door, her heart breaks in the heaving waves of a new disturbing reality that has arrived uninvited. The tears weren't slow and easy, they were hard, wracking sobs that made it impossible to stand up straight.

Her back slid down the door until she felt her ass hit the cold floor beneath her. She felt like the whore that she knew she was. This pain was unbearable and nothing like all the other times.

But this is the pain she must suffer in silence. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to quiet her sobs, her nails digging into the skin that covered her arm - grounding herself with pain. Physically feeling the pain, ridding herself of the emotional agony that she wanted to get away from.

How could he do this her? How could she do this to herself? The manipulation hurt, but she knew she'd continue to make excuses for him. Selena chose to see what she wanted, hear one thing, and think another. Whatever helped with the delusion, because the truth was harder to accept.

And the truth got her nowhere but on the floor of a luxury hotel in a thong with tears nearly provoking the vomit to rush over her.

So, she chose to ignore the truth and return to being his whore.

Pulling herself together, her legs shook as she stood - she couldn't tell whether it was from the sex or the heartache her body couldn't physically tolerate. She stared at herself in the mirror and wiped her tear stained cheeks.

Selena knew she stared to long when she seen the woman who prayed for a real love, yet chosen to entertain the same person who will never love her the way he used to. She knew the heart wants what it wants, but the heart she wanted didn't deserve hers and she was going to make every excuse to say that it did.

Before she could bring her fist to the mirror to rid the woman staring back at her, she gathered herself together once more before exiting the bathroom.

Walking over to the bed where Jack's back was against the headboard and was scrolling through his phone, not once looking her way or attempt to begin a conversation.

Taking a seat on the edge and turning towards him, she decided to start a conversation. "I was thinking of telling people about my surgery. Is that okay with you?" Selena asked, his eyes not lifting from his phone.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause I don't want people thinking that we got a divorce cause of a kidney transplant. I don't want people thinking that you left over something like that or you abandoned me in a dark time."

"They think we got a divorce cause I had a baby on you. Do what you want."

"They're gonna make up a story saying, that we couldn't have sex cause of my transplant and so you went and had sex with another girl and got her pregnant and that's why we got a divorce."

Jack let's out a frustrated groan and sets his phone on the nightstand. "I don't know what I can tell you. People are gonna find something to be mad about, so you might as well do whatever you want. It's not my story, it's yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Visibly done with talking, Jack turns over on his stomach as Selena went to the top of the bed to lie on her back. He tucks one arm under the pillow and leaves one hanging off the bed.

She was hoping for him to move over to her and wrap her in his arms and give her the feeling that she was used too, but he never did. Not once did their skin brush. It was like he did everything he could to stay on the far side of the bed, even when he tossed and turned.

It was clear that she was no longer wanted. She knew she overstayed her invitation the second he emptied himself inside her.

Selena came to the realization that she was so afraid of being alone that she decided to hold on to the one person who makes her feel lonely even while lying next to them. But the heart wants what it wants,

When Selena hears his soft snores, she gets out of the bed and wants to head for the door, it being her best decision to do so. Her feet swing to the floor and she didn't realize how difficult sneaking out was until she felt how her thighs were still trembling and aching.

Weirdly, she smiles, grateful that she felt that feeling again.

She leaves the room to search for shoes, but the mini bar catches her attention. Against her better judgment, she knew she'd need liquor courage to get her through the rest of the night.

She crouched down and opened the fridge, the whiskey catching her eyes before anything else. She grabs the bottle and pours herself a glass, downing the liquor along with the pain and heartache that she didn't know she had until tonight.

Her chest is burning by time she finished drinking four glasses - nearly finishing the whole bottle. It's distracting enough that she even took the time to wash out the glass instead of bolting for the door, giving the heat time to settle into her bones.

But instead of leaving like she knew she should have, she walked back into the room and slipped into the bed, staying on her side as she drifted into a sleep that she didn't want to wake up from.

 **In the Morning.**

The sunlight kissed Selena's eyelids as she woke up to a headache and an empty bed. She glanced at the digital clock that tells her it's only seven-thirty in the morning.

She throws off the comforter and places her feet on the carpet when she then hears shuffling outside the door in the living room.

Selena opened the door and stood in the doorway to see Jack sitting on the couch and putting on his shoes.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, hoping that he was only getting dressed to go out and bring back breakfast, but she knew that wasn't the case.

Jack looked up at her for a quick second then back down at his shoes. "Yeah, I have to go and take a shower then pick up Reyna from the airport and then I have to meet with the guys so I can tell them about me going solo."

"Oh."

Jack's phone went from black to a blurred picture of his background with the red and green icons at the bottom. He took notice and answered it then held it between his ear and shoulder as he tied his shoes. "Hello?"

He stayed silent for a moment, listening to what the person on the receiving end. "Why are you calling me for it then?"

When he's done tying his shoes, he leans back into the cushion as he holds his phone to his ear. "Yeah, I'll ask her once I see her." He says, looking at Selena, before hanging up.

Jack sits his phone on the arm of the chair. "You don't have a manager or assistant or anything yet?"

"No, why would I?"

"Um, you're doing photo shoots and designing clothes with Giselle fucking Galliano. That's opening doors for you. You need to get a team, so Liam can stop calling me for you."

Selena stared at him curiously as she walked over to the couch, sitting on the arm. "What did he want?"

"The Today show wants to do an interview with you and Francia about the surgery. Just call Liam and let him know if you wanna do it or not and then get your own manager." Jack stood up from the couch and shoved his phone into his pocket. "I gotta go."

Without a kiss goodbye or even just a goodbye, Jack left her alone in the hotel room, now knowing his routine with his groupies that she went to bed wondering about for the last decade. Now, she wished she never found out.

* * *

After dropping Reyna off at her apartment, Jack made his way into Liam's mansion where his white floors resembled the coke he used to snort.

He strolled into the living room where Liam and his band mates - soon to be former - were sitting on the couches that sat on top of a black fur rug.

"Late as always." Mason grunted as Jack chuckled and took a seat on the couch next to Liam.

He didn't give a care in the world right now. He was leaving a band who won't be shit without him. He held their career in his hands more than Liam ever did and he enjoyed every bit of control he had.

"Two minutes won't kill you, and after the next ten minutes it won't even matter."

"What are you talking about, Mercer?" Will questioned, his eyes squinting at Jack who was smirking at what he had up his sleeve.

"I'm going solo." Jack blurted, feeling relieved that he had gotten that off his chest. He was so done with the constant scandals and controversy that got in the way of them making music. "And I don't give a damn about what any of y'all have to say."

Will barked a laugh as Mason and Ashton looked as if a train had just them, knowing their career was going to shit without Jack. "Oh, we get it. New wife, new life. Huh?"

"Yeah, ever since you started dating that Cuban chick you been really fucking different." Ashton joined in.

Jack scoffed. "This has nothing to do with her. I've been wanting to go solo for awhile, even more so now that I have a daughter I just found out about and I'm sending Dylan and Naomi to private school and on top of that I still pay Selena alimony, I'm lucky I don't have to pay damn child support. I can't afford to keep splitting my money with you guys, especially when we aren't making that much now since all that bullshit y'all are caught up in."

Mason let's out another roar of laughter. "The bullshit that _we're_ caught up in? What about you druggie? Inmate. Cheater. You cheated on Selena and had a baby by another bitch. And you're talking about the shit we're in?"

"I'm the one who works constantly on our music and what in the fuck do y'all do? Show up two days before a performance to learn the songs that _I_ wrote and get paid the same amount as me just for doing the bare minimum."

"We have a fucking tour coming up!" Will snapped, rising up off the couch and edging towards Jack, bending down to look Jack in his eyes.

Jack was calm, but a warning was still necessary. "You better get the fuck out of my face."

"Or what?"

Liam then jumps up from the couch and steps in for the first time since Jack has been there. "Alright, now chill the fuck out, the both of you."

Will didn't back up and he remained still. "I said, _or what_."

Jack stood up from the couch and used all the force in his body and shoved Will, sending him across the rug and back to the other couch. "I don't give a damn about that. Fuck this tour. I already started on my solo album and me, myself, and I will be going on tour."

Ashton shook his head and leaned forward, his hands clasping in between his legs. "You're already working on an album? Without us knowing?"

"That's low...Even for you." Mason presses his pink lips into a tight line, a mix of disappointment and anger filling his eyes.

"And I expect you're going with him..." Will chuckled as his gaze shifted to Liam who was sipping on a glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, I am. It's been extremely difficult to manage you three from the start. I'm not guaranteed stardom with you guys as a band without Jack. Jack is the _it_ factor that people need. I gotta pay bills too." He shrugged.

Jack laced his fingers together behind his head, in a show of utter calm. "And that's that." He smirked, pissing them off even more.

"Wow...Fuck the both of you." Mason snarled as got up from the couch, whipping his jean jacket off it.

Jack was finally free and he was starting over. It was a fresh start. New girl. Solo. A nightclub that is a huge success. The only thing that he needed to take care of was being a helpful witness and getting Quincy justice.


	22. Chapter 22

With the silk sheets draped across Reyna's bottom half and her lying on her stomach, Jack dropped kisses from the bottom of her spine to her shoulder. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear before pecking it.

"I could tell." She giggled as she felt his warm cheek press against the middle of her back and his arms wrap around her waist. "You called me every two hours."

Jack chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. I liked it." She smiled, resting her head against the pillow. "May I ask a question?"

"Anything, baby."

There was brief silence before Reyna asked what she felt the need to. "How many people have you slept with?"

"Uh..." Jack didn't want to tell her. He never even told Selena how many he slept with cause half of them was during the time they were together and he didn't even know how many. "Is that the question you really wanted to ask?"

Reyna laughed into the pillow. "Yes. I know your famous and you have a lot of groupies, so I expect it to be a lot. Like somewhere between fifteen and thirty."

Jack's eyes widened at how low her number was, knowing that wasn't accurate at all. He slept with more than that. Way more than that.

He was a rockstar and there was no limit. Once him and Selena were married he remained loyal, but before that, his sex life when he was on tour was ridiculous. It was like an ego boost. Jack could literally have any pick of a girl - or on some nights, girls, out of a crowd and he didn't even have to work for it. All he had to do was give a small nod and the rest was history. Easy sex.

But he had to lie. "Um, yeah. Somewhere between those two. I was on and off with Selena for most of my life so yeah. The number isn't big at all. What about you?"

Reyna hummed, tapping her finger against her chin. "Only four or five including you. You're the best I ever had too." She winked.

Blush painted his cheeks and he chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Mhm."

"Thank you. You're actually one of my favorites."

Reyna eyes grew wide as she laughed an angelic laugh. "One of your favorites? I see, I get it. Selena is number one. I got it."

Jack chuckled then pecked the bottom of her spine gently. "You're my number one. And I mean that in every sense of the word."

"You don't have to pretend that I mean more to you than Selena. I understand that you been together for a long time, it's okay."

Jack liked that Reyna was so understanding, but he wished she knew that he didn't want Selena, he stopped wanting her a long time ago. The sex was the only reason he still kept her around and that wasn't even his idea. If it wasn't for that, he'd only talk to her when the kids were involved.

Reyna then turned over on her back, his face now lying on her small stomach as she combed her fingers through his hair. "I like Selena, she's sweet for an ex-wife. She's understanding and isn't out to kill me, she's cool."

"I guess." Jack ran a hand along the smooth skin of her thigh, changing the subject. "I was thinking of buying you an apartment and getting you out of that thing you live in now."

Reyna paused before she grinned hard. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You shouldn't have to keep living in that dump. It barley has any space and there's always some weird guy under the stairs."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Reyna shook her head and shifted under the covers. "No, I can't let you do that."

Jack lifted his head off her stomach then pulled her waist close to him as he gazed into her eyes that he still couldn't tell if they were hazel or just a rare green. "I want to. I'm rich, it's not gonna hurt my bank account at all. I could buy the whole complex and it still wouldn't hurt it. I wanna help."

"Okay, but don't get into the habit of buying me things. I don't want you to think I'm some gold digger."

"Okay." Jack smiled, pressing his lips against hers then being interrupted by the sound of Vanessa's cries.

Reyna broke the kiss and caressed his cheek. "I'll get her for you." She pecked the corner of his lips and got out of the bed and put on her pajamas that she had brought.

Soon after she left, Vanessa's crying came to an end and she returned with the baby in her arms, sitting on the bed next to Jack. "All of your kids are so beautiful."

"Thanks...Did you see the news earlier today?" Jack asked as he rested his back against the headboard, gazing down at his daughter who was back to falling asleep. "Everyone has been marching for Quincy."

"So, are they mad that he died by a cop?" Reyna asked, trying to fully grasp the situation and the outcome.

"No." Jack shook his head. "They're mad cause he was unarmed."

"But isn't it dumb to tear down your own city and neighborhoods?"

"Not all of them are doing it, but yeah. Have you seen Detroit? It's been that way since the riots in sixty-seven and we never fixed it back up. That's why it looks so tragic now. But I honestly don't know why they would do that other than being pissed and they have every right to be."

* * *

Jack was being shaken awake by soft and warm hands. "Jack look, Selena's on the tv." Reyna exclaimed, now tapping his shoulder.

"How?" He asked in his rough voice as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, realizing that it was the Today show. "Oh, yeah."

Francia and Selena sat side by side in two chairs facing the interviewer, just starting to tell their story about their surgery. Once Jack seen Selena struggle to tell her story and begin to cry on the television set, his gaze shifted to Reyna who was wiping tears off of her own cheeks. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked, rubbing her back.

Reyna nodded as she sniffled. "Yeah, it's just really sad cause she's such a good person and mother and she didn't deserve to go through this. She's so strong. I couldn't be able to do this."

Jack smiled at the big heart that she had. He needed something like that again in his life. It was something he always appreciated about Selena. It was a quality that a woman he dated had to have.

* * *

"Thanks for the date." Selena leaned over the console and kissed Adam's lips as his hand ran through her hair. "I'll talk you tomorrow and maybe we can have lunch or something together before you go back to New York."

"Sounds perfect." Adam smiled. "You did amazing on the show today. You're brave beyond measure, babe."

Selena's heart tumbled for a split second until she realized that she wanted to hear it come from Jack and not anyone else. She knew it was wrong to think like that, but she couldn't help it.

Pecking him one last time, she waved him goodbye and exited the car. And for the first time, she was entering the house without the guards surrounding the house and she felt free in every kind of way, especially with telling the world her story.

After getting inside and taking a shower, Selena sat at her vanity to braid her hair. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television to the news, so that she could keep track on what was going on with Quincy's case.

She takes a few strands of her hair and begins to weave them into the middle, but something moving in the mirror catches her eye.

Selena's head snapped around and instantly regretted having the bodyguards leave her house when she seen a man with a ski mask over his face - his muscles tensed, as if ready to attack.

How long had he been there? How did he know that she was alone? How long had he been watching her?

Selena's heart nearly combusted out of fear, but she had been through this way to many times for her to just let something happen to her again.

His dark eyes glued to hers, Selena jumped off of the seat and dodged towards the nightstand where she kept the pistol Jack had gotten her.

But once the gun was in her hand, the intruder knocked it out of her grip then snaked his veiny and broad arm around her waist and threw her onto the bed.

Both of his legs were set on either side of her as Selena fought and kicked and squirmed and did everything in her power to not let this happen to her again.

He wrapped a calloused hand around her throat and pulled out a white cloth with a brown liquid on it then pressed it against Selena's mouth and nose.

With panic and fear quaking through her body, she couldn't help but strongly inhale whatever it was on the cloth.

She felt heat rush through her body and veins. The hotter she was getting the more she felt like she was going to throw up and one way she didn't want to die was by choking on her own vomit.

But she didn't puke, her body was going weak and the fight that she had put up stopped as she grew dizzy. Her vision became blurry until her eyelids finally closed and everything went black.

* * *

It was still blackness when she woke up. Pitch black. She started to think she didn't even wake up, but she had to cause it felt to real. But how could she have woken up and seen nothing?

Attempting and struggling to see why she couldn't see anything, her hands refused to move from behind her. They were tightly bound behind her back and she then realized her feet couldn't move either.

She struggled to move her hands again and then felt wires cutting deep into her wrist, making her squeal in pain and she thanked God that her mouth was working.

The sound of the floorboard creaking made her heart drop and sink into her stomach. "You're finally awake." A deep voice spoke.

Selena didn't want to ask stupid questions like the ones in the movies, but those are the only kind of questions that she had. "Who are you?" She asked, surprising herself with how stern her voice was.

"You'll see soon." He muttered. "We're just waiting on a special someone. He should be here in a minute."

"Who?"

The footsteps got closer and she wanted to move away, but if she made one wrong move, her chair would end up on the ground and she had a pretty good feeling that he wouldn't help her.

"You have really beautiful skin." Selena winced when she felt his cold fingers run across her cheek. "Who would've thought I would get a famous person in my house."

"I'm not famous. You must have me confused with someone else."

He chuckled. "Oh darling...You're famous whether you want to believe it or not and you aren't going anywhere, so you can get that out of your pretty little head." He said then running his hands over her hair, sending a shiver up Selena's spine.

"Why are you doing this?" Another stupid movie question.

"Payback."

"Payback for wha-"

The sound of a door swinging open made her jump, her heart picking up a heavy pace as she wondered what was going to happen to her.

"Perfect." A familiar voice spoke. "You can take the blindfold off her now."

She felt the same calloused hands from earlier touch her skin as they reached past her face and untied the blindfold, it falling down to the wood beneath her.

But it was still dark, except a small lightbulb that hung in the middle of room that she was ninety-percent positive that it was used for some kind of dramatic effect.

"It really sucks that you had to meet my father like this sweetheart."

Selena's body went numb and her stomach churned when her boyfriend, Adam, stepped into the light. "What?"

"What?" He mocked in a high pitch voice. "Don't play stupid, Sel. You know what you've done. You were still sleeping with that asshole behind my back and you think I didn't know?"

"So you get your father to kidnap me?"

Adam hummed for a moment before it soon trailed off into a laughter. "I didn't really get him to do anything. He was going to do this before I had a say in it and before you ask, I did try to stop him...well that was until I knew you were cheating on me."

"Then why is he doing this? Why did he want to? I never met him in my life."

"He has his own reasons and he doesn't want to tell you, do you?" Adam turned around and asked the pair of stern and grey eyes that stood in the dark, his attention fully focused on her.

"Not yet."

"See." Adam shrugged. "You're not getting the full story for awhile."

"How long do you plan to keep me here, huh? You know someone's going to find me right?"

"No one is going to find you, baby. We made sure of that. And we'll keep you here as long as we feel like it."

Adam pulled out a knife from his back pocket and reached around her to cut the wire, his hot breath hitting her. "I'm releasing you cause I know you can't leave, so I might as well have you comfortable."

The pressure of her hands and wrist went away and then so did her ankles. She wanted to run or scream or fight or something, but it was two of them and whatever she would do would backfire.

"Your bed is over there in the corner." Adam pointed. "There's a bathroom in here to and you'll eat tomorrow morning." He walked over to the door, following behind his father then stopped in his tracks to look at her. "Light on or off?"

"On." She croaked.

Flicking the light on, Selena seen the warm smile that she knew to well. "Goodnight, sleep tight." He said, shutting the door behind her.

Selena took a look around the room she was staying in. She could hear the pulse smashing in her ears and the bile rising in her throat as she seen that nothing was comfortable about this.

By the looks of the wooden floor and the high ceiling, they had her kept in an attic and the only decent thing about it was that there was a bathroom that had pale green tiles and a blue rug on the floor - it was small enough for a shower, a sink, and a toilet. There was only one window in the room and it was caged with bars and she knew it was no way in and no way out.


	23. Chapter 23

Selena didn't sleep. She couldn't. With them two wanting to seek their revenge on her - for whatever reasons there were - they'd probably kill her in her sleep.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, she wondered why she couldn't hear anyone coming. When she realized why, her stomach nearly flipped. It was soundproof. She couldn't hear out there and no one can hear her in there.

"Get up." Adam grunted, walking towards her with a pair of clothes in his hand. "Get in the shower then put these on and come eat."

He threw a tank top and shorts on top of the bed then turned around and headed back towards the door, but Selena found it strange how normal this was for him.

"Come eat? Take a shower?" She questioned as he slowly turned back around to face her. "Do you think I want to fucking eat with the two of you?"

"Just do as you're told, Selena...It's not gonna be pretty if you keep your stubbornness up. This isn't the place for it." He warned a little to calmly. "Knock on the door when you're done before I have to come up here and get you myself."

She wanted to break out into tears when the door shut. She was begging that someone would notice she's gone, before she actually is.

Walking into the green tiled bathroom, everything about it seemed normal - but the color wanted to make her throw up on the raggedy blue rug under her feet.

Stepping into the tub and turning on the shower, she let the hot water hit her skin and for the time she was in there, she forgot where she was.

Stepping out and wrapping a blue towel around her body, Selena did something she instantly regretted. She took a step towards the mirror and looked at her reflection, her eyes were swollen and looked exhausted. It was depressing to even look at herself.

She left the bathroom and dragged herself over to the bed to pick up the clothes that were set for her. She dressed herself then sat on the bed. Not having the appetite and not even wanting to be in the same room with them, she refused to go and eat with them - though her stomach growled in protest.

As ten slow and long minutes passed by, the door swung open and hit the wall. "I told you to come downstairs." Adam gritted through his teeth, walking over to her and grabbing her roughly by her arm.

As he pulled her, Selena tried to get him to get his fingernails out of her skin, but his grip was to strong and the only thing she could think of doing was swinging her left fist into the side of his throat.

With the release of her arm, Selena fell to the floor as small ragged breaths left Adam's throat. His ragged breaths turned into loud coughs as he held the side of his neck.

"Stupid bitch." He croaked, bending over and pulling Selena up by a handful of her hair.

She held back a squeal as he forced her out of the room and down the stairs into the dining room, forcing her into the chair where a plate of eggs and bacon sat in front of her and two guards stood against the walls.

She looked next to her where Malcom sat, forking eggs into his mouth. But the mouth full of eggs didn't stop him from speaking. "Tough one, huh?" He glanced over at Adam who flopped down in his chair with his hand still pressed to his neck.

"I handled her." He grimaced, his voice nearly gone.

"Eat." Malcom handed her a fork, but Selena refused to accept it.

"I don't eat eggs."

Adam scoffed. "Well today you do."

Malcom sat the fork on her plate and gave a nod towards the kitchen. "Stop being an ass and go fix some pancakes up for our guest."

"I don't want any of your fucking prison food." She gritted through her teeth, not fearing either of them anymore - she's been through to much to let them scare her.

Adam's fist slammed on the table, making the table shake. "Eat your fucking food!"

"No."

Adam let out a harsh exhale through his nose as he scooted his chair from the table and walked over to her. He scooped up the eggs with his hand and shoved them into her mouth.

The dryness of the food was to much to handle and Selena wasn't going to let him do that to her. So, she spat the food back out and at his face.

Selena watched as Adam slowly wiped the food off his face. His nostrils flared and the noise that broke through his teeth was animalistic. Once the eggs were off his face and on the floor, he raised his hand and slapped her sharply across the face.

"Just take her back upstairs and keep her in there." Malcom simply told Adam, who obeyed and grabbed Selena by her arm.

Once they were away from Malcom, Adam started hissing through his teeth, "You fucking cheat on me and then you continue to disrespect me. You're really a fucked up a bitch." He unlocked and opened the door to the attic and threw to the floor. "Jack ever tell you that?"

* * *

Jack sat at the desk in his home studio, writing down lyrics that came from his heart and onto the paper. He was writing about anything he could think of. It wasn't just about Selena this time around.

The door opened, but he didn't bother to see who it was. He then had no choice to when she sat on the desk next to his notebook. "You aren't tired?" Reyna asked.

"Not really."

Reyna ran her fingers through his messy hair and giggled. "I liked those messages you left all over my apartment on those sticky notes this morning, that was really sweet. My favorite one was the one that was stuck on the coffee pot that said, 'Your kisses are like love letters addressed to my soul', that was cute."

Jack chuckled. "I ran out of things to say, so I got that one from a book."

Reyna laughed then changed the subject. "I thought your kids were supposed to come over tonight." She mentioned, scanning the words that he was writing on his paper.

"Selena isn't answering her goddamn phone and she wasn't home when I went by. I'll just go back tomorrow and see if they're there or not."

The door then swung open again. "Yo, check this bullshit out." Deshawn grunted, picking up the remote from the coffee table and turning on the flatscreen that hung on the wall.

He pressed the two low digits to the world news channel then soon a white woman with blue eyes and thin chestnut hair appeared on the screen.

"Who's this?" Reyna asked, curiously staring at the woman wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Greco's mama."

Jack sat his pen aside and faced the tv when the woman began speaking. "All he wanted to do was go home...He was doing his job and he feared for his life and now he's getting death threats and people want to hurt him for doing the right thing."

A photo of Greco smiling with his two kids, wife, and golden retriever appeared on the screen. Then another one of him and a black officer standing side by side with two grins on their faces.

"Officer Greco is known as a family man and loyal friend." The voiceover begins. "Serving in the law enforcement for twenty-five years and most of the time his job was taking part in Oak Hills, Compton. One of the most violent neighborhoods in California."

This was making Jack sick to his stomach. Watching them turn a murderer into a saint and an innocent victim into a monster. He couldn't imagine how disgusted and furious Deshawn was feeling.

Greco's mom appears back on the screen. "He chose that neighborhood to work in. He always wanted to make that kind of environment better and safer..."

 _How? By wiping out the entire neighborhood?_

 _"_ Can you tell us what happened that night or what he said what had happened?" The news anchor asked.

"He said to me, 'Mama, the black guy stole something from the store so I pulled him and his friends over and I asked them to get against the car just so I could search him and his friends and out of nowhere he snapped and turned around to start yelling and I got scared so I had to do what I needed to do so that I could go home to my family.' And I told him it wasn't his fault and that everything would be okay and hopefully he won't be convicted of anything cause he always been a really sweet boy."

"Did he tell you how he felt or what was going through his mind?"

"He said he had a bad feeling in his stomach from the start. They cussed him out once they got pulled over and found out that he knew about the stolen beer. My boy was just scared and he's gonna do his job regardless of what people think happened."

Deshawn then turns off the television with the remote and throws it onto the leather couch. "What about our side of the story?" His voice gruff.

"Is there anyway we can do an interview or something?" Reyna asked Jack. "Can't we tell people what really happened?"

"Yeah, man." Deshawn pressed. "You're the one with the biggest platform out of us."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"I need to talk to my kids."

Adam tsk'ed as he held Selena's phone in his hand. "I need your password."

"Are you going to let me talk to my kids?"

"If you give me the password then yeah."

Selena huffed as she told him the numbers to her phone then hearing the sound of her phone unlocking.

"Is that a special date?" Adam asked in a mumble, his thumb tapping and scrolling against the screen.

"No." It was the first four numbers of her lunch number that she had since school. It was something she had to put in everyday, so it was the easiest thing to remember and no one else would know until now.

Selena curiously stared at Adam, wondering what he was doing. "Are you calling my parents so I can talk to them and the kids?"

"Jack has been blowing up your phone. What does he want? To fuck for a night again and leave you like one of his whores?" He snickered. "You're on the other side of the stick now, huh? You're just like Jack. A cheater. But at the same time, you're like one his fans. He fucks and leaves. Pure comedy."

Even though she hated Adam with every living cell in her right now, he was right. But she didn't care. She wanted Jack in any way she could get him. It was selfish, but she belonged to him and no one else. Jack was the closest thing she had to a good man, and this situation she was in now only proved it.

Selena heard the keyboard clicks come from the phone. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm texting your parents to keep Dylan and Naomi and not to pick up any of Jack's calls if he does end up calling them."

"Well can I talk to them now?"

"Yeah, when we're done with what we're doing then yeah."

"You promised." Selena gritted through her teeth, her fists balling up.

Adam turned the phone off and shoved it back into his pocket with a sly grin on his face. "And I'll keep that promise. You just keep doing what we ask you to and everything will ride smoothly. Goodnight."

Selena watched with a blurred vision of tears as Adam left the room.

All she wanted was to speak to her children. But she couldn't even get that. What did she do to deserve this type of cruelty? What could Malcom want from her?

* * *

Jack drove through Compton with Deshawn in the passenger seat next to him, on their way to Quincy's neighborhood for his wake and to give their condolences to the family.

At Oak Hills, there's graffiti on the walls of abandoned buildings and crime scene tape wrapped around a twenty-four seven donut shop. A resident of a suburban neighborhood would wonder how something could happen at a donut shop, but in the hood, there wasn't a single place that was safe.

The houses on the street are old and small with dead grass. A lot of people were outside, some smoking on their porches and some shooting dice on the side of the street.

And in an odd way, Jack almost felt happy cause he felt at home. But the memories of everything that happened back in Detroit made his gut twist into a knot.

Jack pulls up to Quincy's childhood home where cars are parked all over and a number of people are walking in and out the house. There's a stand in the front lawn with a decent line to buy a t-shirt with Quincy's face on it, a few people holding them in their hands and others wearing them.

Jack and Deshawn exit the car. Deshawn carries a foil covered pan of peach cobbler that he had made the night before. Going up the walkway, Jack felt all eyes on them - he wasn't sure whether it was because the neighborhood knew that they were present the night of the shooting or if it was because he looked out of place - either way, he avoided eye contact.

A family friend wearing one of the shirts with Quincy's face held the screen door for Jack and Deshawn as he walked out the house, the both of them thanking him as they walked inside.

The house was tight with so many people inside, majority of the people were dressed in black and weeping for Quincy. Tears stained some cheeks while food stuffed others. Gospel music played lowly in the background that could barley be heard over the chatter amongst everyone - stories of Quincy being told that Jack had yet to hear.

There's a young woman who approaches them. A jumbo braid hung in a ponytail fell across her slender shoulders. Her body of curves and dips in the right places were complimented with the black dress she was wearing even though it didn't hug tight to her.

Her rich darkskin glowed just like her brown eyes that were framed with long eyelashes that couldn't have been store bought. She looked like a model. She could give Naomi a run for her money.

When she got closer, Jack seen the gold necklace around her neck that spelled out _Candy_.

Deshawn hands the pan to Jack, giving him two available arms. She acknowledges Deshawn first and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Hey, cuz." She softly spoke. "How are you doing?"

Deshawn rubs her back. "I should be asking you. How you and Auntie April doing?"

"I'm hanging in there and so is Mama." She pulled out of the hug and fidgeted with her fingers. "She's just trying to keep busy and she's running around the house cleaning and cooking, I don't think she's cried once yet."

Deshawn then took the peach cobbler back into his hands and introduced the two. "Jack, this is my cousin, Candy. Candy, this is Jack. I'm staying with him for awhile."

"It's nice to meet you, unfortunately under these circumstances." Candy stuck out her hand with a smile that shined bright of perfect white teeth.

Jack stayed silent, for some reason his throat was lined with sandpaper and he lost his ability to speak. He wanted to puke. The pressure of being the witness and in the house of the victim made his bones ache. He felt like he would somehow slip up and say something wrong. And it was like all these people in the house were depending on him and two other people to get Quincy justice, he wanted to, but he didn't know how any of this would unfold.

"What's in that pan, D?" Candy asked, sniffing the air. "Aunt Maxine sent you that recipe for her peach cobbler?"

"Yeah, it's all yours."

"I'm gonna go put this in the kitchen if I can find any room. People been bringing food all up through here today." Candy took the pan out of Deshawn's hands just when an older woman walked over to them. "Hey, Mama. Deshawn made some of Aunt Maxine's peach cobbler."

"I'm sure it taste just like hers." She forced a smile and put a hand on Candy's back. "Go set it on top of the stove, baby."

"Yes, Ma'am." Candy turns around and makes her way into the kitchen and disappearing around the corner.

Deshawn hugged Ms. April, her gifting him with a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry for what you boy's had to see." Her voice cracked.

Deshawn introduced Ms. April to Jack the same way he did with Candy. Instead of a handshake, Jack received a hug that he could tell wasn't for him. It was for her.

Thirty minutes passed by and Jack had finally gathered the courage to do what he had been thinking of for awhile. Jack rose from the couch and walked around the house that was bigger than he thought after only being in the living room since he walked through the door.

Bumping into Candy as she walked around the corner and out of the kitchen, Jack apologized quickly. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Do you know where your mom is?"

Candy nodded and twisted around to point in the backyard. "She's outside. Did you need something?"

Jack shook his head. "No, thanks." He continued to outside where it was less people, but still a decent amount. Before he could spot Ms. April, she approached him from the left and gently touched his shoulder.

"Were you looking for something, baby?" She questioned, the light from the sun showing the bag under her eyes that declared that she hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack nodded his head. "I just wanted to have a word with you for a minute if that's okay with you."

"Of course." Ms. April nodded and lead the way over to the swing-set that sat alone in the corner of the backyard. Once they took a seat,

Ms. April took Jack's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb across it, calming him. "Go ahead."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering how he should word what he was going to say without offending her or her family.

Just when he began to open his mouth, he began noticing that her and Quincy looked just a like. The same nose and dimples suddenly made it just a bit easier for him.

"I don't want to offend anyone, but I wanted to offer to pay for your-" Jack backtracked, caught up in the nerves and the similarities between the two. "I mean, Quincy's funeral. I want to pay for everything."

"Now why would you go and wanna do that?" Ms. April furrows her brow, respectfully declining his offer. "I can't let you do that. No."

"Ma'am, I have the money for it and I don't want you to have to pay for this and I know the bare minimum costs a lot. I want you and your family to have a good service with whatever you think Quincy deserves. No mother should have to pay for the funeral of their child, let alone organize one."

"Oh, Lord." Ms. April began to choke up as she nodded her head, her eyes rimming with tears. "I'll pay every penny back, and that's my word, God is my witness."

Jack softly smiled at her. "I don't want you to pay me back. I want you and your family to get better and that's all I ask for."

"God bless your heart." Ms. April used her available hand to wipe her tears off her cheeks before she released Jack's hand and embraced him.

It was the most heartfelt and warm hug he had gotten in a long time. It reminded him of his own mother's and he held on just a minute longer than he intended to.


	24. Chapter 24

"Who in the hell are you?"

Jack kicked the door shut behind him and put his hand on the small of Reyna's back. "Alana, this is my girlfriend, Reyna, and you _will_ treat her with respect."

"Hi." Reyna greeted.

Alana raised a skeptical brow at the hand that Reyna stuck out for her to shake. "Where's Vanessa?" She asked, her gaze averting from Reyna's hand to Jack's eyes.

"Upstairs." Jack gave a small nod towards the ceiling then lead the way up to the nursery. "You better bring her back too."

Ignoring him, Alana was obviously bothered with him and Reyna together, but he could care less what either of his ex's thought of her. "Can you ever stay single? Where the hell is she from anyways? Russia?"

Rolling his eyes with a tsk, Jack opened the door to the nursery and walked over to the dresser. "She's not from Russia. That's not a Russian accent, she's from Cuba."

"How cute." Alana grumbled as Jack picked out Vanessa's clothes and baby bottles, putting them in her light blue diaper bag. "Where are you going again?"

Jack then began putting a few of her toys in the bag. "I have to go to fucking Texas to get my kids from Selena's goddamn parents who won't answer the fucking phone. Selena isn't answering my calls and neither is her family."

"Why?" She asked, picking Vanessa up out of her crib and smiling down at her, rubbing her nose agonist hers.

"I don't know. It's been two weeks since I last spoke to them and that was on the damn phone. I thought they would've been back by now, but I guess I have to go and get them myself, if they're even still with them."

"Well where is Selena then?"

"Probably with her fucking boyfriend. She might have them, I'm not sure. It's really frustrating not knowing where your kids are and not being able to get in touch with their damn useless mother."

Alana chuckled at how irritated he was as he harshly zipped the bag closed. "Are you jealous cause she's with someone else?"

Jack's face screwed up as he turned to face her, seeing that a smirk was planted on her face. "Did you hear a word I just said? I'm pissed at the fact that I don't know where Dylan and Naomi are...I don't care who she's with."

Alana took the diaper bag off the counter and put the strap over her shoulder as she let out a soft laugh. "Okay."

"Bring her back." Jack told her in a stern voice. "I know where you live and if you do it again then we're going to court and I'm getting full custody."

Selena felt something hard hit her back, making her turn over on the bed to see Adam standing there. "I need you to post a picture or video of yourself on your page, so everyone knows you're okay."

Staying calm and not arguing with him, she picked up the phone and went through the pictures of her gallery.

Adam seen the number of pictures she started to search through and shook his head. "Not an old picture. Take a new one. You're not slick."

"How is that being slick?"

"People know what you look like now and a few months ago, people would know something was up." Adam then observed her face carefully then changed his mind once he noticed how swollen her eyes were. "Nevermind, post one from your gallery, but don't try shit."

Selena chose a random photo and she thought about putting something as a caption to let people know she wasn't okay - like a code or something - but it wasn't a good idea at all, so she went with the basic hearts.

She handed Adam back the phone and laid back down on the bed, gaining a sly smirk from him.

Adam chuckled as she turned her back towards him and faced the wall. "What? No questions? No arguments? You're not even going to try and hit me?"

"What good has it done me so far?"

"You still don't have a clue why you're here, do you?"

"Cause I cheated."

"That's not why...You aren't here cause of me, you're here cause of something else. But I'm just going to keep you guessing and let you find out when it happens." He patted her leg then began walking back until she stopped him with a question.

"Did you ever love me? Or have feelings for me?"

Adam hummed. "I did, but you let your love for Jack get in the way and now look where you are."

* * *

 _She can post pictures, but she can't pick up the fucking phone._

Jack seen the location at the top of the picture and his blood boiled to the point where he swore he was going to explode any second. _Irvine, California_.

Standing from the couch, Jack swiped his keys off the coffee table then stalked out the door and into his car. He dialed Selena's number and wasn't going to stop calling until she answered him.

"You fucking put the location on?" Adam shouted, bringing the back of his hand harshly down to her cheek. "Now you have his fucking ass calling non-stop!"

Rubbing her stinging cheek, Selena looked at her cell phone where Jack was calling her. "I forgot I had my location on. _You_ should've made sure I didn't."

Adam bitterly chuckled. "Don't blame this bullshit on me."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do now?"

"You're gonna tell him to meet you at the park across the street." He ordered, handing Selena the phone, but she didn't answer it and instead stared at Adam with worrying eyes.

"You won't hurt him, will you?" She asked.

Adam clenched his jaw as his nostrils flared, extremely frustrated now that Jack might do something that ruined the plan. It was going so smoothly until now. "Answer the fucking phone."

Tears filling her eyes, she pressed the green icon then brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Her voice shook as much as her hands trembled.

"Where in the goddamn fuck are Dylan and Naomi? And why in the fuck haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Jack, please stop yelling at me." Her voice quivered. "I've just been caught up in a lot of things an-"

"You're in fucking Irvine, Selena! Stop fucking lying to me." He barked. "Is that why the dog was wandering around the streets and I had to bring him to my house where it seemed like he hadn't eaten in weeks? You just decided to abandon everyone and everything for Adam?"

Adam roughly grabbed her wrist and brought the phone away from her, his teeth clenched when he talked. "Tell him to meet you at the park and then hang up, stop stalling."

Bringing the phone back to her ear, she managed to choke up the last few sentences. "I have to go. Just meet me at the playground on Wesson street in Pear Ridge. I'll explain everything."

Before Jack could say anything, she hung up and released the waterfalls. "Please, don't hurt him. Please don't." She begged as Adam snatched the phone out of her hand.

Adam snorted in disgust. "Stop crying. You sure do love him a lot when he doesn't give two fucks about you. But, _I_ , someone who actually loved you, got cheated on. This wasn't even supposed to happen. I was telling my dad not to do it, but then you went and fucked him and that's how you got here. If he gets hurt then he gets hurt. Just remember that it'll be all on you, babygirl."

* * *

 **Updated twice :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Adam had a grip as tight as a vice around Selena's forearm as he dragged her outside of the attic for the first time since the morning she refused to eat the food that was nearly shoved down her throat. She wanted to run and scream bloody murder, but with the men inside the house, there was no way she'd make it out alive.

There was a tall white man that could pass for a body builder who stood outside the attic door that she figured he'd been guarding the whole time she's been locked inside. Even if she did attempt to get out the door, he'd be right there to make sure that would be as far as she got.

As Selena was lead to the front of the house that was dark and completely empty, she could feel the eyes of the second guard burning a hole through her skin. He had ink barbed wires wrapped around his biceps and hands that looked like they could crush her without putting any effort to it. He probably stood in that room for hours to make sure no one could get in or out.

The guard stepped aside as Adam pushed opened the front door and yanked Selena outside who was lagging behind due to the sun blinding her. She stumbled forward into the wet grass that slapped her ankles as she fixed her eyes on the park across the street where she was supposed to meet Jack.

It was the first time Selena seen anything other than the attic walls in days. She was being held hostage in a regular suburban neighborhood and that's what made everything worse. It was nearly impossible to run or scream and bring attention to what was going on when they'd kill her quicker than she could blink.

It was also cooler than the night she was abducted. She didn't even need a jacket or a hoodie that night, but now she was almost begging for one.

"You have a wire on, don't forget my dad and I will hear every single word, so don't try any bullshit." Adam warned with his lips pressed against her ear and his grip tight around her elbow as they crossed the street to the park. "I will put a bullet through his skull if I _even hear_ something I don't like."

With those words, a shudder rippled through her body. She knew somewhere, someone was going to have a gun aimed at Jack's head and if he or Selena tried to do anything, they won't hesitate to kill either of them.

Adam released her arm as she sat down at a wooden picnic table. "Don't get him killed." He pressed his lips to the side of her cheek and she felt nauseous.

When his lips removed themselves from her face, she caught a whiff of his cologne. It was the same cologne that Jack would wear and when he wore it, it smelled so good it made her knees weak. It stunk on Adam though.

Chuckling, Adam turned around and stalked back inside the house without another word to Selena. She rested her chin on her folded arms as she waited for Jack to arrive. Distracting herself with the clouds in the grey skies, she used what was left of her mind to find a picture in every one of them.

Minutes passed by when the sound of the familiar Mercedes Benz grabbed her attention, but she feared to even look his way. And there was something deep down inside that gave her the slightest hope that Jack would save her, like he always did.

But maybe this time, he wouldn't care.

Selena turned her head so that bet cheek rested against her arm. The sound of the car door shutting caused her heart to speed up and her leg to bounce uncontrollably. His feet moved through the rustling leaves on the ground then the weight of the bench on the opposite side grew heavier.

Even in the chilly weather, Selena could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him and it only made her want to be wrapped inside his arms just so she could feel safe again, but even if she could, he wouldn't want the same.

"Are you going to at least look at me?" Jack asked, his voice deep and rough.

Slowly lifting her head off her arms, she remembered that she had bruise on the high of her cheekbone. Selena propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, her fingers covering the pain she endured.

"I could've fucking sworn that I said what was going to happen if you moved here with my kids and him." The words didn't match the tone of his voice. He said them ever so casually, but Selena knew better.

"They aren't here, Jack." She countered in a voice that she wasn't even sure was a whisper.

"Do you expect me to believe that? It's been nearly a goddamn month, Selena. I haven't seen them in almost four weeks and I thought that was okay since they usually stay with your parents for a long amount of time, but when they didn't pick up any of my calls, I knew something was up."

Something Jack said had caught Selena's attention and it made her almost lose her mind.

 _A month? Four weeks?_

No. She couldn't have been in there for four weeks. It was only eight days. It had to been only eight days.

"What's today?" Selena asked, changing the subject, hoping that it was still the beginning of August.

Jack scoffed. "Does that even matter right now?"

"Please just tell me the date."

"It's the ninth."

"Of August?"

"September, Selena." Bile rose in her throat. Jack's voice didn't get any louder, but it fills her ears like a buzzing hive. "Where's Dylan and Naomi? I'm not asking you again."

"They aren't here, Jack." Her voice began trembling as her thoughts ran a marathon. "They're still in Texas."

Jack scoffed, figuring she was lying, because they never stayed in Texas that long without him knowing or them calling. "You already know what I said I was going to do if you brought them here with him...And I told you I wasn't lying."

Tears slid down her cheeks and moisturized her dry lips. "Please, don't." Selena was silently begging him not to say or do anything that would make Adam want to hurt him.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Stop, you don't mean that." Selena's hand dropped from her cheek then reached out for his hand, forgetting about the mark that he instantly saw.

"He do that to you?" He suspected, his eyes growing cold and hard.

"No."

"Yes, he did, I'm going to fucking kill him." He growled. "What house is it?"

Before Selena could protest, she then heard a small static in her ear. _"Tell him to come inside."_ It wasn't Adam's voice, but Malcom's instead.

Selena shook her head furiously as tears forced their way out of her eyes. Jack assumed that she was shaking her head at him. "Selena, I will fucking break down each door of every house in this neighborhood."

 _"Stop gambling with his life. Tell him to come inside or I will murder him with a pull of a trigger."_

Bile swims at the back of her throat. She was going to vomit. No, pass out. Maybe both. Either would've been better than hearing those words and leading Jack to his death.

She didn't remember getting to her feet, but she knew she must have when her knees almost gave out on her - but she stabled herself on the table and gave a nod towards the hell house she was being kept in. "It's that one."

Jack rose from the bench and stood next to her. "You're not lying to me?" He questioned.

Her throat feels like she's getting ready to push her words through sludge. "No." She was barley audible, so she forced her voice higher. "No, I'm not."

"Alright, let's go."

Selena didn't realize she couldn't move until Jack put his hand on the small of her back and gave her a small push. She shuffled through the leaves like a zombie - taken by surprise when no one told her to move faster.

She could hear the pulse smashing in her ears as her heart raced a million miles per hour with each step closer to the house. Her sweaty palm gripped the door knob and slowly pushed it open.

She walked in with Jack close behind her and the tears haven't stopped since they started.

Once Jack shut the door behind him, Selena felt bone-crushing arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the floor before hearing a loud thump followed by thud.

When Malcom walked out of the shadows and into the room, Selena was tossed onto the floor where she didn't hesitate to crawl over to Jack to see that he was knocked out cold, but still breathing. "Why are you hurting him?" She cried, cupping his warm face into her hands.

"Your fault." Adam's voice came from behind her as he dropped the crow bar to the floor. Selena's gaze drifted up to see the two guards stand on either of him.

Malcom then gave a nod towards the left side of the house. "Put him in the chair and tie him up then take her upstairs." He ordered.

"Don't do this, please don't." Her voice was tiny. Breathless. Pathetic.

But her cries and screams meant nothing to them. The guard with the barbed wire tattoo scooped her up in one arm and carried her to the room, tossing her in there like she was a rag doll.

Her gut twisted. She sobbed. She screamed. And she knew she had to save herself this time.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack woke up strapped to a chair and three men surrounding him, two of them he known instantly, and the bald and bulky pale man must've been one of their goons.

His bones ached. They felt like they were legit on fire. Like someone ran a cheese grater over every single muscle in his body.

"Ah, poor nephew." Jack glanced up to see Slick walk towards him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Told you I was gonna get you back for what you did you my brother."

Jack chuckled and shook his head at Adam who was standing to the right of his father. "I knew you weren't shit from the first time I seen you."

Adam laughed as he gave a shrug. "At least my Dad kept me. What did your Mommy and Daddy do with you?" He taunted with a smirk. "I still have my father and I stole your girl, so who isn't shit again, _cousin?_ "

Jack chuckled, not phased by him one bit. "So, what now? You're gonna kill me?"

Slick, Adam, and the Goon in the corner chorused a laugh before Slick answered his question. "Not yet. We decided to have a little fun with you first and then have fun with the pretty little thing upstairs."

"Rape her, you mean."

A smirk fell across Slick's face. "It's not rape if she doesn't say no, and since I'm putting something in her mouth, she won't be able to."

"You're sick." Jack's gaze then flickered over to Adam who was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "And you're worse for letting him do it."

Throwing his hands up, Adam laughed. "I mean you had her. I had her. It's enough of her to go around as long as we keep it in the family." He winked.

"Are you that pathetic? What the hell has she ever done to you to deserve this?"

Adam seemed surprised at how ignorant and clueless Jack was being. "Really?" He snorted. "She was fucking you while she was with me."

Jack chuckled, wanting to get under Adam's skin. "I took her virginity and was in a relationship with her for fourteen years. You should've known it was bound to happen...So, did you _really_ steal my girl or did I just let you have her?"

Adam snapped. "This isn't about who got between that slut's legs! It's about you killing my uncle!"

Slick let out an exasperated sigh as he turned towards the door. "I'm getting bored. I'm gonna go get the stuff from the back so we can start this shit."

Adam nodded as he huffed, running his fingers though his hair. "Alright."

Jack watched as Slick left the room and Adam leaned against a near by table where a nail gun sat. He figured that the nail gun was for him and other torturing devices would be sat placed there as well, but that didn't put an ounce of fear in his heart.

"How does it feel to know that we're cousins?" Adam asked him, a taunting smile on his lips. "I think it scares you or at least pisses you off. You're definitely feeling something though. This nonchalant thing you having going on doesn't fool me. I know you hate it."

Jack shrugged as he clenched his fists behind him back, attempting to make the zip ties around his wrist loose. "Doesn't bother me. My mom was a cokehead. My dad kidnapped my kids, so I killed him. And I met my uncle in jail who then decided to threaten my life. Then there's you...All you did was get Selena _after_ the divorce then hold her hostage cause your daddy told you to. So, honestly, you're the one who phases me the least."

Adam let out a sigh. "You talk big for someone's who has his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied to a chair."

Before Jack could respond, there was a loud crash from upstairs and his first thought was if Selena was okay. He then knew he had to hurry and get out of his hold.

"I'll be right back." Adam announced, pushing himself off the table then looking over to the bald man in the corner. "Make sure he doesn't try anything."

Jack snorted. "I'm tied up. What could I possibly do?" He said as he felt the zip tie extend and become loose around his wrist.

Adam ignored him then exited the room to go check out what the noise was. Jack's gaze averted to the goon in the corner.

"How stupid was it for them to handcuff me in zip ties?" He snickered. "They're so easy to get out of."

"Shut the fuck up."

"No, really. I'm out of the zip ties."

"You're lying, you little shit." The goon spat as he stalked towards Jack, his bulging arms swinging back and forth.

Once he was close enough, Jack dropped the zip ties to the floor then cupped his hands behind the goon's neck ; jerking the crown of his head towards the goons forehead, headbutting him causing him to fall onto the ground.

Blood dripped down the goons forehead and Jack realized that he was bleeding to as blood trickled down from his hairline and into his eyes.

Jack reached down and untied the knot of the rope that held his feet together. When he stood up, Jack grabbed the chair and smashed it against the bald man's body until it broke into pieces. He threw the remaining piece of the chair aside before he began to stomp the life out of the man who twitched and squirmed on the ground.

* * *

Selena found a paper clip underneath the bed after a long ten minutes of searching around the room for something to pick the lock on the door with.

She thought about escaping before, but that was when it was only her in the house with four other men. It was no way she could've made it out then, but now there was at least a chance.

Walking over to the door, Selena stopped in her tracks when she noticed the rope that they had used to tie her up the first night was still lying in the corner of the room. She went over and picked it up before going back over to the door.

Kneeling down, she inserted the broken paper clip into the lock. Watching Jack do this over a million times, picking the lock came easy to her. That was one good thing that came out of being with a Mercer.

Being around them she knew how to break into a house without an alarm going off, how to hot wire a car, how to hack into computers, and how to get away with murder.

Hearing a small click in the door - there was no sigh of relief she let out - it only made her more anxious, because she knew there was a huge guard on the other side of the door that would knock her out with just one slap to the face.

But she had to do this.

Selena slowly rose to her feet and grabbed the rope off the floor. Her sweaty palm grabbed the knob as her thoughts ran a marathon. The worst that could happen was both of them ending up dead, and she couldn't let that be the outcome.

Slowly and quietly opening the door, all she seen was black until she looked up and seen a brown head just underneath the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, Selena used her foot to kick the back of the guards knee. With a grunt, his leg gave out and Selena took that as her chance to throw the rope around his neck and pull.

The rope was burning into her hands as she kept pulling, sending hot flashes of pain through her. She used her foot to keep him stable and from falling onto the ground.

It felt like one of her veins were about to pop any second, but Selena kept the hold as the guard's hands clawed at the air and he let out a struggling scream that even barely Selena could hear.

Once his arm dropped to his side and the rope became less easier to pull on, Selena dropped the rope from her now calloused and red hands.

Forgetting to keep a hold on him, she forgot the heavier he was the harder he falls, and he hit the ground _hard_.

The floor shook underneath her feet and he hit the ground with a loud thump that she knew everyone beneath her heard.

Cursing at herself, she realized she had to keep moving. On her way out the door, Selena bumped into something solid and it wasn't who she wanted it to be.

"You little bitch." Adam gritted through his teeth, his nostrils flaring and his vein on the side of his neck poked out.

Fear spread through her body like wildfire. The blood drained from her face and at that moment, she knew he was going to kill her.

Adam charged towards her and pulled her body towards his with so much force, she felt the air escape her lungs once her back hit his abdomen. He sealed his hand over Selena's mouth, covering her nose and mouth, making it a struggle for her to breathe.

His iron grip around her weak body didn't allow her to move a muscle, but she managed to bite down on his hand hard enough that she could feel her teeth hit his bone.

"Fuck!" He shouted in pain, dropping Selena to the floor where she scrambled away from him, but he shook the pain off his hand and stormed towards her.

Like he did once before, Adam grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her up as she screamed in protest, "Let me go!"

Before he could get a word out, Selena watched him fall to the ground and Jack stand in his place, a wave of relief taking over her body.

Adam then rose to his feet as quick as he hit the ground where he brought a fist to Jack's face, causing Jack to fall back and drop the nail gun out of his hand.

Selena knew she couldn't stand back and be completely useless. She ran towards Adam and jumped on his back, her nails digging into the skin of his face, a few of her fingers clawing at his eyes.

He then backs up into the wall by the window, knocking the breath out of Selena causing her to drop to the ground and wrap her arm around her stomach as she tried to catch her breath

"Stupid slut." Adam raised his hand and was ready to connect it to Selena's cheek, but he never did.

She watched as his eyes grew wide and his hand fell back down to his side. His body went stiff and his jaw dropped. Her eyes scanned his face and then eventually down to his chest where two nails were sticking through his chest. She almost lost all air in her lungs when she realized what had happened.

Blood pooled out his mouth and onto the wooden floor, puddling between Selena's feet. She scooted away from the blood and stood up to see Jack standing behind him with a nail gun pressed to Adam's back.

His face was murderous, as if their was no humanity at all left in the man she loved. It was beyond disturbing, but she couldn't help but feel grateful that he was willing to kill for her.

Jack yanked the gun out of Adams's back then watched his body drop to the floor, finally lifeless and eyes vacant, just like he had planned.

Small flecks of blood were on Jack's neck and shirt, but he didn't mind. He had gotten used to it. He'd been caked in blood before and it always gets easier - especially when it's from someone he despised.

Dropping the nail gun to the floor, Jack's eyes locked with Selena's teary ones. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

He began to pull her out the room, but her feet were rooted to the ground and she refused to move. "Please don't make me go out there." Selena begged, tears racing down her cheeks and past her quivering lips.

Jack turned towards her and cupped her face with his hand, his eyes going from stern to soft when he looked at her. "Baby, it's okay...I got you. We have to get out of here now though."

Fearing of any more men that would outnumber them, she shook her head. "Jack, it's not safe. He's still out there."

"I know and I'm not going to let anything happen to yo-"

Jack's sentence was cut short when he heard the familiar click of a gun. Instinctively, he pushed Selena behind him then turned around to see the barrel of a gun and Slick behind it.

"First my brother and now my son...You're one dead son of a bitch." Slick snarled, his finger pulling back the trigger.

Before Jack could blink, the pop of the gun going off filled the room, making his body jolt and eyes slam shut as he heard the gasp of Selena come from behind him.

But he felt no kind of pain and once he heard a loud thump, he opened his eyes to see Deshawn standing with a gun drawn in his trembling hands.

All three of their gazes fixed on Slick, blood flowing from beneath him - his body as stiff as a mannequin's.

Once Jack grasped what had happened, he realized he had been clinging onto Selena's leggings and she had been doing the same to his shirt. Letting go, Jack released a sigh of relief knowing that him and Selena were still alive, but still curious. "D, what the hell are you doing here? How'd you even know I was here?"

Deshawn scratched the back of his head as his chest heaved, stunned by what he had just did. "I...I don't know. Reyna told me where you were heading and I just had a bad feeling about something, so I took a taxi and followed you and found out I was right. Thank God y'all are okay."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Selena who was clearly shaken up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and lied. "Yeah."

Jack then looked back over at Deshawn who didn't take his eyes off of the corpse. "Yeah, we're okay. Thank God for you though. But c'mon, we gotta get them into the trunk quick."

Deshawn's eyes met Jack's. " _Them_?" He repeated. "There's more?"

Jack and Selena then stepped aside to reveal Adam's dead body. Deshawn put his hands on his head as his eyes widened. "What the fuck? You did all this?"

"Eh, Selena did that." Jack pointed to the bigger man in the room who's face was purple due to the strangling.

"Who would've fucking thought that a rockstar was a murderer and his sidekick was his ex-wife."

Selena then stepped forward. "I'm not his sidekick. I was kidnapped and they kept me here for weeks. I did what I had to do." She defended herself.

"Whatever, let's just do this before the police come. I know someone called the cops."

Jack shut the trunk that held the bodies and walked around to the backseat where Selena sat. Deshawn hopped in the drivers seat and started the engine. "What are we supposed to do with them?"

"Take the boat out into the ocean and drop them off there."

"Something tells me you've done this before." Silence takes over long enough for Deshawn to get his answer. "What the fuck? _You_ killed someone before? I get that you can be a dick sometimes or you're not very expressive a lot, but I didn't think you'd have the guts to do this kind of shit."

"Different story for a different day." Jack concluded.

"This is the perfect day for it, but ight." Deshawn said as leaned forward to turn the radio up.

Jack put an arm around Selena, his hand rubbing her shoulder, knowing that killing someone was eating her up inside and maybe it wasn't even that. Maybe she thought every time something happened to her, it was her fault.

Jack lowered his lips near Selena's ear and spoke softly. "None of this is your fault, you know that right?"

Selena's eyes met his and she shook her head. "This happened cause of me. He let Malcom do this cause he found out about us."

"What me and you _have_ going on, has nothing to do with this. Slick told me in prison that he was coming for me cause of what I did to Vince. He wanted to hurt someone I cared about."

Selena knew what Jack was feeding her was bullshit and it was just something to make her feel better, but it didn't. Whatever vendetta Malcolm had for Jack, was prevented by Adam and Selena screwed that up by sleeping with Jack. It was her fault.


	27. Chapter 27

When Jack arrived at Ms. April's house, there was a light on in the living room where he could see the shadow of Candy dancing, the music blasting so loud he heard it when he first got out the car.

Once he knocked on the door, the music was turned down and he heard the sound of the latches being undone before the door opened slightly, the chain still attached. "It's Jack." He announced.

Candy shut the door for a split second before opening it all the way where Jack could see her. The jumbo braid was gone and was replaced with two curly buns, divided by a part in the middle. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a yellow tube top that said, _"Fuck it up buttercup_ " along with a soft smile. "Hey, what's up?"

Her breath smelled like she had just eaten a bowel of fresh pineapple and her lips were coated with so much gloss that he could almost see his reflection in them. And her darkskin glowed naturally. She dripped black girl magic.

"I need to talk to your mom." He told her, his eyes then scanning past Candy and into the house. "Is she here?"

Candy laughed softly. "She's at her house."

Jack was confused and stepped back a foot to take a look at the house and around the neighborhood to make sure it was the same house he was at for the wake, and it was.

"This is your house?"

Candy gave a nod inside, telling Jack to come in. When he stepped inside, he could smell the pineapple in the air. The house seemed bigger without any people inside and even the colors stood out that he didn't see before because the black was more noticeable than the gold and beige during that time.

Paintings of the Harlem Renaissance hung on her wall along with old photos of Michael Jackson, Diana Ross, and one of the most famous black paintings, " _The Sugar Shack_ ". Everything looked brand new, even the sandy-brown carpet. It was everything that went unnoticed the first time.

Jack followed Candy over to the couch, amazed at how the inside of the house all of a sudden looked like a museum. "Mama didn't want all those people in her house, so I just told her to have it here."

Candy reached for her glass of iced tea. "What was it that you wanted to talk to her about?" She asked, leaning back and sipping her tea.

"I came to give this to her." Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small yellow folder. "For the funeral...here." He said, setting the folder on her lap.

Candy's smile faded and she released a sign. She set her tea back on the table and opened the folder, her dark eyes widened at the wad of cash. "How much is this?"

"Fifty-thousand."

Candy seemed to take offense. Her brows pinched together as she set the folder back into Jack's lap. "Do we look like some charity to you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but do you know how much a funeral cost without cremation?"

"Yeah, I think I might be an expert on it since nearly every other day, someone close to me gets shot or whatever else. But I don't need some privileged white boy from the suburbs donating his trust fund money to us."

Jack chuckled, finding amusement instead of offense in her words. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, his tongue grazing his bottom lip as he waited on her answer.

"You're Jack. Someone who's helping my cousin out." Candy let's out a confused chuckled. "Are you supposed to be somethin' else to me?"

Jack smirked at how unaware she was about who he was and he found nothing wrong with it. Majority of the world knew who he was, so he didn't care if she knew it not. He wanted to keep it that way.

"No." He lied. "But I'm not some white kid from the suburbs. I'm from Detroit and I earned this money. Nothing was passed down to me."

Candy snickered. "Oh, so you like a white chocolate white boy?" She took another sip of tea before setting it back on the table.

Jack chuckled. "Listen, just take the money. I don't think of you and your family as some charity. I would never think that. I just don't want you guys to pay for this, especially when it went down the way it did."

Candy stared up at the ceiling fan as the music changed from Lauryn Hill to Erykah Badu. "I just want him to get justice. What's done is done. We can only move forward from this."

Jack nodded and set a hand on her knee, her gaze averting from the ceiling to Jack's stern eyes. "I'm gonna do the best I can to make sure he gets put in prison for murder."

"Good luck with that." She used her fingers to smooth down her baby hairs to make sure they were still in place. "We know how this goes. But even then, I'll go to every march and speak up each time I get the chance to."

"And I'll do the same." Jack then rose from his seat, Candy standing up as well to walk him to the door. "But use that money for it. And if you or your mom need anything else then just let me know."

"Thanks for this." She held up the folder with a small smile. "I guess I'll see you Sunday."

"I'll see you Sunday." Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her then giving her a peck on the cheek before pulling away. "Be safe."

After Candy said the same, Jack left the house and slid into the leather seats of his Chevy Impala and pulled out his phone to text Deshawn.

 **\- How is she?**

By time Jack pulled out of the neighborhood and drove off onto the highway, Deshawn had texted him back about Selena.

 **D: Ok, I think.**

After a twenty minute drive back to Los Angeles, he came to a red light and pulled his phone out again and called Alana. He knew if she didn't pick up then he was gonna turn the car around and drive to her house to raise hell.

The ringing ended and Alana's voice came over the phone. "I'm bringing her, Jesus. I'm on my way now." Before Jack could say anything, she hung up.

When he got home, Reyna and Deshawn were in the kitchen talking about her upcoming trip to Cuba for the location of her next movie. "Did you know coca-cola is banned there?"

Deshawn's jaw dropped. "For real?"

Reyna nodded. "Yeah, that's why I looked at you crazy when you asked me if I wanted one the other day. I _never_ had one cause they're not allowed where I'm from."

Jack walked into the kitchen, gaining both sets of eyes on him. "Where she at?" He asked, getting a head nod towards the backyard from Deshawn.

Continuing to the backyard, he slid the glass door shut behind him when he seen Selena in the hammock in the back corner, attempting to stay hidden and isolated.

The lights that Reyna hug around the backyard were turned on and even though he was skeptical of it at first, it actually looked nice and helped Jack realize once he was standing over Selena, that her cheeks were stained with tears.

Jack laid down on the hammock, opposite of her. "You went to the doctors today?" He asked as she stared at the fence and wiped her face with the back of her hands.

"Yeah." She answered, her voice cracking that was barley above a whisper.

"Is everything okay? You don't have any concussions or anything, right? Your lupus hasn't gotten worse?"

"Mhm, everything is fine."

Jack could tell something was wrong, but he didn't push. He knew she would tell him when she was ready to. He was sure she was just overwhelmed with everything, not that he suspected her to get over what had happened this quickly, but he just felt like that wasn't what was bothering her.

He used his finger to trace her ' _sunshine_ ' tattoo on her foot. "At least you're pretty when you cry." He joked.

"Shut up." Selena cracked a smile, a little laugh escaping her as she rubbed her swollen eyes and continued to stare at the fence. "Dylan and Naomi are coming back in three days, I talked to my parents, but I didn't tell them anything about what happened."

"That's okay, it's whatever works for you." Jack then tsk'ed and pillowed his hands behind his head. "I almost went to Texas and snatched them back. They wouldn't have answered my calls whether Adam told them to or not, they fucking hate me now." He snickered.

 _"Rightfully so."_ Selena thought and began to say, but a voice from the house cut her off.

"Yo!" Jack's and Selena's heads turned toward Deshawn who stood in the doorway of the sliding door. "Baby Mama is here!"

"Wanna come inside?" Jack smirked at Selena as he got out of the hammock. A glass cutting look from her was all it took before he realized that she didn't find him funny. "Ok, ok."

Jack walked into the house where he seen Alana standing next to Vanessa's carriage. He peered inside and under the the blanket, he seen his daughter that he thought would've been kept from him like last time. "Hey, angel." He cooed.

He seen her smile grace her face and picked her up out of the carriage and chuckled before looking at Alana. "I'm impressed. I might just let you keep her for two days next time."

* * *

Jack sat on the couch on the second floor of the VIP section in his nightclub chatting with Liam about his upcoming album and tour as the neon lights flashed while the music boomed in his ears.

"How about a lap dance, boss?"

Jack's gaze drifted from Liam and up to the dancer swaying her hips in front of him. Her sultry voice sounding like desperation to his ears.

"No, baby. Thank you for offering though." Jack politely declined as he reached for his glass of whiskey, the stripper strolling away for her next victim. He looked back at Liam before he brought the glass to his lips. "But like I was saying, I want to release the album in October."

Liam nodded, swallowing his rum and coke and pulling out his phone. "I think we need to get all of this court stuff out the way first, I don't want it to mess up any promotions or interviews you need to do. We need to release the lead single in about two weeks though and get you to perform on a few shows."

"Sounds good." Jack agreed as Liam scrolled through his phone. He looked around the club that he was sure had more than seven hundred people in it which was the maximum capacity. "Crazy night tonight, everyone's here."

Liam snickered, gaining Jack's eyes on him. "Looks like Selena is here too." He handed Jack his phone and seen a video of Selena that was recently posted just two minutes ago in the club.

Jack seen that she was gaining her confidence back and he seen it as a good thing. But he couldn't brush off how sexy she looked tonight, so he stood up and began his hunt. "I'll be back."

He made his way downstairs, scanning the crowd for a brunette in a pink sparkly outfit that stood out, but he had no luck even when he pushed his way through the sweaty bodies on the floor. A handful of girls leaving him disappointed as he continued to search for Selena.

Just when he was about to give up and go back upstairs to wait for her to come to him, a flash of something sparkly caught his eye before he could turn around.

A glance to his right revealed the girl he'd been looking for. Selena was dancing as if it was nobody's business, her hips swaying to the beat and her hands above her head, her hair having a mind of it's own.

A few steps led Jack behind her and he settled his hands on her hips. His lips pressed against her ear as he whispered, "Let's go to the car."

Selena twisted her head around, her dark eyes meeting his icy ones. "How'd you know I was here?" She questioned, her head falling on his shoulder as she pressed the back of her body against his.

"You're kind of hard to miss." Jack smirked as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Whatever bullshit he said, he knew it would get her where he wanted her and that was in the backseat of his Range Rover, riding him. "You stand out, _Sel."_

Jack was hard and Selena knew it - she loved it. She found it satisfying that he wanted her that bad when they both knew he could have any girl in the club right now with the snap of his fingers or just send a text to Reyna and she'd do what a girlfriend does, but he wanted _her._

A celebrity pressed against his ex-wife and being taken by another woman would definitely draw attention, but being just another set of two dancing bodies in a crowd of a hundred, no one noticed and they were perfectly blending in.

"Come with me." His hands were on her thick thighs, inching close to where he wanted to be, teasing her and knowing it was working.

It took only a second for her to smile and turn around, taking her hand in his. "Okay."

Hand in hand, they threaded through the drunk souls and went through the back of the club and stumbled outside, her giggles echoing in the private parking lot where only he and the people he knew personally were allowed.

Jack shut her giggles up with a hard kiss as they stumbled backwards towards his Range Rover; he pulled out the car keys and unlocked the doors with the press of the button.

Once they were inside the vehicle, Selena wasted no time and straddled Jack. His hand wrapped around her throat as his thumb grazed along her jaw. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck to her chest.

Taking off her glittered pink bandeau and revealing her breast that he took into his mouth. Her head fell back as she moaned softly, her hands getting lost in his hair.

Lust completely took over. In just a span of a few seconds, the only thing left on Selena was glittered eyeshadow that matched her outfit that was lying somewhere in the front seat. "No one can see us, right?"

"Tinted windows." He informed her just before sliding inside her, making her gasp.

When he kissed her again as she rode and bounced, he could taste the alcohol on her tongue, making him break the kiss with his hand still wrapped around her neck. "No more drinking after this, alright?"

To dazed and mesmerized by the sex, she senselessly agreed. "Okay." She lied, eager for him to continue to fuck her.

The sex continued to be mind blowing and Selena couldn't take it anymore. "Hold on." She protested with her hand moving down to put a pause on his movements, so she could gain control of her body again.

Jack's eyes hold hers for what seemed like an eternity. He knew what she was doing. He knew she didn't want to stop, but she couldn't take what he was giving her. "Move your hand."

"Give me some time." She panted breathlessly, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Jack didn't have time for her games, so he took her wrist and forced it behind her back as her other hand remained pulling his hair out of it's roots as he proceeded to kill her insides.

Everything was to much for her and her climax built up in knots. She moans Jack's name loudly in his ear as she cums, triggering his own orgasm that had built up ever since he seen her dancing in the middle of the floor.

They ride their orgasms out for another minute before Selena collapsed against his bare chest - his fingers trailing up and down her spine.

Lying beneath her limp, perspiring body, with her hair spilled over him, Jack began to dive into the conversation about her drinking again. "I'm serious about the drinking, Selena, you've been doing good for years. Don't do it to yourself."

Without responding, Selena climbed off of Jack's lap and reached for all her clothes in the front seat. He stared at the ceiling as she began to dress back up. "I'll have you banned from the club if you keep drinking and that's a promise. You're lucky you get in for free."

"Then just do it, Jack." She mumbled, pulling her bandeau back on top of her breast then grabbing her heels and shoving them back onto her feet.

Jack pulled his button up back onto him and left the first two buttons undone, his gold cross dipping into the opening. He zipped his pants back up and exited the car, waiting until Selena got out to lock it.

Jack invited Selena upstairs to join him and Liam in the VIP section. Selena took a seat next to Liam where Jack sat next to Deshawn who had just gotten off.

"Reyna didn't come tonight?" Liam asked, locking his phone and putting it on the glass table.

Jack shook his head and leaned against the leather couch. "She's packing for Cuba. She leaves tomorrow and she'll be gone for a week."

"Aw..." Liam teased. "No sex for a week."

He and Deshawn laughed while Jack's gaze flickered over to Selena who was also staring back at him. "Yeah." He muttered.

The group chats for another few minutes until s familiar face interrupted the conversation as she sauntered over to Deshawn and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, cuz."

Candy's natural hair was out, wearing her curls and coils as her crown. She wore a cheetah print tube top that matched her short skirt and had glitter around her dark brown eyes. Absolutely model material.

"Your mama know you here?" Deshawn asked as she took a gulp of his screwdriver then handed it back to him.

"Don't try me, I'm a grown woman." Candy laughed, hitting him in his arm. "I just wanted to say hi to y'all, but I'm about to go dance for a bit."

Candy stepped over Deshawn to go hug Jack, but he didn't let her get away and he pulled her onto his lap and cradled her like a baby. "Or you could just hang out with us."

Selena rolled her eyes at Jack as Candy laughed and hit his chest and slid out of his lap and took a seat next to him. She grew tired of watching him do one of the things he did best - _flirt_.

Standing up and leaving her glass of water on the table, her departure went unnoticed and she threaded her way through the crowd and to the lit up bar where an Indian woman with jet black hair and red lips served everyone.

Moving down the line and to Selena, she asked, "What can I get you babes?"

"Tequila!" She shouted over the loud music. As she waited, every now and then, Selena felt someone bump or rub against her and usually she wouldn't find it annoying, but the alcohol and jealously in her system was pushing her over the edge.

Sometimes the alcohol is the only thing that made her feel better. She knew it was such an alcoholic way to think, but that's how she always felt. If the one person she loved was the one who hurt her, who would she look to without the fear of being judged? All she knew was that the devil who wore a smile on his face caused more pain than any temptation in a glass could.

After four shots of tequila, Selena couldn't hear when the bartender told her she wouldn't pour her any more shots. She was to focused on becoming unnaturally hot-faced. Then she felt a soft hand on her back.

She twisted around in her seat to see nothing, but a blur. The only thing she could make out was hazel eyes, brown skin, and a dark goatee that matched his hair. She could see all his features, but she couldn't put his face together.

"Hey, do you remember me?" He grinned. "I'm Faysal. We talked all night at that R&B lounge awhile ago."

Selena couldn't remember a damn thing right now. She could recognize his voice and she would've recognized his face if everything wasn't blur to her right now. "Yeah, I do." She lied, a slur to her words.

"You look bored and lonely. You wanna get out of here and go to my place?"

Selena knew for a fact she was drunk when she nodded and became unsteady on her feet. "Yeah, let's go." She accepted the invitation just before he grabbed her hand and lead the way across the dance floor.

Before they exited the club, Selena felt the familiar grasp on her arm and she let out a groan, knowing who it was. "Leave me alone, Jack."

"Get over here, Selena."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to her., just chill bro." Faysal laughed as he gently tugged Selena closer to him. "I got her, she's good."

Jack pulled Selena completely out of Faysal's grasp, making her stumble next to him, but he didn't care. "I know she's good cause she's getting buckled up in the front seat of _my_ car."

Faysal gave up by throwing up his hands and scrunching up his face in a mix of disgust and annoyance. "Nobody was finna hurt the fucking broad."

"Yeah, whatever." Jack scoffed then waited until Faysal left to glare down at Selena and give her a lecture. "I can't believe you're drinking again and I have to keep babysitting your ass."

Selena tsk'ed. "Nobody asked you to take care of me. I could've went home with him. I _wanted_ to go with him."

"First off, you're not leaving with no one I don't know and second, no one is handling your drunk ass except me." Jack then grabbed her hand and started to head towards the back of the club. "Now let's go."

"Okay, wait." She moaned. "My feet are killing me, let me just take my shoes off."

Jack huffed as he stuck out his hand to help Selena steady herself as she took both of her heels off and let out a sigh of relief.

"Get on my back. This floor is dirty." Jack stooped down a bit for a second before he felt Selena snake her arms around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist.

Selena rested her cheek against his back as he made the way through the club. She felt like she was flying with her feet not touching the floor and it only made her feel sick. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jack ignored her and continued outside into the parking lot where she began to remind him again. "Jack-"

"I heard you." He told her, stopping at the passenger side of his vehicle. Selena slid of his back and reached to open the passenger door. "Did you ea-" He began to ask, but was interrupted when Selena bent over and began puking.

He observed how hard she was vomiting and how much of it was leaving her body and spilling onto the parking lot, making him screw up his face and look away.

"What the fuck did you drink, Selena?" He asked in disgust as he gathered her long waves into his hands, making sure no chunks got in her hair.

"Tequi-" Her answer was cut short when another wave of nausea washed over her and onto the asphalt.

Once the vomiting came to an end, a gold cross swung next to her nose. "You done?" Jack asked, holding eye contact with her and avoiding what was left of the vomit around her lips.

Using her wrist, she wiped her mouth, getting rid of the vomit and gloss. "Yeah."

The both of them straightened back up. Jack unlocked the doors to his Range Rover and helped Selena step up and into her seat, buckling her as well. He cleaned her face with wipes he always kept in his vehicles for the messy kids he had - who knew the drunk ex would need them more.

Jack took his position as the driver and pulled out of the parking lot. "Did you eat?"

"No." Selena mumbled, leaning her head against the window. "I shouldn't have drank on an stomach."

"Yeah, no shit." Jack came to a stop sign and glanced over at her - she went from looking like the sexiest girl in the club to a mess. "Do you want Jack in the Box?"

Selena's drunk mouth spoke her sober thoughts. "I want Jack in _my_ box." She laughed.

Jack didn't find it cute nor funny. This made no sense to him. She was doing so good for years and then just like that, she was a drunken mess again.

"Do I still look good?" She asked, giggling.

"Do you want me to lie?"

"Yes."

"You look stunning."

Jack stops at _Jack in the Box_ and orders her a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries ; he almost ignored her request for an Oreo milkshake, but she wouldn't shut up until he ordered it.

He pulled into the empty parking lot of the fast food joint and scrolled through his phone while she ate.

"Can I tell you something? But promise not to be mad at me?" Selena muffled, her mouth busy chewing on her burger.

"Yeah." He answered, not really caring. Jack knew she was just gonna say some bullshit like she always did when she got drunk. It was beyond irritating.

Selena took a long sip of her Oreo milkshake before she spilled what she had been keeping from him. "At the doctors, they told me that I was pregnant, but I had a miscarriage and I didn't tell you cause I didn't know whether it was yours or Adam's."

Jack didn't know what pissed him off more. The fact that she kept it from him for the last two days or the fact that she said it as if it was a casual thing. But she was drunk so he let that part slide.

He wasn't even going to press her about the subject, not yet at least. All he did was reach for his pack of cigarettes and light one between his lips.

Selena giggled and swallowed a curly fry.

"I still love you though, you know that?"

He wouldn't look at her. "Yeah." He muttered, blowing smoke out of the window.

Selena knew she must've said something wrong, because Jack wouldn't look at her the whole ride to the house. But once they got to his place, he told her to get in the bath and she did.

After a few minutes of trying to process what she had said, Jack walked into the bathroom where Selena seemed more sober and awake. She smiled at him.

Jack returned one as he walked over to the bath and sat on the steps that led to the tub. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm still a little tipsy, but better than before." Selena stared at his tattoos on his arms and the one on his chest as she tied her hair into a loose bun. "I'm sorry that I ramble on about shit that you don't care about when I'm like that. I probably wasted my breath the whole time, but I apologize."

"You did not." Jack told the truth, finding it a good thing she revealed what she thought was still a secret. "I need to hear these things."

Selena nervously sank into the water, her chin touching just the surface. "And I'm sure you know I still love you, but I still didn't have to say it."

Jack chuckled. "Well, I don't know if you know this but, I still love you too." Selena smiled, but stayed silent. "Just sober up a bit. Do you want some chicken? I know you like to eat when you're like this."

"I'm pretty sober actually, that's the worst part."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm a little tipsy."

"More than a little." Jack chuckled as he stood up. "Do you want me to light you a fire?" He asked.

Before she could answer, Jack reached across her and threw a match into the fireplace that sat just above the bathtub, flames emerging and comforting Selena with warmth.

"Goodnight, Selena." He said, leaning down and pecking her forehead before leaving her alone with nothing but the fire and the hope of them becoming something more once again.

"Goodnight, Jack."


	28. Chapter 28

In the wake of her hangover, Selena couldn't comprehend much except for the fact that she felt like shit and she was enduring a monster headache. Everything last night after her second tequila shot was a mystery and she thought, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

And she had the nastiest kind of aftertaste in her mouth - almost like acid. She wanted to vomit just tasting it.

The taste of the puke and the layer of heat burning through her eyelids force her to her elbows with a groan. She wanted to fall back asleep in the king sized bed until Jack forced her to wake up, but she would wake up with an even bigger headache if she slept all day. That was the last thing she wanted.

Selena glanced down to see herself dressed in Jack's old hockey jersey instead of her _pretty n' pink_ outfit. Easily setting her feet on the floor, she took her time with walking out of the bedroom and downstairs then into Jack's private studio.

Hearing the sound of keys tapping against something softly, Selena pushed the door open into the dimly lit room to see Jack staring intently at his computer - every other few seconds, his eyes glancing down at his open notebook.

"Hey." Selena made her presence known, closing the door behind her as she made her way over to the leather couch that sat against the wall, her eyes on his back.

After a long pause and without taking his eyes off his computer or notebook, he mumbles, "Hey."

Selena watched as Jack sat in the leather computer chair, tapping a few of the many buttons on the soundboard. He wore an unzipped black windbreaker with only his bare chest underneath and pajama pants ; Selena figured he had yet to go to sleep.

"Rough night?" Jack asked a question he already knew the answer to, being the one who had a front row ticket to each second of her train wreck last night.

"Don't remember, so I can't tell you."

Jack snorted a laugh as he used a ballpoint pen to jot lyrics down onto his notebook paper. "Well I do remember, so I can tell you. And yes, yes it was."

"What happened?" Selena lied down on the couch, her head resting on the arm as she watched Jack work on his music and tell her the tale of the intoxicated night.

"What do you remember?"

"Us in the backseat."

"Welp..." Jack scanned a few lyrics on his paper before he continued and then flipped to the next page. "You were about to go have a regretful and-or, non-consensual one night stand with some dude last night."

"Did you know who it was?"

"No, that's why I didn't let you go with him, and also cause you were drunk. He said he knew you, but still." He exhaled deeply. "Even I don't have sex with you when you're drunk like that."

One night stands were rare with Selena, only because she's been with Jack for majority of her life and if she wasn't with him, she was dating other guys. Sean was a relationship built off a one night stand, but looked how that turned out.

Changing the subject, tired and not wanting to talk anymore about the humiliation she had suffered last night. Selena sat up and leaned forward, interested in his upcoming music. "Is there a song about me?"

Jack heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, not this time."

"Oh." Selena fell back into the cushions, a little hurt that she wasn't the center of his music or his muse anymore.

"Just joking." Jack dryly stayed, his voice the opposite of his words. "There's always a song about you, Sel."

He said it as if he hated to admit it. There was no smile or romance to his words. It was monotone and almost no feeling to it. It didn't make him feel any better that majority of his music revolved around Selena - but that was beginning to change.

"Oh, really?" Selena felt beyond appreciated even though he didn't want her to feel that way cause it only got her hopes up, and that's what was happening.

She walked over to the chair and put a hand on his notebook, sliding it away from him. Setting a hand on his chest, Selena straddled Jack in his seat. "Give me a recap of what happened last night."

Jack felt her plump lips melt against his. His hands running under the jersey and caressing her thighs. She grinded down onto him, letting out a soft moan as she felt his hands squeeze her ass.

"Wait a second." Jack mumbled against her lips that wouldn't stop moving against his. She never broke away, she was begging for more, but Jack had to put this to a stop.

There was no way he was going to have sex with her again without knowing the truth.

He snaked his arm around her waist then stood up and set her on top of the desk next to the soundboard, placing his hands on her waist and finally being able to break the kiss. "Stop, stop." He protested softly.

Selena placed a hand on his neck as Jack stood in between her legs, his hands on either side of her. "What's wrong?" She asked, in the most horny and desperate voice.

Catching his breath from the hard making out they were doing, Jack rested his head on her shoulder as he put his thread of words together as Selena's nails skimmed the back of his neck. "Did you have another miscarriage?"

She was caught of guard by the question, but there was no reason to lie - especially when she realized she must've already confessed to him last night when she was drunk.

Nodding, Selena whispered. "Yeah."

Jack's eyelids squeezed tightly shut for a second before he removed his hands from her sides and leaned against the desk, his arms folded across his chest. "Did you and Adam use condoms?"

"I'm on birth control, so whether we used them or not isn't important."

"If you used condoms with him then it was probably mine."

"We didn't use condoms."

Jack was surprised that Selena would let someone other than him fuck her raw. Not that he cared, he just didn't know that she would do that with Adam, someone who she wasn't even sure could raise a child - and by the way things turned out, he would've the worst kind of father.

Selena watched as Jack dragged a hand over his face, pausing at his chin and running his fingers over his goatee. Then she asked him, "Would you want it to be yours?"

 _No._ "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Jack didn't want her to apologize. He thought maybe it was best that she didn't have the baby. Bringing another child into the world would only confuse the other children they did have. And if it wasn't Jack's, then what? Adam's dead.

Masking her hurt and anger with alcohol and clubbing could only help but so much for that time period. When she wakes up from her hangovers, the pain is back again. This was her second miscarriage and she thought it would've been easier to keep this to herself, but it hurt even more.

"I'm so sorry." Selena apologized to Jack as she felt her body go numb before she finally broke into sobs. Her shoulders shook while short and ragged breaths came from her making her feel like she couldn't breathe.

She just couldn't shake the feeling like it was her fault that the question of who the father was would always linger in their heads.

Jack pushed himself off the desk and stood in front of her, cupping her warm face into his hands. "Hey," he said softly and calmly, his voice as smooth as silk, "I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"Okay." Selena sniffled, her head hanging down and tears dripping onto Jack's hockey jersey. "You probably think I'm a whore though, but I guess deserve that."

"I'd never think that, baby." Jack pecked her forehead before wrapping his arms around her wracking body and pulling her into him. "Everything will be okay."

She rested her head onto his shoulder when she felt his warm and soft lips give her a gentle kiss on her neck. And for the first time in a long time, she knew everything would be okay, just like he said.

* * *

Jack watched as the door swung open, revealing Candy with puffy eyes and a sniffling nose, even hours after the funeral today, she hadn't stopped crying.

Her baby hairs were smoothed down around the edges of her satin pillowcase she used as a headwrap. She wore a black tank top and a pair of adidas shorts that showed off the thickness of her thighs.

Candy didn't say anything, she only turned around and lead the way to the living room. She was watching a marathon of _A Different World_ and eating a box of oatmeal creme pies, leaving the box empty and wrappers scattered around the couch along with kleenex tissues.

Jack silently took a seat as Candy picked up the tissues, wrappers, and empty box then disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

Jack came to visit to make sure she was doing okay. He had even stopped by Ms. April's house before visiting Candy. He just wanted to keep doing regular check ups on them since they were going through a rough time and seeing it constantly on the news and social media wasn't helping them feel better. And even more so that the city and neighborhood was a war zone right now.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as Candy walked back into the room, taking her seat next to him and pulling her blanket across her lap.

"To be honest..." Candy sits with her back against the arm of the couch and curls her knees against her chest. "I'm not really sure. I tried to go out to the club last night to get rid of some of the pain, but each time I try to do that, it just comes back harder."

Jack just hoped she wasn't substituting her pain with drugs and alcohol like him and Selena did when they went through the hard times in their lives.

"And then you can't even get away from it." Candy reached for the remote before pointing it at the television, leaving _A Different World_ behind and changing it to the world news. "Every single news channel is talking about it."

"I just drove past them coming off the interstate. They're coming this way." Jack said, leaning back and watching the protest they were showing on the screen.

The news shows convenience stores just up the street being looted and destroyed - people running out of burning stores with whatever they can grab as others marched down the street, chanting Quincy's name with boards and posters in their hand. It then showed the police and swat blocking off the roads, making sure no one got in and no one got out.

"Looks like you'll be staying here for awhile." Candy mumbled. "We should be out there with them."

Jack took his eyes off the television screen and fixed them on Candy who had tears prickling her eyes as she watched people march for her brother. "I was thinking about coming forward." Jack mentioned. "I'm gonna tell everyone what happened and I'm gonna tell our side of the story, so he can stop being made out to be the bad guy."

Candy stills. She looks at him. "I don't understand why it took you to long to speak on it anyways. You and Deshawn and your girlfriend should've been handled that, don't you think? What was holding you back?"

 _His career possibly being destroyed over being a witness in a murder case._ "Nothing, I just wanted to take one step at a time. I talked to the cops and then I helped with the funeral and it only just happened today. It would've been to much going on."

Offense taken, Candy's brows meet with the cock of her head. "How the hell do you think I and my mama feel?"

Backtracking, Jack set a hand on the blanket that covered her knee and held eye contact with her for a long moment before responding. "I'm not saying that you don't have a lot going on, I just wanted to make sure I give each thing I set on doing my full attention."

With the roll of her eyes and a hint of smile, Candy began to ask him about him coming clean as a witness, a rapid sound of gunshots fell across Compton and both of Candy and Jack hit the floor before they could blink.

Living in Detroit his whole life, Jack could tell what guns were being used and the difference between them. The type of rounds being fired and length of the barrel change the perceived sound and impact.

What he heard was easily a machine gun. The shots were louder and faster than anything they'd usually hear in the hood.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked Candy who lifted her head from the floor and nodded.

"I'm good."

In the next second, sirens wailed outside. The news channel showed another looted convenience store that had bursted into flames. The windows were busted and an Indian man staggered out of his shop with his hand pressed to his head as blood covered his face and body.

"Poor Mr. Sahiti." Candy's voice shook, but she didn't break, Jack knew she wanted to though. And he wouldn't blame her.

Jack and Candy steer away from the conversation about Quincy and what was going on just outside as they were sprawled out on the floor with the lights off - the streetlights substituting and filtering through the window, casting long shadows across the room.

Candy asked Jack about his family and how him and his brothers grew up. And he told her everything. She was an easy person to talk to and she didn't judge cause her life wasn't the best either.

Daddy was in and out of prison. Mama worked two jobs to put food on the table for her, her siblings, and even her cousins. Church was more like a chore than a place of opportunity to build a relationship with God. She told Jack that Quincy and her were like two peas in a pod and with their mother always at work and father in prison, all they had were each other.

* * *

After the night he basically spent at Candy's house, Jack knew he had to fully commit to revealing his identity as the witness to Quincy's death. Whether Deshawn and Reyna were going to do the same, he was one hundred percent doing it no matter how much shit it could drag him into. It was the right thing to do.

Waking up to small hands shaking him, Jack's eyes opened to see Naomi standing next to his bed with a brush and a hair tie in her hand. "Daddy, I need help doing my hair."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his brows pinched together. "Your mom is supposed to take you today on her way to her meeting, when she gets here, she'll do it."

Jack rearranged his head on the pillow, shutting his eyes and attempting to go back to sleep, but his daughter wasn't let him off that easy.

"Daddy, ballet starts early today and Mommy isn't going to be on time if she has to do my hair."

"Okay." Jack rubbed his eyes one last time before sitting up and taking the brush and hair tie out of her hands. "How do you want it?"

"Two buns." Naomi chirped, taking a seat on the floor and playing with her pink skirted leotard.

"How in the world do I do that?" Jack looked puzzled, not knowing where to start.

"You put one right here and the other right here." She patted both top sides of her hair. "But, just make sure to part it down the middle and then that's when you make the buns. Okay?"

Jack chuckled softly at her. "Yes ma'am."

Using the comb to part her hair down the middle like she said, he gathered her long brown curls into his hand and tied the right side into a bun. "I think I did this side right." He said, before doing the same to the left.

Jack handed her his phone. She examined the hair-do in the screen and he could see a smile grace her lips. "You did a good job, Daddy."

"Thank you."

Just before he was about to lay back down, Naomi hopped on the edge of the bed and took a seat next to him and put a small hand on his shoulder. "Daddy, I don't want to do ballet anymore, I want to do something else."

Curious about what she wanted to do, Jack asked, "What?"

Naomi's index finger tapped on her chin for a moment as she pretended to think about what she wanted to do when Jack was sure that she already had something in mind. "Basketball." She revealed.

Surprised and taken back, Jack bit on his lip and furrowed his brows as he observed her face, seeing that she meant what she said. "Since when did you like basketball?"

"Always. But Uncle Jerry and Angel and Bobby taught me how to play when we went to Detroit last month. But the boys in my class wouldn't let me play with him and told me I couldn't do it cause I'm a girl. I wanna do some of the things that Dylan does. I don't like ballet anymore."

Jack wanted the best for his kids, but he knew that with Naomi and Vanessa, it'd be different and extra work because they were girls and as of now, they were growing up in a society where girls are looked down upon. And he didn't want that for his daughters or anyone else.

"Nye, you aren't any less than Dylan or any other boy just cause you're girl. You're gonna have just as much opportunities as Dylan, and I won't lie to you, you will have to work harder for them, but you can do it and I know you can, babygirl. And just to prove it to you, we can sign you up for the boy's basketball team."

Naomi gasped in excitement before she tilted her head as her face masked in suspicion. "What if they make fun of me cause I'm a girl?"

Jack chuckled. "Tell them that I'll kick their dad's asses if they do."

Naomi giggled and hopped down from the bed. "Do I still have to go to ballet today?"

Jack grabbed his phone from the nightstand and shook his head. "Nah, I'll call your mom and tell her that she doesn't have to pick you up, but you do have to keep your hair like that. I didn't go through hell for nothing."

Once Naomi gave a single nod and left the room, he was ready to arrange the interview and tell the world what happened that night of Quincy's murder. Dialing Liam, he patiently waited until he answered on the second ring. "What's up?"

Lying his back against the headboard, Jack took his watch off the nightstand and tossed it, repeatedly catching it in one hand. "I need for you to arrange an interview so I can come forward with what happened that night."

Liam huffed. "I think it's best we wait until you put your single out. It's only two weeks from now."

"No. We need to do it as soon as we can. This needs to be said. I don't care about numbers right now. The last two albums went platinum even with those dumbasses doing stupid shit, but the music isn't my concern right now."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright, I'm on it."

Jack hung up feeling like shit. He didn't fear talking about that night, just what would be the outcome of it made him nervous and he rarely got nervous, but this did it. As of right now, this could go either way.


	29. Chapter 29

They laid there. The city lights filtering through the window. Chest heaving, recovering from something that was almost supernatural.

"We shouldn't have to keep sneaking out of your own parties to do this." Selena laughed as she dragged a hand through her hair that was a mess due to the previous event. "Next time you should just kick them out."

Jack smirked and pillowed his hands behind his head as Selena slipped out of the bed to gather her clothes that were scattered across the room. "Sneaking out to have sex and having to go through the back of a luxury hotel to avoid being caught seems more exciting to me."

"It's all fun and games until we're on the front cover of every magazine for all the wrong reasons." She said, swiping up her bra and thong before slipping them on and continuing to gather her shoes and dress.

"I ordered Thai." He told her as she began to step into her tight black dress that he nearly ripped off of her before they even made it into the room. " _Stay_."

Selena paused. It sounded more like a command than a request and like the good whore she was, she did.

Letting the dress pool around her feet, she strolled back over to the bed and sat indian style on top of the comforter as Jack opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a box of cards. "Where's Dylan and Nye?" He asked.

"They were begging to stay at their friend's houses for the night. Feels like they missed everyone, but me." She mumbled as Jack started to deal out the cards.

"I'm sure they-" The doorbell to the room cut his comforting words off and he handed the cards to Selena to deal them. "Don't cheat."

Planning to do exactly that. Jack pulled on his boxers and left the room to answer the door. As Selena heard manners and the exchange of cash for food, Jack's cell phone lights up with a text.

Leaning forward, she could see Reyna's name and the notification being a new picture message, she could only wonder what it was. Pictures of the view she has in Cuba? Nudes? A meme? _Are they even comfortable enough to share memes and actually laugh about it?_

Something almost possessed her as she reached for his phone to find out, but she knew better. Jack kept a lot of things to himself and had more than a few things that were meant to be private, she knew she wouldn't be able to figure out the password to the lock on his phone, so she didn't try.

Lost in curiosity and almost jealousy, Selena's body jolted when Jack walked back into the room with their food and gave her a box of sesame chicken that she opened. "God, this is gonna go straight to my ass and thighs."

Jack fell onto the bed as he opened his fried rice and immediately began devouring it. "Let's not complain about that." He jokes as he noticed his phone light up for the second time to remind him of his message.

His thumb tapped his screen four times before his phone unlocked and seen a new photo that his girlfriend had sent him.

 **Rey** **: missing you.**

 **\- Thanks to this, I miss you even more. You're in store for a lot when you get back, something for you to look forward to.**

Selena could only see a smirk fall across his face and she knew it was something meant to tease and arouse him, but little did Reyna know that she would be the one to fulfill his needs.

After Jack locked his phone and set it aside, he looked back up at Selena and his smile faded - almost like he was disappointed that his better woman was in Cuba and his side piece was in front of him. "Ready?" He asked.

Selena placed her box of chicken in her lap as she nodded and held her cards up, observing her cards then throwing a red five on top of a red seven. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." He threw a blue five down before she drew one. "But we'll see, so shoot."

Selena's attention left her cards and fell on the hickey that Jack had marked on her thigh. Making her his. And she was proud of it.

"Do you hate me?" She forced herself to look him in his eyes, hoping they would give her the answer he wouldn't, but his eyes never left the cards and the question didn't shake him.

"Do you want me to hate you?" He threw a question back to her as he threw a card down.

"No. It'd be easier if you did though."

Jack's eyes finally leave the cards and they held annoyance and it made Selena regret asking him the question in the first place. "What would be easier?"

"Us."

He huffed. "And that's why it's not easy, probably cause there shouldn't be any us. If we were meant to be together, it wouldn't be this hard."

"But, like not as a girlfriend or a wife, but as person. Do you hate me as a person?"

Jack was tired of these conversations and questions, because he made it clear before. He knew what Selena wanted and it was to feed her bullshit. Selena knew it was bullshit and he knew she knew it was bullshit, but if it would get her to shut up then he would let her eat it out of the palm of his hand.

"I don't hate you as a person, Selena. You are the greatest person I have ever come to known next to my mom. If I really hated you I wouldn't have spent fourteen years with you, let alone, be here right now."

A sudden boldness rose in Selena as she threw a reverse card down and then a yellow four. "Do you love her?"

"First you were pressing," Jack tossed a card down. "And now you're pushing. Don't push."

Selena knew what that meant. It meant he did love her and it made her only want to be Reyna even more. She was once her before. Beautiful, friendly, new, _perfect._ Selena was her, before she was ruined.

* * *

Jack woke up next to a plate of breakfast on a tray and with the terrifying realization that he _did_ love Reyna. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her and he meant that. He truly wanted to be with her.

Glancing next to him, he seen Selena stir in her sleep just seconds before her eyes fluttered open and a beautiful smile graced her face. "Good morning." She sang, sitting up.

Jack stood up and grabbed his jeans from the floor. "I have to leave. I'll call you later though." He promised and it wasn't for the reason she thought. The only way he'd be talking to her anytime soon is to tell her it was over and that he was done with whatever this was.

After getting dressed, he walked over to Selena and gently grabbed the back of her head before giving her a gentle and sweet kiss on her temple, saying goodbye to what they had without his words.

Making his way over to Reyna's mansion that Jack had bought, he gave a nod to the working men who were unloading the paintings she had created out of the U-Haul truck.

He walked into the new house to see Reyna bent over with her knees on the wooden floor - fingers covered in color dust, a giant masterpiece fanning out beneath her knees. She was so focused that she didn't see Jack walk in.

Jack took notice in that she wasn't worried about decorating the house at the moment. Boxes were stacked to towers around the gigantic room, along with books - dictionaries, how - to's, and cookbooks. Her books were filled with footnotes, bent covers, and folds. It was obvious she was a messy reader and he could only think of Selena throwing a fit over it. Her books were precious and she treated them like they were her kids.

There were a few large pieces of furniture that have been carelessly placed wherever in the room due to Reyna only caring about her art. A couch, a desk, and a coffee table. Jack knew he'd probably be the one to help her rearrange things anyways.

It was her art that was impressing him though. There were a number of sketchbooks lying around. Four piles of ringed sketchbooks, pastels that were currently being used, and paint brushes next to a countless number of other supplies that Jack couldn't name.

It took Coco to sprint up to him for her to realize that he had been standing there. Crouching down, Jack scratched behind the puppy's ears as he heard Reyna giggle.

He looked up to see her wiping the sweat off her forehead with her wrist, her smile tranquilizing him. "Hi, I didn't see you there." Her accent rolling off her tongue as smooth as ice.

"How was Cuba?" Jack walked over to her and examined the piece of art beneath her. Seeing that it was a couple making love. A naked woman with her arm curled around her man's neck as he stood behind her, his hands locked on her waist.

"Good."

"I missed you." He leaned down and kissed her softly, thinking of making love to her right there. Wanting to see her wrapped up in the sheets and watch her lose herself in climax, but he'd rather watch her get lost in her element, covered in chalked and sweat.

Taking a seat on the couch, the movers continued to move in Reyna's things and Jack continued to watch her in silence with her either thinking he wasn't watching or just completely focused that she didn't care if he was.

Her eyebrows were pulled tightly together and her hair was pulled into a ponytail with loose strands dangling next to her face. And he thought she was beautiful.

There was something intriguing about the way people acted when they thought no one was watching. They were more natural and relaxed, not worrying about any doubts or insecurities.

Wanting to know and educate himself on the things that she loved, Jack leaned forward from the cushions - propping his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in his hand. "What are those?"

"Pastels. They're my favorite." Reyna began. "There are five different kinds. Soft, hard, pan pastel, oil, and pencil. I hate the oil ones because of the wax and grease and gets me very dirty, but working with pastels then you're guaranteed to get messy."

Watching her hand movements that were so quick and sure, he asked another question just to hear her talk about what she loved. "What about the other ones?"

Reyna hummed at first before answering. "Well, soft pastels are used the most, but they crumble and fall apart to easily and create a lot of dust, obviously." She motioned to her face and arms that were covered in a variety of colors. "Pan pastels are the same as soft pastels except they are set in jars and pans and it prevents the mess."

Jack nodded, listening to every word she was saying and not daring to zone out.

"Pencil pastels are easier to control and you can get very detailed and specific with them if you're trying to get Van Gogh with your work. Hard pastels are very limited with their colors, but they don't crumble easily. And I already explained the dislike I have for oil pastels, but if you really want to use them and have the patience for it, then they can be the most beautiful."

Jack was so captivated by the fairytale quality to Reyna's voice that he didn't realize that she stopped speaking. "Rey," He captured her attention, his chin still in his hand.

Reyna finally took her eyes off of her work. "Hmm?"

When her eyes met his, he saw something simultaneously enchanting and terrifying. The chaos of a woman, who was fearless of what she is, like a force of nature - powerful and beautiful. He knew what he wanted.

"I love you."

Letting out a small laugh, Reyna raised her brows. "What?"

Jack's smile was the perfect reflection of her own as he shrugged and clasped his hands together between his legs. "I said I love you."

The smile still glued to her face, she seemed shocked almost. As if it was impossible for a rockstar to fall in love with a woman who was just a fan at first. "I don't know what to say."

Jack shrugged. "Say whatever you feel."

"I love you too."

"Okay."

"Okay." Reyna went back to her masterpiece, but her smile never left her face.

"We'll celebrate." Jack announced, pulling out his cellphone and finding Selena in his contact list. "We'll throw a party tonight."

"Didn't you throw one last night?" Reyna recalled. To bad she didn't know that her boyfriend wasn't there to host because he was to busy filling his own selfish satisfactions.

"Yeah, I was in the studio the whole time, so I couldn't really experience it." He lied, texting Selena. "Throwing parties every night never gets old in Hollywood."

 **\- Come over tonight, I'm throwing another party. I need to talk to you.**


	30. Chapter 30

Selena walked into the mansion with her thighs pressed together as if they held a secret and they did. No one knew that Jack had been in between them plenty of times after the divorce and she was ready for him to take his place there again tonight.

The mansion that she once believed was to big for Jack has suddenly made her feel claustrophobic. She knew it'd be difficult to find him in this place, especially when he's most likely to be surrounded by a number of people who probably could care less about him. They didn't love him like she did.

Francia locked arms with her as they walked through the crowd of celebrities and their entourage. "I still can't believe you bought me a car. You understand that I didn't do that for anything in return, don't you?"

Everything Francia said went in one ear and out the other. Selena's eyes scanned across the room for the man of the night. His name was the only word her mouth knew how to taste and she was starving for him on her lips.

Realizing Selena wasn't paying any attention, Francia nudged her in her side, finally captivating her attention. "Selena, are you listening?"

Snapping back into the conversation, Selena pretended to act like she heard every word her cousin said. "Yeah, I heard you."

"I can't believe you're here looking for Jack. Last time I checked, you were the one who told him that you didn't want to be with him anymore and you told him to get over you. But now that he found someone else, you want him again?"

Letting out a tsk, Selena rolled her eyes as she pulled Francia through the crowd, leading the way to the kitchen where she figured alcohol was being served. "Jack and I are just co-parents, nothing more. I just need to speak to him about something important."

In the kitchen, the glass doors to the backyard were wide open with a slight breeze coming in. Selena could hear even more people laughing and jumping into the pool. There wasn't one part of the house that was empty.

Going over towards the bar, Selena leaned on the counter and grinned at the bartender, more than ready to feel alcohol flow through her body to loosen her up and enjoy herself. "Two shots of vodka, please!"

The bartender slid one shot of vodka to Francia who immediately swallowed her liquor, leaving Selena confused as to where her alcohol was. "What happened to mine?" She asked, as the bartender sent her a mischievous smirk.

Another shot slid across the bar to Francia who snatched it before Selena could and downed her second glass, squealing with glee at the alcoholic burn. She could tell the bartender was screwing with her and she wasn't here for any of his games, especially when it had something to do with alcohol.

Scoffing, Selena questioned his actions. "What the hell is your problem?"

Leaning in, the bartender spoke low enough for just Selena and Francia to hear. "Mr. Mercer said not to give you any alcohol tonight and he's paying me good, so it's not happening princess."

"Well, did he permit anyone else from drinking tonight?"

"Nope, just you." He then pointed over to the refrigerator. "The juice bar is open though."

Before Selena could retort back to the bartender's smart and slick comments, Francia pulled her away from the bar. "Well, at least he thought about you, right?"

This was just like Jack. She knew it was done for his own amusement and it would only piss her off and it did. Of course Selena knew how to have a good time at a party, but she didn't want to be riding him sober tonight - especially when his girlfriend was around. The guilt made the sex less enjoyable.

"There he goes." Francia pulled Selena to a stop once they were about to pass the backyard and then motioning to the rockstar who was sitting in the outdoor living area. And he wasn't alone.

There was about fifty people gathered around him and a fire pit. His arm was wrapped around his one and only - well at least that's what she thought. He was holding her so close that Selena thought they might as well been one person.

Her gut twisted into a knot at the sight. Her heart couldn't take it and there was only one way to suppress the pain.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Breaking away from her cousin, Selena finds the nearest person who stood alone in the corner, sipping on a drink and observing the party.

It was a lightskin man who obviously flaunted off how rich he was without having to say a word. He was dressed in Versace and wore jewelry worth millions on his wrist and neck.

He was bobbing his head to the music and stroking his beard when Selena approached him. "Having a good time? You look lonely."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm alone, but I'm not lonely. What about you?"

"Both."

Working her magic, Selena flashed fake smiles, twirled her hair around her finger, and laughed at everything he hoped would be funny. She made small talk until she decided it was the time to shoot her shot.

"Would you mind letting me have a sip of that?" Selena asked, nodding towards his glass of Hennessy. "I haven't had a drink all night."

"Yeah, of course." He handed her the drink and watched her down the bitter alcohol like it was nothing then laughed. "You were dying for something, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"You want me to get a shot of vodka or tequila for you?"

"A glass of tequila, please."

His brows rose in shock, her answer taking him back. "A glass?"

Selena nodded. "A glass she repeated."

With a chuckle, he left their corner and disappeared into the crowd. Selena could spot Francia looking for her on the far side of the room until she bumped into Tessa who was also present at this party, but she was just dying for her glass of her addiction to return.

The party ended for Selena ten minutes ago when she seen _her_ man with the woman who she envied.

Did Selena like Reyna as a woman? She loved her. Did she like her as her replacement? She'd rather die than watch her take the place that she held for fourteen years. It made her absolutely miserable to watch it happen.

She doubted tequila was the answer, but it was worth a shot, or a glass.

Another two minutes, the rich man found his way back to her with no glass and four shots of tequila instead. "The bartender gave these instead; he said they're enough to get you drunk."

She knew this more than anyone.

Watching her swallow three shots of her poison, he laughed at how loose she was becoming and leaned against the wall. "So, where are you fr-"

Selena abandoned him before he could get to know her. She pushed her way through the celebrities and into the main room, wanting to find Francia and Tessa to help her stand up straight until Jack was ready for her favorite part of the night, but she couldn't find them.

It was only two minutes until one and Jack hadn't texted her or even bothered looking for her. The tequila and Hennessy didn't mix well with jealousy, horniness, or desperation. She couldn't take it anymore. She _needed_ him.

Just when she was about to pull out her cell phone to text him, she catches him walking up the wide and curved staircase. Selena then took his short time of being alone to her advantage and started on her journey to his bedroom.

As she strolled up the stairs and then across the interior balcony, she could feel a handful of people judging her and picking her apart, but she was to drunk to actually care. She didn't want to waste her night in the confinement of other's opinions.

Selena pushed the door open to his massive bedroom just when Jack walked out of his closet that was nearly the size of two bedrooms put together. "Hey." She smiled, leaning against the wall to help her with her balance.

Jack looked up from the diamond watch that glimmered in his hand then shot a smile back at Selena. "Hey, I didn't think you showed up. I'll be back in just a second, I have to give this to Nicki to congratulate her for dropping her album."

Selena watched as Jack exited the room, shutting the door behind him to keep anyone from seeing that she was in there - she was his dirty little secret and she didn't mind.

What she did question was what he had to talk to her about. Usually when he wanted sex, all he did was text her the room number. Nothing more, nothing less. But she figured it must be different since Reyna was in town and clinging to his side.

Jack walked back into his room and shut the door before grabbing Selena's hand and leading her towards the edge of the bed where they took a seat. "What I have to tell you is very important so listen to me, okay?"

The way Jack looked right now was tempting. He wore his gold cross that dangled across his chest that was completely visible due to his red and opened silk shirt. Her eyes were focused on his abdomen that drifted further down to where his jeans hid something she was dying to have.

"Okay, but let's get a headstart while you talk." Before Jack could question what she meant, Selena swung a leg over him and straddled his body as her arms clung around his neck. "Continue."

Selena lips creeped up his neck as her hands roamed across his chest and abdomen, almost making him lose himself in temptation, but he remembered that he invited her so that he could tell her that whatever they had was over.

"Selena, we can't d-" He began to protest, but was cut off when she placed a forceful hand on his chest, pushing him down on his back.

"Can't do what?" She smirked with her breast pressed against his chest and her lips nearly touching his.

They were so close that her breath tangos with his. Her kisses trailed to his jawline, but it wasn't enough to distract him from the alcohol he smelled coming from her.

"Are you fucking drunk?" His brows pull together to study her face, but before he could tell, she rested her head on his chest and denied it.

"No." She giggled.

"I literally fucking told the bartender to not give you anything to drink. You know where the fridge is at, you should've drank something else."

"It is what it is, fuck what it was."

Realizing that he couldn't tell her that their occasional orgasms with each other had to come to an end since she was drunk and wouldn't grasp on to his words or would either be an emotional wreck, Jack just laid there beneath her, regretting even inviting her to the party.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

"I have an idea." She lifted her head off his chest. "Fuck me."

Her mouth was on his before he could react. Selena was grinding against him and kissing him rougher than usual and Jack wanted to fuck her right there, but he didn't want to hurt Reyna and ruin what they had.

Just when Jack goes to break the kiss and force Selena off him, there was a sharp inhale. He thought he hurt her, but he realized he hadn't moved her yet. It wasn't from her and it wasn't from him.

"I knew it was to good to be true."

Both of Jack's and Selena's heads turned towards the doorway. Their chest still pressed together that Selena could feel how fast Jack's heart was beating, almost like it was going to explode right there.

"Reyna, baby, no." He couldn't believe it was happening. He wanted to fix everything and change for her, but all he could focus on was her face that wore nothing but heartbreak and disappointment. "It's not wha-"

"What it looks like?" She finished for him, her eyes becoming puddle-filled. "I knew dating _the_ Jack Mercer wasn't going to be easy, but this isn't what I expected."

This wasn't what he expected either, especially not the day he told her he loved her or on the night he wanted to break things off with Selena for good. It was truly Reyna that he wanted to be with and he fucked it up with letting Selena get drunk and act like a hot mess.

Reyna's eyes then shift over to Selena who was still hovering over Jack, her dark hair falling next to his face. "And _you_..." Her voice cracked. "I thought you were my friend."

Selena let's out a cold laugh as she rested her head on Jack's chest. "Oh sweetie, you should've known better. I was his wife before I was ever your friend. You aren't me, but he already knows this. Ask him how many times he went to touch you and had to pretend it was me. Ask him if it stings."

The blood rushing through his head overpowered what he wanted to say and he was suddenly lightheaded, knowing that he couldn't fix this. "Rey, I swear to yo-"

Reyna shook her head furiously as her foundation was streaked with tears. "It's one thing to make a mistake and another to admit when you're caught." She softly said, her breaths uneven. "I'm _done_."

Not wanting to hear another word from either of them, she turned with shaking shoulders and left the room.

Jack felt his chest rumble with vibration that came from a chuckle within Selena and he couldn't believe what she had become. "Get off of me." He pushed Selena on to the bed next to him before standing up and walking out the bedroom.

When he walked out of the bedroom, there was a small set of eyes on him, but he wasn't going to care what anyone else thought, especially when tomorrow when every gossip blog and site will speak on this. He'd be shocked if no one sold this story to the media.

When Reyna was nowhere in sight, Jack gave up and approached Berry who was guarding the front door next to Kevin. "Do me a favor and tell everyone to get the hell out of my house."

Instantly giving a single nod, Berry and Kevin did as their boss told. As Jack walked back upstairs, he could hear the complaining and groaning people were doing, but the way he was feeling right now, he could completely care less.

Walking back into the bedroom, Selena was lying on her side in the middle of the satin red sheets with her eyes closed, peacefully drifting off into a sleep that she desperately needed.

Jack made his way over to the bed and gazed down at her. Her long brown hair spilling across the satin pillows, her breast rising with each gentle breath.

She was beautiful and he couldn't help but think of how much he regretted her.

Brushing a hand over her hair, pushing away the stray strands out of her face, he leans down and his lips graze over her ear, he whispers softly, "You mean _nothing_ to me."

Even in her sleep where her dreams were precious, his words cut into her flesh, removed her entrails and stripped the yellow, red, and blue of her being.


	31. Chapter 31

Selena pulled the door open to the club that was almost empty, it being only nine in the morning. She was dressed in all black with shades covering her eyes, resembling death because that's what she felt like.

The hangover was killing her. She was surprised she even managed to leave Jack's bed in the morning.

Dragging herself over to the bar where Jack was smoking a cigarette and drinking a glass of water while he balanced his cash drawer, she took a seat and left one stool in between them.

Not greeting each other, Selena smiled at the bartender behind the bar who was wiping glasses with a white rag. "Can I get a Bloody Mary, please?"

Jack took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the ashtray as he continued to count out the money in front of him. "Bar is closed." He said.

Selena pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and turned towards Jack, revealing her red and puffy eyes. "Why do you have to be such a dick? You aren't my sober coach."

"You're right, I'm not, but someone needs to be." He retorted, writing a number in his checkbook before he resumed counting out his money. "Do you not understand how much of a mess you are when you drink, Selena? You're selfish, ignorant, and rude. Your true colors come out and I'm sick of it, it's like you have no soul when you're drunk."

Rolling her eyes, Selena's nails drummed against the bar as her head rested in her hand. "Oh." She chuckled. "I'm evil now?"

"Evil is a bit of a stretch, but you definitely have malicious intent. You like to play victim with me as if you don't say or do things out of spite just cause you're jealous of me being with someone else. The whole world stops if Selena doesn't get her way and if she can't have Jack, then no one can, right?"

Right. If Selena couldn't have him then no one could. She couldn't live without having him, fourteen years together - her entire existence depended on him. She loved the way he used to run back to her as if she was his home cause that's all they knew, but she should've ran until her feet blistered and never let him clench her with his teeth.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect like Reyna, Jack."

At the mention of Reyna's name, he could feel his blood beginning to boil as he thought of how much of a disaster last night was. If he knew Selena was going to get drunk then he would've never invited her.

All morning and night he spent calling her cell phone and no answer. Just her voice saying, " _You've reached Reyna, sorry I missed you, leave me a confession."_

He left at least twenty pleading messages and she didn't return any of his calls. And the pain he felt was the same heartache he put Selena through and now, he finally understood how it feels to want someone who doesn't want him.

Looking up from the money he was counting, he asked the bartender, "Can you give her and I a moment, please?"

Setting the rag and glass down, he gave a nod and left the bar, disappearing around the corner.

Swiping a heavy hand over his face, he met eyes with Selena. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I don't give a fuck." He shrugged carelessly. "But you're a bitch when you drink."

Sheen offense in her widened eyes, Selena cocked her head back. "A bitch?" Completely taken back since he never called her that or out of her name before.

"Yeah, a bitch." He repeated. "What you said to Reyna last night was unnecessary and fucked up. She didn't deserve that shit."

She also didn't deserve to be cheated on, but it happened. Selena wasn't going to apologize for something that she didn't regret saying. It wasn't a nice thing to say, but that's how she felt. It was spoken on a drunken tongue, but those were her sober thoughts.

"It was true though."

Retorting back quickly, Jack defended Reyna. "It wasn't. What me and Reyna have going on when we have sex has nothing to fucking do with you. I don't see someone else when I'm inside her, just like I didn't see someone else when I was with you."

Jack was never the guy to think of another woman when he was having sex with them. He might've let Selena's name slip out a few times in the past until he realized he was playing a dangerous game.

But Selena knew the truth. He turned to Reyna, searching for something in the depths of her souls, something that reminded him of Selena. But, she wasn't there and it ruined him and destroyed Reyna, an innocent soul that was caught up in the toxicity of their love. It was overtaking both of them. Reyna had enough of loving a man who doesn't see her. She was tired of looking into his eyes and seeing Selena's memory replaying.

Well this was at least what Selena told herself.

Jack collected his money and stood up from the barstool then shoved his arms through his jacket. "You changed, Selena. I feel like I don't know you anymore, but what I do know is that you were more caring and less selfish before and as of now, I don't want anything to do with you."

Selena was speechless. Her lips never managed to speak the words her heart was bleeding to say. She wanted to tell him that he was the one who ruined her. The one who destroyed her. The one who brought out the monster she never knew lived inside of her.

* * *

Liam arranged two separate interviews for Jack and Deshawn with a national news program. Deshawn did his an hour earlier and he said he came out feeling ten pounds lighter, finally having the chance to tell their side of the story and Jack hoped for the same.

Jack knew that it would be much more difficult for him though. His career was in jeopardy and this was what he wanted to do, but it was the outcome of this that overwhelmed him. He didn't know what was going to happen when people found out he was a witness.

A publicity stunt is what he figured the media and people would believe, especially with the situation with him and two women he seemed to be in a love triangle with, if he would even call it that. But this was his life. If anyone had the slightest bit of sense, they'd know that a messy breakup and a major part in a murder was not the way to go to promote his upcoming singles and albums.

Manny stopped the vehicle in front of a luxurious hotel where a man with a clipboard in one hand and a coffee cup in the other stood by the doors. Sliding out of his leather seat, Jack exited the SUV with Liam and the two bodyguards behind them.

"If there's anything you don't want them to ask then I'll inform them and if at anytime you don't want to do this anymore, then let me know." Liam said, giving a nod to the producer of the show who introduced himself as Nathan.

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay." Jack lied. His palms were sweaty and his heart was running as fast as a cheetah chasing a gazelle. "I told you that I'm going through with this no matter what."

Nathan leads them into an elevator and upstairs to the highest floor where they walked into a penthouse suite. Camera operators, producers, and makeup artists moved in chaos around the room.

The interviewer, Eileen Sulton, rose from her chair with a beaming grin as her makeup artist followed her and proceeded to add blush to her cheeks. "Jack Mercer, it's nice to finally meet you. I know you're under a lot of pressure being that you're famous, but we just want you to help us get the truth."

Eileen continued to talk about wanting to help get justice for Quincy as one of the crew members attached a mic to Jack. He sat on a couch across from Eileen, the home feeling to the suite made it just a bit easier to talk.

Once the cameras started rolling, both Jack and Eileen straightened their backs and put smiles on their faces and the for the first time, Jack went public with Quincy's story and told what _really_ happened that night.

* * *

When shit hits the fan, both Jack and Selena know to avoid stores and newsstands, don't watch gossip shows, and to delete all social media because the rockstar was a trending topic and all the world could do was judge.

But, it was difficult for Selena when Monica brought it up every ten seconds. "I'm your best friend, so I'm obligated to tell you this, but bitch the shit you said and did was fucked up. If you wanted Jack back then that was the way to fuck everything up." She said over the phone.

Selena huffed as she pulled a box off of a shelf in her closet and stepped down from the stool. "Yeah, I figured that out when he said he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Getting on her knees, she put Monica on speaker and set her phone on the floor before she peeled back the flaps and began to go through old polaroids, newspapers, and poems she used to write.

"Maybe y'all don't even miss each other. Maybe y'all just got a bond that y'all are used to and that's what you miss." Monica's mouth is then stuffed with a handful of potato chips and her words are muffled. "Y'all either need to move on and shut the fuck up or stay together and shut the fuck up."

"I wish it was that easy, Mon." Selena scoffed. "He's the love of my life and I just wish shit would work out for us."

"Listen to what my grandmother told me - both of the love of your life and the love _for_ your life exist. The love _of_ your life is your weakest and most vulnerable point, however, it might not work. But the love _for_ your life will have you feeling more complete and whole. There's the one that is right and the one you want to be right."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you and Jack are two screwed up individuals and you both have shit you need to work on. I think you two should maybe try one last time and if it doesn't work, then let that shit go."

One photo at the bottom of the box then catches her eye - It was a Polaroid of her and Jack on the couch in his old home in Detroit. Her head was lying on his lap and his head was set in his hand as both of their eyes were fixed on the camera. Unlike Jack, Selena wore a smile on her face and her curls were sprawled out across his jeans.

She remembered everything about that day and it made her smile to herself.

It was Christmas Day and the tree barely made the photo. A hockey game was on the tv. The Detroit Red Wings led a close game against the Chicago Blackhawks. The Temptations were singing in the background, but the record player wasn't loud enough to beat Bobby's celebration with the game. Since the game wasn't intense, it wasn't captivating and no one paid attention really except Bobby.

Jerry wouldn't stop talking about how he was going to pop the question to Camille the next day. Angel was holding the camera he found in Evelyn's room and snapping pictures of everything he could before the film ran out. Evelyn stood in the kitchen, preparing the best dinner any of them have ever had.

It was two years going on three for Jack and Selena, it was before everything went wrong. Before he left giant blackberry bruises all over her soul. It was when he prayed to God every night, asking him to never take her away from him. Their love was fresh and new and perfect. It was when they held each other's hearts in the palm of their hands not knowing someday they would chew on it and spit it back out then stomp on it. It was before they were ruined.

Monica's voice then comes through the phone again, pulling Selena back into conversation. " _Or,_ you could just try new dicks or whatever. Don't hop into anymore relationships, just go out and go on dates and be a hoe for awhile. Just have fun. It's time to try new things."


	32. Chapter 32

Jack's interview had aired last night and so far, paparazzi had been following him almost everywhere he went. It wasn't just about being a witness, but also the fucked up love triangle he was in.

Majority of people stood behind him on speaking out about Quincy's death and then there were the people who he just couldn't please and that was their own problem, not his.

Jack watched as Candy's door swung open then immediately swing forward, but his foot prevented it from shutting. He then pushed the door back open and invited himself inside where a swirl of spices, citrus, and honey curls into his nose.

Candy stood in front of him with her arms folded and her dark brown eyes narrowed. Her curls were in a pineapple bun and she wore a green ribbed off-shoulder dress that complimented the hell out of her body.

"I ever tell you that yellow and green are my two favorite colors on you." Jack smirked, hoping to pull a laugh or at least a smile out of her, but she didn't give in.

Ignoring the compliment, Candy shook her head at him. "I can't believe you're famous. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered and it's nice being around someone who doesn't know every single detail about what's going on in my life."

Rolling her eyes, Candy turned towards the kitchen. "Sit down, Hollywood. I just came from a cookout, I'll make you a plate."

As Candy disappeared down the hall and around the corner, Jack took a seat on her couch. He wanted to turn on the tv or go on social media, but he knew at this moment, the interview was still trending. Some people wanted him dead for speaking up about it - specifically racist white people who felt betrayed, but he knew that if they were racist, he was never on their side in the first place.

Candy returned and handed him a fork and plate that was stuffed with cornbread, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, fried chicken, and ribs. She then left again before quickly returning with iced tea and a napkin.

"You made all of this?" He asked as she sat next to him on the couch, grabbing the fork and digging into the macaroni and cheese.

Candy grabbed the tv remote as she shook her head. "Nah. I only made the cornbread and potato salad." She then began to laugh. "You should've seen me, I was filling the car up with the take home plates. I took at least five. You know you gotta make your take home plate before you sit down and eating."

Jack laughed at the thought of her being greedy. Taking his eyes of his plate, he watched as she turned on the tv and flipped through channels in search of anything that wasn't focusing on her brother.

"So, what's you excuse for coming over this time?" She asked, poking Jack's shoulder. "You know I'm doing okay, you don't got no money to bring me. So what's up?"

Jack swallowed a bite of the sweet cornbread and shrugged as he glanced at the _Vogue_ and _Ebony_ magazines on the brown coffee table. "I came to see a friend." He reached for his iced tea and brought it to his lips before gulping down the sweetness. "Is it a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem at all."

* * *

"I'm just happy that you took my advice. You don't have to always be in a relationship, Selena. Just keeping a few guys in your circle is enough to keep your mind off of you-know-who is enough." Monica said through the phone. "Anyways, who's the lucky guy tonight?"

"A guy named Andre. I met him through Jack, actually. They aren't close or anything, so I don't feel guilty about it." Selena raked her hands through her hair as she sat inside her car, staring at his house. "I met him at one of Jack's parties before and recently seen him in the store and we've been talking for a few days, so he just invited me over for a dinner."

Monica laughed. "Then why are you on the phone with me?"

Selena rested her head against the window. "He said he's getting his hair cut. He should be here in about two or three minutes."

Thirty minutes passed until Andre pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He slid out of the driver's seat of his car then ran a hand over his waves as he licked his lips and walked towards the car where Selena sat frustrated.

"What's up, baby?" He grinned as he leaned in through the window to kiss her, but in return, she cocked her head back.

"Don't do that. I've been out here for a half an hour waiting on you. I should've left."

Snorting a laugh and seeing nothing wrong with him being late, he opened her car door and smiled, showing off his dimples. "It's a reason why you stayed though."

Thinking about what Monica said and seeing other people besides Jack, she forgot about being late and didn't want to ruin a good night, so she smiled back at him and stepped out of the car.

Andre shut her door and propped one hand on the hood as he sunk his white teeth in his bottom lip, making her blush. "You look fly as hell, ma."

Reminding herself that she was only at his place for a good time and not a long time, she pushed aside the butterflies in her stomach and remembered that she was only juggling between guys right now.

But that didn't mean that anything physical or sensual was off limits, so she didn't move a muscle when he leaned in to kiss her.

Just when their lips were nearly touching, Andre's phone buzzed in his pocket. "My bad." He apologized as he pulled out his phone, reading the text before saying, "C'mon, I gotta go to my friend's house real quick."

"I don't know." Selena shrugged, not wanting to meet any of his friends since what they had going on wasn't serious. "I'll just wait."

"I want you to ride with me, I'm enjoying your company already." He pulled on her hand and it made her smile and agree.

After they got into the car and Andre made more than a few turns, Selena wondered why there weren't already at his friends house. "Where does your friend live?"

He used the hand that wasn't on the steering to stroke his beard as he laughed and kept his eyes on the road. "You don't trust me? I got you."

After everything she had been through, Selena knew to never let her guard down or to trust any man that she didn't know. It was to much of a risk to not be aware of what was going on.

Reaching for the pepper spray in her bag, Selena asked again more firmly. " _Where are we going?"_

"San Bernardino."

"San Bernardino?" She repeated, not pleased with their destination at all. Andre lived in Pasadena which was an hour away and the only thing that Selena could think was that he lost his mind. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What?" He laughed. "Think of this road trip as our date. We can just vibe."

Selena brows nearly jumped off her forehead. "Are you kidding me? You invited me over for a _dinner_ not a road trip."

"Alright, next exit, I'll get that four for four at Wendy's."

Offended wasn't even the word, she knew she deserved that Sunday dinner that he promised, but she once again told herself that he didn't owe her anything, because it was nothing serious or anything to even be mad over. Not to mention the fact that she starved herself for two days to fit into the outfit she was wearing.

"Will you buy me a strawberry lemonade instead of a fountain drink?"

"Damn, you bougie."

Selena's jaw dropped and all she wanted to do was throw herself out of the car and onto the busy highway and wait for an eight wheel truck to run her over.

Andre reached forward and grabbed his phone from inside the cup holder then put his password in. "Here, listen to whatever you want." He plugged in the aux cord then passed her his phone.

"Whatever I want?"

Turning off the highway, Andre nodded. "Yeah, none of Jack's shit though. I don't want you thinking about him while you're with me. We don't live in the past."

"Agreed." Selena smiled as she put on Rihanna. Filling the queue with Beyoncé and Nicki Minaj, before easing in Frank Ocean, Sza, Daniel Caesar, and dvsn."

It didn't take much for Selena to lose her attitude after he let her play music and bought her food. They were having a good conversation and everything was back on track by time he pulled into his friend's driveway.

Turning down the music a knotch, he opened his door and got out. "I'll be back in a minute."

Selena bit into her bacon burger and bumped her head to the music. Grabbing her soda, she sipped on her drink that nearly made her choke when she seen Andre come back with a bag of weed.

There was no way that she was dead already more than what she wanted to be. Selena was beyond pissed and the music or food wasn't enough to keep her happy, because nothing was okay with this. Weed wasn't a problem, but being in the car with someone who had it was.

"We really drove for an hour for _weed_?" She asked as he leaned over and put the weed in the glove department.

"Yeah. Nothing is gonna happen, I do this all the time."

Regretting her decision to go on this so called date, Selena remained silent for ten minutes and rested her head against the window. All she could think about was the fact that she had the worst kind of luck with guys. No matter who they were, it was always some kind of bullshit going on.

"Are we going to your house now or what?" Selena questioned when in her mind, she dared him to say no. Otherwise she was going to call someone to come get her, because she was fed up.

"Yeah."

Did they go back to his house? No. Just when they're close to Pasadena, Andre made a few wrong turns and Selena thought they were just shortcuts to his place, but instead he pulled into the driveway of another house.

"Who's house is this? Selena leaned forward and took a look around the neighborhood that wasn't his apartment complex.

"My cousins." Andre turned the car off and grabbed his soda from the cup holder. "You wanna come in?"

"No, it's gonna take to long and I'm already ready to go."

Andre laughed, thinking this was a joke. "Alright, attitude." He shut the door and walked on the porch then knocked a few times.

Selena shoved her fries into her mouth as his cousin opened the front door and dapped him up before letting him in. She finished her food and five minutes later, Andre stepped outside the house.

Just when she thought she was leaving, Andre opened her door then leaned in and opened the glove compartment, grabbing his bag of weed. "It'll be one second." He told her, before running back inside the house.

Selena didn't want to smoke, but he could've at least asked. At this moment, anything could irritate her. She was ready to go home.

Her phone that she was tossing in her hand began to ring and at first she thought it was Monica checking up on her, but it was Jack instead.

It was the first time he even attempted to talk to her. It's been two weeks since the morning he told her he didn't want anything to do with her. He still had a relationship with the kids by picking them up from boxing and school, then when it was Selena's turn, he'd drop them off and she'd pick them up. No communication whatsoever.

Hesitant at first, Selena seen that instead of the two icons that gave her a choice to either accept or decline, her phone only had the option to slide across the green icon and instead of letting it ring, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm gonna pick up Dyl and Nye if that's fine with you and it should be since you had them for the weekend and they don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, so I wanna keep them for awhile."

"Yeah, that's fine. But I want to see them before they go."

"Where are you?" Jack asked, not much care to his voice just curiosity.

"I'm on a date." Selena smirked, hoping that it'd make him realize that she was doing okay with him.

Her eyes on the house, Selena seen four kids run outside, two of them holding water guns and before she could roll her window up and lock the door, the two of them yanked the door open and roared at her.

She could hear Jack chuckle in her ear. "A play date?"

Before she could retort back, two of small boys began shooting water at her with their guns as two girls with braids and pigtails laughed hysterically as Selena used her hand as a defense and screamed.

Jack only laughed harder into the phone, only because of how terrible her date was going. "I'm gonna let you finish your date, but I have something to tell you that I'll just tell you whenever you get home."

Instead of saying goodbye, Jack's laughter was the last thing Selena heard when he hung up while she was still being tortured by water guns.

After she told them to stop and they wouldn't, Selena leaned out the car and snatched both of the water guns from them and threw them into the backseat of the car where they couldn't get them.

The oldest who looked like he was seven or eight then whistled for the pitbull and pointed his finger at Selena. "Sick her Toto, _sick her_."

Being a dog person wasn't enough for fear not to wash over Selena's body. Even though the dog only became alert, she pulled the car door shut and locked herself inside.

Andre then stuck his head out the window of the house and shouted at the kids. "Aye! Leave that girl alone!" He stuck his head back inside before Selena could tell him that she was ready to go.

Glancing down at her clothes, she groaned as she realized how soaking wet she was and not in the way she planned to be tonight.

Groaning, she looked at the girl with braids who was leaning in the window. "Can you get me some paper towels, please?"

Without saying a word, she nodded as her beads rattled then ran inside her house. Selena flipped open the mirror and seen that her hair and makeup was still in tact.

The girl with the braids returned with a roll of paper towels and handed them to Selena. "Thank you." She said, wiping her shirt. "What is Andre doing?"

Pulling herself back into the car, the girl leaned back in the window. "Smoking. He said he'll be out in a second."

Rolling her eyes, Selena threw the paper towels onto the floor and didn't believe anything he said because all he did was lie tonight, but this time he actually stuck to his word.

"Keisha! Get off my car!" Andre scolded, walking out the house and over to the drivers side and slid into his seat. "Ready?"

With folded arms and a glare, Selena just kept her eyes on front of her. "Just take me to your house, so I can get in my car and go home."

Once they were close to his apartment, Andre broke the silence with an apology. "I'm sorry for taking you all over the place today. I really fuck with you and I know you don't see it, but I do."

Hearing his apology didn't make up for the bullshit he put her through tonight, but Selena appreciated the fact that he made the effort to apologize, so once again she let it go.

Once they pulled into his apartment complex, Andre convinced her to come upstairs for a few minutes. He unlocked the door to his place and lead the way into his room where there was no bed, just one couch.

Selena then took a seat next to Andre on the sofa. "Can you turn the lights on, so we can see?" She requested, taking a look around and not being able to see anything except a game console that was plugged into a small flatscreen on the wall.

"I don't got no lights." He mumbled as his face dipped into her neck to kiss on her skin.

"Stop playing around, turn on the lights." She laughed, playfully slapping his shoulder.

Andre rose up from the couch and walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light before flopping back down onto the couch and pulling Selena close to him.

Not judging, she just shrugged it off and let him continue with what he is doing. "We have to hurry this up, because I have to be back at the house before Jack picks the kids up."

"Cool with me." Andre said, pulling off his shirt. "I can't stand foreplay anyways."

After they were out of their clothes and just a few strokes in, Selena began to think that the whole night was worth it, because the sex was good so far.

Just when Selena began riding him, her phone vibrated on the back of the couch and she checked to see who had texted her.

 **Cherry: I'm sorry to bother you on your date, but I put Naomi to sleep twice and both times she woke up crying. Idk if it's nightmares or something else. What do you want me to do?**

 **\- Just keep her company until I or Jack get there. I'll be home in ten minutes.**

As much as she wanted to continue to have sex with Andre, her kids always came first and her daughter needed her. "I have to go home." She excused herself as she slid off of him.

"What's wrong? Was I to rough?" He asked as Selena rushed into her clothes and heels.

"No, you were fine." Grabbing her phone, Selena rushed out the door with Andre following behind her after shoving his legs and feet through his jeans.

He walked her outside to the car and opened the door for her. Shutting it once she was inside, he put his hand on the hood of the car and smiled. "I know we didn't get to finish, but you was cool tonight. I fuck with you."

Selena wished she could say the same and mean it. Besides the sex, this night was hell to her, but Andre as a person was alright. "Thanks, I had a good time." She lied.

Andre's tongue grazed his bottom lip and just when he was ready to go in the for the final kiss of the night, a car pulled up recklessly, the tires screeching along the street.

He squinted his eyes to see who was inside before they went wide. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Andre then looked at Selena and snatched the door open. "Get in the car right now."

Selena could tell by the look on his face that it was someone he knew and they put complete fear in his heart. "What's going on? Who is that?" She questioned, not moving.

"Get in the car!" Picking her up, he shoved her inside and slammed the door shut just when the woman in the car got out. "Lock the door."

Doing as he said, Selena watched as a woman around the same age as them stormed towards him and shoved him. "You really think I'm fucking stupid?" She then connected her hand with his face before pointing at Selena. "Who in the fuck is that?"

Selena would give money to see her face right now. She knew it was priceless. She didn't know what to do, especially when the woman began to walk towards the car, but Andre grabbed her and carried her into his apartment, giving Selena the green light to go.

* * *

Walking into the house, Selena seen Jack and Cherry laughing in the kitchen as he smoked on a cigarette. Seeing that both of them were downstairs, Selena was curious about her daughter. "Where's Naomi?"

Jack smirked once he seen Selena, still finding her date night funny. "She's getting ready. I calmed her down." He told her, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Cherry then stood up and waved at them. "I better get going, it's almost past curfew and I have to be in my dorm by twelve. Goodnight."

Selena then dug in her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Here, Cherry. I almost forgot to pay you."

Cherry then stopped in the doorway and tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear and smiled. "Mr. Mercer already did. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Selena mumbled as she walked further into the kitchen and took a seat at the island next to where Jack was standing and still teasing her silently with his smirk. "What?"

"Nothing." Jack shook his head. "You went on a date with Andre, huh?"

"Yeah. How'd you know."

"I just know."

"It was the worst." Selena groaned as she rested her head on the counter. "Then at the end of the worst date ever, his girlfriend showed up. Or whoever that was."

"The mother of his child, Jade."

Selena gasped as she came to a realization as to why she was so pissed when she seen them together. "What? I didn't even know he had a kid."

"I could've told you that." Jack said as he took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. "You keep thinking I don't know people and I do."

"It'd be nice if you warned me."

Jack laughed as he shrugged hard. "I didn't know that you went out with him, let alone someone I knew. Besides, I probably wouldn't have told you anyways. You gave me a lot to laugh about tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Selena lifted her head off the counter and wondered what he wanted to talk to her about earlier. "What did you have to tell me that was so important?"

"Oh, yeah." Jack remembered. "I'm moving to Africa."


	33. Chapter 33

"Did you just say you're moving to Africa?"

"Yeah, cause I am."

"Are you serious?"

He couldn't be serious. Was he just going to leave behind his career and kids? What about Vanessa? Was he just trying to start a new life and become a new person? Selena was confused and she hated to admit it to herself, but she was hurt.

Jack then smiled cunningly before he began laughing. "No. I was just kidding - well, somewhat. I'm going over there for two months, so I guess I am moving there, just not permanently." He shrugged, leaning forward on the counter.

"But why?" Selena asked, wondering what could possibly make him go to another continent when he had a whole successful life right here in California.

Jack smiled genuinely. "I want to help."

"You can't just donate?"

Jack poked his tongue against the side of his cheek and shook his head. His mood lowering a bit, especially out of all people, he thought Selena would support this the most.

"Don't be selfish, Selena." He said. "I thought you would be the one who would be happy. You're always talking about trying to make a difference, so why I can't go to Africa without you making it a big deal?"

"Cause you have kids here, Jack. And what about Vanessa? Were you just hoping I'd take care of her?"

"She has a mother, Selena. I trust Alana now."

Selena huffed and dragged a hand over her face. "You can't just donate and start doing charity events like I do from time to time?"

"I just donated to the disabled, to people with mental illness, to homeless veterans and shelters, to pet shelters, and foster care. I do a lot, but sometimes I just don't think its enough for someone like me. I have millions of dollars and half of it I don't even know what to do with."

"Jack, you pay tuition for at least thirty college student's every two months. I promise you, you're doing enough."

"No, I'm not. I just wanna leave and help the world. I don't care about any album coming out. I could drop an album with no promotion and it'll still do numbers, this shit doesn't matter to me. I just want to help. I'm building a school in Africa and helping them with whatever else they need. I'm doing it and that's final. Me telling you this wasn't an invitation to open a debate."

Selena shrugged, knowing that she couldn't change his mind even though she wanted to. "I hope you'll be able to tell your kids this."

He stretched while he laughed, exposing a swath of his skin between the waistband of his jeans and the hem of his hoodie, Selena wanting to rub her fingers across the softness of his skin that she knew all to well.

Scratching his goatee with a smile, he shrugged. "I think they'll be inspired and might want to help when they get older. I'll tell them tonight."

"Okay."

Dylan and Naomi then came inside the kitchen with their small bags that only held a few things in them since they had everything they needed over at Jack's house. "Ready." Naomi chirped.

"Have fun, you guys." Selena smiled as she stepped down from her stool to kiss and hug both of her kids. "I'll see you in a few days, love you."

"Love you too." Both Dylan and Naomi repeated simultaneously as they pulled out of her embrace.

"Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand." Jack effused, grabbing his keys off the counter as the kids ran out the door and into the car.

Selena followed him to the door, beginning to shut it until he turned back around. "Oh." He remembered to tell her something as he leaned against the doorway. "While I'm gone, you need to ease up on the drinking. I can't have you being drunk around them."

"You drink around them." Selena retorted back as she folded her arms and quirked a brow.

"I was never an alcoholic and I don't drink more than a few drinks around them especially if I'm the only person in the house with them. Just like I don't smoke around them, you shouldn't drink around them. I think you should think about going to AA."

Jack suggesting her to go to Alcoholics Anonymous was a slap in the face. She didn't have a problem with alcohol like she used to - or that's at least what she thought - but as Jack seen it, she was spiraling back down that dark hole she was once in before.

"Listen..." Jack didn't want to say this, but he felt like he had to. "If you get drunk around them once then I'm going to be the one who has custody."

Did he just threaten her to take her kids away from her? Selena couldn't believe it. "Did you really just threaten me?"

Jack didn't want to argue with her, but he wanted her to know that he was serious about drinking around Dylan and Naomi. "It's not a threat, it's a warning. You can save the argument that's about to happen and just say you'll stop drinking and this could be over with. Okay? I'll talk to you in a few days."

* * *

The sun beat down on Jack's and Deshawn's skin as they sat in the lounge chairs in the backyard of Jack's mansion as they watched Dylan and Naomi shoot each other with water guns in the pool, Vanessa in Jack's hold.

"How Selena deal with you saying you going to Africa?" Deshawn asked, running a hand over his waves.

Jack chuckled as he bounced Vanessa on the lounge chair, getting giggles out of her. "She doesn't want me to go." He shrugged. "I'm still going though. It's only for two months."

Putting on a light blue durag that matched his swim trunks, Deshawn snorted a laugh. "Maybe she just doesn't want you to go cause she still has feelings for you."

"Yeah, I know she does, but the feeling isn't mutual. Selena and I been doing the same tired shit since we were teenagers and I'm sick of it. I mean, she's out doing her own thing and I'm happy for her, but I need for her to let us go, completely. Especially when she ruined what I and Reyna had."

"That was like a week ago, you need to get over it and just get a new bitch." Deshawn finished tying his durag and then laid back against the chair. "I thought you would've bounced back by now."

Jack stopped the conversation for a moment to pretend to gnaw on Vanessa's neck, making her squeal and laugh in return before he gave her a hard kiss on her cheek before responding back to Deshawn.

"It's not like that with her. I really cared about Reyna, like she was just different. I barely even looked at another girl since that night."

"Damn, you been going without sex? How the hell does Jack Mercer go without a woman?" He teased. "Hey, is it weird if you ever think about your ex's sleeping together?"

"No, not with my ex's at least." He laughed, lying Vanessa on the lounge chair. "Reyna and Selena would be sexy as fuck, I wouldn't know if I'd join or watch."

"Good, cause I thought I was the only one who thought about their ex's like that. Bust a nut then start crying."

"Shut up." Jack laughed as he sat Vanessa between his legs and watched Dylan and Naomi play _Marco Polo._

For a moment, the only noise Jack and Deshawn heard was Naomi stifling her laugh as Dylan had his eyes closed and his hand stuck out in front of him, trying to figure out where his sister was.

"You ever think about how Naomi is darker than the rest of y'all?" Deshawn's question came out of the blue, catching Jack off guard.

Jack chuckled at the ridiculous question. "What? No."

"Dylan is white. You're white. Selena's white and Naomi is a light brown. That's not suspicious to you?"

"Selena isn't white."

"What is she then?"

Jack shrugged hard, trying to debunk whatever Deshawn's theory was. "Like a tan color or something. She's pale during the winter, but her skin is usually a light tan or something, but I guess that's maybe cause we live in California."

"Either way ain't neither one of y'all got Naomi's complexion so where it come from?" He then shook his head. "You better make sure you the dad."

"Selena's mom is the same complexion as Naomi. Maybe it's her genes. Chris is the same color and so was her other brother and so is Brooke. Selena is the lightest out of them. Naomi probably got it from Theresa. I don't know, I just know that she's mine. It's called the genetic pool, look it up." Jack concluded the conversation.

Although he put an end to the topic, it still lingered in his mind and he felt guilty for it. He never questioned Naomi's skin color, he just assumed that she got it from the rest of Selena's family. But now, it was a bit weird and he couldn't help but be curious.

* * *

Selena talked to Monica about her most recent date as she stood in front of Jack's door, waiting for someone to answer. "So, we went out to the movies and it was empty in the theater and guess what he did?"

"What?" Monica asked.

Deshawn opened the door and gave Selena a chin-up nod as she returned a small wave in return as she stepped inside, looking at Deshawn curiously wondering where Jack was. He pointed toward the ceiling and Selena started on her way upstairs.

"He pulled out his phone and I don't know if he was on Instagram or Snapchat, but he put the camera on us and started recording and said, 'You already know what it is, I rented out the whole cinema for me and my girl.'"

Monica laughed loudly through the phone as Selena walked down the endless hallway, making her way towards the statue at the end of the hall where Jack's room was.

"Mon, he didn't pay a damn dime the whole time. That's what upset me. And then guess what..." Before Monica could say anything, Selena continued her rant. "After the movie, we went outside and some guys jump out behind his car and apparently he was talking shit to them earlier in his car cause that's how they found him and-"

"How many guys was it?"

"Three."

"Damn."

"So, they were so close to jumping him and I managed to diffuse the situation and I told those guys that he doesn't even drive and made them think that he wasn't the guy they were looking for and when they left, he fucking says, 'Oh my God, you're so strong, nobody has ever been able to hold me back before."

Monica began laughing harder than she was the first time, finding amusement in Selena being miserable. "Where do you be finding these niggas?"

"I met him on _Tinder._ " Selena told her, finally making it down the end of hallway and slowly opening the door to Jack's bedroom. "I'll call you back later." She said, hanging up.

Jack was lying on the bed with Vanessa asleep on his chest, Naomi - who was the only one awake - snuggled into his side whilst Dylan was at end of the bed in a fetal position.

Naomi's gaze averted from the cartoon on the flat screen tv to Selena who walked inside the room. "Hey, Mommy." She whispered.

"Hey, baby." Selena whispered back as she walked to the side of the bed and pushed Naomi's curls behind her ear. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, and Mama don't forget I have basketball tryouts tomorrow."

"Basketball tryouts?"

"Daddy signed me up for it. I'm going to play on an all boys team, so I can show them that girls can do what they can."

Selena wasn't upset over this, but it did bother her that she wasn't aware that she dropped out of ballet. Communication was a big thing in co-parenting and Jack was failing at it.

"Okay, that's fine." She smiled. "Go get anything you want to bring home."

As Naomi got off the bed and left the room, Selena woke Dylan up and told him the same thing. In just a few seconds, it was only her, Jack, and a baby.

Selena took Vanessa off of Jack's chest and held her in her arms before she shook him awake, a little more rougher than she intended to. "Jack, get up."

His eyes slowly opened from his nap and when they did, his brows pinched together. "Hey," He greeted Selena before using the tip of his finger to rub his eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up the kids, you have to go to court tomorrow, so I'm just taking them off your hands for now. I'll take Vanessa to if you want."

Jack nodded. "That'll be fine, thanks."

That was supposed to be the end of the conversation, but what Deshawn had said has been lingering in his head and even though he shouldn't have questioned it, he just wanted to be sure.

Jack sat up and put his feet on the floor and looked up at Selena who was expecting him to say something, but little did she know that she was going to wish he didn't. "You notice how Naomi is darker than us?"

"Yeah..." Selena slowly said, knowing what he was going to say before he could even think of a way to phrase it.

"So, I'm pretty sure you know where I'm going with this." He inhaled a deep breath and asked, "Is Naomi my daughter?"


	34. Chapter 34

"Are you asking me if I cheated on you with someone else, got pregnant, and made you think that Naomi was yours for the last six years?"

As Jack sat on the edge of the bed, he stared into her eyes that were cold, brown, and drained, like coffee stains. He gave her one slow nod that let Selena know that his question wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking."

Selena chuckled. "And what if she isn't yours, Jack?" She watched as he sat up straight and his eyes grew wide. "Are you going to treat her differently? Are you going to look for her real father?"

The way Selena was talking made Jack sick to his stomach. The possibility of Naomi not being his made him want to vomit, especially since he loved her more than anything in the world. Blood couldn't make them any closer, but it would be devastating if she wasn't.

Jack was visibly distraught. Not mad or angry, but hurt. He dragged a hand across his face, then let out a huff as he fixed his eyes on the floor. "So, Naomi isn't mine?"

Selena felt Vanessa wake up and begin gently pulling on her hoops earrings. "She's yours, Jack. Chris and Brooke are darker just like my mom, and I'm not. Did you ever think about it like that?"

He inches away a bit, his silk sheets imported from Egypt rustling as he answered shamefully, "I mean yeah, but-"

"But what?" Selena then adjusted Vanessa on her hip. "Do you see her?" She gave a small nod towards the baby who was clinging onto her. "Who's daughter is this?"

"She's mine." He stared at the wall past Selena and his daughter, his hands folded in his lap.

Selena nodded. "Exactly. She's _yours,_ not mine. Don't forget that I'm the loyal one. Don't ever question our family again, do you hear me?"

He opened his mouth to argue back with her since she wasn't the loyal one. She cheated to, but somehow she began to believe the victim role that she forced herself to play as if he was the only one in the wrong.

But he only lifted his head to look into her eyes and nod. "Yeah, I'm sorry." He knew he was an idiot for asking, but he couldn't help it. But even if she wasn't his, he would still raise her like she was his own, because she was.

* * *

Eight white. Two black. Two Hispanic. Seven men. Five women. That was the jury. That was the jury who decided if a black man's life mattered over a white man's. And the verdict couldn't be anymore predictable.

A slim girl in a tight black dress stepped forward towards the stand and swore on the Bible to tell her truth. When she took her seat at the stand in front of Jack, Deshawn, and the rest of Quincy's family. Jack's heartbeat echoed through his ears as he watched her coyly smile at the rest of the courtroom.

He finally stopped leaving voicemails just two nights ago when he realized that she wasn't going to answer his phone calls anytime soon. Even sleeping was difficult. Memories of her ran through his brain like blood surged through his veins and in the middle of the nights when he would jolt awake, he'd reach for her then find himself lost. He still didn't know how he was functioning without her.

"State your name into the microphone, ma'am." The judge spoke into the microphone.

She nodded then leaned forward where her pale pink lips nearly touch the microphone. "Reyna Caro."

Jack missed her accent, her voice, her lips, her everything. This trial was the most important thing going on right now, but he could only focus on her even when she began to tell the jury and court what had happened the night of Quincy's murder.

Reyna gave the full story and answered every question that was thrown at her, even the ones that were meant to throw her off. Despite her being an amazing witness, Jack could see her nails scratching at the wood of the witness stand and he knew it was a nervous habit of hers and he only wanted to hold her and tell her that she was doing just fine, but it'd never happen.

After the questioning and cross-examination, Reyna was told that she could leave the stand. Jack silently begged for her to notice him and just at least acknowledge that he was in the same room as her, but she never did. She walked past him like he wasn't even there, like he never existed.

Jack almost didn't hear when he was called to the stand until Candy reached across her mother to tap his leg and give a small nod. He took in a slow breath as he rose to his feet before he received a reassuring smile from Ms. April.

After being sworn in by the the bailiff, Jack sat down in the chair at the stand and realized how many people were in the courtroom. He's been in front of millions of people before and he performed at sold out shows, but they only depended on him to entertain them, but this was a different kind of pressure that he's never felt before.

And watching Reyna push open the door and exit the room didn't make any of this any easier.

"State your name into the microphone, please." The judge said.

Shifting in his seat, he stated his name loud and clear enough into the microphone to avoid leaning forward - almost to nervous to move. "Jack Mercer."

Pushing the court doors open, Jack and Deshawn stepped out into the hallway where pools of sunlight poured through the many windows. His eyes scanned past a number of people before they met with Reyna's, who then pushed herself off the wall and began to make her way down the hallway - obviously avoiding his presence.

Without warning, Jack departed himself from Deshawn, Candy, and Ms. April. It didn't take long to catch up to Reyna, but even when he did, she didn't slow down and broke out into lengthening strides.

"Reyna, I'm sorry for what happened. You have to at least hear me out." He pleaded as he fell into step with her. "Let me just explain, _please._ "

A scoff leaves her lips and her eye roll was hard to miss. "I already know what happened." She countered as they walked down the first flight of steps towards the courthouse doors. "You're still in love with Selena - no surprise there - and you're sorry you got caught in the act."

"What?" Jack said in disbelief, although she had every reason to think that, even when it wasn't true. "Selena means nothing to me. She's the mother of my kids, but that's it. Her and Alana could be best friends and go kick rocks together for all I care."

Reyna then suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, her eyes were stern and cold. "That's the problem, Jack." Her accent thick. "You slept with Alana while you were married to Selena and you did the same to me. Love is just a game to you, isn't it?"

"No, it's not-"

"More like a broken record then, yes?"

Before he could find a way to respond to what seemed to be the truth, Reyna turned on her heels and walked out the courthouse doors, leaving him completely devastated knowing that he wasn't getting her back.

And he knew he didn't deserve her. Reyna was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life and he meant it this time. But, she wasn't weak minded or dependent. Even when she knew about the cheating on Selena, she still decided to give him a chance, but he fucked up one time and she was gone.

Jack pushed the courthouse doors forward and was soon reminded how significant this trial was, especially with a celebrity as a witness. Half of Los Angeles was there.

Police stood between the Black Lives Matter and All Lives Matters protestors to prevent any harm being done. News reporters were rushing to Officer Greco, the prosecutors, the defense attorneys, and even Ms. April and Candy. Then, Jack caught the eyes of his least favorite people.

Before he knew it, there were cameras pointed like guns in his face. Fire-breathing paparazzi fought over who was going to get Jack's first statement and who was going to be able to sell the first photo of him leaving the courthouse. But why would they want to see _him_? There was nothing left to see except guilt and shame.

Flashes of lights began to blind him and to many cameras were shoved at his face with a crowd that he couldn't get pass - making it difficult to walk down the stairs.

Just when he was ready to snap, he felt a warm hand gently grab his shoulder and pull him forward as he shielded eyes. He put one foot in front of the other and made his way down the stairs until his helper gave him a gentle push towards the SUV where he could finally open his eyes to see Candy take a seat next to him.

"Thanks." He said, pulling out his cellphone as Manny quickly slid the door shut before the paparazzi could invade their space even more and prevent them from leaving.

"It's crazy out there. I didn't think the shooting or trial would have this much impact." Deshawn speculated as Jack's eyes remained on his phone, responding to Liam's text.

 _ **Liam: Watched the trial on the news. People are protesting on the highways and all throughout the city. It's definitely bigger than we thought. Any thoughts on the verdict yet?**_

Jack thought back to the trial and watching the jurors faces. None of them showed any emotion the whole time, they were unreadable. He did find it funny and suspicious how the jury selected were a majority of white people when a young black man had been shot. _Only two black people_. That didn't sit right with him.

 _ **\- Not sure. I think we did ok testifying and so did Kendra. I didn't think she'd talk about him touching her, but hopefully he gets convicted of sexual assault too.**_

"I heard Greco's attorney say that he might get off with self defense or maybe only get charged with manslaughter." Candy voiced, making everyone's head turn towards her.

"This is some bullshit." Deshawn fumed, his hands clenching so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Watch your mouth." Ms. April scolded, giving him a small pluck on the ear that made him jump and rub the spot.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But, it's messed up. This makes no sense. It was four of us who said everything about what happened and told them everything they needed to know."

Ms. April set a hand on top of Deshawn's. "I know, baby, but we just have to pray that my baby gets justice."

Candy then added her input as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "But let's not forget why all these people are out here protesting in the first place...We've seen black people gunned down like _dogs_ and they don't get justice even when we have everything on dash-cams or cell phones. This won't be the first time if a black man doesn't get justice and it won't be the last."

Tossing and turning for hours, Jack attempted to sleep Reyna out of his skin, but just like any other night, his sleeps were strained and cut short - except this time, it was due to a late night phone call.

Lifting his face off his pillow, Jack reached over to his nightstand and turned his phone over to put an end to the ringing until he noticed it was from the one person he wanted it to be from.

Jack sat up instantly and didn't hesitate to answer the call. "Hello?" He did his best not to sound needy or excited, but he wasn't sure if it came out that way or not.

Small sniffles came from the other side of the phone. "Jack..." Reyna managed to get out through her sobbing.

"Reyna, baby, what's wrong?" He questioned as he slipped out of bed and grabbed his jeans that were thrown across the floor.

Jack didn't know what was going on, but she was crying her heart out on the phone and could barely speak. He wanted to be there for and wasn't going to let her suffer alone.

"I need to talk to you, to see you." She choked up. "Kendra committed suicide."


	35. Chapter 35

A geyser of tears explode onto Jack's hoodie that he threw on along with his sweatpants to come to Reyna's aid faster. He cradled her face into his chest as they sat on the sofa of the mansion he had bought for her - and he was more than surprised that she kept it.

"Do you have any idea why she did it?" Jack asked, his lips moving against her soft hair as he rubbed a hand in an up and down motion on her back.

"No." She said with a small sniffle following as she lifted her head off of Jack's chest and used the palms of her hands to wipe away her tears. "Well, she said that she was getting a lot of blame for what happened to Quincy and she said that people were calling her a slut and that she asked for the cop to touch her."

Blaming Kendra for Quincy's death was understandable since they wouldn't have been in that situation if she didn't steal that forty ounce out the store or if she would've kept her mouth shut, but Jack didn't place the blame entirely on her. It was a racist cop for God's sake. But blaming her for the sexual harassment was a stretch and Jack didn't appreciate people thinking that Kendra or anyone else was lying about what happened that night.

He was standing right beside her and all he could remember was the gasp she let out when he touched her - she didn't ask for it. Not with the way she looked at him or how she barley had any clothes on that night - she _never_ asked for it.

Reyna grabbed her blanket from the top of the couch and wrapped it tightly around her as she rested her head against the sofa, fixing her eyes on the ground. "I just want all of this to be over with."

"Everything will be okay soon. After the verdict, our lives will go back to the way they were. I think we did good, so the decision shouldn't be hard." Jack predicted, not sure if he even believed what he said himself.

"Jack..." Reyna spoke just above a whisper. "I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I don't usually get upset like that, but I was hurt. I thought I was the one who you wanted to be with, the only one, but you and Selena have a bond over many things that I couldn't touch and you know things about each other that no one else knows, and I tried to be _that_ one for you. I wanted to be what she once was to you."

Jack took her hands in his and held eye contact with her, letting her know that everything he felt about her wasn't a lie and she was the one he wanted to be with.

"Selena and I have been through things, yes, but we don't have the same connection we used to anymore. We tried fixing it and we just can't. I moved on from her, I _swear_ to you that I don't have an ounce of feelings for her. I have love for her as the mother of my children, but that's literally all. I love _you,_ Reyna."

Reyna smiled. "Jack, I lo-"

Jack's ringtone cut off the words he'd been dying to hear again since the first time they said it to one another. All he knew was that he didn't want it to be the last.

* * *

Selena sat at the foot of a hard and uncomfortable motel mattress with wrinkled white sheets bunched around her body - staring down at a silver band in her hand that had a tiny ' _R & M' _carved into it.

The door to the room opened and the man who was many years older than her, strolled back into the room. His eyes met with Selena's as he shut the door, his thin lips turning into a joker grin - the corners of his eyes crinkling, which was the only true indication of his age besides his almost gray hair.

"Okay, where were we?" He turned off his phone so they wouldn't be interrupted by anymore phone calls and sat it on the nightstand before he began removing his pants once again.

" _I_ was just leaving." Selena said, unwrapping herself from under the sheets and setting her feet on the floor as he paused in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans.

"What?" He questioned.

Selena slid on her panties then held up his wedding ring. His eyes went wide for a split second before she could see it in his face that he was reminding himself that he had needs to and that he hadn't done anything wrong.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, so I-"

"It's tragic that you think cheating on your wife can be justified by a simple 'so.'" Selena then flicked the silver band at him, who caught it in one hand. "Send my apologies to your wife."

"Woah, woah, baby." He laughed as Selena put her jeans back on. "You don't really think I'm gonna let you go without you somehow paying me back, do you?"

"Paying you back?" Selena scrunched up her face as she pulled her black tank top over her bare chest, stopping just below her belly button. "You _offered_ me those drinks, so therefore I don't owe you shit."

The man who's name she couldn't remember, stalked over towards the door and locked both locks on the door. "Like I said, somehow you're gonna pay me." He repeated, standing in front of the door.

Selena dug in her pocket and pulled out two twenty-dollar bills then threw it at him. "Here, that's all I brought with me."

He snorted a laugh then kicked the money to the side. "I know who you are and I know you have more than that. I almost got caught by my wife and I didn't go through that for nothing. Pay me more than that or get on your knees and finish sucking my cock, you cunt."

"Fine." Selena pulled out her phone and dialed Jack's number. It took only the second ring for him to answer.

She didn't go into depth about the situation she was in, she only informed him that he needed to bring money and that she couldn't leave unless she paid him in some way. Jack didn't say much except a cuss word he muttered under his breath and then telling her that he was on his way.

The past few nights were great. She met a few guys, none of them were married and if they impressed her enough then she slept with some of them and even added two of them to her " _occasional orgasms_ " list.

By time the next few moments flew by, there was a hard knock on the door and Selena stood up from the bed and grabbed her clutch from the nightstand. With a smirk, the man turned around and unlocked the door, letting Jack in.

"Jack, this piece of shit wouldn't let me le-" Selena began to rant, but by the look on his face, he wasn't in the mood.

" _Shut up_." Jack growled at her with an intense glare in his eyes before setting it on the man and handing him two hundred dollars. "Here."

He took it, his green eyes catching a glint of amusement in them before he laughed. "Do I look like a joke to you, kid? I know who you are and I know you got more than this."

"How much did you want?" Jack asked.

"Three thousand."

"I don't have that on me." Jack then fixed his eyes on Selena before giving her a nod and speaking softer than he did at first. "C'mon lets go."

Selena began to walk forward, but her man of the night extended an arm out in front of her. "She said you had the money. So, you have two options, either give me my money or watch your girl get on her knees and suck my cock."

Selena watched as Jack's eyes flickered between her and him, almost as if he was debating on just saying 'fuck it' and leaving her there, but she knew Jack wouldn't leave her in that situation.

Jack pulled out his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash, the smirk growing on the older man's face. "This is all I have." He held up at least nine-hundred dollars. "So, _you_ have two options, either take this and let us leave without this being a bigger problem than what it already is or refuse it and get your ass kicked."

He chuckled at the threat before snatching the money out of Jack's hand and stepping back to let Selena leave. "Let's go, Selena." Jack said as he turned around and walked out of the motel room with Selena following behind him.

Stepping into the motel parking lot that was nearly vacant and dark, Selena scoffed. "I can't believe him. You should've kicked his ass."

"And then what? I would've gotten arrested for assault." Jack unlocked his Range Rover then yanked open the door and slid into the cool leather seat. "I'm done fighting with other people over situations that you get yourself into."

Selena pulled her door shut and sat her clutch in her lap as her head snapped over to Jack who turned on the engine. "Oh, like when I put myself in the situation where I got raped or the situation the time I was abused or the situation where I was held hostage by someone I trusted. The kidnapping, the abuse, and rape was all my fault, right? Or am I just playing victim?"

Jack tsk'ed as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I didn't mean it like that. You know I would never blame you for the shit you went through, but shit like this? Yeah, it's your fucking fault."

"Jesus, it was just money that you lost. If it's that big of a deal, I'll pay you back."

"It's not about the fucking money, Selena. Why would you sleep with a man that you don't know? A man who was married, like is that how low you stooped? Having sex with married old men in sketchy motels?"

"Why are you so worried about who I'm having sex with and where I'm having it?" Selena questioned as he made his way onto a private road to avoid traffic. "You think cause you have daddy issues it's an excuse for you to sleep around, but it's a problem when I do it?"

"Daddy issues?" Jack chuckled menacingly. "Very cute. If you wanna sleep with whoever then fine, I don't care what you do, I really don't, but don't call me if you end up in a situation you don't know how to get out of."

"Fine."

The rest of the ride was short, but the tension in the car was thick. Neither one of them spoke until Jack pulled into the driveway of Selena's house and they both entered through the doors.

Jack shut the door behind him then opened it back up when he noticed Cherry jogging down the stairs with a greeting grin on her face. "Hey, Mr. Mercer. Can you tell Miss Selena that I put all the kids to sleep already, but I'm running late and I have to be inside my dorm in fifteen minutes or I'll get written up."

He nodded as she grabbed her black coat and slid into it. "Did she already pay you?"

"Yeah, she paid me earlier. Goodnight." Cherry said before she rushed out the door.

Jack strolled into the kitchen to see Selena sitting at the counter with her elbows propped on the counter and her hands tangled in her hair with a half glass of wine next to her.

He tsk'ed as his eyes fell on the bottle of wine that sat next to the sink. "Can't believe you." He scoffed as he walked towards the sink. "I told you not to drink around them."

"They're asleep, Jack. Just please shut up, you're giving me a headache."

Jack watched as she rubbed her temples then lifted the wine glass to her glossed lips. She finished the glass then looked at Jack with

half-lidded eyes. "Can you hand me the bottle?"

Shaking his head at how ridiculous she was being, he grabbed the bottle and poured the red liquid down the drain making her gasp.

"Are you insane?"

"No and that's why I'm taking the kids back tonight. They're not staying here with you. I don't know when I have court again, but I don't care, you won't be having them over until you get your shit together."

Selena's face crumpled. "So you're just gonna take them away from me and act like I don't have the right to see them?"

"I'm not taking them away." He spoke softly. "I'm preventing you from fucking up so I won't have to take them away from you. You need to go to rehab or therapy or whatever else. But you really need to get your priorities straight."

Selena laughed at the words "rehab" and "therapy." She didn't need it. She didn't want it. And now since people knew who she was, she didn't want the whole world judging her or saying she has a problem when she didn't.

"Alcohol keeps me sane." She said as she watched his eyes soften at her then take a few steps toward her.

"You shouldn't even be drinking cause of your lupus." Jack pointed out, putting a palm on her cheek - the palm of the hand that she forever lives in. "You're so cold." He nearly whispered.

The touch of him made her heart beat like a drum, but it made her skin burn like a wildfire. She didn't care though, she never did.

His close stare was to intimidating for her, so she fixed her eyes on what was left of the wine in the sink then mumbled, "I forgot to turn the heat on."

"No, Selena." Jack's gentle voice captured her attention, bringing her eyes to meet with his. " _You've gone cold_."

* * *

Jack sat in between Deshawn and Candy, his hand intertwined with hers as they watched the jurors walk into the courtroom with a thin piece of paper that held the verdict.

Candy's sweat on her palm mixed with Jack's when the bailiff took the paper out of the closest juror's pale hands then gave it to the judge who adjusted his glasses before clearing his throat.

Deshawn's leg was shaking against Jack's, not helping his nerves at all, but at this point, nothing would calm any of them down except a guilty verdict.

Officer Greco rises from his seat as the verdict is read from the judge. "In the trial of _The State vs. Greco_ , verdict, 'we the jury find the defendant, _not guilty._ "

Jack's head slides into his hands as mixture of cheers and shouts and yells erupt in the room. He heard a sob slip deep from within Candy's gut as her mother tried to comfort and shush her.

Lifting his head out his hands, Jack glances across the courtroom to see Greco get patted on his back by his fellow officers and lawyers, making Jack sick to his stomach.

He didn't realize where Deshawn was until he looked over his shoulder to see him shoving the courtroom's doors open and storming out into the hallway.

It took everything in Jack to stand up and pull Candy up with him. All of the blood rushes to his head, making him so lightheaded that he began to sway as he walked down the aisle, his eye's catching Reyna's pretty, heart-shaped face, masked with confusion.

As he exited the courthouse, he seen reporters crowd Deshawn for questions and Jack didn't want any camera in his face at the moment cause he knew that nothing would end good, so he took a spot next to one of columns of the courthouse and remained isolated as he caught his breath and watched everything unravel.

Protesters shouted, " _Shame!"_ as Officer Greco was escorted down the stairs by more bodyguards than anyone could count, and Jack knew he needed them, because there was no telling what would happen if he didn't have them.

Jack watched women wail and grown men fall to their knees - he seen so much disappointment in their faces that they had no energy left to fight, because all of their energy was drained from praying for justice. He seen Black America getting cold water thrown in their face as Greco wore a grin on his face as he slid into the backseat of a limo, untouched.

Reyna caught Jack's eye as she strolled over to him, taken back by the outrage of the people, something she should get used to seeing since this was America.

Selena walked up the stairs of the courthouse in search of Jack to comfort him after hearing the verdict that surrounded her with chaos and even more protesting, but she seen that spot was taken.

Jack held Reyna tight in his arms as she soaked his chest with tears. A few words were exchanged between them before he pressed his lips to her forehead and she muttered something to him before she removed herself out of his grasp and left him leaning against the column.

Taking a few steps forward, Selena caught Jack's glance as she stood in front him. "You two are together again?" She asked, somehow more interested in a relationship that didn't concern her instead of a non-guilty verdict and doing what she went there to do.

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "No, Selena we aren't." He told her.

She figured he was lying to her to keep her from being in their business and riding his back. "Well, what was that then?"

Jack scoffed and shook his head. " _That_ was our last goodbye. She told me she knew who I chose when I walked out of her house the other night when I came to save you from your bullshit." He pushed himself off the column then began to head down the stairs. "Bet that makes you happy, doesn't it?"

 _Yes. Yes it does._


	36. Chapter 36

Her lips tasted like vodka. Her pussy tasted like Hennessy. Her insides felt like morphine. She left before he woke up in the morning. _Thank God._

He couldn't even remember her name, let alone what she looked like - except the fact that she was Japanese and recently moved to California in search of something more than her country could offer her.

Jack didn't have the energy to get out of bed. He would fuck his problems away until they resurfaced in the morning and pestered him until midnight and the liquor soaked in.

The non-guilty verdict and heartache left him feeling more empty than ever. He felt drained and mentally and emotionally exhausted. He wanted to do a line of coke or two, but he promised Selena he'd stay clean for his kids and that's what he was going to do.

Jack lead the way from the front door to the entertainment room with Selena following behind him, her heels clicking against the floor. She watched as Jack scratched the back of his head as they passed through the kitchen.

Broken casserole dishes in the sink, old boxes of pizza on the counter, an upturned table, cigarettes that were put out in the brown liquor that still resides in the half-nursed beer bottles.

"Jesus Jack, when was the last time you cleaned up?" Selena asked, running her finger along the counter to see if it collected any dust, surprisingly it didn't.

Jack ignored her. Once they were in the entertainment room that reeked of weed and booze, Selena noticed sheets hanging over the windows. "Why are the windows covered up?"

Jack flopped down onto the black leather couch that sat in front of a plasma flat screen. "I don't like the sun."

Selena snorted as she took a seat on the smaller couch next to him. "Since when?" She asked, watching him grab a pack of cigarettes from the coffee table.

"Since the other day." He mumbled as he lit the cigarette that was placed between his lips.

"Oh." Selena's fingers tapped against her knee as she debated bringing their relationship up, and she did. "So, where are we?"

Jack rested his head on the back of the couch and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. "What do you mean? We're the same place we've been for weeks." He told her as he rubbed his temples with his available hand. "Nowhere."

Selena shifted in her seat as he brought the cigarette to his lips and blew out a cloud of smoke that hovered over him before fading out. She didn't understand why he was treating her this way.

He treated her as if he barely knew the scent of her skin, the electric of her touch, the burn of her lips, and the grind of her hips, naturally responding to his.

"Then why did you choose me over Reyna?"

Jack's head lifted off the back of the couch and he's silent for a moment as he took a stare at her that lasted only for a few seconds before saying, "I didn't choose you over Reyna. I chose to do the right thing that night which was prevent whatever could've happened to you."

Selena thought otherwise. She scoffed. "I don't know why I keep trying to convince myself that you did, because she's the one right? And I'm just still here. She's the one that got away."

Jack brought the cigarette to his lips and took his last puff before he crushed the cigarette in a nearby ashtray as he shook his head. "You're more concerned about if I ever gonna stick my dick inside you again instead of Quincy not getting justice. There's bigger things to be worried about, Selena."

"Okay, Jack."

Jack grabbed the remote to the television and pressed the power button then grabbed the control to the game system. "Can you turn that on for me?" He asked as his back rested against the cushions of the couch and he planted his heels on the coffee table.

Selena stood from the couch and took a few steps before reaching down to turn on the game system then returning back to her seat where they sat in silence.

It takes a few minutes and a loading screen until Jack finally breaks the silence. "I'll pick Dylan and Naomi up from school once they get out, I'm bringing them to the protest today."

"I don't think so." Selena shifts in her seat before she began picking at the hangnail on her thumb. "I don't want them around all of that."

Jack glanced at her momentarily before his gaze returned to the television. "Around what? A movement that supports their uncles and their Godmother? Or do you want them to only care about issues when it begins to directly affect them?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"What exactly do you mean then?" Jack questioned as he began to shoot and kill people on screen.

"I don't know. I just don't want them seeing this and thinking they have to pick a side. I want them knowing that everyone's life matters including people who aren't just of their race, but then I don't want them thinking all cops are bad and then if something happens they'll be afraid to call them."

Jack tsk'ed. "How do you think black people feel when shit is happening and they don't know if they're calling for help or a death sentence. They're gonna know not all cops are bad, but they're also going to know that lack of accountability when it comes to innocent lives being taken isn't okay. They're going. You need to go to. All of us have a voice, we need to use it."

* * *

Majority of Los Angeles we're marching in the streets, causing traffic and shutting down the highways. They were walking to no particular place except a stage where multiple people were supposed to give speeches - Jack being one of them.

He wasn't exactly sure on how people were going to take in a famous white boy speaking up on an issue that didn't concern him. Some would think it's a publicity stunt, but it was far from it. He genuinely gave a damn. Today he was going to use his privilege and voice for those who couldn't.

With Naomi on his shoulders holding up a sign that says, " _Silence is betrayal"_ and Dylan's hand in his, they moved along with the thick crowd. Liam, Deshawn, and Candy next to him with signs in their hands chanting " _Black Lives Matter."_

Because they did. Jack didn't have to be black to be outraged. He had to be a decent human being who believed in equal rights for all people. Not all lives were being gunned down like dogs in the streets due to their skin color. Not all lives were being followed around in stores due to suspicion of stealing. Not all lives were being choked to death just for selling a pack of cigarettes.

He was demanding all lives mattered, by saying black lives matter also.

It took another half an hour to finally reach the stage where a young black girl with braids and colorful barrettes was giving a powerful speech. Jack smiled to himself as he went around the back of the stage before walking up the steps and waiting behind a curtain.

Taking Naomi off his shoulders, Dylan handed Jack his phone that vibrated. "Mom texted you." Jack took the phone then read the message that appeared on the lock screen.

 **Selena: Couldn't make it, supporting you guys from a far though.** ❤️

Rolling his eyes, he decided not to text back and handed Dylan back the phone to hold. He felt a heavy hand land on his back.

"You ready for this?" Deshawn asked, peeking his head around the black curtain then letting out a whistle. "Damn, that's a lot of people."

"Thanks, now I am." Jack sarcastically replied with a roll of his eyes, his palms beginning to moisten with sweat.

"You should be used to it by now." Liam scratched his blonde head as he handed Jack a water bottle to calm his nerves and moisturize his mouth. "You've gotten in front of bigger crowds before."

Jack nodded as he took a big gulp of his water. Candy rubbed his back in circles. "People are gonna appreciate you using your platform and privilege. You'll be okay."

"Yeah, Daddy." Naomi sang. "We will not be silent, remember?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, baby."

The crowd erupting in cheers was his cue. He received hugs from everyone and a, "You got this.", from Candy before he was introduced and walked out on stage.

Stepping from behind the curtain, he was immediately recognized and most people applauded him while a few others gave him a suspicious look and he didn't blame them for whatever they thought, but he was going to change their minds.

He stood behind the podium and greeted the crowd of a million faces - black faces, white faces, Latino faces. There was so much diversity in the crowd. He seen hijabs, wrinkles, transgenders, afro's, wheelchairs, the youth, and millennials. He was staring at the epitome of diversity.

"Hello, good afternoon. As many of you may know, I was one of the witnesses to the reason why we're out here today, but we all are witnesses to this injustice that seems to never end. And it's obvious that we all refuse to let Quincy die in vain. I would give the world to be able to stand up here and say that we're all equal and genuinely mean it, but we're not. I and the people who look like me will never understand what Quincy and black people go through nor what other minorities go through. And I'm not fighting for my life, but I'm fighting for yours. I'm fighting for the justice that has been failed by the system repeatedly."

Jack's hands grip the sides of the wooden podium as he began to think of Quincy's blood splattering over him as he was being shot to death. Each time he thought of that night, he only got angrier, but now was the time to focus on how to change things so they could be prevented from happening. It needs to stop happening.

"The system that failed so many innocent lives. You'd think getting rid of Jim Crow we would've made some progress, but we've ALLOWED ourselves to move backwards and it's time to make a fucking change. There should be absolutely no reason that confederate statues matter more than black lives. I'm from the North, so no, I don't understand southern history, but I do know that the same energy and anger people have for those statues and flags can be the same anger they have for those cops who do murder innocent black people."

A bunch of "amens" and "preaches" come from the crowd and it only encourages him to continue to speak.

"I will never understand what you go through but please know that I will _always_ fight for you and stand by your side as many times as I have to. We're in this together. I want to use my privilege to spread the message, not awareness. Because people know about it, they just don't care. To all the people who look like me, if you don't know what to say about an issue, then learn from the hundreds of other people talking about it. Take the information in, retweet it, post it, and educate yourself so you can be a voice for people who've been silenced for ages in the future."

Once again, the crowd gives back the energy they were feeding off of from Jack and applauded loudly.

"We shouldn't have to keep having these protests for people to know that black lives hold just as much value as other lives and that they mattered. Trayvon Martin mattered. Eric Garner mattered. Sandra Bland mattered. Tamir Rice mattered. Alton Sterling mattered. Freddie Grey mattered. Mike Brown mattered. Jordan Davis mattered. Yvette Smith mattered. Oscar Grant mattered. Walter Scott mattered. Philando Castile mattered. Victor White mattered. Tanisha Anderson mattered. John Crawford mattered. Dontre Hamilton mattered. Tarika Wilson mattered. Jordan Edwards mattered. Rodney King mattered. Latasha Harlins mattered. Emmett Till mattered. Quincy mattered. _You_ matter."

Jack wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline that was racing through his body or the ground and stage shaking due to the large amounts of people who were jumping, stomping, applauding, and shouting.

"I don't see me, but I see you. I see my brothers. My nieces. My nephew. My best friend. My children's godmother. I see Quincy's mother and sister. It might not directly effect me, but it hurts my heart that I have to worry about them each day. It's time for this to stop. It's twenty-fucking-eighteen. Black lives matter. _They fucking matter_."

An applause and shouts take over the streets of Los Angeles as a bunch of fists jolt into the air. And he thought about the Angela Davis poster in the living room of his childhood home that his mother had hung up and he couldn't help but think this was history repeating itself and he only wanted to push forward. And he knew he was making his mother proud - she was an activist herself and he wouldn't be any less.

Without realizing, Jack put his fist up to as he observed the ocean of multicolored fists. This was unity. This was bringing change together. This is what America should be.

* * *

Selena brought the rim of the red cup to her lips, savoring the taste of Hennessy as she strolled through the mansion that belonged to a friend who she knew for awhile, little did she know that he knew almost all of the people in California because they were all at the party hogging up space and air.

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, Selena spun around to meet brown eyes and a familiar grin. "Selena? Hey, you were the last person I'd thought I'd see here."

"Blake, hi." Selena greeted back with a smile, clenching her thighs together to relieve herself as she thought about the night they spent together in his penthouse just a week ago.

The best sex she's had in a long time and just staring at his mouth while he talked did enough to make her legs quiver like they did that night.

"How's everything since the last time we seen each other?" A smirk creeped upon his lips as he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

Beginning to walk towards the room where the bar was, Selena giggled. "Everything has been good since that night, thank you for that."

"Yeah, it was pretty damn good."

Selena blushed as they stepped foot into the room where people were drinking heavily and pouring shots and downing them. Then she saw _him_ with her. His arms across her shoulders, his words in her ear, and a smile on her face because of something he said.

He chuckles as his lips remove themselves from her ear and his head turns while his gaze falls on Selena watching him - his smile drops to the floor and his arm is no longer holding him and the blue eyed girl together. "I'll be back." He tells her before striding over to Selena and Blake who just then excused himself from the threesome.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked her. "You wanted the kids back and you got them, you should be at home."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Will you relax? They wanted to stay the night at the neighbors one last time before their friends leave to visit their family tomorrow." Watching the girl with the jet black hair laugh with her friends, she poked her tongue against the side of her cheek. "That your new girlfriend?"

Jack looked over his shoulders at the woman he was flirting with before turning back towards Selena to snort. "Who? Chanel? I think you know better than to think she's my girlfriend. She's just fo-"

"For the night. Got it."

"What about him?" Jack gave a nod to Blake who grabbed two pool sticks off the wall.

Selena smiled over at Blake as he began to push through the people to return back to her. Giving a shrug, she leaned against the pool table. "I'm not sure. He might be permament."

She lied to make Jack believe that she had options and that's all he and the other men are, just options.

"Well, have fun with that." He said, pushing himself off the table as Blake returned next to Selena's side, handing her a pool stick before arranging the balls.

Jack walked back over to Chanel, her lips turning into a full grin as she flipped her dark hair over her slender shoulders. "Everything okay?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Everything is perfect."

Pretending to not know how to play pool - the game where she used to hustle men out of their money - Blake stood behind Selena, his lips grazing against her ear as they held onto one stick. "Make sure you know where you want the ball to go."

They both lowered over the table, their eyes on the same ball until hers weren't. Ignoring the teachings of Blake, her gaze averted to Jack and Chanel, his hands were holding her small waist as she kissed on his neck. Except, Jack's attention wasn't on the love he was receiving, but on Selena instead.

With Blake beginning to whisper another things into her ear and Chanel smothering Jack's neck with kisses, they held eye contact with each other and it seemed like that way for a lifetime - almost as if they were with the wrong people. - at least it seemed that way on Selena's side.

Chanel wasn't the one to break the long gaze between Jack and Selena, but Deshawn instead when he tugged on Jack's jacket. "Bro, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Nodding, Jack slid from underneath Chanel without warning and followed Deshawn, taking one last glance at Selena, who was no longer paying attention to him.

Once Deshawn lead Jack onto the empty back patio, he slid the door shut to keep anyone from hearing their conversation. "What's up?" Jack asked.

"Listen, I haven't felt right ever since that son of a bitch got acquitted for what he did to my cousin. That shit ain't sitting right with me."

"I mean, me neither. It's not sitting right with any of us, but we-"

"Nah." Deshawn shook his head. "You said you got revenge a few times before and I'm saying now that I think we should get justice for Quincy since the system isn't going to."

Jack jerked like he just got slapped in the face, the implication catching him completely off guard. "Are you asking me to help you kill a cop?" He hissed in a whisper.

"Nah. I'm asking you to get my cousin the justice he deserves. You're about to leave the country anyways, I don't get what the big deal is?"

"You're asking me to kill a _cop._ Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?"

"I'm gonna do what I gotta do regardless. In just asking you if you was down. If you not down with the one-eighty-seven then cool, but I'm still gonna make that bitch pay."

" _Fuck."_ Jack swore, knowing he wasn't going to let Deshawn do this alone - especially since he thought about murdering Greco at least a few times before. "We're gonna do this and then once that's over, I'm heading to Africa and leaving all this bullshit behind."


End file.
